Transformers: Dark War
by ice-nydwen
Summary: [G1] Después de resucitar y estar perdido en el espacio, Starscream llega a un planeta donde habitan criaturas híbridas, en el planeta descubre a los seekers nocturnos y encuentra a una vieja aliada. Reviews por favor
1. Prólogo: Begining of Sorrow

Hola soy yo de nuevo n.n, bueno aquí traigo la segunda parte de Night Seeker on Earth, quiero agradecer a Invader-Criss por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y si, va a continuar por 2 temporadas y todo gracias a tí, tu fuiste la que me dio fuerzas para continuar con este humilde proyecto n.n, bueno, espero que te agrade el prólogo, pásate por aquí más seguido y si tienes amigos o amigas que les guste transformers y leer fic, pasale el dato ;) , muchas gracias y disfruta este fic.

* * *

**  
**

**Prólogo: Begining of Sorrow**

Volaban a toda velocidad por el espacio exterior, hace horas que habían salido de Gaon y habían dejado atrás Alpha Centauri, la nave trataba de esquivar sin éxito los lásers de sus perseguidores, los tripulantes luchaban por mantener la nave en funcionamiento, estaban muy cerca de su destino, caer ahora es como nadar kilómetros de océano y morir en la costa, hace una semana se había iniciado esta guerra interna, pero los renegados quienes estaban en desventaja, decidieron huir de los Decepticons hacia el planeta Mecorg para tratar de retomar sus vidas de alguna manera, ir a Cybertron y quedarse en Gaon significa introducirse en una guerra, los renegados estaban hartos de vivir en guerra, por eso decidieron ir a un planeta neutral, pero sólo el destino decidirá si deben llegar…o no.

.- ¡Nos estamos acercando¡El radar nos muestra a Mecorg Darkstar¡Está a 10 millones de kilómetros de distancia! .- Informa uno de los tripulantes.

.- Quisiera decir que es un gran alivio si no fuera porque Skyscorcher está pisándonos la cola .- Respondió amargamente Darkstar.

Un láser golpea a la nave haciendo que se estremezca.

.- Intensificando escudo protector .-

.- Hunter, aumenta a máxima potencia los impulsores, debemos escapar de Skyscorcher de alguna manera .- Ordena Darkstar.

.- Entendido .-

Las turbinas rugen por el poder agregado y la nave comienza a alejarse de los Decepticon rápidamente, miles de rayos lásers rozaban la nave renegada y otras las golpeaban dejando leves marcas de quemaduras, el escudo intensificado hacía que algunos rayos rebotaran en diferentes direcciones, el Comandante estaba sentado viendo por la ventanilla como los renegados huían de él, Skyscorcher estrecha sus ópticos y su puño golpea el apoya brazos con toda su furia.

.- ¡No los dejen escapar¡Derríbenlos antes de que lleguen a Mecorg! .- Ordenó Skyscorcher.

.- Entendido Señor .-

La nave Decepticon acelera a máxima potencia y comienzan a alcanzar a los seekers renegados.

.- Marauder, intensifica el fuego delantero, esta persecución termina ahora .- Dijo Skyscorcher sonriendo malévolamente.

El segundo oficial aumenta la potencia de los cañones principales, las armas empiezan a concentrar un potente rayo, los cañones rugían por la enorme carga de energía, Skyscorcher sonrió maliciosamente imaginando el resultado que vendría después de disparar, Marauder interrumpe la alimentación de energía y apunta a la nave enemiga, el seeker trataba de tenerlos dentro de la mira, aprieta su quijada y acelera su respiración, 2 segundos y ya estaban en la mira.

.- ¡FUEGO! .-

La nave Decepticon dispara un rayo láser mucho más potente que los anteriores, viaja todo el trayecto y roza la parte superior, no fue grave, pero había destruido uno de los radares, hubo un leve temblor y luego se deshabilitaron algunos instrumentos de navegación, varios seekers se levantaron de sus puestos y se dirigieron a la zona afectada para repararlo.

.- Nuestros escudos no pueden resistir un fuego de esa magnitud .- Advirtió Hellfire

.- Podemos intensificarlo aún más .- Respondió Nightwind.

.- Eso sería gastar energón innecesariamente, necesitamos llegar a Mecorg en una sola pieza¡Demonios¡¿Cómo supo Skyscorcher que nosotros nos fuimos de Gaon?! .- Gritó Darkstar enfurecido.

De pronto la alarma comienza a sonar y los seekers se ponen en alerta, algunos sensores captan nueva actividad hostil proviniendo de la nave enemiga, Nightwind se petrifica al analizar las lecturas.

.- ¡Darkstar, los Decepticons nos están apuntando de nuevo! .- Dice Nightwind completamente alarmada.

.- ¡Debemos usar la energía auxiliar, ya casi se nos acaba! .- Informa Cloudraider.

Darkstar traga aceite, debía pensar en algo y rápido, esquivarlos en la inmensidad del espacio era inútil, y necesitaban las reservas de energía para llegar a Mecorg estaban completamente expuestos, el capitán se aferra a los apoya brazos, miles de ideas absurdas pasaban por su cabeza, ideas absurdas que podían dar resultado, pero también significa arriesgar a la tripulación.

.- Darkstar, hay un campo de asteroides a las 3 en punto .- Alertó Hunter.

El brillo de esperanza se hizo ver en los ópticos del capitán, un campo de asteroides podría ser de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

.- Dirige la nave hacia el campo de asteroides .- Ordenó con firmeza Darkstar.

Los seekers miraron incrédulos al seeker negro y vinotinto.

.- Pero Darkstar, es muy arriesgado entrar ahí, podrían haber asteroides viajando y algunos podrían ser atraídos por nuestras turbinas… .- Advirtió Hunter

.- ¿Quieres que Skyscorcher te convierta en fierro viejo? .- Interrumpió el capitán, el seeker negó vigorosamente con su cabeza .- Entonces hazlo .-

Los Decepticons vuelven a disparar un rayo aún más intensificado, la descarga de energía viajaba a toda velocidad por el espacio para fulminar a los renegados, pero súbitamente la nave vira a la derecha a toda velocidad con dirección al campo de asteroides, el rayo es esquivado y los pierden por completo entre el denso campo de enormes rocas espaciales, por ahora los Ex-Decepticons están a salvo, pero sus perseguidores no se dejan intimidar y se introducen en el campo también, los radares comenzaron a fallar, todas las lecturas eran erráticas, y los comunicadores estaban deshabilitados, estaban volando a ciegas y estaban incomunicados, Skyscorcher sonríe presuntuosamente, si ellos están volando sin ver por donde van, también los renegados, así que ambos bandos se encuentran en la misma desventaja.

.- "_Inteligente, muy inteligente Darkstar, pero esto es un arma de doble filo_".- Se dijo Skyscorcher .- Continúen por el campo y no cambien la trayectoria, estoy seguro que aun se dirigen a Mecorg .- Ordenó el Comandante.

Los renegados pudieron tener un momento de alivio, todos dieron un profundo suspiro, descargando toda la tensión, el grupo de reparación regresó y notificaron a Darkstar que uno de los radares de la nave ha sido destruido y por ahora no pueden repararlo, Darkstar exhala con frustración y frota su rostro con su mano, por ahora no hay nada que hacer con ese instrumento, Hellfire se retiró a su habitación por unos momentos para asegurarse que su compañera esté bien, el resto de la tripulación estuvieron doblemente alerta debido a las faltas de radares, Nightwind suspira bastante frustrada, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el puesto del capitán, Darkstar tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, su mirada reflejaba un alivio virtual, muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por la nave y su tripulación, estaban navegando con las reservas, habían 2 mujeres a bordo y una de ellas estaba procesando una chispa, recordó aquel día que la mayoría del Clan se reveló en su contra, todos ellos seguían a Megatron fanáticamente, aún con la esperanza que algún día los Decepticon gobernarían Cybertron y los Autobots se extinguirían para siempre.

Pero Darkstar había perdido su fe en Megatron hace mucho tiempo, al igual que su hermana Nightwind, su consejero y amigo Hellfire, y muchos otros seekers nocturnos, todos ellos abrieron los ópticos y vieron la cruda realidad, Megatron NUNCA ha visto a sus tropas como iguales, él solo usaba palabras pintorescas para fanatizar a los mecas, cegarlos con ambiciones y sueños fantasmas, arriesgar sus cuellos y morir en batallas solo para cumplir SU propósito, Megatron solo ve a sus tropas como sirvientes, vasallos y lacayos, Darkstar ha sabido que muchos Decepticons en la Tierra han cuestionado el liderazgo de Megatron, los triples changers y Starscream, especialmente, legendarias eran las historias de sus planes por destronar al Líder Decepticon, así como las tendencias a traicionar y engañar.

Starscream es un seeker, y Darkstar lo respeta por ser el más poderoso de su raza, y prefiere mil veces que él sea el Líder en vez de Megatron, él le había dicho a Nightwind que los liberaría de su prisión si lo ayudaban, pero ¿cómo podrían ayudarlo si en este momento ellos están viviendo una guerra interna?.

.- Darkstar .- Llamó suavemente la seeker despertando a su hermano de su ensimismamiento.

.- Dime .- Respondió cansadamente el capitán tendiendo una mano a su hermana.

Ella lo toma .- Sé que he sido muy insistente pero, deberíamos ir a la Tierra a ayudar a Starscream, Mecorg es una perdida, tendremos la misma vida de siempre si es que los cyborgs no nos disparan antes que aterricemos .- Dijo Nightwind de manera desalentadora.

Darkstar suspira frustrado y cansado, desde que ella regresó de esa misión no hacía otra cosa que recalcarle una y otra vez la promesa que le había hecho a Starscream, el seeker aparta su vista de ella por unos instantes y pensaba en alguna respuesta convincente¿qué podía decirle? Ya había dicho miles y miles de excusas válidas, pero ella se volvía más insistente cada día y Darkstar cada vez se quedaba más corto de respuesta, sintió que la mano de su hermana volteaba su cabeza y volvieron a fijas sus ópticos.

.- Dímelo Darkstar, por favor¿por qué no quieres ayudar a Starscream? .-

.- No es que no quiera Nightwind, solo mira en que estamos metidos .- Dijo Darkstar haciendo un ademán .- Primero estamos en una guerra contra los Autobots y de pronto estalla una guerra nueva, esta nave está en muy malas condiciones y Skyscorcher nos persigue¿crees que así llegaremos al Sistema Solar? .- Pregunta de manera desafiante pero calmado el seeker mayor.

Nightwind deja caer su cabeza y suspira completamente frustrada, es verdad, en las condiciones que se encuentran no podrán llegar a ningún lado, si se arriesgan Skyscorcher los derribaría antes de llegar a la Tierra, o la nave quedaría sin combustible y luego Skyscorcher los abordaría para luego eliminarlos, Nightwind siente escalofríos con ese pensamiento, le daba coraje pensar que su vida y la de sus compañeros podrían terminar en las garras de ese seeker asqueroso, ella sacudió su cabeza para desechar esas malas ideas de su cabeza.

.- Escucha, iremos a Mecorg, haremos un trato con los cyborgs para que nos puedan abastecer de energon y combustible para la nave, luego partiremos a la Tierra .- Dijo de pronto Darkstar.

Los ópticos de Nightwind brillaron incrédulos, pero llenos de esperanza y se acercó más a su hermano.

.- Lo dices como si fuera fácil¿tú crees que ellos nos escuchen? .- Pregunta dudosa la joven seeker.

Darkstar se lleva una mano a su mentón muy pensativo.

.- Ninguno de nosotros llevamos la insignia Decepticon, Hellfire y yo somos muy políticos, quizás al principio duden de nuestra palabra pero creo que podremos convencerlos si le demostramos que somos neutrales, es una promesa .- Respondió un poco más animado Darkstar.

.- Espero que podamos hacerlo, siento que mientras Megatron este vivo no podremos ser libres, por eso quiero ayudar a Starscream, él lo prometió, nos liberará si lo ayudamos .- Dijo con firmeza la seeker.

.- No veas a Starscream como si fuera un Mesías joven .- Dijo de pronto Hellfire que volvía de su habitación .- Puedes llevarte una gran decepción .-

Nightwind taladra a Hellfire con sus ópticos y se aleja un poco de su hermano, se sienta en un escalón y se encoge de hombros, esa es otra guerra que tiene la joven seeker, el veterano advirtiéndole lo engañoso que puede ser el seeker escarlata, no es que no lo crea, ella sabe que el Comandante Aéreo tiende a engañar, lo demostró mientras la ayudaba a escapar de la base submarina¿pero acaso los seekers nocturnos no hacían lo mismo?.

.- ¿Cómo sigue Ghostshell? .- Pregunta Darkstar preocupado.

.- Está un poco nerviosa, pero muy bien, afortunadamente no presentará síntomas hasta dentro de 3 meses .- Respondió el viejo seeker un poco más calmado.

Hellfire se acerca a la joven seeker y se sienta a su lado, Nightwind hace como si él no existiese, evitaba todo contacto visual con el cabeza de cono, le molestaba cada vez que él comentaba algo de las tendencias de Starscream, como si ella no supiese nada de eso, claro que sabe que él es un asesino, cruel, despiadado y muy peligroso, su nombre es conocido en todo Cybertron y más allá de la galaxia, su historia es digna de inmortalizarlo como una leyenda viviente, oh si, cada vez que un cybertroniano escuchaba el nombre del Comandante Aéreo provocaba descargas eléctricas en sus circuitos, Starscream es sinónimo de muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero puede que él sea un asesino con las demás razas que no pertenezca a los seekers, por eso ella tiene fe en él, también él es bastante atractivo, y justamente su manera de ser hace que se sienta atraída por el seeker escarlata, a veces los asesinos son bastante interesantes, Nightwind sonríe inconscientemente al recordar la cara oscura del Comandante Aéreo, Hellfire frunce el ceño de manera sospechosa y se acerca más a la joven.

.- No es muy sabio pensar en él como posible pareja .- Susurró de pronto Hellfire.

Nightwind da un respingo y mira al viejo seeker muy sorprendida¿cómo demonios sabe él que estaba pensando en Starscrean?, ella trató de mantener la compostura y respiró profundo para liberarse un poco de los nervios, mira de reojo a su hermano, afortunadamente él estaba mirando a otro lado ensimismado.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en Starscream? .- Preguntó Nightwind exaltada pero en voz baja.

Hellfire tan solo sonríe y envuelve los hombros de la joven con su brazo.

.- Porque últimamente has estado muy distante, encerrándote en tu habitación quien sabe haciendo qué, lo único que haces es hablar de la promesa que le hiciste, suspiras demasiado, tu mente está en otro lugar, no con nosotros, además sé que Starscream te gusta por la manera como te refieres a él, cada vez que alguien habla mal de Starscream te enfadas… .-

.- Me enfado porque sé muy bien quien es él y como es él, eso no es nada nuevo para mí, por lo tanto está de más en recordármelo, y en cuanto a lo otro, es solo un simple apoyo, tengo fe en él, es todo .- Terminó la frase con un susurro apenas audible.

El viejo seeker niega con su cabeza muy incrédulo, ya había visto esas miradas antes en otros mecas, Darkstar era uno de ellos, las sonrisas, las miradas perdidas, los suspiros, todos esos síntomas los presenta Nightwind en estos momentos, Hellfire quisiera estar feliz por la joven seeker, pero es Starscream de quien se está enamorando, no es cualquier meca, además el Comandante Aéreo no es creyente del amor, al contrario, lo ve como una pérdida de tiempo y una gran incoherencia, Hellfire abraza más fuerte a la joven y levanta su cabeza con sus dedos para mirarla a los ópticos.

.- Escúchame hija, no le diré nada a Darkstar si no quieres, pero reconsidéralo, no es muy sabio forjar una relación con Starscream, si sabes que él es así¿por qué te atrae?, él podría matarte si quisiera .- Le advirtió Hellfire a la joven.

Nightwind apartó su mirada de la de Hellfire, eso también lo sabe, el mismo Starscream se lo dijo cuando estaban saliendo de la Tierra hace una semana, "_Si hubiese querido lo habría hecho hace rato, pequeña_" , esas fueron sus palabras, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque él cumplió con su parte del trato, y ella debe cumplir con el suyo.

.- Deja de decir que estoy enamorada de Starscream, Hellfire, porque no lo estoy, simplemente quiero cumplir mi parte del trato para poder ser libre y regresar a Cybertron, quiero retomar mi carrera y tener una vida normal¿acaso eso es mucho pedir? .- Pregunta desesperada la seeker.

.- No lo es, sé que quieres regresar a tu hogar, todos queremos hacerlo, quiero que mi hijo nazca en Cybertron y no en un planeta extraño, Darkstar quiere regresar a la universidad y dar clases, muchos aquí quieren retomar sus vidas, eso lo entiendo, pero tu manera de actuar me dice otra cosa, en serio, no lo digo por fastidiarte, me preocupa que te atraiga un asesino como él .-

.- ¿Y que soy yo Hellfire¿Qué somos nosotros¿Acaso olvidaste que somos asesinos de sangre fría, que acabamos con muchos Autobots y mecas mercantes por robar? .- Pregunta desafiante Nightwind.

.- No lo he olvidado, sé lo que FUIMOS, pero nosotros somos diferentes, asesinamos por necesidad, por que fuimos soldados y estábamos cumpliendo órdenes, por … .-

Un brusco temblor interrumpe a Hellfire, ambos seekers se sientan en sus puestos y retoman su labor, estaban saliendo del campo de asteroides, podían ver al planeta Mecorg en todo su esplendor por la ventanilla, de nuevo otro temblor de la misma intensidad se hace sentir en la nave, uno de los radares percibe la señal de la nave Decepticon acercándose a toda velocidad y disparando sus lásers sin piedad, el campo protector pierde potencia dejando a los renegados indefensos, Darkstar ordena agregar máxima potencia a los impulsores, nave comienza a alejarse nuevamente de los Decepticons y comienza a entrar en la atmósfera de Mecorg, pero una turbina es alcanzada por un potente rayo de la nave enemiga, el impulsor estalla y el fuego alcanza el alerón principal haciendo casi imposible la maniobrabilidad de la nave, ésta temblaba sin parar, y la turbulencia de la entrada al planeta empeoraba la situación.

Darkstar se levantó como pudo de su asiento y fue a ayudar al navegante a maniobrar la nave, el resto trataba de aferrarse de lo que podían, la nariz comenzó a estar al rojo vivo, las flamas impedían ver a través de la ventanilla, Darkstar y Cloudraider lograron enderezar la nariz de la nave como pudieron y lograron ponerla en posición de aterrizaje, las flamas se calman y las nubes rojizas se dispersan como cortinas mostrando un ambiente semiorgánico, pero poco pudieron apreciar por el aumento de velocidad súbito, la nave aún estaba en posición de aterrizaje, se detienen con un abrupto temblor, algunos seekers se caen de sus asientos, las computadoras parpadean por un momento, luego todo se vuelve negro y la nave en silencio.

Los Decepticon entran al planeta y logran divisar la nave renegada estrellada en el pantano, esta echaba humo por las turbinas y en otras zonas donde habían sido alcanzadas por los rayos, también el metal estaba muy quemado por la entrada, la nave se veía muy dañada, el impacto fue sumamente brusco, nadie pudo haber sobrevivido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, el seeker de la cicatriz Skyscorcher ordena retirarse y buscar un lugar apropiado para aterrizar.

.- "_Eso es lo que pasa cuando te revelas contra Megatron, Darkstar, la muerte es el destino de todos los traidores_" .- Pensó Skyscorcher ensanchando aún más su repugnante sonrisa.

Minutos después Darkstar vuelve en sí, sus ópticos se encienden lentamente y se adaptan a la oscuridad de la nave, coloca sus manos contra el piso y comienza a hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, gruñendo en el proceso, logra colocarse de rodillas, su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión era un poco borrosa, se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y luego mira a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros estaban tendidos en el piso, inconcientes y heridos, algunos solo tenían heridas superficiales, otros necesitaban reparación de emergencia, Darkstar escuchó otro quejido, pudo ver a Hellfire que también volvía en sí, el anciano se levanta como puede y se va a su habitación con la esperanza que su compañera aún continúe funcionando.

Darkstar reúne todas sus fuerzas y se pone de pie pesadamente, poco a poco los seekers fueron despertando uno por uno, excepto aquellos que estaban muy heridos, el capitán se dirigió hacia su hermana con pasos lentos y torpes, se arrodilló a su lado y la acunó en sus brazos, Darkstar suspiró aliviado, su hermana aún estaba viva pero sus heridas eran muy profundas, el médico del grupo se acerca a su capitán y examina con cuidado a la joven.

.- Sus heridas no son fatales, pero necesita reparación lo antes posible .- Dijo calmadamente Vertigo.

.- Debemos buscar la manera de volver a poner en línea a la nave .- Dijo Darkstar.

Darkstar entregó a Nightwind al médico cabeza de cono y éste se la llevó a la sala de reparaciones, Hellfire aparece con Ghostshell, la seeker se apoyaba en su compañero, tenía una herida en su pie derecho pero gracias a Primus es todo lo que tenía, no sintió interrupción en su proceso, Hellfire la ayuda a sentarse en una silla y la ayuda a colocar el pie en otra, los demás seekers se levantaron del piso débilmente, algunos seguían aturdidos, otros se frotaban algunas zonas abolladas de sus cuerpos, Darkstar ordenó al grupo reparar algunas zonas esenciales del crucero, entre quejidos y gemidos de dolor los seekers obedecieron, Darkstar los ayudó en todo lo que pudo, Vertigo iba y venía, llevando a los seekers heridos a la sala de reparación, los mecas trabajaron duro para volver a poner en línea a la nave, después de una hora las luces volvieron, la nave comenzó a emitir los gemidos característicos de las máquinas y todo volvió a la vida, los seekers nocturnos dieron un grito de júbilo, agradeciendo a Primus por haberles permitido vivir una vez más, Darkstar envió a Hunter a hacer un reconocimiento del área, Vertigo reparaba con las pocas herramientas a sus compañeros.

Darkstar y Hellfire salieron de la nave a conocer un poco más los alrededores, pudieron apreciar mejor el ambiente del planeta, habían muchos árboles y estos tenían implantes cybernéticos en las raíces y estaban conectados al suelo con muchos conductos que al parecer le proporcionaba de combustible, el resto de la planta era orgánica, el suelo era completamente húmedo y el agua era pura y cristalina, cubría las "raíces" de los árboles

y a través de ella se podía ver claramente el fondo, algunas zonas tenían implantes metálicos con drenajes que al parecer es donde venía el agua, otras zonas tenían césped naturales, se escuchaba en el fondo el canturreo de algún animal desconocido, miles de aves cyborgs volaban sobre las copas de los árboles emitiendo un canto frenético y alarmante.

Estaban en un lugar donde las criaturas orgánicas se fusionan con el metal para poder tener ventajas en algunas actividades y poder conseguir alimentos más fácil, la nave estaba atascada en una especie de pantano, 2 seekers salen del Black Rigel para dar informes al capitán.

.- Lamentamos tener que hacerte esto Darkstar, pero ambos tenemos malas noticias para tí .- Dijo Cloudraider mitad en broma mitad en serio.

Darkstar suspira resignado, ya presentía que la situación empeoraría sin ningún remedio.

.- Adelante, Cloudraider empieza tú .- Dijo Darkstar cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

.- Bien, la nave sufrió daños graves en el motor, los impulsores quedaron completamente destruidos y el alerón principal también, entre otros daños de carácter importante, en pocas palabras, la nave ya no será nave espacial sino hogar para seekers abandonados .- Concluyó la sentencia con un ligero tono bromista.

.- ¿No podrá volar nunca? .- Preguntó Darkstar

.- No .-

.- Oh rayos, al menos algunos componentes funcionan¿y qué me dices tú Vertigo? .-

.- No puedo seguir reparando, son muchos heridos y no hay suficientes piezas para todos, por ahora les administré unos sedantes, afortunadamente las heridas no son de gravedad, pero no pueden estar en estas condiciones.-

.- Al menos hay algo bueno dentro de lo malo .- Recita sabiamente Hellfire a la vez que le da unas palmadas en el hombro a Darkstar.

En ese instante escuchan en rugido de un motor familiar, los 4 dirigen su vista al cielo y divisaron la figura de Hunter que regresaba de su reconocimiento, el seeker aterriza aun en su modo alterno y abre la cabina, Darkstar y los otros se sorprendieron al ver a un nativo del planeta salir del meca, el cyborg toca tierra y se aleja un poco de Hunter, el seeker se transforma en su modo original y saluda a sus camaradas.

.- Dime que traes buenas noticias Hunter, además de traer a un lugareño .- Dice Darkstar en tono suplicante y bromista.

.- El es Gammus, es el Patriarca del pueblo de Elios, está a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí, sobrevolaba el lugar y él pudo divisarme sin ningún problema, pidió que aterrizara y le expliqué brevemente nuestra situación, vino por su propia voluntad a inspeccionar .-

.- ¿Es un pueblo pequeño? .- Inquiere Hellfire muy curioso.

.- Si, pero su tecnología es muy avanzada, casi como la nuestra .- Explicó Hunter.

.- Interesante .- Dijo Darkstar muy impresionado.

Darkstar observó a la criatura, lo estudió con mucho cuidado, era bastante alta, le llegaba a las rodillas al seeker, tenía una piel violácea, sus líneas de expresión estaban muy marcadas lo que sugiere que es una persona mayor, sus cabellos son plateados y están amarrados con una cola de caballo, en su rostro tenía un implante cybernético en su ojo, tenía un brazo mecánico un poco más grande que su brazo original y terminaba en 3 dedos provistos de enormes garras, sus pies eran también mecánicos, bastante desproporcionados con respecto al resto de su cuerpo, el hombre vestía una túnica azul oscura con detalles dorados, solo cubría las partes orgánicas de su cuerpo, Darkstar se acerca al Patriarca y se hinca para estar a su nivel, pudo leer en su único ojo la incomodidad y nervios, sabía muy bien quienes eran.

.- Siento que estás algo nervioso criatura, y sin embargo decidiste venir creyendo en la historia de mi compañero¿Por qué lo haces? .- Pregunta Darkstar sospechosamente.

El Patriarca simplemente sonríe y señala su ojo cybernético de manera sugestiva .- Mi óptico no captó ninguna honda de mentira en la voz de tu compañero, solo el temblor del vocalizador es interpretado como cansancio y nervios, al igual que su lenguaje corporal y la reacción de sus ópticos, todo me sugiere que es una criatura que ha despertado de una pesadilla y busca ayuda .- Explicó Gammus con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego su expresión se oscureció .- Pero sé muy bien quienes son ustedes, los seekers nocturnos que han atacados incesantemente nuestras naves de carga para robar .- Echó un vistazo a la nave que estaba junto a ellos .- Casualmente esta nave pertenecía a uno de los pueblos mercantes del norte, veo que la han transformado, le agregaron armamento ligero y pesado, instalaron programas de camuflaje y antirradar, además de tener la insignia Decepticon en su costado, han asesinado a muchos hermanos por conseguir su propósito, dudaría de la palabra del señor Hunter, pero mi computadora interna me dice lo contrario, por eso vine .- Concluyó la criatura cruzando sus brazos con expresión firme.

.- Al principio, como todo Decepticons, pensábamos que éramos la raza superior y los demás simplemente eran basura, pero después nos dimos cuenta de la cruda realidad, nadie es superior a nadie, solo hay ventajas y desventajas, los Decepticon no son la excepción. Sé que nosotros fuimos los causantes de sus pérdidas, reconozco que asesinamos a sus compatriotas y hemos robados miles de naves mecorgianas, pero nuestras razones no fueron mera diversión, le aseguro que todos lamentamos cualquier baja que han sufrido, solo fue supervivencia .- Explicó Darkstar inclinando su cabeza con vergüenza.

.- Nunca pensé que escucharía tales palabras de la boca de un Decepticon .-

.- Ex-Decepticons .- Corrigió Hellfire .- Nosotros ya no seguimos la órdenes de Megatron, si Hunter le contó hace unos momentos, estábamos huyendo de los seekers nocturnos que aún siguen siendo Decepticons, vinimos a su planeta porque queríamos encontrar paz y tranquilidad, y de alguna manera continuar con nuestras vidas, sabemos que este planeta tiene recursos ilimitados, nos pareció un lugar apropiado para volver a empezar, pero nuestros planes se arruinaron cuando los Decepticons nos siguieron hasta aquí, nuestra nave está bastante dañada y muchos compañeros están heridos .- Concluyó Hellfire con tono un poco preocupado.

Gammus tomó una postura pensativa, la historia es bastante similar a la que le contó Hunter, estudió con cuidado la apariencia de los mecas y pudo localizar con su óptico las rajaduras y abolladuras en sus cuerpos de metal, no eran importantes, pero se notaba que eran marcas frescas, la nave estaba en muy malas condiciones en la parte externa, en el interior pudo notar el programa de vuelo dañado, los radares no existían, entre otras cosas, Gammus suspiró y volvió su vista a Darkstar que aún estaba hincado.

.- ¿Me permite ver a los heridos? Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarlos .-

Darkstar dirige sus ópticos a Hellfire quien da su aprobación con una afirmación con su cabeza, al igual que Cloudraider, Hunter y Vertigo.

.- Por supuesto .- Dijo Darkstar al incorporarse.

Los seekers y el cyborg entran al Rigel, Vertigo guía a la criatura a la sala de reparaciones, al entrar Gammus vio a muchos seekers acostados en varias mesas, algunos dormían, otros hablaban débilmente con algún compañero, y otros simplemente se quejaban del dolor, el Patriarca paseó por la sala inspeccionando a cada meca, estudiándolos con su óptico y almacenando información en su computadora interna, se detuvo en la joven Nightwind que dormía en la última mesa, Gammus pudo apreciar el rostro de la seeker, su semblante era doloroso, ella estaba sufriendo, la criatura sintió compasión por ella, su vista se desvió a Darkstar y los demás.

.- ¿Es la única mujer? .- Inquirió suavemente el cyborg

.- No, hay otra entre nosotros, solo tuvo una herida superficial y ya fue reparada, está procesando una chispa, hasta ahora tiene una semana y media en ese estado .- Informó Vertigo.

.- "_Procesando una chispa_" .- Pensó el Patriarca, si se traduce ese estado en una criatura orgánica o semiorgánica, está embarazada.

Gammus suspiró bastante avergonzado por el lamentable estado de estos seekers, en verdad necesitaban ayuda, la compasión fue reemplazada por la determinación en la mirada del cyborg, se alejó de la paciente y se dirigió a Darkstar.

.- Señor Darkstar, puesto que usted y el señor Hellfire en verdad lamentan nuestras pérdidas pasadas y han actuado por supervivencia, además de estar en estas condiciones y no poseer el equipo adecuado, y lo más importante…ya no son Decepticons, tendrán el privilegio de recibir nuestra hospitalidad y las mejores atenciones que podamos darles .- Dijo firmemente el Patriarca.

Los rostros de los seekers se iluminaron con una sonrisa de alivio, felicidad y esperanza, Darkstar se acerca a Gammus y vuelve a hincarse.

.- Agradecemos de todo núcleo su hospitalidad, pero me temo que no será tan fácil, es posible que los Decepticons aun estén en el planeta, así que les propongo una alianza, ustedes nos proveen de combustible y nosotros los protegeremos de nuestros enemigos .-

Gammus piensa por un instante y le sonríe a Darkstar.

.- Me parece un trato justo, Señor Darkstar, entonces sellaremos nuestra alianza, aquí y ahora .- Concluyó animadamente el Patriarca y le extendió la mano metálica al seeker.

Darkstar la toma con la suya, haciendo oficial la alianza, Hellfire aprueba la decisión muy sonriente al igual que el resto de los compañeros, Gammus se comunica con su gente por su radio interno y pide a los médicos que se preparen para trabajar, pidió unas naves de cargas para trasladar a los pacientes, obedecieron sin cuestionar, el cyborg salió del Rigel para esperar a sus hermanos, tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar, 6 naves aterrizan suavemente por el claro del pantano semiorgánico, pronto los seekers trasladaron con mucho cuidado a sus compañeros a las naves, Darkstar llevaba en sus brazos a su hermana y la colocó en la nave con mucho cuidado, los cyborgs se retiraron al pueblo para llevar a la primera tanda de pacientes escoltados por Hunter y otro compañero, tardaron casi una hora en volver por la segunda tanda y casi fue igual con la tercera, Darkstar fue al pueblo con Vertigo y Cloudraider en el último traslado, Hellfire se quedó en el Rigel con su compañera y otros seekers.

Darkstar y sus compañeros aterrizaron en el pueblo y ayudaron a los cyborgs a trasladar al resto de los seekers, todos fueron llevados a una enorme clínica que fue acondicionada para los transformers por los momentos, Darkstar estuvo impresionado, el lugar no podía llamarse "pueblo", era sumamente avanzado, habían cientos de edificios que sobrepasaban su tamaño, miles de naves iban y venían por las carreteras de metal hermosamente iluminadas, cientos de árboles parecidos al de los pantanos estaban esparcidos por el piso, parques semiorgánicos adornaban los lugares con sus cristales y plantas coloridas, la gente caminaba despreocupada por las calles hablando de esto y aquello, ocupándose de sus asuntos y trabajando para el crecimiento del pueblo, el pueblo era una especie de "pequeño Cybertron" si no fuera por los elementos orgánicos que se entrelazaban con el metal, pero era sumamente hermoso, como las máquinas trabajan en armonía con los organismos, algo único en el universo.

Los seekers fueron bien recibidos en el pueblo, fueron alojados en una especie de hangar con muchas provisiones de energon, bebían y charlaban de sus planes para el futuro, Darkstar casi no había tocado su energon, en vez de eso lo miraba con aires ausentes, preocupado por el bien estar de su hermana y sus compañeros, suspirando cada vez con más frecuencia, la espera se estaba haciendo muy larga, llevaban casi 6 horas en el lugar y aún no recibía noticias de los heridos, el seeker negro y vinotinto sentía que el tiempo se detenía y volvía atrás, como si quisiera jugarle una pesada broma, es increíble lo injusto malvado que es el tiempo, se ralentiza cuando se quiere que vaya rápido y se apresura cuando se quiere vaya lento, Darkstar observa a sus compañeros de reojo, estaban conversando animadamente de cualquier tema, bromeando y riendo¿cómo pueden pensar en bromas cuando hay amigos que están siendo reparados?, el seeker coloca su bebida en la mesa y se levanta del asiento, sentarse a esperar era desesperante.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, fijando su vista al piso de metal, rogando a Primus porque su hermana y los demás estén bien, por lo menos saben que están en buenas manos, los cyborgs son excelentes médicos y saben muy bien tanto anatomía robótica como orgánica, además que ellos son unos de los proveedores de componentes internos y externos cybertronianos, entre otras criatura robóticas, no es que Cybertron no produce sus propios componentes y partes externas, al contrario, ellos son la fuente principal, pero gracias a los Autobots que han abandonado Cybertron para refugiarse en otros planetas, los cyborgs pudieron avanzar su tecnología y competir con los cybertronianos, Mecorg era uno de los planetas que dio asilo a los Autobots, pero estos tuvieron que marcharse debido a los Decepticons que los persiguieron por la galaxia, para no comprometer a esta maravillosa raza híbrida, los Autobots se alejaron de Mecorg y más nunca se volvió a saber de ellos, según dicen en los libros que leyó Darkstar, el seeker sonríe por la ironía, ahora agradecía a los Autobots por ayudar a evolucionar a esta gente, y agradecía a Gammus por darles la bienvenida, de pronto sintió la mirada fija de sus compañeros, dejo de caminar y los miró de reojo, Vertigo lo observaba un poco fastidiado y Cloudraider parecía entretenerse por las acciones de su líder.

.- ¿Qué? .- Pregunta fastidiado el seeker mayor.

.- ¿Quiéres dejar de hacer eso? Caminar de un lado a otro no apresurará su trabajo, solo empeoras la situación .- Respondió Vertigo con el mismo tono de voz.

.- Pues tampoco puedo charlar con ustedes y pretender que no pasa nada .- Respondió Darkstar retomando su ocioso y repetitivo andar.

.- Nadie está pretendiendo que no pasa nada, pero tampoco podemos preocuparnos más de lo necesario, debemos mantener la calma .- Recomendó Vertigo suavizando su vocalizador.

.- Más fácil es decirlo que hacerlo¿Y qué demonios haces tú aquí, no se supone que debes estar ayudando a los médicos? .- Preguntó Darkstar percatándose de la presencia de Vertigo en la sala.

.- No me permitieron hacerlo y por eso estoy aquí .- Dijo con poco interés.

.- ¡¿Cómo que no te permitieron ayudarlos¡Eres médico por el amor de Primus¿Quién mejor que tú para ayudar a esa gente? .- Contestó exaltado y furioso Darkstar deteniendo abruptamente su andar.

Vertigo da un respingo por el tono de voz de Darkstar, nunca le había gritado de esa manera, los ojos del líder brillaban incandescentes por la furia que trataba de contener, Cloudraider miraba alternamente entre Darkstar y el cabeza de cono bastante nervioso, pensó que lo mejor era intervenir para evitar un enfrentamiento sin sentido, aunque él jamás había visto a Darkstar golpear a alguien, ni siquiera para descargar su frustración cada vez que hablaba con Megatron, el seeker se interpuso entre los 2.

.- Cálmense muchachos, sé que la situación es delicada, todos estamos preocupados pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, debemos confiar en estos cyborgs, es la única alternativa que tenemos .- Recomendó Cloudraider mirando a ambos seekers.

De pronto las puertas se abren y en el umbral aparece el Patriarca junto con uno de los médicos que reparaban a los seekers, los 3 se acercan a las criaturas y los miran muy nerviosos, esperando que el médico diera una buena noticia, ambos se veían serios y eso hacía que sus bombas de combustibles aceleraran junto con su respiración, Darkstar los mira queriendo preguntar ¿y bien?, entonces el rostro del médico y del Patriarca se iluminan con una sonrisa.

.- Todos están recuperados .- Notificó calmadamente el médico.

Los seekers suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron por la estupenda noticia, ya era hora que la situación mejorara después de haber pasado tantas penurias, los cyborgs les indicó el camino y los seekers los siguieron hasta la enorme clínica, él médico hablaba de todo lo que tuvo que reparar en los pacientes, contando cuantos componentes tuvo que reemplazar, cuantos circuitos tuvo que reconstruir entre otros tecnicismo que solo Vertigo podía entender, el doctor recalcó que se había tomado la libertad de cambiar un poco la apariencia de los pacientes y cambiar sus modos alternos, para que se transformen en un jet supersónico acrobático que usaban la fuerza aérea de Mecorg, Darkstar le dedicó una mirada dubitativa al doctor cyborg, pero el continuó hablando de sus actividades, Vertigo era él único que hacía las preguntas técnicas y el médico respondía con sinceridad, Darkstar estudió el semblante del cabeza de cono, simplemente asentía a las palabras del cyborg, pero no hubo señal de desaprobación, llegan al pabellón y el médico se toma un minuto para mirar a los seekers.

.- ¿Están preparados para ver la nueva apariencia de sus amigos? .- Preguntó animadamente el médico.

Los seekers simplemente asintieron con sus cabezas, Darkstar tragó aceite y con un ademán le indicó al médico que abriera las puertas, él presiona un botón y las enormes puertas se abren lentamente mostrando poco a poco a todos los seekers en total recuperación, Darkstar y los demás ensancharon sus ópticos al apreciar cada vez más las nuevas formas de sus compañeros, las puertas se abren completamente y los seekers se muestran en todo su esplendor, todos conservaban el mismo diseño corporal, pero mucho más estilizado, sus formas ya no eran cuadradas sino más redondeadas y orgánicas, sus colores estaban intactos, sus habilidades especiales también, todo se ha mantenido, aunque por alguna extraña razón los seekers tenían colmillos un poco más largos de lo normal, quizás para atemorizar más en sus ataques nocturnos, Darkstar divisó a Nightwind entre el resto de la tripulación, su boca cae de la impresión, su hermana se veía más hermosa y más fuerte que nunca, ella lo mira y le sonríe, Darkstar le devuelve la sonrisa y ella corre hacia él, ambos hermanos se abrazan como si lo hubiesen hecho la primera vez, el resto de los seekers se acercaron a Vertigo y a Cloudraider para saludarlos, la emoción era incontenible, estrecharon sus manos y las palmadas amistosas eran vistas y escuchadas, todos se veían imponentes y poderosos.

Darkstar se separa un poco de su hermana y comienza a detallarla, en verdad los cyborgs hicieron un excelente trabajo, su piel metálica se veía y se sentía resistente, el médico se acercó a Darkstar y a los demás para que salieran de la clínica y les dieran una exhibición de vuelo, todos estaban de acuerdo, enseguida salieron y los seekers levantaron el vuelo y se transformaron mostrando sus nuevas formas alternas, la transformación era más rápida de lo normal, puesto que su forma original era mucho más orgánica tenían que mover muchas piezas para poder cambiar a modo vehículo, así que modificaron los transformadores internos para que puedan acelerar el proceso para mayor comodidad, Darkstar, Vertigo y Cloudraider se quedaron en tierra para apreciar el vuelo de sus camaradas.

Sus formas alternas no era diferente al jet F-15 Eagle de la Tierra, solo que sus formas eran mucho más redondeadas y suaves, sus alerones verticales se inclinaban 45 grados hacia fuera y la nariz no era tan gruesa, los seekers comenzaron separándose en 6 grupos con una formación en triángulo, los líderes de cada grupo se lanzaron en picada girando sobre su eje, seguidos de sus camaradas realizando la misma maniobra, pronto levantaron el vuelo cada grupo seguía a su líder y realizaban maniobras evasivas en perfecta sincronía, luego continuaron formando una línea recta y realizaron una espectacular vuelta mortal, se lanzaron hacia el cielo realizando una espiral y concluyeron una escalofriante caída libre, la gente comenzó a congregarse en el área para apreciar la exhibición, decenas pasaron cientos, y cientos a miles, el jardín de la clínica parecía uno de esos conciertos musicales que hacían los humanos para divertirse, Darkstar no perdió la vista de su hermana por un instante, sonreía orgulloso por el majestuoso vuelo tanto de ella como de sus camaradas, Vertigo y Cloudraider estaban impresionados por la actuación de los seekers, el concluye con una transformación cerca de la superficie y un aterrizaje elegante y hermoso, digno de un seeker, el lugar estalló en aplausos y gritos de alegría y júbilo, los seekers se sentían gloriosos, sentían que habían vuelto a nacer.

.- Rebirth 3, ese es el nombre del jet que conforma su modo alterno, espero que sea de su agrado .- Dijo el patriarca a Darkstar.

El seeker respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, el Patriarca calmó a la población para hacer un anuncio, levantó su mano metálica y la multitud prestaron atención.

.- ¡Pueblo de Elios, a partir de ahora tendremos nuevos aliados! .- Señala a los seekers .- ¡Estos gentiles cybertronianos dieron su palabra de protegernos contra los Decepticons a cambio de provisiones¡Una vez fueron Decepticons, sí¡Pero han logrado abrir sus ojos y se han levantado contra el dictador que los esclaviza¡Es posible que los Decepticons los hayan seguido hasta nuestro planeta, por eso aceptamos su protección y este planeta será su nuevo hogar¡BIENVENIDOS A MECORG, SEEKERS! .- Concluyó el Patriarca con euforia seguido de más gloriosos alaridos y fuertes aplausos.

Darkstar estrecha su mano una vez más con Gammus, el resto de los seekers reaccionan con timidez, o con la misma euforia, pero una seekers en particular no estaba muy contenta con la idea, Nightwind miraba fríamente a su hermano, sentía que su energon hervía¿cómo es posible que Darkstar haya cambiado la idea original?, empuñó con fuerza sus manos y sus ópticos amarillos brillaron hasta tornase blancos, Darkstar aparta su vista del Patriarca y la dirige hacia su hermana, su sonrisa se desintegra al momento que fijó sus ópticos con Nightwind, sintió como si un láser atravesara su núcleo, no le había prometido que iba a ayudar a Starscream, pero ella contaba con su palabra, y una vez más él le había fallado, poco a poco los seekers fueron levantando el vuelo, Vertigo y Cloudraider guiaron a los demás a la nave, el pueblo de Ellios retomó su vida cotidiana y se alejaron del seeker mayor, ambos quedaron relativamente solos, Darkstar suspiró con pesar y se acercó a su hermana.

.- Dijiste que solo ibas a pedir provisiones y combustible para después irnos a la Tierra, me lo prometiste¿por qué prometes algo que no vas a cumplir? .- Pregunta Nightwind decepcionada.

.- Nightwind lo siento, pero debía demostrar de alguna manera que ya no somos Decepticons, además la nave de Skyscorcher tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, es posible que él aun esté por aquí para abastecerse .-

.- ¿Y por qué no atacamos a Skyscorcher de una buena vez y nos vamos de aquí? El cree que estamos muertos podemos usar el elemento sorpresa .- Sugiere Nightwind con frustración y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho a la defensiva.

.- No podemos, no sabemos donde se encuentra ese malnacido y aún no estamos en condiciones para atacar, por ahora debemos esperar para reponernos de todo esto, reunir suficiente energon y reparar la nave.-

.- No puedo esperar mucho tiempo Darkstar, si tu quieres quedarte aquí y pelear con él, por mí esta bien, pero yo me voy a la Tierra a ayudar a Starscream .- Dijo obstinadamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Darkstar.

.- ¡Nightwind, vuelve aquí ahora mismo¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera y mucho menos que me des la espalda! .- Regañó Darkstar con voz autoritaria.

Nightwind se detiene en seco al escuchar la vocalización enojada de su hermano, casi nunca usaba ese tono voz con ella, apretó sus puño por la frustración y lentamente giró sobre sus talones enfrentando a su hermano nuevamente, él estaba con los brazos cruzados, muy molesto por la actitud de Nightwind, ella se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ópticos, él levantó su rostro obligándola a fijar su mirada con la de él, aun conservaba el brillo furioso al igual que él, pero Darkstar se tranquiliza atenuando el brillo de sus ópticos y retira su mano de la barbilla de su hermana, suspira para terminar de drenar su enojo y continúa hablando.

.- No quiero pelear contigo Nightwind, ahora más que nunca nos necesitamos, además no permitiré que vayas sola a la Tierra después de lo que pasó aquella vez .- Dijo Darkstar de manera suplicante.

.- Entonces deja que me acompañe alguien .- Respondió Nightwind levantando la voz.

.- No puedo, los necesito a todos aquí, por favor entiéndelo, escucha, no he faltado a mi promesa, ahora que ustedes están bien y contamos con la ayuda de los cyborgs podremos acabar con Skyscorcher una vez que se presente y luego partiremos a la Tierra .-

Nightwind suspira derrotada, Darkstar es su hermano y es lo más importante que tiene en estos momentos, no puede darle la espalda ahora que la necesita más que nunca, asiente resignada y su hermano la abraza agradeciendo su comprensión, ella le devuelve el gesto a duras penas, Darkstar siente la carencia de afecto y rompe el abrazo sintiéndose herido emocionalmente, Nightwind pudo ver la tristeza y la frustración en los ópticos de Darkstar, se sintió culpable, acarició su rostro disculpándose por la rudeza de su trato, él la acepta con una sonrisa, ambos levantan el vuelo y se transforman en medio del aire con dirección al Rigel.

Darkstar y su grupo tenían una semana en el planeta Mecorg, los cyborgs tenían rutinas de entrega de provisiones, 2 veces a la semana viajaban hasta la nave para entregar los combustibles, vacunas y herramientas de la mejor calidad, tampoco se ha sabido de Skyscorcher y los Decepticons, los seekers con sus nuevos cuerpos hicieron un reconocimiento en todo el planeta con la ayuda de los cyborgs, pero no hayaron nada, es posible que se hayan marchado, o tal vez no, Nightwind también insistía en su plan de ir a ayudar a Starscream, pero Darkstar se negaba, siempre le decía que lo mejor era esperar un poco más ya que era muy pronto, ella obedecía a regañadientes, hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección y tanto los seekers como los cyborgs vivían en paz y armonía, podían volar a donde quisieran sin el temor de ser alcanzados por lásers enemigos.

Aunque tuvieron que refugiarse de las nubes escarlatas que se formaban en los cielos, esto alarmaba a los seekers, nubes rojas significa lluvia ácida, una gran maldición y la muerte para las criaturas metálicas, los cyborgs por el contrario no tenían de qué preocuparse, ellos estaban vacunados con el famoso corrostop que impedía que el ácido corroyera sus partes mecánicas, Gammus le proveyó a los seekers una cantidad generosa de esta vacuna, Vertigo y Typhoon vacunó a sus camaradas con el preciado líquido, ahora todos podían salir en tiempos lluviosos sin el temor de ser corroídos por el óxido de la lluvia, Mecorg a pesar de ser un planeta parte orgánico y parte metal, sus reservas de petróleo y otros recursos están completamente expuestos al ambiente, muchas de las sustancias volátiles que son nocivas se elevan en forma de vapor y al condensarse forman las terribles nubes rojas, los cyborg hicieron una campaña en todo el planeta para cubrir las zonas metálicas con corrostop, las zonas orgánicas desarrollaron una gran resistencia al agua ácida de la lluvia, el planeta se volvió invulnerable a estos ataques naturales.

La nave Thánatos estaba escondida a unos 13 kilómetros de distancia, rodeado de vegetación y enormes montañas, su nave mantenía en línea el programa antirradar y el programa de camuflaje, Skyscorcher tiende lanzarse a los extremos, sus tácticas son usar todas las armas al mismo tiempo y solo así podrán conseguir la victoria, el seeker de la cicatriz estaba en su habitación completamente solo, estaba sentado en su cama de recarga hablando por su comunicador interno con alguien, la voz se escuchaba bastante bajo, el volumen estaba a penas por encima de un suspiro, informaba el status actual de los renegados, cosa que al Comandante no le dio ninguna gracias, pero se mostró muy interesado cuando el informante habló de los cyborgs.

.- …Lograron establecer una alianza con los nativos de este planeta… .- Susurró la voz por el comunicador.

.- ¿Dices que estos…cyborgs, no son primitivos? .- Pregunta muy curioso y a la vez dudoso el Comandante.

.- En lo absoluto, su tecnología esta casi a la par de la nuestra, ellos se basan en la unión de materia orgánica y metálica, posee las ventajas de ambos y a la vez ninguna debilidad .-

.- Interesante criatura, pero aun así son seres inferiores .- Concluyó el Comandante arrogantemente.

.- Seguro, pero está abasteciendo a Darkstar con energon condensado, alto grado, medio grado y bajo grado, también les provee de herramientas y vacunas para los médicos, su estilo de vida está mejorando a una velocidad impresionante .- Susurró un poco más exaltado la voz del comunicador.

.- Mmmmh, puede evitarse, ya se me ocurrió una idea que puede favorecernos .- Dijo Skyscorcher mientras se incorporaba .- Tú continúa vigilándolos y no pierdas de vista a Darkstar, y por nada del mundo…le pongas un dedo encima a Nightwind .- Ordenó con una voz peligrosamente lasciva.

.- Entendido .- Cesa la transmisión.

Skyscorcher sale de su habitación y con pasos decididos se dirige a la sala principal de la nave, pensaba en la palabras de su espía, no podía dejar que Darkstar tomara ventaja de los nativos, mientras ellos conseguían energon gratis, los Decepticon tuvieron que buscar por sus propios medios, vaciando cientos y cientos de lagunas de petróleo, gas y otros recursos, la lluvia ácida era otro impedimento, cada vez que salían a buscar sustento tenían un óptico fijo en el cielo, permaneciendo alerta ante la acumulación de nubes rojas, cuando el tiempo empeoraba, los Decepticons interrumpían sus actividades y regresaban a la nave para resguardarse de las precipitaciones letales, Skyscorcher también pensó en Nightwind, según su informante ella es una de los seekers reformados, por supuesto, recalcó que estaba mucho mejor y hermosa que antes, sonrió malévolamente ante esas palabras, ya se imaginaba las nuevas formas de la joven seeker, se imaginaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo, él disfrutando cada momento de una frenética interfaz y ella retorciéndose de placer y dolor con cada descarga eléctrica que él le daría en sus delicados sensores, oh si ya podía escuchar sus gemidos de placer, suplicando por más, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más macabro con cada pensamiento lascivo, Nightwind siempre ha sido su fantasía más ferviente, de alguna manera la tomará y será suya por el resto de su vida.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen por los momentos y sus expresiones son suprimidas al llegar a la sala, los tripulantes saludan al Comandante, él se para firme frente a los soldados con rostro severo y serio, pero pronto su mueca se torna en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

.- Decepticons, prepárense para levantar el vuelo, esta noche le haremos una visita a unas criaturas que nos pueden servir .-

Esa misma noche Skyscorcher salió de la nave seguido por sus camaradas, todos levantaron el vuelo transformándose a mitad del aire y fueron a toda velocidad al pueblo de Elios.

El pueblo estaba calmado, la mitad de la gente estaban en sus hogares después de un arduo y rutinario día de trabajo, una cuantas personas estaban en las calles dando paseos nocturnos, o regresando a sus casas después de trabajar horas extras, o porque trabajan en horarios nocturnos, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas titilaban alegremente por la cúpula oscura, las 3 luna se asomaban iluminando el manto oscuro de la noche, pero la paz es interrumpida abruptamente con la llegada de los seekers Decepticons, aterrizaron en medio de una gran plaza, la gente se apartaba de su camino y corrían buscando refugio, los que estaban en sus hogares cerraron sus ventanas, los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando los seekers comenzaron a destruir los edificios y las carreteras, algunos tomaban los vehículos y los lanzaban hacia las zonas industriales y residenciales, otros simplemente se divertían con los cyborgs lanzándolos y atajándolos en el aire como si estuvieran jugando con una pelota.

Los guardianes cyborgs aparecieron en sus vehículos para enfrentar a los seekers, estaban pilotando unos robots muy parecidos a los cybertronianos, solo que estos no se transforman, muchos pelearon mano a mano con los seekers pero pronto fueron destruidos, al igual que los pilotos de Rebirth 3 fueron derribados del aire por la maestría brutal de los seekers.

Las autoridades pidieron refuerzos a los renegados en vista que no pueden vencerlos por sus propios medios, Skyscorcher dio una señal para que sus tropas cesaran el fuego, los cyborgs hicieron lo mismo.

.- ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON EL LIDER DE ESTA INSIGNIFICANTE ALDEA! .- Reclamó Skyscorcher.

Pero nadie decía nada, lo único que recibió fue el silencio del pueblo, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del fuego consumiendo metal, al no recibir respuesta, Skyscorcher hace una señal a Marauder para que proceda a usar un método más brutal para obligarlos a acceder a su demanda, el seeker se dirigió a uno de los edificios cercanos e introdujo su mano en uno de los balcones, comenzaron los gritos de terror de una mujer cyborg y Marauder la sacó del apartamento tomándola firmemente con su mano, la mujer miraba aterrorizada al seeker temiendo lo que éste podía hacerle con un solo movimiento súbito de sus dedos, Skyscorcher volvió a dirigirse al pueblo con un gesto presumido malvado.

.- Lo diré por última vez porque detesto repetir las cosas más de 2 veces¡Quiero hablar con el líder del pueblo¡Si no se presenta en este instante ordenaré que la apriete hasta convertirla en puré metálico! .- Amenazó Skyscorcher señalando a su Sub-Comandante.

Marauder levantó su mano y apretó sus dedos levemente en señal de advertencia, la mujer gritaba aun más y suplicaba por su vida, la gente gritaba de miedo, frustración y reclamo.

.- ¡DEJENLA IR! .- Se escuchó una gruesa voz entre la multitud, Marauder detuvo su ataque y Skyscorcher fijó sus ópticos en la multitud, Gammus apareció entre la gente con postura desafiante y firme .- ¡Soy la persona que buscan, libérenla ahora mismo! .- Skyscorcher sonrió satisfecho y volvió a darle señal a Marauder para que libere a la cyborg, él seeker la suelta cerca del suelo como si fuera una criatura despreciable, la mujer corrió a encontrarse con su familia que la recibió entre llantos y lágrimas aliviados por su bienestar.

Skyscorcher se acercó al patriarca, no se hinco, más bien se mantuvo firme e intimidante, con sus brazos cruzados y la malignidad no se disiparon de sus ópticos.

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Decepticon? .- Demandó el Patriarca con voz más suave pero firme.

.- Quiero que deje de proveerle energon a esos malditos traidores, y nos los entregue a nosotros, también quiero que deje de contactar a su líder para cualquier asunto, sea importante o insignificante, cumpla nuestras demandas y los dejaremos vivir, rechácenlo y acabaremos no solo con este pueblo, sino con todas las ciudades vecinas en todos los rincones de este planeta, la decisión es suya, y le recomiendo que lo piense cuidadosamente porque como le dije antes, la vida de billones están en su mano y su … garra .- Dijo en tono bromista el seeker negro y gris, a lo que todos siguieron con un coro de risa entre dientes.

Pero antes que el Patriarca diera una respuesta, Darkstar aparece con el grupo de renegados, los cyborgs los reciben con jubilosos gritos, los seekers se enfrentan a los Decepticons y los cyborgs rápidamente corren a refugiarse en algún lugar escoltados por 2 renegados, la tensión aumenta en el ambiente como el fuego que consumía los edificios, Skyscorcher buscaba con su vista a Nightwind, pero no la pudo hayar, Darkstar se percata de ello, estrecha sus ópticos sospechando las acciones de su oponente.

.- Ella no está aquí Skyscorcher, así que deja de buscar lo que no te interesa .-

.- Y sigues protegiéndola, si que eres persistente traidor¿Nightwind no se cansa de tenerte encima de ella? .- Inquirió de manera burlona el seeker de la cicatriz.

.- Le molestaría bastante si TU estuvieras encima de ella .- Respondió de manera retadora, haciendo énfasis a la palabra "encima" .

El Comandante ríe por la respuesta de Darkstar .- ¿No se supone que estás muerto? .-

.- Eso quisieras .-

Skyscorcher se cansó del juego de preguntas y respuestas y ordenó a los soldados que atacaran a los renegados, igual Darkstar ordenó el ataque, los gritos de batalla trompetearon en ambos bandos, la coalición fue devastadora, los rivales chocaron como un par de bueyes almizcleros realizando una embestida, algunos permanecieron en tierra peleando mano a mano y la mayoría levantaron el vuelo y tuvieron un combate aéreo, en tierra los seekers se golpeaban ferozmente, sin tener cuidado por donde pisaban, a su paso destruyeron más hogares y varias áreas de recreación, más autopistas cayeron bajo el peso de los seekers que caían al ser lanzados, al igual que los edificios, en el aire los rayos lásers y los misiles cubrían los cielos como enjambres de abejas, tanto Decepticons como renegados recibieron disparos y embestidas de los contrarios, muchos hicieron uso de sus habilidades especiales para tomar ventaja.

Los Decepticons comenzaron a caer poco a poco a medida que avanzaba la batalla, Skyscorcher sabía de la alianza entre Darkstar y estas criaturas, pero no sus soldados, nadie estaba preparado para este encuentro, Skyscorcher cometió un par de errores, el de no avisarles de la existencia de los traidores y el de actuar sin estar preparados, sus soldados eran indispensables, no podía dejarse morir ni dejar morir a sus soldados, Skyscorcher ordenó la retirada, todos los Decepticons se fueron del pueblo a excepción del Comandante que amenazó a Darkstar antes de abandonar el lugar.

Los renegados miraron al cielo, viendo como se retiraban aquellos seekers, los demás aterrizaron junto a su líder y miraron a su alrededor, han hecho más daño de lo que habían hecho los Decepticons solos, Darkstar suspira frustrado, el lugar estaba completamente arruinado, hubo muchas bajas en la población de los cyborgs, muchos soldados perecieron durante la batalla, los seekers escoltas aparecieron con los supervivientes, entre ellos el Patriarca que se acerca a Darkstar para agradecer su intervención, el resto de la gente miraron con profunda pena como su pueblo se vino abajo por culpa de esa batalla, Darkstar estaba sumamente avergonzado, no sabía que decir ante esta situación, el Patriarca simplemente hizo un gesto de comprensión.

.- La culpa fue nuestra, si hubiésemos refugiado y los llamáramos no habría tantas muertes, así que no lleves esta culpa sobre tus hombros Darkstar, tu más bien cumpliste con tu parte del trato, y les estamos agradecido por eso .- Gammus hizo una y suspiró con pesar, porque lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil .- Pero me temo que debemos retirarnos de esta área por los momentos, nos refugiaremos a otro pueblo que está a 50 kilómetros al oeste de aquí, por los momentos no podremos proveerles de energon ya que debemos recuperarnos de este incidente, lo lamento .- Dijo cabizbajo el Patriarca.

Darkstar asiente débilmente, comprendiendo las palabras del anciano, extendió su mano y el cyborg se subió a ella, Darkstar lo levantó hasta que estuvo a su altura.

.- Entiendo su situación, pero eso no quiere decir que toda la culpa caiga por completo sobre ustedes, nosotros pudimos haber llevado a los Decepticons fuera del pueblo por la fuerza, y no lo hicimos .-

.- Pero nos salvaron, eso es lo que cuenta, la vida de cada uno vale más que un montón de edificios, parques o carreteras .-

.- No la de ellos .- Darkstar volvió a colocar a Gammus en el suelo con cuidado .- Les ayudaremos a reconstruir su pueblo, es una promesa .- Dijo Darkstar.

Darkstar ordenó a algunos seekers que llevaran a los cyborgs al pueblo vecino, el resto regresó al Rigel, Darkstar se encierra en su habitación, golpea la pared para descargar su frustración y se sentó en una silla, frotando su cabeza con sus manos¿qué demonios ganaron en esta batalla?.

Nada, solo una destrucción masiva y la ausencia temporal de provisiones.

.- "_Ahora debemos volver a la cacería_" .- Pensó amargamente el líder renegado.

Alguien toca la puerta de su habitación, el seeker da un respingo y suspira tratando de suprimir su enojo.

.- ¿Quién es? .-

.- Nightwind¿puedo pasar? .-

.- Si, adelante, la puerta está abierta .- Respondió dirigiendo sus ópticos al piso.

La puerta se abre emitiendo un ligero siseo y la seeker nocturna ingresa a la habitación, Darkstar ni siquiera levantó su cabeza para mirarla, Nightwind se preocupa, su hermano siempre la recibía con un abrazo, pero en vez de eso siguió en la misma posición en la silla, se veía decaído, cansado y triste, ella se acerca a él y se arrodilla para poder mirarlo a los ópticos, él suspira y acaricia la cabeza de su hermana, ella lo abraza para ayudarlo a descargar un poco su frustración, sabía que algo malo pasó en el pueblo, sino él no estaría así, Nightwind trae otra silla y se sienta junto a él.

.- Escuché un golpe y vine a ver que sucedía¿algo salió mal en la batalla? .-

.- Pues…en parte sí, pudimos expulsarlos pero destruimos el pueblo…completamente .-

Nightwind calla un instante y formula la siguiente pregunta con mucho cuidado.

.- ¿Y luego qué sucedió? .- Preguntó lentamente Nightwind.

.- Gammus y su gente tuvieron que refugiarse en otro pueblo, estaremos sin provisiones por un tiempo, así que debemos hacer todo a la antigua .- Concluyó mirando a los ópticos a su hermana finalmente.

.- Entonces podemos hacerlo .-

.- ¿Qué? .-

.- Ya sabes…irnos a la Tierra y ayudar a Starscream .- Titubeó un poco Nightwind.

Darkstar se levanta súbitamente de la silla, cansado y harto de la insistencia de su hermana, pensó en salir de la habitación para refugiarse en otro lugar y evitar una discusión con su hermana, pero decidió enfrentarla y ponerle un punto y final a este asusnto.

.- No vamos a ayudar a Starscream aún, le prometí a Gammus que le ayudaríamos a reconstruir su pueblo, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido tendremos provisiones .- Habló rápida y firmemente.

Nightwind torció sus ópticos y cruzó sus brazos, ella también estaba cansada de escuchar la misma respuesta.

.- Les cumples más a ellos que a mí Darkstar, y ¿las provisiones que buscaremos mientras ellos están fuera ¿acaso eso no será suficiente para poder largarnos de aquí? .- Preguntó enojada.

.- Mientras esté Skyscorcher aquí tendremos que competir con él para poder sobrevivir, él ya nos descubrió, ahora más que nunca debemos quedarnos aquí mientras no podamos contar con los cyborgs, los necesito a todos para que ayuden a construir el pueblo y repelen los ataques de los Decepticons .-

.- Excusas…todas son solo excusas¿por qué no dices la verdad? Dí que no quieres ayudar a Starscream y yo iré a ayudarlo, te dije una vez que cumpliría mi promesa aunque tenga que ir sola, no necesito a un mentiroso y cobarde como tú .- Terminó la sentencia con un grito histérico.

Darkstar no pudo tolerar más esta insolencia y abofeteó a su hermana, ella quedó petrificada ante la reacción de Darkstar, su cerebro no procesaba el hecho que la había golpeado, el seeker sintió remordimiento pero no lo demostró, más bien se mantuvo firme ante tal acción, ella lo había insultado y debe imponer respeto, así sea a la fuerza.

.- Jamás vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono Nightwind, vuelvo a escuchar una palabra más como esas y juro que una bofetada no será suficiente .- Dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo el seeker.

Nightwind volvió lentamente su cabeza y miró fríamente a su hermano, salió con pasos agigantados de la habitación empujando a Darkstar con su hombro en el camino, la puerta se cerró a su espalda, él no se tomó la molestia de mirar atrás por un instante, el seeker apagó sus ópticos y exhaló fuertemente toda su frustración, nunca, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a Nightwind, y mucho menos la había amenazado, salió a buscarla para pedirle disculpas, pero ella lo rechazó encerrándose en su habitación, diciéndole que no quería saber nada de él hasta la mañana siguiente, Darkstar se dio por vencido y se devolvió a su habitación mucho más triste.

Días se convirtieron en semanas, semanas se convirtieron en meses, Darkstar y los seekers aun reconstruían el pueblo de Elios, enfrentamientos con los Decepticon se volvieron más frecuentes cada ciclo, muchas veces han tratado de destruir el trabajo realizado de los renegados para evitar que los cyborgs volvieran a abastecerlos de nuevo, Darkstar ordenó a los seekers montar guardia día y noche para evitar los sabotajes que habían sufrido antes, la relación entre Nightwind y Darkstar empeoraba cada ciclo, peleas y discusiones por la promesa que su hermano le había hecho eran mucho más frecuentes que antes, Darkstar trataba de mantener la calma, no quería repetir la misma experiencia de hace meses, abofetear y amenazar a Nightwind fue bastante desagradable para ambos.

Los seekers se dieron cuenta de la decaída en la relación de los hermanos, todos estaban preocupados especialmente Hellfire y Ghostshell, la tensión entre ellos se hacía cada vez más fuerte e incómodo, Darkstar comenzó a caer en depresión y Nightwind se volvía cada vez más amargada.

Ghostshell consumía más energon debido al avance de su proceso, la chispa crecía y almacenaba cada vez más información, a veces la seeker sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su vientre, otras veces la chispa le provocaba apagones en su cuerpo y caía al piso sin remedio, Hellfire se mortificaba por el estado de su compañera, pero Vertigo le aseguró que esos síntomas son normales y la chispa estaba procesando muy bien, los seekers la mantuvieron oculta a los ojos enemigos, Skyscorcher no sabe del estado de Ghostshell, gracias a Primus, y ella no tenía permitido salir del Rigel, Hellfire se queda en la nave para hacerle compañía.

Otro ciclo llega a su fin y la noche cubre el planeta con su oscuro manto estrellado, era noche de luna nueva, era un excelente momento para salir, Nightwind despierta en medio de la noche, se levanta de su cama y va hacia la puerta, abre un poco y echa un óptico, no hay moros en la costa, cerró con mucho cuidado, comenzó a andar por el pasillo usando su nueva habilidad especial, magnetismo, le permite levantar objetos pesados de metal como si fuera telequinesis, adherirse a paredes metálicas y deslizarse por el piso, le agradeció al ingeniero que le haya construido un nuevo rectificador de fuerza, el último lo perdió en aquella misión en la Tierra.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y vacíos, todos estaban descansando excepto los que estaban de guardia en el pueblo que estaba casi 100 por ciento construido, la seeker salió sigilosamente por la puerta de emergencia, evitando los guardias frontales, Nightwind levantó el vuelo encendiendo su silenciador y se transformó en medio del aire con dirección al espacio exterior, iba a toda velocidad, encendió su programa antirradar para evitar ser detectada y se escondió entre las nubes rojizas, seguía subiendo y casi había salido del planeta, Nightwind sonrió pensando que al fin lo había logrado, pero fue embestida por alguien, la seeker apenas tuvo tiempo de emitir un leve grito, se transforma y trata de zafarse.

.- Me he percatado de tu modus operandi Nightwind .-

Nightwind apaga sus ópticos y exhala un suspiro de frustración, no era la primera vez que hacía este escape, y tampoco era la primera vez que era capturada, a veces era Hunter el que la interceptaba, otras veces era Cloudraider u otros compañeros, pero esta vez era ...

.- Darkstar… .- Pronunció su nombre entre dientes y con mucha frustración.

El seeker voltea a Nightwind sin soltarla, ambos se enfrentan, Darkstar se veía molesto, pero ella ya no le importa, llegó un momento que Nightwind mostraba indiferencia ante su hermano, todas las noches de lunas nuevas la seeker escapaba de la nave para ir a la Tierra, Hunter y los otros le informaron a Darkstar de los incidentes, él escogió el momento preciso para hacer su jugada.

.- Bueno…¿qué esperas? Llévame de vuelta al Rigel, como siempre lo han hecho .- Dice la seeker de manera desafiante, pero él no se movió, cosa que le llamó la atención.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos segundo.

.- No irás a ayudar a Starscream .- Fue la única sentencia que dijo.

.- Dime algo que no sepa Darkstar .- Nightwind se arrepentirá de haber pedido eso.

Darkstar suspiró, buscando fuerzas para decirle esta noticia a su hermana.

.- Escucha con atención, Gammus me dio una información, Megatron atacó a un transbordador Autobot en la Tierra, asesinó a todos los tripulantes, los Decepticons atacaron Ciudad Autobot usando la nave para infiltrarse… .-

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? .- Interrumpió la seeker.

.- Mucho, ahora guarda silencio y déjame terminar, los Autobots los repelieron, hubo muchos heridos de parte de los Decepticons, Astrotrain huyó con los soldados y… .- Hizo una pausa .- El tenía sobrepeso, así que pidió que lo disminuyeran, Starscream y los demás arrojaron a los heridos al espacio, entre ellos a Thundercracker, Skywarp y Megatron .-

Los ópticos de Nightwind se ensancharon ante esta información, ella conoció a esos seekers, eran los que la llevaron al Nemesis cuando Dirge y Ramjet la capturaron en la misión, iba a decir algo pero Darkstar la interrumpe.

.- Aun no termino, Starscream…fue asesinado por un meca desconocido .-

Nightwind se libera del agarre de su hermano, sus manos temblaban y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, su vista se opacó y ausentó, sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima, agitó su cabeza tratando de deshacer esa idea, sentía que todo esto era una pesadilla, una ilusión que pronto desvanecería y mostraría la realidad.

.- No te creo, eso no puede ser¡es imposible, Starscream no puede estar muerto! .-

.- Lo está, Nightwind, pasó el día de hoy, iba a decírtelo antes pero preferí hacerlo ahora .- Dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la seeker, zarandeándola gentilmente.

.- No.. .-

.- Nightwind… .-

.- El…el pudo, pudo…haber vivido, si yo lo hubiese ayudado .- Dijo la seeker entre sollozos.

.- No hubieras podido hacer nada Nightwind, ese meca te habría matado y yo estaría completamente destruído si tú murieras, no me importa que hayan arrojado a Megatron y a los insecticons al vacío, pero que Starscream haya abandonado a sus compañeros seekers es imperdonable, no merece nuestra ayuda .-

Nightwind no prestó atención a sus palabras y miró a su hermano con ópticos acusadores

.- El me abasteció de energon, él me ayudó a salir del Nemesis…él me escoltó hasta la luna…le debía mucho…y yo le fallé¡le fallé por tu culpa¡EL MURIO POR TU CULPA! .- Gritó Nightwind completamente enfadada.

.- Lo hizo porque le convenía, todo lo que hace lo hace por conveniencia… .- Contraatacó el seeker aferrándose a los hombros de ella.

Nightwind se libera de su agarre y golpeó a su hermano en el rostro, en parte se sintió satisfecha, eso fue un ojo por ojo por lo ocurrido aquel día, Darkstar la mira sorprendido y se frotaba la zona afectada.

.- ¿Y acaso esta alianza con los cyborgs no lo hacemos por conveniencia? Todo fue tu idea desde un principio¡Es verdad lo que me dijo Skyscorcher¡Eres un pésimo comandante¡Quisiera que estuvieras muerto¡TE ODIO! .- Dijo la seeker y se transformó y se retiró volando a un rumbo desconocido.

Darkstar la llamó pero ella no lo quiso escuchar, se sintió completamente destruido por aquellas venenosas palabras, jamás pensó que Nightwind lo golpeara con tanta furia, pero lo que más le dolió fue que le deseara la muerte, que sea pésimo Comandante, no le pareció nuevo y él lo reconoce, pero escucharlo de la boca de su hermana dolía, tragó aceite al mismo tiempo que su deseo resonaba en su cabeza como si hiciera eco, las aceitosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el llanto amenazaba con salir de su garganta, decidió regresar al Rigel para reunir a un grupo de seekers y buscar a Nightwind, no podía dejarla sola sabiendo que los Decepticons pueden andar cerca.

Nightwind volaba hacia las montañas más altas, quería olvidar que su hermano existe, sabía que él la buscaría con los demás, así que subió con tanta velocidad que el campo de visión se hacía borroso en los lados, al fin llega, se transforma y se deja caer por su propio peso, se arrodilla en completa pena y dolor, las lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas y caían en el suelo semiorgánico de la montaña, a perdido a Starscream y no lo volverá a ver nunca más, ya no podía soportarlo más, aferró sus temblorosas manos al suelo de la montaña, reunió todas sus fuerzas y gritó el nombre del Comandante Aéreo caído, en un llanto doloroso y triste que perforaría los corazones de todo ser viviente, pudo escuchar el eco de su voz alejarse hacia el horizonte, después de desahogarse sintió que su cabeza se hacía pesada y su visión se nublaba, se llevó una mano al rostro, la oscuridad la tragaba lentamente y se dejó caer en el suelo, sus ópticos se apagaron y la seeker quedó tendida y su mente se perdió en la inmensidad del olvido.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter: 02 The Return of Master Treacher****y**


	2. 01: The Return of Master Treachery

Hola a todos!!!! soy yo de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me hicieron sonrojar jeje n///n, bueno, tuve un pequeño problema para subir este cap, por alguna extraña razón fanfiction no me acepto el documento Word y tuve que pasarlo a NotePad y hacer unos arreglos XP , pero no importa, ya lo subi y se arregló, espero que les agrade este cap, me despido por ahora, nos vemos!!! Bye Besos

* * *

**Chapter - 01 The Return of Master Treachery**

Ha pasado 1 año desde que los Decepticons atacaron Ciudad Autobot, muchas vidas se perdieron en esa batalla, entre esas vidas estaba el líder de los Autobots, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Rachet, Ironhide┘todos ellos fueron asesinados por los Decepticons.

La batalla era feroz, los Autobots desesperadamente transformaron la ciudad y la convirtieron en una impenetrable fortaleza, el tiempo se hizo eterno para los guerreros, sin embargo el día se convirtió en noche, y de vuelta a día rápidamente, Devastator logró neutralizar sus defensas y la fortaleza comenzó a ceder, los Decepticons estaban a un paso de ganar la Gran Guerra, pero Optimus Prime ya había llegado a la Tierra junto con los Dinobots y los demás Autobots, Prime retó a Megatron, el duelo sería hasta el final, uno quedará en pie y el otro caerá, el curso de la batalla se decidirá con la muerte de uno de los líderes, pero el destino decidió que ambos deben perecer, Optimus Prime falleció por las heridas de la batalla, Megatron aun no había muerto, pero Starscream se encargó de lanzarlo al espacio junto con los compañeros heridos por petición del resto de los Decepticons.

Lo había logrado, había cumplido su cometido, El ya era el Líder de los Decepticons, las trompetas sonaban anunciando su ascenso al trono, la corona fue colocada en su cabeza, Starscream se yergue con orgullo, se sentía mucho más poderoso que nunca, había dejado de ser Comandante Aéreo, ahora es Lord Starscream, el Tirano del Firmamento, así sería reconocido por sus súbditos de ahora en adelante, iba a hacer un anuncio pero fue interrumpido por un extraño meca, antes que pudiera saber quien es, el recién llegado dispara un poderoso rayo y la muerte envuelve al nuevo Líder, convirtiéndolo en cenizas, la corona fue lo único que quedó de su corto reinado, y Galvatron lo destrozó con su pie, con todo su odio y desprecio.

"Galvatron"

Starscream pensó por un momento en aquella batalla perdida, en la vez que pensó que se había deshecho de Megatron de una vez por todas, y ahora se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Tripticon realizando la última tarea para poder recuperar su cuerpo y volver a la vida, eso es lo que Unicron le había prometido si cumplía con las tareas.

Unicron ya tenía ojos, y eso perturba a los Autobots, el transformador de Tripticon estaba instalado en la cabeza del antiguo transformer, y ahora Starscream estaba llevándolo a Cybertron para conectarlo al planeta y poder tener un cuerpo nuevo, Dirge, Thrust, Runamuck y Runabout se encontraban dentro del gran primitivo, preocupados por las acciones del espectro, ya vivieron la angustia de la titánica batalla contra el devorador de mundos, no querían volver a repetirlo¿pero cómo pueden detener a Tripticon siendo éste tan poderoso?, Thrust descubre la computadora central del primitivo, sabotearon el cerebro de Tripticon y Starscream perdió el control justo cuando iba conectar a Unicron con Cybertron, el espectro se vio obligado a abandonar al dinosaurio.

.- ¡Unicron si quieres que haga la conexión tienes que darme mi cuerpo, ahora! .- Exclamó el espectro con desesperación.

.- Te lo daré .- Unicron envolvió al seeker espectro en un rayo esmeralda.

Starscream sintió como la vida regresaba poco a poco a su ser.

.- ¡Estoy vivo! .- Exclamó feliz el seeker lanzando sus manos al aire, sintió el suelo metálico bajo sus pies, respiró profundo llenando sus filtros de aire con el cálido aire de Cybertron, al fin volvía a sentir, a vivir, como había extrañado sentirse así.

.- Ahora cumple mi mandato, termina la conexión .- Interrumpió Unicron la celebración de Starscream.

El seeker mira por un momento los cables, dejó salir una malévola risa de sus labios y los lanza al suelo¿quién se cree que es este sujeto? Ahora que tiene su cuerpo de vuelta ya vio la necesidad de cumplir la última tarea, Unicron cumplió su labor, ya no le era útil.

.- Hazlo tú mejor .- Dijo el seeker entre risas¿que haría ahora que tiene su cuerpo nuevamente?, quedarse en Cybertron no era una opción muy inteligente, ahora los Autobots son los que rigen en el planeta, regresar con los Decepticons tampoco, Galvatron volvería a asesinarlo y todo lo que habrá hecho sería en vano, una explosión interrumpe sus pensamientos, enviando a la cabeza de Unicron de nuevo en órbita, y al seeker hacia el firmamento con rumbo desconocido, Starscream flota cerca de Galvatron y los Decepticons, el meca púrpura no titubeó un segundo, comenzó a dispararle al seeker, 2 disparos entre miles golpearon el cuerpo escarlata que flotaba alejándose de los Decepticons, Starscream volvió a sentir dolor, gritos de agonía escapaban de sus labios e iban alejándose a medida que el seeker flotaba cada vez más allá, el jet a penas pudo escuchar a Cyclonus decir: Desde cuando los fantasmas andan flotando en el espacio.

Galvatron lo había herido, dolía, dolía mucho, pero no sentía que eran profundas, hizo un análisis rapido con su escáner para cerciorarse. Cierto, el rayo no penetró mucho en su cuerpo y tampoco había dañado ningún componente importante, el seeker suspiró internamente un poco aliviado por ese resultado Unicron había prometido más de lo que esperaba, lo había regresado más fuerte de lo que era antes¿o acaso Galvatron no uso todo su poder al disparar?, deseó que fuera el primer pensamiento, pero prefiere no hacerse falsas ideas, pronto la oscuridad fue envolviendo lentamente la mente de Starscream, enviando su consciencia a un interminable vacío y quedó en estasis, su cuerpo seguía flotando en el espacio, dirigiéndose a ninguna parte, solo flotaba.

¿CuАnto tiempo había pasado, días, meses, años? Starscream despierta de su estasis, todavía flotaba en la oscura inmensidad, encendió lentamente sus ópticos y perdió su mirada en un punto en el espacio, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y a la vez tan pesado, sus articulaciones estaban rígidas, apenas podía mover los dedos, su nivel de energon estaba en 66 por ciento, no era muy bajo pero tampoco era satisfactorio, y mientras permanezca flotando en el espacio su nivel irá decreciendo hasta que quede completamente vacío, y ya no contará con Unicron para que vuelva a otorgarle un nuevo cuerpo, después de haberlo traicionado lo que puede hacer es triturar su chispa hasta que su existencia se desvanezca por completo, Starscream se preguntaba como pudo sobrevivir su chispa después que su cuerpo fue aniquilado por Galvatron, muchas preguntas rondaron por la cabeza del seeker desde que estaba encerrado en la cripta de los Decepticons, vagando por los lúgubres pasillos, mirando las tumbas de sus compañeros y sus ancestros, pero hervía de la furia cada vez que veía su propia tumba, los Decepticons no terminaron de construir su monumento, El era el Comandante Aéreo y Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons, su tumba era la primera que debía estar terminada, pero nadie se molestó en hacerlo¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? él no era apreciado en el ejército Decepticon, Starscream siempre pensó que los demás simplemente envidiaban sus habilidades y su inteligencia, y por eso era despreciado, ahora se preguntaba si eso habrá sido verdad, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

El seeker deja a un lado sus pensamientos cuando algo llama su atención, un asteroide flotaba cerca de donde él estaba¿para qué andar en un asteroide si de igual forma flotará en el espacio? Ya estaba harto de flotar, se sentía muerto como aquella vez, necesitaba colocar sus pies en una superficie sólida, aunque fuese un asteroide, con esfuerzo Starscream se colocó en posición y se impulsó levemente con sus turbinas, flotando hacia el trozo de roca, parecía llevarle una eternidad llegar al cuerpo rocoso, volvió a impulsarse un poco más tomando un poco más de velocidad, minutos después el seeker llega al asteroide, incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo, el jet cae pesadamente de rodillas, exhalando de manera exhausta, sentía sus extremidades parcialmente dormidas, miraba sus azuladas manos, apenas podía mover levemente sus dedos, estando inmóvil por tanto tiempo era de esperarse que él estuviera entumecido, dejó caer sus brazos y alzó su cabeza para inspeccionar el área, la roca estaba congelada y no era muy grande, perdió su vista en un punto del horizonte y vio su planeta natal a lo lejos, convertido en un diminuto punto azul, una estrella fija y brillante, suspiró derrotado, quería salir de Cybertron, pero no de esta manera, Starscream observó la herida en su pecho con más detenimiento, su carcasa estaba quemada y podía verse algunos componentes externos, estos zumbaban periódicamente y emitían pequeñas chispas azules, su cabina estaba agrietada y la segunda herida tenía un pequeno flujo de energon que escurría por su vientre.

Starscream comenzó a cauterizar la herida con un pequeño láser de su dedo índice, el seeker respingaba por el intenso dolor, gruñía y gemía involuntariamente, mordió su labio inferior tratando de soportar el calor del láser, era muy insoportable pero debía hacerlo si no quería perder energon en el espacio, suspiró aliviado al terminar de cauterizar la herida y se recostó boca abajo, Starscream no podía buscar energon en el asteroide, estaba completamente seco y muerto, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que apagara algunos componente no esenciales para no malgastar energía, eso hizo y volvió a caer en estasis reviviendo un pequeño episodio en su vida pasada.

"La coalición fue poderosa, Menasor había embestido a Bruticus con tanta fuerza que obligó a los combaticons a separarse, Starscream había caído de su gran creación, estaba aturdido, pero no duró mucho, cerca de él había un profundo agujero, Starscream titubeó al principio pero decidió acercarse a la gran fosa, asomó su cabeza pero solo veía una gran nube de polvo en el fondo, pero pronto percibió un leve ruido, Starscream frunce el ceño dudoso.

.- ¿Bruticus? .- Preguntó en tono de voz leve pensando que él había emitido el ruido.

Ahogó un grito al ver unas oscuras manos que envolvían su cuello, el seeker boqueaba buscando aire, las manos apretaron aun más el agarre y Starscream ensanchó sus ópticos al ver al Lord Decepticon salir del enorme agujero, sus ópticos brillaban enojados, su rostro expresaba furia, odio y desprecio.

.- No charlatАn, no soy "Bruticus", soy Megatron¡TU LIDER! .- Exclamó furioso el meca plateado, haciendo arrodillar al seeker de manera humillante sin dejar de apretar su cuello.

.- Claro...que si, tu eres...mi amo .- Pudo lograr decir Starscream haciendo un esfuerzo para tomar aire, la expresión furiosa del rostro de Megatron es cambiada por una maliciosa sonrisa, Starscream ensanchó aun más sus ópticos hasta que sus servos llegaron al límite¿qué pensará hacer Megatron? El seeker comenzó a sentir mucho miedo.

.- Esta vez es de verdad, hasta nunca Starscream, Astrotrain, llévatelo junto con su enorme aliado fuera de este planeta .- Ordenó al triple changer.

El meca violeta obedeció y transportó al Comandante Aéreo y a los combaticons al espacio exterior, abandonándolos en un asteroide muy lejos de la Tierra, era la segunda vez en ese día que el seeker es exiliado, los combaticons aún estaban inconcientes y tendidos en el piso, Starscream estaba en el borde de la masa rocosa mirando a un punto lejano en el espacio, estaba cerca, muy cerca, Megatron ya lo había reconocido como el nuevo líder de los Decepticons, si no hubiese sido por esos bándalos stunticons él no estaría en este asteroide abandonado con esos inútiles que yacían detrás de él, ahora se sentía frustrado, enojado, empuñó sus temblorosas manos con tanta fuerza que sus uniones chillaron en protesta, no pudo contener más su furia.

.- ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE NO HABERME DESTRUIDO MEGATRON, MI VENGANZA SERA TERRIBLE! .- Gritó finalmente con todas sus fuerzas, como si Megatron pudiera escucharlo, pero nunca lo haría, solo le gritaba a la nada, eso lo frustraba aún mАs.

Starscream no podía hacer nada más, se sentó en una roca apoyando su mentón en sus manos, debía idear algún plan para poder regresar a la Tierra, poco a poco cada combaticon fue despertando, Starscream comenzó a desesperarse, sentía que había pasado siglos en ese asteroide, pero apenas había pasado 2 horas según su reloj interno, los combaticons culparon a Starscream de su estado actual, el seeker se transformó y contraatacó a sus creaciones diciéndoles que no saben nada de milicia y se aleja del asteroide, pudo escuchar a uno de los combaticons decir que no tiene suficiente energía para regresar a la Tierra, pero pudo escuchar a Blast Off decir¿Nos estamos acercando a Cybertron?."

Starscream despierta sobresaltado, aun con la pregunta de ese combaticon fresca en su mente, el seeker coloca sus manos en el piso y con esfuerzo logra colocarse de rodillas, se sentía somnoliento y mareado, miró su computadora interna y se preocupó cuando le indicó que sus reservas estaban en 41 por ciento, a pesar de haber desconectado algunos de sus componentes igual perdió una cantidad considerable de energía, no quiso imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si no siguiera su instinto, suspiró cansado e hizo otro esfuerzo para levantarse, se tambaleó un poco al estar completamente erguido, sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de aminorar el mareo, se llevó una mano azulada a su rostro y lo frotó completamente inmerso en el cansancio, aun la pregunta de Blast Off sonaba en su cabeza como un molesto timbre, el seeker se da la vuelta cuidándose de no caer por un repentino mareo, tuvo una visión que lo volvió en estado lúcido de golpe, un planeta se encontraba cerca y se hacía cada vez más y más grande a medida que el asteroide se acercaba a el, el seeker no pudo reconocer el planeta, aun estaba desorientado, quizás adentrándose podía saber cual es, recordó que en sus días de científico él y Skyfire exploraron en el espacio y descubrieron nuevos planetas, es posible que éste sea uno de esos.

Esperó un poco más para que el asteroide se acercara un poco más, no quería desperdiciar tanta energía en el viaje, o correría el riesgo de quedarse vacío a la mitad del trayecto, al estar suficientemente cerca el seeker levantó el vuelo y se transformó en su modo alterno, sus propulsores rugieron por la potencia agregada, Starscream estaba cerciorándose de no ir a máxima velocidad, solo así llegaría seguro al planeta y luego tendría que encontrar algún modo de conseguir sustento.

Comenzó a entrar en la gruesa atmósfera y su nariz comenzó a estar al rojo vivo, el fuselaje se calentaba y afectaba a la herida del pecho, Starscream gemía por el dolor, el calor hacía que su procesador de dolor aumente casi al punto de la sobre carga, estaba volviéndose loco, luchaba contra el dolor y por mantenerse lúcido mientras el descenso se hacia cada vez más turbulento, había demasiadas nubes rojizas y esto preocupaba a Starscream, Иl estaba vacunado con corrostop, pero solo era una capa externa y si la lluvia ácida penetra en la herida podría dañar algunos circuitos, de pronto recordó que eso fue en su vida pasada, no sabía si aun preservaba esa vacuna, pronto las nubes rojas se apartaron de su camino y Starscream pudo apreciar un mundo semiorgánico, entonces pudo identificar el planeta, estaba en Mecorg, es un planeta único que se destaca por tener criaturas mitad orgánico mitad máquina, al principio no era así, los habitantes de este planetas evolucionaron gracias a los Autobots refugiados, pero eso fue mucho antes que Starscream fuera creado, mucho antes que Megatron y Optimus Prime, incluso antes de la creación de Alpha Trion, el jet veía desde el cielo como había evolucionado el planeta, estaba seguro que había una gran cantidad de fuentes de energía por doquier, de eso no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Las nubes anunciaban la llegada de una tormenta con sus ruidosos truenos, los rayos surcaron los cielos como veloces y luminosas serpientes, Starscream aceleró el vuelo a pesar de tener escaso combustible, era necesario buscar algún refugio y luego de que pase la lluvia buscará energon, pronto las venenosas nubes alcanzaron al jet escarlata y dejaron caer una a una las gotas ácidas sobre él, Starscream sentía como las gotas quemaban su fuselaje, de nuevo el dolor comenzó a azotarlo, no tan fuerte como el descenso al planeta, pero este dolor era constante, pronto divisó un pantano abajo, el se transforma y baja rápidamente mientras la lluvia azotaba con más fuerza, Starscream apretaba sus dientes contra el incesante dolor, el ardor era tan fuerte que sentía como si estuvieran arrojándole gotas de metal fundido, el seeker aterriza deslizándose por el suelo mojado, comenzó a correr con una mano cubriéndose la herida y con la otra se protegía los ópticos.

.- "¡Demonios!, necesito un refugio o me oxidaré aquí" .- Pensó desesperadamente el seeker, imaginándose cubierto por la corrosión como estuvo su antiguo líder hace años, sacudió su cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento y continuó corriendo.

Escaneaba desesperadamente el lugar buscando algo que le sirviera de refugio, corría más rápido mientras el dolor aumentaba cada vez más y pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse, pudo ver un montón de plantas mecánicas que estaban muy juntas, el suelo se veía seco, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ese lugar, el seeker se sentó debajo de las plantas, no era muy acogedor pero le serviría de protección contra esta maligna lluvia, las gotas se resbalaban por el cuerpo del jet, se sentía como si Ravage estuviera arañándolo con sus garras, sus mano izquierda no se aparto de su herida por un minuto, estaba agotado, jadeaba para tratar enfriar sus componentes sobrecalentados, Starscream miró el cielo, estaba completamente cubierto por un denso manto rojo iluminado por los relámpagos y adornado los rayos.

.- "Creo que esto durará un buen rato" .- Suspiró el seeker completamente resignado.

Sin más nada que poder hacer, Starscream recuesta su espalda en una roca cuidando que sus sensibles alas no estuvieran a merced de la lluvia, estaba muy adolorido y respingaba cada vez que alguna gota se deslizaba por su metálica piel, pero el cansancio fue sobreponiéndose y cubrió al ex-comandante con su oscuro manto, el seeker calló en un profundo sueño, uno que se le hizo familiar.

"Starscream se encontraba en el Nemesis nuevamente, caminaba por los pasillos de aquella enorme nave como usualmente lo hacía en sus días pasados, los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro llevando datapads, haciendo guardia o hablando de cualquier tema los que estaban en sus tiempos libres, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, excepto el hecho que él estuviera en el Nemesis, algo no tenía coherencia, pero no le prestó atención.

De pronto el los mecas se congelan en medio de sus actividades y se hace un estruendoso silencio, Starscream estaba impactado, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y él era el unico que podía moverse, caminaba mirando expectante a cada uno de sus camaradas petrificados, se detuvo frente a Soundwave y chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro, el seeker rió entre dientes al ver que el Oficial de Comunicaciones no reaccionaba, sintió unas enormes ganas de dispararle a la cabeza al meca azul, levantó su brazo apuntando su rifle a un costado de la cabeza de Soundwave y cargó su arma preparándose para descargarle un rayo, era demasiado fácil, pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, si tan solo este meca fuera Megatron, sería perfecto, pero por ahora se conformaría con este antipático meca, pero algo lo distrajo, detrás de Soundwave había una celda, no recordaba que estuviera ahí antes, pudo ver un bulto oscuro detrás de las barras de energon, no percibía quien o que era, no se movía por nada, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos tratando de identificar aquella figura, lentamente fue acercАndose al "prisionero" y éste tomaba forma con cada paso que daba el seeker.

Pronto la oscuridad comenzó a envolver la habitación y los Decepticons fueron desapareciendo en la negrura, todo se volvió oscuro y solo la celda con el prisionero y Starscream permanecieron en ese vacío, la figura cobró una forma familiar, una cabina estaba situada en medio de su pecho, las alas se desplegaban detrás de su espalda, por las características parecía un seeker, pero no posee escapes en los hombros, esto le pareció raro al ex-comandante, pero lo interesante es que es una mujer seeker, la prisionera estaba inmóvil, arrodillada y con los brazos en alto sujetados con largas cadenas de energon que se situaban en el techo de la celda, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante por lo que no podía ver bien su rostro, las barras de energon se desactivaron solas y Starscream penetró la celda para ver mejor a la mujer, aun no se movía, el seeker se hincó para estar a su nivel y de pronto la prisionera comenzó a cubrirse con lo que parecía óxido cósmico, la seeker levantó súbitamente la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con la de Starscream, éste respingó ante el movimiento brusco y repentino de la meca.

La mujer tenía una mirada atemorizante, unos penetrantes y enfermizos ópticos amarillos taladraron los rubíes de Starscream con un presagio oscuro, el ex-comandante no podía moverse, se sentía como si estuviese soldado al piso, veía como el óxido corroía el metal de la seeker exponiendo sus componente internos y externos, devorando conductos de energon y estos se escurrían por su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso, la seeker sonreía de manera enfermiza, intimidando aun más al jet escarlata, Starscream comenzó a gritar desesperadamente cuando el óxido alcanzó el rostro de la mujer.

.- Estás condenado... .- Fueron sus palabras antes de que el óxido devorada el rostro y expusiera todo su esqueleto metálico.

Starscream gritaba y trataba de levantarse, el charco de energon comenzó a convertirse en una laguna que aumentaba de volumen, Starscream gritaba más fuerte, sus ópticos se ensanchaban de terror y brillaban con el temor de morir una segunda vez, pronto la gran laguna iridiscente cubrió el rostro del seeker y solo su mano se asomaba en un intento de aferrarse a algo, pero no pudo encontrar nada, todo estaba perdido, y la oscuridad volvió a devorarlo."

Starscream despierta con un grito a la vez que un poderoso trueno se anunciaba con el resplandor de un relámpago, jadeaba y miraba a su alrededor cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden, suspiró un poco más aliviado y trató de mantener compostura, pero sus manos temblorosas lo delataban¿qué demonios quiere decir ese sueño?, El no es creyente de los presagios a través de los sueños, Starscream es una especie agnóstico, y no es supersticioso, le aterra lo que le dijo la chica del sueño, y sobre todo le aterra reconocer quien era, Starscream suspira y apaga sus ópticos al recordar a la seeker que tenía como misión acabar con su vida hace aproximadamente 2 años, era ella.

Starscream nunca había soñado con ella después que se fue del Sistema Solar, y le deprimía soñar con ella en estas condiciones y con un tema tan pesadillezco como el óxido cósmico, quizás sea por la lluvia, cuando corría recordó que le vino a la mente la imagen de Megatron padeciendo óxido cósmico¿pero por qué ella?, recuerda que sintió algo extraño cuando la vio por primera vez, miles de descargas eléctricas se diseminaron por todos sus circuitos sobrecalentando todos sus componentes especialmente su driver, y sintió algo más al ver sus ópticos, algo que prefería mantenerlo enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, pero en el sueño los ópticos de la seeker eran infernales, horripilantes, algo que no podía describirse con simples palabras, le enojaba tener que admitirlo pero Starscream sintió miedo al verla a los ópticos.

El cielo seguía tronando pero la lluvia cesó por los momentos, aun era de día, Starscream pensó que lo mejor será caminar y buscar algún refugio más estable que estas plantas de metal, al tratar de incorporarse sintió una aguda puntada en el pecho, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la herida y sus ópticos brillaron de sorpresa y terror al ver una especie de corrosión brotando de ahí, Starscream maldice bajo su aliento, por más que trató de proteger esa herida de la lluvia cayó víctima del óxido¿pero cómo es posible que haya óxido cósmico en este planeta? Creía que el virus residía solo en Antilla.

El seeker no soportó más la frustración y dirigió su vista al cielo rojizo.

.- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO GALVATRON, LO PAGARAS! .-

"Estaba condenado" pensó de repente, recordando la pesadilla¿será cierto¿será posible que él tenga que morir después de poseer a muchos mecas y engañar a Unicron para volver a morir esta vez de manera lenta y dolorosa?, el pensamiento lo frustraba y enfurecía. No, no se dejará morir tan fácilmente, de alguna manera tendría que salir de esto, débilmente pero con decisión se levantó del suelo y se adentró al pantano, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas haciendo que caminara más lento, su mano cubría la herida "infectada", salió de la zona inundada y se dirigió a tierra, poco a poco el cansancio fue reclamándolo una vez más, su computadora interna le decía que su nivel de energía estaba a 29 por ciento, revisó su reloj interno, son las 6:43 pm, había caminado por casi 3 horas y aun no había salido de ese extraño pantano.

El único consuelo que tenía era que los árboles estaban conectados a una fuente de energía, por donde caminara había decenas de recursos, se podía dar el lujo de escoger, Starscream juntó sus manos y creó un cubo, rompió un tubo de uno de los árboles y éste comenzó a brotar petróleo bruscamente empapando al seeker de pies a cabeza, el seeker acercó el cubo al flujo e inmediatamente el petróleo se transformó en energon, bebió del cubo y creó otro acercándolo nuevamente a la fuente, estuvo recargándose por media hora hasta que su nivel estuvo en 88 por ciento, se detuvo cuando volvió a sentir el molesto dolor de la corrosión, entonces decidió continuar su camino, prefirió mantenerse en tierra para evitar las peligrosas nubes rojizas, pero le frustraba andar a pie y tropezarse cada tanto tiempo con una rama o con algún agujero.

Starscream sentía que desde hace unos minutos alguien lo observaba, cada cierto tiempo él miraba sobre su hombro pero no había nadie siguiéndolo, pero la incómoda sensación permaneció latente, quien quiera que sea no se tomaba la molestia de atacarlo, al menos no aun, preparó sus rifles en caso que el extraño se presente con malas intenciones, permaneció alerta el resto del camino, y aun sentía que algo o alguien lo seguía.

Se detuvo un instante y apoyó su espalda en un árbol, jadeaba levemente, había caminado por 3 horas más sin parar y se sintió muy debilitado a pesar que su nivel de energía era de 86 por ciento, no había perdido mucho desde que reanudó su andar, echó un vistazo a su herida, la corrosión se había expandido un poco más por su pecho, y ahora su mano presentaba esas molestas betas marrones, Starscream comenzó a caer en la desesperación, pronto comenzó a oscurecer y aun no había encontrado un nuevo refugio, la luz comenzó a ceder y las copas de los árboles disminuía aun más su entrada, estaba demasiado débil y apenas podía permanecer en pie, y al fondo veía más y más árboles, el seeker se yergue nuevamente con mucho esfuerzo y continúa débilmente su camino, nuevamente se escuchaba los poderosos truenos en el cielo y eso perturbó al jet escarlata.

Starscream da unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto siente el frío cañón de un arma detrás de su cabeza, el seeker suspira frustrado y derrotado, por fin el sujeto que lo seguía decidió mostrarse después de 3 horas¿cómo es posible que se haya acercado a él sin que pudiera notarlo?.

.- Vaya, vaya, vaya, el pobre Decepticon se perdió en el pantano, que pena.- Dice una voz gruesa en tono sarcástico.

Starscream estaba exhausto y debilitado por la enfermedad, no deseaba tener un enfrentamiento con este sujeto en estas condiciones y menos si el agresor estaba detrás de él apuntАndolo a la cabeza, con mucho pesar Starscream levanta las manos lentamente en señal de rendición.

.- No sé quien seas, pero no quiero pelear contigo, acabo de llegar a este planeta y no conozco bien estos lugares .- Dijo Starscream con la voz más debilitada.

.- Oh si claro, ahora cuéntame una de petrorabbits .- Respondió el sujeto manteniendo el mismo tono sarcástico .- Como si no conociera a un bastardo que aun jura que Megatron sigue vivo y lame los pies de Skyscorcher .- Dijo el sujeto clavando cañón en mitad de la cabeza de Starscream haciendo que la inclinara un poco hacia delante.

.- Escucha... no conozco a ningún Skyscorcher, y no le lamo los pies a nadie y en cuanto a Megatron... solo es una sombra de Galvatron .- Siseó enojado el seeker escarlata.

El agresor no respondió inmediatamente, el jet escarlata se sentía examinado, volteó ligeramente su cabeza para ver el rostro del sujeto, pero ya había oscurecido y lo único que percibieron sus sensores ópticos son un par de ámbares muy brillantes incrustados en una enorme sombra, no podía ver con claridad quien lo interrogaba, la sombra aun lo apuntaba con su arma.

.- ¿Y quieres que crea semejante estupidez? .- Dijo por fin la sombra con un tono enojado.

Starscream estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el dolor en su herida se hacía cada vez más insoportable y se debilitaba mientras trataba de convencer a quien quiera que lo esté apuntando, sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaban con ceder, tragaba aceite con más frecuencia y apretaba sus dientes por el intenso dolor, su vista comenzó a tener estática y su cerebro avisaba con apagasarse.

.- Escucha... estoy infectado con... óxido cósmico, y estoy herido, si hubiese querido matarte... lo habría hecho mucho antes... de tu aparición .- Dijo Starscream con voz temblorosa .- No vengo a... causar problemas... solo estoy pidiendo... ayuda .-

Starscream no pudo soportar más el dolor y la debilidad juntas, su mente se desvaneció y su cuerpo colapsó abruptamente, la sombra retrocede un paso impactado por el desmayo del seeker, luego se acerca lentamente y se hinca junto al cuerpo inerte y le da la vuelta, la sombra lo examina unos instantes y localizó la herida infectada, luego miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas con petróleo, la sombra frunce dudoso y con su mano roza el pecho de Starscream, se exaltó al ver quien era realmente, no dudó en usar su comunicador.

.- Darkstar, aquí Hunter, escucha acabo de encontrar a alguien en el pantano .-

.- ¿Algún Decepticon? .- Responde el líder renegado.

.- Bueno... digamos que si, pero no es seguidor de Skyscorcher .- Dijo Hunter mirando a Starscream.

.- ¿Entonces quién puede ser¿Identificaste al sujeto? .-

.- Si, y se te quemará un fusible cuando sepas quien es .- Respondió con un ligero tono bromista.

.- Ya habla Hunter, odio que me mantengan en suspenso .- Demandó el líder seeker.

.- Primero quiero que sepas que está herido y está infectado con óxido cósmico, segundo es... el Comandante Aéreo .- Finalizó Hunter con un hilillo de voz.

.- ¡STARSCREAM¡no puede ser!, se supone que él está muerto¿estás seguro que es él Hunter? .-

.- ¿Qué hago con él Darkstar¿Mandas a alguien a buscarlo o lo dejo aquí? .-

Hubo una pequeña brecha de silencio entre los seekers, después unos murmullos fuera del comunicador, Darkstar vuelve al comunicador para darle las órdenes a Hunter.

.- Enviaremos a alguien para que te ayude a traerlo... luego cuando se reponga, le haremos unas cuantas preguntas, estoy seguro que Starscream tiene mucho que contar .- Dijo finalmente Darkstar y la transmisión cesa.

Oscuridad, espesa e infinita oscuridad, era todo lo que podía percibir sus ópticos¿aun continúa en el espacio¿acaso todo esto ha sido un sueño¿o él estaba dentro de un sueño?, no lo sabe, simplemente se encontraba vagando en un limbo sin principio ni fin, no hay estrellas, ni asteroides a su alrededor, sentía que el tiempo corría a gran velocidad y a la vez era como si se hubiese detenido¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí en primer lugar¿quién es él¿en dónde estaba?.

Apenas recordaba haber llegado a un extraño planeta híbrido, recordaba el dolor, el cansancio, la debilidad, pero era todo lo que podía recordar, su mente estaba tan embotada que por más que trataba de recordar algo más su memoria se volvía blanca, era frustrante y desesperante, Starscream no podía mover sus brazos y piernas por más que lo deseaba, no podía transformarse, no podía hablar, pero estaba conciente y a la vez inconciente de sus alrededores, se sentía como un vegetal, una carcasa sin alma, un muerto viviente, pero sentía que no estaba solo en esta inmensidad, murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor, eran voces desconocidas y apenas podía entender lo que decían.

.-"No lo puedo creer... en verdad es él".- Dijo una voz suave.

.- "¿Pero cómo es posible que esté en este mundo? Creí que había muerto por ese extraño sujeto" .- Dijo otra voz que al parecer no estaba muy contento con lo que veía.

.- "Miren la herida, tiene óxido cósmico" .- Dijo otra voz un poco mАs gruesa cambiando el tema .- "Parece que la temporada ha vuelto una vez más" .-

Apenas pudo percibir esas palabras, al parecer se referían a él¿herida¿óxido cósmico?, No le gustaba como sonaba eso¿él estaba herido y además enfermo?, pero no se sentía así, de hecho, no sentía absolutamente nada, las voces continuaban hablando y él solo escuchaba lo que decía, era lo único que podía hacer.

.- "Hemos limpiado la herida, ahora debemos reparar su pecho y luego vacunarlo con corrostop" .-

.- "Espera un momento... mira esto" .- Dijo la voz suave mostrando algo.

El silencio apareció entre ambas voces, apenas duró unos segundos y luego murió.

.- "¡Rayos!, debemos abrirlo, rápido trae las herramientas" .- Urgió la voz más gruesa.

¿Qué estaba pasando¿por qué la urgencia¿abrirlo?, esto puso nervioso a Starscream, pudo sentir miedo además de curiosidad, algo tenía además de esa herida¿pero que será?, quería saberlo y a la vez no, quería moverse pero no podía, quería salir de ese lugar tan vacío pero no sabía como, el seeker comenzó a desesperarse, abría su boca pero no emitía ningún sonido, quería hablarle a las voces pero no podía decir una sola palabra¡que desesperación!, no quería permanecer así para siempre, no quería estar encerrado en ese lugar escuchando voces extrañas y tratar de interpretar lo que querían decir, él quería saber que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, las voces continuaban.

.- "Se está moviendo, rápido administrale un sedante antes que se lastime" .- Dijo la voz gruesa con urgencia.

.- "Es increíble como una herida insignificante puede convertirse en algo fatal en cuestión de horas" .- Dijo la voz suave.

.- "Se cauterizó la herida, pero parece que el flujo de energon no cesó y está dañando el procesador de energía, aun se puede salvar el componente" .- Dijo la segunda voz un poco más calmado.

.- ¿Hay más componentes de esos en la nave? .-

.- No, por eso hay que salvar esto rápido, sino estará conectado a máquinas alimentadoras hasta que los cyborgs nos entreguen más procesadores .-

Las voces dejaron de hablar, y eso no alivió a Starscream, quería escuchar más, saber lo que decían lo ponían nervioso y deprimido, pero el silencio absoluto lo desesperaba aun más, al menos se sentía acompañado con esas voces, pero ahora solo estaba él, vagando por este espacio sin fin, mucho tiempo pasa, y delante de sus ópticos miles de imágenes de su pasado comenzaron a mostrarse un poco borrosas y confusas¿Quién es él?, se preguntaba nuevamente, batallas, peleas, torturas, resentimiento, odio, dolor interno y externo, eso sentía y veía mientras pasaban las imágenes¿pero por qué sentía todo eso¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con él?, las imágenes seguían y comenzaron a cobrar nitidez, Starscream se reconoció al verse reflejado en esas imágenes pero sus ópticos se estrecharon cuando vió a muchos mecas que al parecer tuvieron algo que ver en su vida¿quiénes son?, pudo verse hablando y a veces peleando con alguno de ellos, especialmente con un meca plateado que tenía un enorme cañón en su brazo derecho.

Starscream sintió un enorme odio recorrer por sus vías de energon cuando posó su mirada en aquel meca, sus ópticos brillaron furiosos al ver el rostro del sujeto, por alguna extraña razón sentía un odio especial hacia él¿pero por qué?, las imágenes mostraron las veces que fue azotado, golpeado, insultado y torturado por el meca plateado, Starscream empuñó sus manos inconcientemente, hervía de ira con cada imagen que veía delante, vió que muchas veces le había disparado por la espalda, muchas veces había intentado asesinarlo, unas imágenes llamaron su atención, podía verse en un gran salón al aire libre, 6 mecas dorados y violetas tocaban las trompetas anunciando un ascenso, se vio a él mismo con una capa violeta y un meca grande y púrpura colocaba una enorme corona sobre su cabeza, estaba en toda su gloria, los demás mecas contemplaron su ascenso, algunos no muy felices y otros simplemente se mostraban indiferente, pero ninguno mostró señal de alegría, esto hacía que la furia aumentara aun más, pudo escuchar su propia voz anunciando en las imágenes.

.- "¡Compañeros Decepticons, como su nuevo Líder yo...!" .- Iba a decir su primer anuncio de su reinado, pero una extraña nave llega atropellando a todos los mecas que se cruzaban en su camino .- "¡¿Quién interrumpe mi coronación?!" .- Demandó furioso el seeker.

La nave aterriza y abre su cabina, un gran meca violeta con un gran cañón naranja en su brazo derecho se muestra y luego la nave se transforma en su modo original y se sitúa al lado del recién llegado, había algo familiar en ese sujeto, algo terriblemente familiar, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos tratando de reconocer al intruso.

.- "¿Coronación Starscream?, es una comedia de mal gusto" .- Dijo el extraño de manera burlona.

Esa voz, le parece conocida¡no puede ser¿acaso es...?

.- "¿Megatron, eres tú?" .- Preguntó el seeker confundido y nervioso.

.- "Te demostraré" .-

El meca no dijo nada más, solo se transformó en un cañón y disparó un potente rayo que envolvió al nuevo líder, Starscream se retorcía de dolor y agonía, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para emitir un solo quejido, el dolor se hacía eterno, quería que se detuviera, era demasiado, demasiado...

Los demás observaron impactados como la vida del seeker se consumía en el fuego hasta convertirse en cenizas, su cuerpo se desmoronó y solo la corona quedó intacta, cayó por las escaleras emitiendo un sonido metálico y hueco, el extraño destroza la corona con su pie con toda su furia y dirige su mirada al resto de los Decepticons.

.- "¿Hay alguien más que se atreva a ponerse de su parte?" .- Preguntó el meca violeta en tono de peligrosamente bajo y muy desafiante.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en su contra ni en pro, pero un meca pequeño se atrevió a dar un paso adelante.

.- "¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" .- Fue la única pregunta que hizo el pequeño transformer.

El extraño posó sus ópticos rojos al pequeño y respondió con una voz profunda y atemorizante.

.- "Soy Galvatron" .-

.- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" .- Gritó el seeker al escuchar el nombre del sujeto. Ahora recuerda todo, él había muerto en las manos de Galvatron, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que él es Megatron, una forma evolucionada y más perversa, pero es él, estaba seguro, así que una vez más volvió a ser humillado por aquel meca, una vez más retomó su liderazgo y lo ejecutó delante de los demás Decepticons, lo había usado para dar una simple y macabra advertencia, eso fue todo lo que fue, un instrumento, un desecho, nada.

Starscream estaba frustrado por aquel recuerdo¿es que acaso nunca podrá lograr su objetivo¿nunca podrá estar por encima de los demás?, detestaba tener que ser el chivo expiatorio, alguien que podía pisotear cuantas veces quisiera y cuanto quiera, no soportaba eso, él era superior a los demás, incluso que el mismo Megatron y Galvatron, el no DEBE permanecer por debajo de nadie, porque él es Starscream el Poderoso.

De pronto la imagen de su ejecutor se materializó delante de él como una nube oscura, Starscream ensanchó sus ópticos al verlo delante de él, su bomba de combustible comenzó a acelerarse y su labio inferior temblaba, al igual que sus manos, rodillas, todo su cuerpo, Galvatron se acercó con decisión y sin prisa al seeker, Starscream no podía moverse, no podía transformarse y huir, y Galvatron lo sabía, y si huye¿a dínde iría?, en eso lugar no hay donde esconderse, los labios del Líder Decepticon se tuercen en una cruel sonrisa y levanta su arma apuntando al antiguo comandante aéreo, Starscream sollozaba de miedo, no quería volver a vivir esa tortura de nuevo.

.- Siempre estarás por debajo de mí, siempre has sido insignificante, nunca lograrás tu objetivo, porque tu destino es fracasar .- Fue lo que dijo Galvatron.

Starscream negaba vigorosamente con su cabeza, no queria seguir escuchando esas venenosas palabras, pero ya era demasiado, estaban grabadas en fuego en su mente y su chispa, Galvatron cargó su arma, esta emitió un gemido por la energía agregada y disparó un poderoso rayo que convirtió la oscuridad en luz, Starscream fue envuelto por la cegadora luz y gritó, gritó con todo su núcleo pero nadie podía escucharlo, ni siquiera el mismo, todo se volvió una luminosa y silenciosa nada.

Sintió que seguía en posición horizontal, pero había algo que lo sostenía, era como si estuviera en una camilla, había murmullos a su alrededor, no podía entender nada de lo que decían pero lo perturbaban mucho, quería que dejaran de hablar, Starscream movió su cabeza levemente y al parecer atrajo la atención de los que estaban ahí.

.- Está volviendo en sí .-

Starscream encendió sus ópticos y pudo ver un luz incandescente, luego aparecieron 2 rostros familiares, rostros de seekers, uno de ellos un cabeza de cono, ambos lo miraban expectantes, Starscream enfocó más su vista y pudo ver con claridad a los mecas, uno de ellos era azul y negro, sus formas eran muy orgánicas y suaves, a diferencia de las suyas, el cabeza de cono era verde y negro, presentaba sus formas naturales cúbicas, el seeker azul sonreía y el cabeza de cono permanecía serio, Starscream estaba confundido, no tiene idea de quienes son estos sujetos, solo sabía que son seekers, trató de mover un brazo pero no pudo, algo lo restringía.

.- No te preocupes, son sólo para evitar que hicieras algún movimiento súbito, tuvimos que hacer reparaciones serias en tu procesador de energía, estaba en muy mal estado y tu te movías mucho, por eso tuvimos que amarrarte .- Dijo el seeker azul, su voz era suave y calmada.

.- Si, ni siquiera con sedantes te quedabas tranquilo .- Se quejó el otro seeker, tenía una voz gruesa y al parecer estaba de muy mal humor.

.- Ahora voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, responde rápidamente¿Cuál es tu nombre? .- Pregunto el seeker azul.

.- ¿Qué? .- Preguntó mucho más confundido el seeker escarlata.

.- Solo responde las preguntas, empieza por decir tu nombre .- Repitió nuevamente el seeker azul.

Starscream aclaró su garganta y respondió su pregunta.

.- Starscream .-

.- ¿Raza? .-

.- Seeker .-

.- ¿Rango? .-

.- Comandante .-

.- ¿Modo alterno? .-

.- Vehículo terrícola F-15 Eagle, cybertroniano Hunter-Seeker .-

.- Ultima pregunta¿el nombre de tu abuelita? .-

Starscream taladró con sus ópticos al seeker azul, el cabeza de cono se llevó una mano al rostro y negaba con su cabeza por la verguenza, el otro simplemente rió entre dientes.

.- Es solo un chiste, estas muy bien, respondiste las preguntas rápido y conciso .- Apremió el seeker azul muy animado.

.- ¿Para qué demonios son esas preguntas¿y quiénes son ustedes? .- Inquirió fastidiado el jet escarlata.

El seeker azul se dirigió hacia la puerta aparentemente a buscar algo o alguien, el otro seeker se sentó en una silla y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, Starscream no dejó de observarlo por un instante, el seeker tampoco, mucha desconfianza y rencor era leído en los ópticos amarillos del seeker verde.

.- Yo soy Vertigo, el médico de la tripulación de renegados, y el doctor chiflado de allá .- Señaló a su compañero con su pulgar .- Es Typhoon, psicologo, estabas inconsciente por un buen tiempo, solo es para verificar si estas lúcido .- Respondió con indiferencia.

.- ¿Renegados? .- Preguntó Starscream en un confundido susurro .- ¿Y por qué aun estoy amarrado?, Exijo que me liberen ahora mismo .- Demandó enojado el seeker.

.- Cálmate Starscream, solo es una precaución, después del interrogatorio te liberaremos .- Dijo Typhoon regresando a la sala y tomando asiento del otro lado de la mesa donde Starscream estaba acostado, hay algo que le pareció extraño al jet escarlata, el sujeto Typhoon lo llamó por su nombre¿pero cómo es posible? Ellos jamás se habían visto.

Iba a preguntar como es que saben su nombre pero otro seeker aparece en escena, sus colores eran elegantes y brillantes, vinotinto y negro, su mirada amarilla era severa y rencorosa, al parecer no está muy feliz de verlo, el sujeto se coloca frente a él y también cruza sus brazos, ambos seekers se miran con intensidad, el recién llegado lo taladra con ópticos rencorosos y furiosos, Starscream no se deja intimidar y le devuelve la mirada, un poco confundido por las acciones de estos seekers, jamás los había visto y apenas despierta lo desprecian como si hubiese hecho algo a alguno de ellos.

.- Starscream .- Habló por fin el seeker líder, haciendo que el nombre sonara como un insulto .- Mi nombre es Darkstar, soy el capitán de esta nave y líder de los seekers renegados .- Se presentó el líder con voz pesada.

Darkstar, ese nombre le parecía muy familiar a Starscream, pero no logra ubicar en donde lo había escuchado.

.- Tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte .- Dijo Darkstar interrumpiendo los pensamientos del jet escarlata.

.- Antes que hagan otras de sus estúpidas preguntas, quiero que me desaten, mírenme ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?, estoy desarmado .- Dijo sintiendo la ausencia de sus rifles en sus brazos .- Háganlo y así contestaré todas sus preguntas .-

Los Typhoon y Vertigo miraron dudosos a Darkstar, ambos esperaban una aprobación, pero el seeker vinotinto aun no tomaba una decisión, seguía inmóvil, con sus brazos cruzados y sus opticos se estrecharon en desconfianza, emitió un suspiro de derrota y rompió por un segundo el contacto visual con Starscream, le dio una señal a los médicos y estos obedecieron, ambos desengancharon las amarras de ambos pies y muñecas del antiguo comandante aéreo, Starscream se sienta en la camilla frotando sus muñecas, sintiéndose somnoliento y mareado, echa un vistazo a su cuerpo y vio que sus heridas estaban reparadas, también vio que tenía una capa protectora transparente y brillante que cubría su cuerpo, una película muy familiar, la vacuna de corrostop, el seeker escarlata fijó sus ópticos en Darkstar y sonrió de maliciosamente, los labios de Darkstar se torcieron en un leve mueca de enojo, se preguntaba que haría con este asesino después del interrogatorio.

.- De acuerdo, me trajeron aquí, repararon mis heridas, me curaron del óxido cósmico y además me vacunaron con corrostop .- Dijo de manera burlona el seeker escarlata contando con sus dedos cada una de las cosas que hicieron por él .- Supongo que debo darles las gracias por salvar mi vida pero... .-

.- No malinterpretes esta benevolencia Starscream .- Interrumpió Darkstar de manera tajante .- Solo te salvamos porque queremos saber como demonios regresaste. Todos sabemos lo que hiciste después de la batalla a Ciudad Autobot .-

Starscream frunce el ceño, que él supiese había hecho muchas cosas en Ciudad Autobot, pero sea lo que sea¿por qué habría de molestarle a estos seekers?.

.- No entiendo que están queriendo decirme, jamás los había visto a ustedes por lo tanto no he hecho nada como para que me traten de esa manera¿o es que acaso ustedes son simpatizante de los Autobots? .- Pregunta el seeker sospechoso.

.- Las preguntas las hago yo Starscream, ahora dime¿cómo regresaste?, nos informaron que un extraño meca te vaporizó mientras te coronaban .-

La sonrisa de Starscream se marchita al escuchar ese acontecimiento, de nuevo reviviendo su muerte y su causa, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron furiosos por la manera como Darkstar se refirió a su muerte, no pudo soportar más y se dejó llevar por la ira.

.- ¡Unicron¡Fui revivido por Unicron!, le hice 3 favores a cambio que me regresara mi cuerpo, pero lo traicioné cuando cumplió mi deseo¡Ahí tienen¿Están contentos?, ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas¿Quién demonios son ustedes?, exijo que me digan¡Ahora! .- Demandó Starscream estallando en ira.

Darkstar simplemente suspiró por la insolencia de este seeker, y con un movimiento brusco lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a su rostro, Starscream se aferró a los antebrazos de Darkstar, los ópticos de ambos seekers brillaban como las flamas del infierno, a pesar de estar en desventaja, Starscream no se dejaba intimidar, los otros seekers miraban nerviosos la escena, Typhoon encendió su comunicador en caso que requirieran ayuda, la tensión y el silencio es rota por un susurro.

.- Tu ya no eres Comandante Aéreo, Starscream, simplemente eres basura, así que mientras vivas dentro de esta nave seguirás MIS órdenes, tu no eres quien para estar exigiendo .- Amenazó Darkstar con una voz peligrosamente baja y apretando el agarre del cuello.

.- Tengo todo el derecho de saber quienes son, ya contesté su pregunta, ahora contesten la mía .- Exigió Starscream apretando su agarre en el brazo de Darkstar.

.- Esto no es un intercambio de preguntas .-

.- Pues el psicólogo dijo que sabría todo a su tiempo, y ese tiempo ya llegó, así que empieza a hablar .-

Darkstar mira de reojo a Typhoon y él le devuelve un gesto afirmativo, el seeker vinotinto exhala su frustración y en completa derrota libera el cuello de Starscream, él a su vez libera el antebrazo de Darkstar, ambos sufrieron leves abolladuras en las zonas, pero que no se pudiera reparar, ambos se separan y Darkstar toma asiento frente a Starscream, Typhoon y Vertigo se mantenían en alerta.

.- No nos conoces directamente, pero has oído hablar de nosotros, así que no voy a redundar. Nosotros somos seekers nocturnos, una vez fuimos Decepticons, pero abandonamos a Megatron debido a ciertos tratos que no nos hacían ningún bien .-

Starscream estaba sorprendido, así que estos son los seekers nocturnos del que le habló aquella chica en la Tierra, Darkstar continuó.

.- Nos fuimos de Gaon, porque estábamos huyendo de los seekers nocturnos que aun siguen siendo Decepticon, si eres inteligente te quedarás con nosotros .-

.- ¿Y por qué haría eso?, ustedes abandonaron la causa, no tengo por qué quedarme a ver las caras de imbéciles de ustedes .- Dijo Starscream volviendo a sonreir.

.- Resulta que tu fama se extiende más allá de Cybertron, Starscream, y estos Decepticons son completamente fieles a Megatron, y a ti te odian a muerte, si ellos te vieran ten por seguro que te dispararán antes que llegues a su nave .-

.- Tienes suerte que fue uno de nosotros el que te encontró .- Dijo el psicólogo.

.- ¿Y bien¿te quedas con nosotros o te vas a la intemperie?, piénsalo bien, si te vas no tendrás aliados, y no te volveremos a ayudar en caso que resultes herido, tu decides .- Ofreció Darkstar.

Starscream pensó por un momento, si es verdad lo que dice este seeker, entonces deberá mantenerse en bajo perfil por un tiempo hasta que ya no les sea de utilidad, y si hay seekers que aun son fieles a Megatron, entonces no le quedaba otro remedio.

.- De acuerdo, me quedará por un tiempo Darkstar, pero será breve, no soporto estar rodeado de tantos mecas .- Respondió Starscream de manera arrogante.

Darkstar asintió, pensó que por los momentos no preguntaría nada más así que se retiró de la sala de reparaciones, la puerta se cerró delante de los 3 seekers con un ligero siseo, Typhoon y Vertigo volvieron a sus labores cotidianas, el psicólogo comenzó a reunir una serie de datapads y se sentó en su escritorio a leerlos, al parecer eran documentos de sus pacientes, por el otro lado Vertigo continuó examinando a Starscream, enganchó unos cables en la cabeza, pecho y alas y a su vez los conectó a una pequeña máquina, Vertigo tecleó los botones y la computadora comenzó a mostrar una serie de números e imágenes, lo que el médico que ver es si todos los componentes de Starscream y su sistema de autoreparación funcionaban perfectamente, Vertigo no era muy conversador, pero Typhoon era un gran parlanchín, contaba chistes tontos y hablaba de diversos temas sin importancia, Vertigo simplemente contestaba con monosílabos o algún gemido de fastidio, a veces Typhoon hablaba solo, se hacía preguntas y él se respondía, de vez en cuando estallaba en un ataque de risa, Vertigo lo miraba de reojo y a veces torcía sus ópticos bastante fastidiado, ambos eran un par de personajes, eran polos opuestos, les recordaba un poco a Skywarp y Thundercracker.

Vertigo terminó de escanear los componentes internos de Starscream, desconectó los cables del cuerpo del F-15 y los dobló con cuidado alrededor de la pequeña máquina, Starscream se bajo de la mesa de reparaciones y se disponía a irse, pero Vertigo lo detiene colocando una mano en su hombro.

.- Al menos escucha tu diagnóstico, tus componentes internos funcionan bien, sin embargo tendremos que mantener al procesador de energon bajo vigilancia, en caso que vuelva a fallar, lo dudo sinceramente, pero no hay que descartar la posibilidad, cuando los cyborgs nos traigan nuevos componentes te avisaré para reemplazarlo, mi recomendación es que bebas energon medio grado para que no lo esfuerces, si tienes alguna pregunta que hacer o algo que agregar soy todo audios .- Dijo Vertigo.

Starscream miró con rencor al médico, luego a la mano sobre su hombro y de vuelta al cabeza de cono.

.- Si tengo algo que agregar y una pregunta que hacer, primero, si no quitas tu maldita mano de mi hombro te arrancaré tu bomba de combustible y te la haré tragar .- Amenazó en tono peligroso el jet escarlata lo que provocó que Vertigo obedeciera .- Y mi pregunta es ¿Dónde están mis armas? .-

.- Están en el armario detrás de tí .- Dijo Typhoon de forma casual y sin dejar de mirar sus datapads, Vertigo lo taladra con la mirada y el psicólogo hace un gesto como diciendo "qué" al volver su vista hacia su camarada.

Starscream se da media vuelta y abre de golpe el armario, si, ahí estaban sus armas, las tomó y las conectó a sus brazos, sintió como el arma absorbía parte de su energía, de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta y antes que esta cerrara escuchó al médico decir que no se atreviera a usarlas, Starscream hizo como si no lo escuchó y salió de la sala de reparaciones, había un joven seeker apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta de la enfermería, al parecer estaba esperándolo, era un seeker de color rojo y negro, se acerca a Starscream muy sonriente.

.- Señor Starscream, mi nombre es Divemaster .- Se presentó el joven y extendió su mano .- Darkstar me pidió que mostrara la nave en vista que te quedaras con nosotros .-

Starscream se cruza los brazos y estrecha sus ópticos, su rostro refleja un profundo desprecio, esto hizo que se marchitara la sonrisa de Divemaster y retiró su mano lentamente al ver que Starscream no la estrechará, el joven se sintió herido internamente.

.- ¿Darkstar te pidió que me mostraras la nave sin haberse ganado mi confianza? .- Preguntó con tono divertido y a la vez dudoso el seeker escarlata .- Vaya si que es un estúpido, adelante niño, muéstrame el camino .-

Divemaster se ofendió por la manera en que se dirigió Starscream a su líder, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, es preferible andar con cuidado con este sujeto, su padre le ha hablado mucho de él, y muchas de las cosas que le comentó no son nada agradables, Divemaster estaba caminando con un asesino de sangre fría y él no era un soldado, así que será mejor mantener distancia, el joven le mostró el área de recreación, había muchos seekers en ese lugar, algunos hablaban trivialidades, otros jugaban al pulso y cada contrincante estaba siendo animado por sus compañeros, algunos hasta hacían apuestas, el resto simplemente estaban pasando su tiempo leyendo datapads, el recorrido continuó por la sala de recargas en donde los mecas beben sus bebidas condensadas de energon, no había muchos en el lugar, y los que estaban simplemente buscaban el sustento y salían como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el área de recreaciín, al parecer los juegos se está poniendo interesante, luego fue a las áreas donde se encontraban los dormitorios, un gran pasillo con puerta a cada lado y un timbre que estaba junto al umbral, Divemaster le dijo que Darkstar ya le había asignado una habitación y le señaló la puerta, es la penúltima de la izquierda, después vería que tan cómoda es la habitación, finalmente le mostró la entrada de la nave, había cosas que el joven no le había mostrado, como la sala de mando, la armería entre otros, Darkstar es un estúpido no tan estúpido, pensó Starscream, el tour finaliza y Divemaster se despide diplomáticamente de Starscream, él simplemente le hizo una señal de reconocimiento con su cabeza.

El joven se retiró y Starscream vio que se iba a un pasillo en donde lo esperaba un seeker cabeza de cono, éste era mayor, al parecer era contemporáneo con Megatron, también posee los mismos colores que el joven guía, el seeker recibe a Divemaster con unas palmadas en su hombro y ambos se retiran con rumbo desconocido, Starscream decidió ir a su nueva habitación, no quería saber nada de Darkstar ni los médicos chiflados ni de nadie más, quería estar solo, de pronto pensó en la joven seeker que conoció hace casi 2 años¿estará ella aquí¿ella sabe que ha vuelto¿cómo reaccionará cuando lo vea?, no lo sabe con certeza, muy en fondo Starscream quería volver a verla, quería saber que le había ocurrido y por qué no fue a ayudarlo como había prometido, se sintió un poco deprimido por ello, pero pronto fue cambiando a enojo, él la ayuda escapar de la base Decepticon, monta todo un teatro y luego ella le promete que lo ayudará a destronar a Megatron, una promesa vacía, tuvo alguna idea del por qué no fue a ayudarlo, y es la confusión que tenía hace un rato, todos estaban enojados con Starscream, pero ¿por qué?, tal vez más tarde hable con Darkstar para arreglar sus diferencias.

Starscream llegó a su nueva habitación, estaba seguro que no tendría las mismas comodidades que tenía en el Nemesis, resignado presiona el botón y abre la puerta, enciende las luces y pudo contemplar su habitación, y efectivamente, no era muy cómoda, más bien era pequeña, la cama de recarga estaba situada en el medio de la habitación, a un lado había una pequeña mesa con 2 gavetas y sobre esta había una lámpara, en la pared contigua había una mesa más grande con una terminal de computadora y del otro lado estaba la puerta que seguramente era el cuarto de lavado, sin más que hacer entró a su nueva habitación y se lanzó a la cama de recarga, sus manos se colocaron detrás de su cabeza y su mirada se perdió en un punto del techo.

Recordaba su antigua habitación, era el doble de grande que esta caja de herramientas, recordaba esos días cuando era Comandante Aéreo, él tenía todas las comodidades y privilegios por ser el Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons y ahora no es nadie, tan solo un peón más, un soldado raso, el seeker se va sumergiendo en la depresión muy lentamente.

.- "_¿Y ahora qué Starscream?, Estás vivo, pero estás completamente vacío, si hubieses sabido que acabarías de esta manera no te hubieses molestado en resucitar, mira a tu alrededor, tu habitación era una mansión comparada con esto, esta pocilga ni siquiera tiene ventana, y ahora estás en una nave rodeado de seekers raros y te desprecian más que nunca, y ni siquiera sabes por qué_" .- Se dijo a sí mismo el F-15.

Con ese amargo pensamiento, Starscream cayó en estasis y durmió gran parte del día. Despierta luego de unas horas, se sentía muy pesado y somnoliento, pero ya era hora de levantarse, había dormido demasiado últimamente y había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuantas horas había dormido, o cuantos días, estiró sus brazos y piernas y con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama, sale de su habitación y ve un par de seekers hablando en la puerta de una de las habitaciones, no le dio importancia y salió del pasillo, quería salir de la nave, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, estar encerrado mucho tiempo lo enfermaba y ponía de mal humor, además tenía que buscar a Darkstar para aclarar ciertas dudas, por fin sale de la nave, ya había oscurecido y el cielo estaba completamente limpio y lleno de titilantes estrellas, localiza al líder renegado sentado cerca de la compuerta, en un segmento orgánico del suelo del pantano, su espalda estaba apoyada a una enorme roca que al parecer fue puesta ahí apropósito, Starscream se acerca cautelosamente al seeker oscuro, bebía una lata de energon y su vista se perdía en los árboles del fondo, al percibir su presencia el renegado levanta una lata sin abrir ofreciéndola al jet escarlata.

.- ¿Deseas unirte? .- Ofreció la lata sin mirar a Starscream.

El seeker escarlata titubea al principio, luego toma la bebida y la abre, el seeker oscuro se hace a un lado para darle espacio a Starscream y tomara asiento.

.- Hasta que al fin muestras algo de cortesía¿o estoy malinterpretando de nuevo? .- Pregunta el seeker mientras toma asiento junto a Darkstar.

.- Tómalo como quieras, no me importa lo que estás pensando .- Respondió fríamente el seeker oscuro y luego toma un sorbo de su energon.

Starscream le dedica una mirada fría y observa dudoso la lata, mira a través del agujero el contenido y la acerca a su sensor olfativo para analizar el aroma del energon, Darkstar ve de reojo las acciones de Starscream y reniega con su cabeza.

.- No está envenenado si es eso lo que piensas .- Aseguró el líder renegado.

Starscream lo vuelve a mirar fríamente y bebe un pequeño sorbo, su procesador de gusto analizó la muestra, era segura, volvió a beber un trago más grande y comenzó a relajarse un poco, ninguno de los 2 habló por unos minutos, había tensión en el ambiente, Starscream miraba de reojo a Darkstar de vez en cuando, Darkstar simplemente veía el firmamento y no le prestaba atención al recién llegado, un suspiro de parte de Starscream rompe el silencio.

.- Darkstar...¿cierto? .- Pregunta Starscream recibiendo una afirmación del renegado con su cabeza .- Tu nombre me parece familiar, nunca nos hemos visto ni tampoco he escuchado de tí, pero si escuché tu nombre alguna vez .- Dijo por fin Starscream perdiendo su vista en el firmamento, Darkstar no responde inmediatamente.

.- ¿El nombre de Hellfire te suena? .-

.- Si, pero tampoco ubico a ese sujeto .- Dijo un poco frustrado el seeker escarlata.

.- El chico que te guió por la nave, Divemaster, es su hijo .-

Starscream calla por un instante y recuerda haber visto a un seeker cabeza de cono recibir al joven guía, entonces él es su creador.

.- Lo ví, después del tour el chico se fue con un cabeza de cono rojo¿él es su creador? .- Pregunta Starscream, Darkstar asiente con su cabeza y confirma la pequeña duda del antiguo comandante aéreo.

Darkstar vuelve a beber de su energon .- Hellfire era mi consejero y Gran Maestro del dojo oscuro, y yo era el comandante de la Flota Nocturna .-

Una imagen pasada golpeó la mente de Starscream como un rayo, recordó haber escuchado ese nombre en el Nemesis, cuando Megatron estaba "interrogando" a esa pequeña agente, el meca plateado le reclamó que un tal Darkstar había enviado a una agente a asesinarlo, y además no estaba de acuerdo con Hellfire en formar un dojo, entonces estos son los seekers, que tanto se quejaba Megatron en ese entonces.

.- Quisiera saber algo, desde que llegué ustedes me han tratado como una pila de chatarra inservible a pesar que me hayan salvado, tú dijiste que fue por algo que hice después de la batalla en Ciudad Autobot¿qué fue lo que hice que les molestó tanto? .- Pregunta Starscream un poco ansioso y bebe otro sorbo de energon.

Darkstar dirige sus ópticos al huésped y de nuevo no responde al instante, Starscream lo miraba con intensidad esperando respuesta, los ópticos del renegado brillaron de enojo, sin embargo pudo mantener autocontrol.

.- Escucha Starscream, quizás para tí la hermandad entre los seekers no signifique nada, pero para nosotros vale más que un millon de cubos de energon, el que tú hayas arrojado a tus compañeros de vuelo es algo imperdonable .- Dijo Darkstar con tono reprobatorio.

Los ópticos de Starscream brillan por un instante sorprendido por la acusación, los labios del seeker escarlata se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona, pequeñas risillas vinieron en pequeñas ráfagas y luego estalló en una carcajada profunda, Darkstar no se ríe en lo absoluto, solo lo taladra con unos brillantes y furiosos opticos amarillos, después de la oleada de risa y tomar aire, Starscream toma un profundo sorbo de su energon y vuelve a mirar a Darkstar.

.- ¿Por eso es que están enojados conmigo?, Creí que era algo más importante .- Dijo con indiferencia, Darkstar no le vio la gracia.

.- Ya te lo dije antes, mientras vivas en esta nave seguirás mis órdenes, y si yo digo que ayudes a un compañero cuando te necesite lo harás .- Dijo Darkstar en tono amenazante.

Starscream borró su sonrisa y terminó de beber el resto del energon, miró fijamente a Darkstar.

.- Escúchame bien Darkstar, yo tengo un dicho: "Cada meca se cuida solo", yo no tengo porque ayudar a alguien como si su vida valiera más que la mía, yo no arriesgo mi chasis por nadie al menos que me sirva de algo, y esa manera de pensar no la cambiaré jamás .- Terminó de decir la última palabra con un grito.

.- Nadie vale más ni menos que nadie Starscream, todos somos iguales en esta nave .- Corrigió Darkstar con un tono de voz más bajo y calmado.

.- Para haber sido un Decepticon tienes la mentalidad de un miserable Autobot .- Dice Starscream con desprecio.

Darkstar simplemente suspira y deja a un lado su bebida, vuelve a perder su mirada en el firmamento.

.- Porque Megatron hizo que abriera los opticos ante la cruel realidad¿recuerdas cuando daba esos pintorescos discursos?, siempre decía que los Decepticons eran superiores y por lo tanto debíamos gobernar Cybertron, yo creí en sus palabras, creí que todos nosotros éramos superiores, pero luego Megatron mostró su verdadero rostro y el verdadero propósito de ser Decepticon, solo EL es el Supremo, el amo de todos, y nosotros solo somos sirvientes, no solo soldados, yo no quiero vivir siendo un sirviente para siempre .-

.- Eso ya lo sabía, esa es una de las razones por la que quería destronarlo además de querer poder, porque no quería estar por debajo de él, no quería estar oculto en su sombra, yo soy superior a él y a todos .- Dijo Starscream con tono deprimido y mirando la lata entre sus manos.

.- El camino que escogiste no era el correcto Starscream, tu problema es que eres un ambicioso, deseas algo que está más allá de tu alcance, y cada vez que lo logras algo se interpone en tu camino¿No te has puesto a pensar que si algo arruina tus planes es por alguna razón? .- Darkstar dirige su vista a Starscream estrechando sus ópticos sospechosamente.

Starscream le devuelve la mirada y también estrecha sus ópticos, sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa y la risa maliciosa se ahoga en su garganta.

.- Yo no creo en esas tontas supersticiones Darkstar, además ¿qué tiene de malo que sea ambicioso?, que yo sepa es algo completamente normal, todos tenemos ambiciones, todos tenemos sueños, metas, objetivos que cumplir, ser el Líder de los Decepticons era mi meta definitiva, yo fui el Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons y tenía todo el derecho de liderar .- Dijo con firmeza el seeker escarlata, brillando sus ópticos cada vez que avanzaba la sentencia.

.- ¿Era, tenía?, siento que hay rendición en esas palabras¿Ya no regresarás a Cybertron a cumplir con tu meta?, dejarás que todo siga su curso normal .- Preguntó Darkstar sonriendo levemente, era la primera vez en el día que este seeker sonreía.

Starscream sintió una enorme ira fluir por su cuerpo¿quién se cree que es este sujeto?, Starscream nunca se rinde ante nada ni nadie, su estadía en este planeta es temporal, después que estos seekers ineptos hayan cumplido con su cometido los destruirá y podrá regresar a Cybertron, hará pagar Galvatron por lo que le hizo y luego podrá ocupar su lugar legítimo como Líder de los Decepticons.

.- No me estoy rindiendo, solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, y ya cambiemos el tema .- Dijo con tono molesto el F-15, Darkstar sonríe satisfecho, se sentía muy bien molestar a Starscream.

.- Bien, hay algo que quisiera saber, según Astrotrain tenía sobrepeso, pero tú pudiste abogar por tus compañeros de vuelo ¿por qué los lanzaste al espacio? .- Preguntó con curiosidad y con algo de tristeza y decepción en su voz.

Starscream tuerce sus ópticos fastidiado por la persistencia del renegado, se lleva sus manos al rostro y lo frota con mucha frustración, las ganas de dispararle a Darkstar se hacía cada vez más grande y tentadora, pero será mejor que por una vez piense con la cabeza fría.

.- Eso no te incumbe, además tú no los conocías¿qué te importa si mueren o no? .- Dijo aun más molesto el seeker escarlata.

.- Solo quiero saber Starscream, contéstame esa pregunta y no te molestaré más .- Starscream suspiró completamente derrotado y resignado, pero será mejor hacerlo si quería estar en paz.

.- Por lo que acabas de decir, Darkstar, Astrotrain estaba con sobrepeso, pidió que aligerara la carga, Bonecrusher dijo que lo más indicado era sobrevivir, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que los demás fueron desechados al espacio y yo me encargue de despachar a Megatron personalmente, como verás Darkstar, no fue mi idea, fue petición del transporte y de la mayoría de los supervivientes, era todo o nada, no tengo remordimientos, mis manos están completamente limpias .- Dijo finalmente el seeker escarlata con voz peligrosa.

Darkstar bajó su cabeza con profunda pena, no sabía que pensar de esta historia, sabía que Starscream era conocido por mentir y manipular, pero había probabilidades que haya ocurrido de esta manera.

.- Hay algo que quisiera saber Darkstar .- Dijo el seeker escarlata sacando a Darkstar de su ensimismamiento .- ¿Por qué demonios no fueron a ayudarme a destronar a Megatron? .- Inquirió molesto el seekers escarlata.

.- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas Starscream, nuestras vidas estaban en juego, aun lo están, si no nos salvábamos no podríamos ir a ayudarte .- Explicó levemente el seeker sin mirarlo a los ópticos, Starscream no estaba convencido.

.- ¿En serio?, si ustedes valoran tanto la vida de un seeker¿por qué no cumplieron la promesa?, yo ayudé a una de los tuyos maldito bastardo, ella dijo que hablaría contigo y con Hellfire para que pudieran ayudarme .- Exclamó Starscream levantando la voz.

.- A mí no me reclames nada, Starscream, y tampoco a Hellfire, nosotros no prometimos absolutamente nada, así como tu te lavas las manos de la muerte de tus camaradas, nosotros hacemos lo mismo con esa estúpida promesa .- Contratacó Darkstar también alzando la voz.

Starscream lo mira por un instante, estrechando sus ópticos y sonriendo maliciosamente, cosa que a Darkstar no le pareció agradable.

.- Así que te lavas las manos .- Respondió lentamente, quizás muy lentamente .- entonces estás queriendo decir que arregle este asunto con esa pequeña asesina¿verdad? .- Los ópticos de Starscream brillaron de maldad y sadismo.

.- En primer lugar en ningún momento dije que arreglaras el problema con ella, y en segundo lugar, si llegas acercarte a mi hermana aunque sea 5 metros te llenaré de agujeros .- Amenazó con voz peligrosa y apuntándolo con su índice.

.- Oh pero si quisiste decir eso, mi amigo Darkstar, "No me reclames y tampoco a Hellfire, nosotros nos lavamos las manos", esas fueron tus palabras, lo que significa que la culpa recae directamente en tu linda hermana¿sabes que pienso de tí?, que eres un hipócrita, dices preocuparte por la vida de los seekers, pero lanzas a tu hermana directo a un pozo de fundición, y estás enfadado porque nosotros arrojamos a 2 seekers que ni siquiera conoces, oye, esa no es manera de tratar a tan encantadora señorita Darkstar .- Finalizó Starscream ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, Darkstar bajó su cabeza completamente derrotado, es verdad lo que dijo el jet escarlata, ahora deberá vigilar a su hermana y procurar que él no se le acerque¿por qué no se mantuvo callado o mintió con respecto a la promesa?.

En vista que Darkstar no seguirá dialogando Starscream se levanta de su asiento, tritura la lata con su mano y la deja caer en el regazo del líder renegado, el jet escarlata sintió deseos de volar lejos, alejarse de este seeker, no se transformó, se mantuvo en su modo original mientras volaba hacia un rumbo que ni él conocía, solo quería alejarse de esa maldita nave.

Voló unos 10 kilómetros aproximadamente, aterrizó en un claro, miles de árboles lo rodeaban, luciérnagas verdes y amarillas anunciaban a sus posibles parejas su vigor y su brillante luz, había mucho silencio, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y ranas nocturnas, Starscream se sentó debajo de un arbol y apoyó su espalda en él, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y que el frío viento nocturno se lleve su agitamiento lejos, apagó sus ópticos un instante y la imagen de la seeker nocturna que conoció hace años apareció ante él, recordaba esa pequeña agente arrodillada, encadenada, sumisa, salpicada de su propio energon y con muchas abolladuras, también recordó que había pensado en tener una interfaz con ella, oh si que delicia, él conectando su driver en el puerto de ella, sus azulados dedos acariciando cada placa metálica, pulsando energía electromagnética a los pequeños sensores, estimulándolos, su driver entrando y saliendo de ella con mucha fuerza, sintiendo las pequeñas pero excitantes descargas eléctricas del cuerpo de ella, sus cuerpos vibrando y sobrecalentándose, pulsando más descargas que recorrian los cuerpos de ambos, Starscream se imaginó acelerando el ritmo de la interfaz, obligándola a gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

Con cada pensamiento el seeker se sentía más caliente, su driver vibraba demandando atención, su fantasía continuaba, ambos cuerpos llenándose de gotas de aire condensado, Starscream no pudo soportarlo mas, expuso su driver y comenzó a tocarlo, pulsando pequeñas descargas en toda su longitud, y su mente aun lo retaba con más imágenes.

Starscream aceleró aun más el ritmo, ambos gritaban de placer, ella rogándole que no se detuviera, él complaciendo sus deseos, su manos hurgaban más el driver, aumentando la intensidad de las descargas, Starscream jadeaba y gemía, apagó sus ópticos y sus sensores se agudizaron más.

La fantasía se volvía más ardiente, él lamía los restos de energon congelado en el rostro de ella, tocaba cada abolladura enviando descargas eléctricas provocando un placer agridulce en la seeker, ambos se acercaban a la cúspide de la interfaz, el seeker la fulmina con embestidas poderosas y ella siente millones de voltios recorriendo por su puerto y dirigiéndose hacia su columna, esparciéndose por sus extremidades, gritó el nombre del antiguo comandante, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Starscream apretó sus dientes y llegó a la sobrecarga sensorial liberando una descarga de electricidad similar a un rayo, una serie de gemidos escaparon de sus labios y se perdieron en la inmensidad del bosque , la fantasía concluye y también su sesión de autosatisfacción, el seeker jadeaba y buscaba aire para calmar los componentes sobrecalentados, el aire se condensó a su alrededor y formó pequeñas gotas en todo su cuerpo que caían como pequeñas cascadas.

El jet apoyó su cabeza pesadamente en el árbol, emitiendo un sonido seco, volvió a introducir su driver en su lugar y suspiró cansado y medianamente satisfecho, hubiese sido mejor que ella estuviese presente, debajo de él, retorciéndose de placer, comenzó a sentirse somnoliento nuevamente, estaba demasiado cansado para regresar volando a la nave, decidió quedarse en ese árbol hasta que vuelva amanecer y haya recobrado fuerzas.

El seeker entró en estasis suspirando el nombre de la joven seeker.

.- Nightwind .-

La mañana llega en un apagar y encender de ópticos, los dulces canturreos de las aves cybernéticas despiertas al seeker plateado y rojo, poco a poco sus ópticos se encendieron y apreciaron los tonos amarillos y naranjas pasteles del amanecer, estira sus brazos y piernas a la vez que emite un profundo y sonoro bostezo, su enorme cuerpo estaba cubierto por pequeñas chispas de rocío, con su indice roza su antebrazo izquierdo y las gotillas caen graciosamente, el seeker se levanta del piso y fue a caminar un poco para librarse del sueño, estaba tan embotado que no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, percibe un grito a lo lejos que iba aumentando de volumen, el seeker frunce dudoso¿qué será eso?, de pronto siente que algo pesado cae en su espalda y Starscream cae al piso pesadamente quedando boca abajo y aturdido por el golpe pero no desmayado, aun sentía el peso sobre su espalda.

.- Gracias por atraparme .- Dijo una voz muy familiar y al parecer también estaba aturdido.

Inmediatamente se escucha los pasos acelerados de alguien mАs que se acercaba.

.- Hunter, lo siento mucho¿estás bien¿no te lastimé? .- Pregunta preocupada una voz femenina muy familiar, los ópticos de Starscream parpadearon al escuchar esa voz y comenzó a sentirse menos mareado.

.- No te preocupes, he sido amortiguado .- Respondió Hunter bromeando.

Starscream, no pudo soportar más el contacto físico, empezó a moverse debajo de Hunter y el seeker se alarmó por el brusco movimiento.

.- ¡Quítate de encima pedazo de tonto! .- Reclamó el F-15 logrando apartar el peso del otro seeker de encima.

Starscream se da la vuelta quedando sentado en el suelo, se frotó el hombro y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en el brazo afectado para volverlo a encajar en el rotor, Starscream miraba con frialdad al seeker que yacía a su lado, éste solo le sonreía nervioso y levantaba sus manos en señal de paz.

.- ¿Starscream? .- Llamó la voz femenina.

El respondió dirigiendo su mirada a quien lo llamaba, fue recorriendo primero los pies, las piernas, el torso y por último el rostro de la mujer, era familiar, la conocía, sabía quien era, pero, había cambiado desde el día que la vió por primera vez, el seeker la miraba de arriba abajo, contemplando sus nuevas y orgánicas formas, su color no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, estaba espectacular, se veía hermosa, cuando se atrevió a verla a los ópticos volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que tanto aborrece y sintió aquella vez, su bomba de combustible se aceleró de golpe, los rostros de ambos reflejaban sorpresa, Hunter los miraba alternamente, inmóvil, esperando que iba a pasar ahora, Starscream no se movió un centímetro, sus labios se movían pero ninguna palabra era vocalizada, ella se cubrió sus labios con su mano conteniendo un grito, un llanto, una risa, Starscream sacudió la cabeza y apenas una palabra pudo pensar su cerebro y vocalizó suavemente.

.- ¿Nightwind? .-

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter 02 - Trust in your Comrades.**


	3. 02: Trust in your Comrades

Hola!!! aquí estoy de nuevo, les confieso que este capitulo me costo mucho mas escribirlo, pero aqui esta y espero que les agrade el resultado, tambien espero que les agrade como estoy imaginandome a Starscream, de todas formas, las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, ahora Disfruten!!!!!!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter - 02 Trust in your Comrades**

Ambos fijaron sus ópticos uno en el otro, ninguno de los 2 se movían, solo un contacto visual que parecía durar una eternidad, Hunter se levanta del suelo con desesperante lentitud sin quitar su vista en ambos seekers y se aleja un poco de ellos, Nightwind temblaba, su bomba de combustible latía tan fuerte que pareciera que se saldría de su pecho, "esto tiene que ser una broma", pensó ella. Starscream tragaba aceite, sus nuevas formas orgánicas lo abrumaban, no podía evitar mirarla de arriba abajo una y otra vez, detallando cada parte, pero lo que más le ardía en su chispa es el terrible sentimiento que lo asaltaba cada vez que la miraba a sus ópticos, sentía que su bomba de combustible estallaría en cualquier momento, respiraba entrecortadamente, sin embargo lo disimulaba, sentía un intenso escalofrío recorrer por su espalda hasta llegar al cuello, empuñó sus manos al sentir que estas temblaban, tratando de aminorar el efecto¡como odiaba sentirse así!, el seeker escarlata rompió el contacto visual y la dirigió a sus pies, Nightwind se acerca a él y le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Starscream la observa por un instante, titubeó al principio, pero se decidió y la tomó.

Ahora que estaba de pie, Starscream soltó su mano inmediatamente, evitó el contacto visual con ella¿ahora qué debía hacer?, desde que llegó al Rigel tuvo deseos de verla y ahora que la tiene frente a él quería huir volando a algún lado, lejos de ella, Starscream suspiró profundo, reprochándose por la indecisión y la falta de coherencia en sus pensamientos, él percibió las ansias de Nightwind de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, al parecer porque Starscream no mostró ninguna emoción abiertamente y se mantuvo firme¿quién hablaría primero?, ambos tenían mucho de que hablar, pero nadie dio el primer paso, solo estuvieron petrificados como estatuas vivientes, Nightwind suspiró sonoramente y llamó la atención de Starscream, pero seguía sin mirarla directamente a los ópticos.

.- Has...has... .- Nightwind no sabía como expresarse .- vuelto...¿pero cómo es que...? .- Dejó la pregunta en el aire, a Starscream le llamó la atención la pregunta y mira a Nightwind con mucha duda.

.- ¿No sabías nada?, acaso... ¿tu hermano no te había dicho? .- Preguntó un poco herido el seeker escarlata.

Nightwind simplemente niega con su cabeza, Starscream baja su mira decepcionado, la seeker estuvo pensativa¿cómo es que Starscream ha vuelto de entre los muertos¿o es que su hermano le había mentido para que ella dejara de intentar escapar?, al parecer la segunda opción era la más coherente, pero su hermano nunca le mentiría, nunca, aunque sea mentiras blancas jamás le diría tal cosa, había mucha confusión en la mente de Nightwind.

.- Llegué aquí ayer, o el día anterior, la verdad no sé cuando fue, tu clan me rescató y desde entonces estuve en tu nave... .- Contó brevemente Starscream, aun con su decepción en su voz.

.- Un momento, un momento, un momento... .- Interrumpe rápidamente Nightwind .- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que todos en el Rigel sabe de tu regreso y yo fui la última en enterarme? .- Terminó de preguntar Nightwind mirando con enojo a Hunter.

La mirada furiosa de Nightwind hace que Hunter salga de su trance de golpe, levanta sus manos rogando a su camarada que no le hiciera nada malo, Hunter lanza una mirada a Starscream implorando ayuda, pero se muestra indiferente y pierde su vista en otro lugar, el seeker oscuro vuelve a mirar a Nightwind, estaba con los brazos cruzados, sus ópticos demandaban una explicación y es obvio que ella no se moverá de su sitio ni dejará que él se vaya hasta que se quite el velo, Hunter suspiró resignado.

.- Lo siento Nightwind, yo em..., Darkstar le ordenó a todos que no te dijéramos nada... .- Logró decir Hunter con un hilillo de voz.

Los ópticos de Nightwind brillaron escépticos, Starscream tuvo que contener una burlona sonrisa al escuchar la explicación del seeker oscuro.

.- ¿Qué no me dijeran nada¿acaso Darkstar me toma por una idiota¿acaso él...? .- Señala a Starscream .- ¿es un secreto fácil de ocultar? .- Pregunta la seeker alzando su voz, lo que hace que Hunter dé un paso hacia atrás.

.- N-no, no es eso, e-es que...él dijo q-que, te l-lo hiba a d-decir...l-luego .- Tartamudeó Hunter.

.- ¿Si, cuándo, mañana? .- Nightwind vuelve a cruzar sus brazos.

Starscream miraba a Nightwind y a Hunter alternamente, conteniendo la risa, no pudo evitar sonreir finalmente, la cara idiota de Hunter era sumamente graciosa, le recordó al grupo Reflector, cada vez que él imponía orden esos 3 se arrodillaban ante él suplicando perdón, el ex-comandante los hacía sufrir, era bastante divertido jugar al tiro al blanco con ellos, recordó aquel evento que colocó los cubos de energon vacíos mientras dormían, Primus y ellos se tragaron el anzuelo, en verdad pensaron que habían tenido una fiesta, recordar eso hacía reír a Starscream.

.- Claro que no...oye Nightwind, me rindo, no me culpes a mi por obedecer órdenes, si tienes algún problema resuélvelo con tu hermano, no tengo por qué cargar con esta culpa, simplemente no es justo .- Exclamó el seeker desesperado.

.- ¿Y para mí lo es? .- Inquirió Nightwind con voz baja y herida .- ¿Crees que todo lo que pasó fue justo? .-

Hunter suspira derrotado, él sabía de qué estaba hablando ella, las veces que se interpusieron en su camino cuando iba a ayudar a Starscream, en cierta forma él entendía el sentimiento, pero no podía dejarla huir así, sola, sin un crucero que la transportara, regresar a aquella nave infernal llena de Decepticons, ese viaje iba a ser un suicidio, además que estaban cumpliendo órdenes del capitán, y Hunter y Cloudraider no querían meterse en problemas con Darkstar, después de la perdida de su compañera y la vez que casi pierde a su hermana también, no quería seguir tentando a la suerte, Starscream aun veía la escena bastante entretenido.

.- Nightwind...no se que más decir... .- Dijo Hunter derrotado.

.- Entonces no digas nada, y me refiero a lo que estás viviendo ahora, si Darkstar llega a saber algo de esto te patearé tu lamentable trasero hasta que quede convertido en chatarra, ahora vete .-

.- Pe-pero... .-

.- ¡Vete de aquí! .- Estalló Nightwind.

.- ¡Oye antes estabas contenta...! .- Reclamó Hunter.

.- ¡He dicho que te fueras! .- Nightwind apuntó ambos rifles a los pies de Hunter y comenzó a disparar obligando al seeker a esquivar los rayos brincando frenéticamente.

.- ¡Está bien, ya me voy, ya me voy! .- Exclamó el seeker al mismo tiempo que levantaba el vuelo y se transformaba a mirad del aire.

Nightwind observó por un instante como su compañero se alejaba de la zona rápidamente, bajó sus rifles aun humeantes y suspiró pesadamente, Starscream contenía la risa, la manera como Hunter "bailaba" era algo para revolcarse en el piso y reír alocadamente, nunca pensó que Nightwind tuviera ese tipo de humor, el seeker cambió su expresión al ver que Nightwind se volvía sobre sus talones.

.- Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar, estoy completamente segura que Hunter le dirá a mi hermano todo lo que pasó y vendrá a buscarnos .- Dijo un poco más calmada la seeker, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía culpable por haberle disparado a su camarada, jamás había hecho tal cosa, ni siquiera estando en el último estado del enojo .- Ven, conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar sin que nos molesten .- Dijo la seeker pasando a un lado de Starscream.

Starscream no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo nuevamente, prestando una atención especial en la parte donde la espalda termina, el seeker vuelve a sonreir, definitivamente quienquiera que la haya reformado, hizo un excelente trabajo.

.- ¿A dónde vamos? .- Preguntó curioso Starscream siguiendo los pasos de la seeker nocturna.

.- A las montañas .- Dijo Nightwind mientras levanta el vuelo.

Starscream hizo lo mismo y se colocó a su lado, ambos volaron unos cuantos metros del piso y Nightwind se transforma en forma de Rebirth 3, Starscream observó por un instante la forma del avión, muy parecida a su forma alterna, solo que los alerones verticales de la cola estaban inclinados 45 grados hacia fuera, sus formas son mucho más redondeadas y aerodinámicas, la seeker agrega más potencia a sus impulsores y se aleja de Starscream, él impulsado por el orgullo, también se transforma y vuela a máxima potencia colocándose nariz con nariz con Nightwind, ambos volaron sin hablar, al igual que aquella vez que Starscream la escoltó a su nave en la Luna, el silencio los abrazó a ambos tornando incómodo el vuelo, Starscream no pudo evitar quedar impactado por la nueva apariencia de la seeker, era algo fuera de éste mundo, y estaba completamente seguro que Nightwind es ahora la única seeker mujer que posee esos nuevos dotes, cualquier mujer podría envidiar esas formas tan elegantes y tan sexys, cualquier hombre podría envidiarlo por tener a una mujer como ella, "¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?", se reprochó internamente el seeker, "recuerda tu objetivo, es lo más importante en estos momentos, para lograrlo debes hacer sacrificios, y eso significa evitar tener lazos estrechos con alguien, ella no es nada, solo la estás usando, y cuando termines con ella la desecharás como siempre has hecho con tus aliados" Starscream gruñó inconscientemente por el pensamiento y llamó la atención de Nightwind.

.- ¿Sucede algo? .- Preguntó por fin la seeker.

.- N-no, no pasa nada, es solo que necesito recargarme .- Mintió el seeker, maldiciéndose mentalmente.

.- No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho, aterricemos allá .- Dijo Nightwind mientras se lanza en picada a un pico montañoso, seguida por Starscream.

Ambos se transforman a mitad del aire y aterrizan suavemente en la cima de una de las montañas mАs altas de la zona, al altitud y la cantidad de montaña los protegería de los radares y no serían molestados por las llamadas de la radio, Nightwind se sienta en el suelo nevado plegando sus piernas contra su pecho y perdiendo su vista en el nublado horizonte, Starscream se sienta sobre una roca junto a ella, coloca su pie sobre una roca más pequeña y miraba con intensidad a la joven seeker.

.- Nightwind, seré honesto contigo, no me siento cómodo con esto, y supongo que tú tampoco lo estarás a pesar de que quieras hablar, pero quiero saber que fue lo que pasó¿por qué no fuiste a ayudarme como me prometiste? .- Su tono fue de reproche, y aun así tenía un matiz de que estaba herido.

Nightwind da un respingo casi imperceptible, el tono de voz que usó Starscream la puso completamente nerviosa y la hizo sentir culpable, no tenía el valor de mirarlos a los ópticos.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?, Darkstar debió contarte todo .- Dijo Nightwind con tono vacío y sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

Starscream bufó al escuchar el nombre de ese seeker, sentía que su rencor hacia él creía poco a poco con cada acción que hacía.

.- Su historia no fue muy convincente que digamos, quizás tú puedas profundizar un poco más o en su defecto aclarar algunas dudas .-

Después de un profundo suspiro, Nightwind comienza a contar su historia justamente desde que lo dejó en la Luna, ella había tratado de comunicarse con la base del clan insistentemente, pero nadie respondía, cuando se comunicó con Darkstar había mucha interferencia y no pudo entender lo que trataba de decir, Starscream cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la seeker, sus ópticos brillaron sorprendidos cuando ella llegó a la base en ruinas y Skyscorcher le tendió una emboscada, el resto de los seekers habían escapado, los que pudieron, otros murieron en el intento, ella logró escapar de la trampa y llegó al Rigel, Darkstar y Hellfire le dijeron que debían huir de Gaon y buscar un planeta neutral para evitar que Skyscorcher los cazara a todos, luego de una semana llegaron a Mecorg y ella estuvo insistiéndole a su hermano para que fueran a ayudar al seeker escarlata, le había dicho las veces que ha tratado de escapar y siempre la interceptaban, la última vez que lo intentó Darkstar le dijo que Starscream a había muerto y por eso dejó de insistir, también le contСó que su relación con Darkstar había decaído bastante hasta el punto que no soportaba su presencia, sobreprotecciín, y falsas promesas fueron las razones, Nightwind había perdido la confianza en su hermano.

.- ...No es que no lo intenté Starscream, he tratado una y otra vez salir de aquí, pero la vigilancia era muy fuerte, y ahora estamos dependiendo de estos cyborgs, Darkstar insistió en tener una alianza con ellos, provisiones a cambio de protección contra los Decepticons, ese fue el trato, lo lamento mucho .- Finalizó Nightwind tomando valor para mirar a los ópticos a Starscream rogando su perdón.

El jet simplemente asintió a la explicación de la joven, su rostro a pesar de verse neutral por dentro estaba hirviendo de la furia y estaba completamente asqueado que estos seekers tengan que pedir ayuda a unos miserables microbios orgánicos para poder sobrevivir, y a cambio arriesgar el cuello por sus insignificantes vidas, esto es algo que no encaja en la mentalidad de Starscream, y lo que más teme es que EL tenga que proteger a esa gente por órdenes de Darkstar, pensar en eso le provocaba náuseas.

Starscream no sabía que decir, la historia de Nightwind en verdad era convincente, pero aun se sentía molesto por no haber cumplido su promesa, "Tu te enfadas porque ella no cumplió lo que te prometió, y tu eres incapaz de cumplir una promesa¿estás en posición de reclamarle?", pensó amargamente el jet escarlata, frota su rostro con su azulada mano, suspira con pesar y vuelve a mirarla, ella volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte.

.- Después de la noticia golpeé a mi hermano y...me alejé, aquí fue...donde pasé el luto .- Dijo de repente Nightwind .- Mi hermano me dijo que un meca te había asesinado, pero ahora que estás con nosotros me doy cuenta que solo me mintió .- Dijo con amargura.

Starscream frunció el ceño, se encorvó un poco y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, sus manos colgaban de sus muñecas, dejó caer su cabeza por un momento, no sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad, apagó sus ópticos resignado.

.- No te mintió .- Dijo en tono de voz bajo, Nightwind volvió su cabeza hacia él sorprendida .- Nada de lo que Darkstar dijo fue mentira, absolutamente nada .-

Al contrario de Nightwind, Starscream contó su historia brevemente, sin muchos detalles, simplemente resaltando los eventos más importantes como: haber arrojado a Megatron fuera de Astrotrain, su coronación y su asesinato por Galvatron, Starscream sentía escalofríos cada vez que repetía ese nombre, no mencionó a Skywarp ni Thundercracker.

.- Galvatron .- Repitió Nightwind.

.- Si, y algo más Nightwind, quizás te parezca increíble lo que te voy a decir pero, Galvatron es el mismo Megatron, solo que fue reformado por Unicron .- Concluyó Starscream.

Nightwind amplió sus ópticos al escuchar esa noticia, los seekers del Rigel no saben nada de esto, al menos que ella supiese.

.- Escúchame bien Nightwind, pronto me iré de este planeta, regresaré a Cybertron a vengarme de Galvatron, así que aun estás a tiempo para que cumplas tu promesa... quiero que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a exterminar a ese bastardo .-

Nightwind se pone de pie de golpe, entonces Starscream la perdona por lo que sucedió la vez anterior.

.- Mi promesa aun sigue vigente Starscream .- Dijo con una sonrisa .- Pero debo decirles a los demás que... .-

.- ¡NO! .- Dijo de pronto Starscream interrumpiendo a Nightwind, ella dio un respingo por el tono de voz que usó el jet .- Nadie debe saber esto, ni siquiera tu hermano, sino se volverán un obstáculo y no podremos salir de aquí .- Dijo más calmado el seeker escarlata.

.- Pero... pero, si me voy sin avisarles, pensarán que los abandoné, y mi hermano caerá en depresión si huyo... .-

.- Solo será por un tiempo .- Interrumpió nuevamente Starscream .- Solo necesito que me ayudes a destronar a ese malnacido, después que lo hayamos logrado podrás regresar aquí, con tu hermano .- Dijo Starscream, trató de sonar neutral.

Nightwind percibió un diminuto cambio en el vocalizador de Starscream cuando dijo que después de la venganza regresaría a Mecorg¿tristeza, o acaso fue su imaginación?, de cualquier forma a ella no le agradó la idea de regresar sin Starscream, no sabe que será mejor, si quedarse con Starscream y volver a ser una Decepticon, cosa que ella desaprueba, o regresar sin él seeker escarlata y seguir viviendo amargada, seguir peleando en una guerra sin sentido contra sus antiguos hermanos de armas, la decisión no es fácil, sin mencionar que es posible que Starscream no quiera tenerla cerca después de que logre su objetivo.

Con un suspiro Nightwind accede a las condiciones del F-15, juró guardar silencio de ahora en adelante, él asintió satisfecho, él pensó que era hora de regresar al Rigel, ya no tenía nada de que hablar con ella por los momentos, ambos se transformaron y levantaron el vuelo de regreso a la base.

El dedo oscuro agitaba sutilmente el contenido iridiscente de un cubo, los ópticos amarillos veía ausente como el líquido girada, Skyscorcher estaba en la sala de control, sentado en la silla del capitán y su cubo de energon sobre el apoya brazos, pero no estaba solo, él escuchaba atentamente el informe de su espía, apoyó su cabeza en su puño mientras seguía jugando con el preciado líquido de manera ociosa, el informe no era nada fuera de los normal, hasta que su espía mencionó a Starscream, entonces Skyscorcher detuvo el giro de su dedo al escuchar ese nombre, su cerebro tardó en procesar esa información¿cómo es posible que él aun siga con vida?, el seeker de la cicatriz retiró el dedo de su energon y se lo llevó a la boca para saborear el delicioso líquido.

.- ¿Dijiste que Starscream está vivo... y está en el Rigel, ahora? .- Preguntó Skyscorcher muy escéptico y algo molesto.

.- Afirmativo señor, lo rescataron hace 2 días en el pantano, padecía de óxido cósmico y tenía un par de heridas, pero fue reparado y curado por los médicos .- Informó una voz que provenía de un rincón oscuro de la sala.

Skyscorcher frotó su rostro con sus manos de manera frustrada, sus ópticos brillaron enfurecidos, sintió que su cabeza se calentaba y amenazaba con estallar, no soportó más y golpeó con fuerza el apoya brazos maldiciendo en voz alta, el cubo de energon casi cae de su lugar por el golpe, el espía respingó por la acción de Skyscorcher, afortunadamente la negrura que lo envolvía camuflageó su reacción, el seeker gris y negro comienza a temblar de la ira y se levanta súbitamente, necesitaba descargar su furia con algo, o con alguien, pero sus brillantes ópticos se posaron rápidamente en el cubo de energon, para suerte del espía, lo alcanzó y bebió su contenido de un solo trago para calmar su enojo, el seeker blasfemó bajo su aliento mientras sentía el efecto del energon recorrer todo su cuerpo.

.- Ese maldito infeliz, en verdad es un parásito¿cómo demonios pudo regresar después de haber sido, literalmente, convertido en cenizas? .- Preguntó Skyscorcher un poco más calmado y sin mirar a su espía que se ocultaba en las sombras, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado.

.- Según escuché señor, Unicron tuvo algo que ver con su retorno .- Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo en su voz.

.- ¿Unicron? .- Preguntó escéptico el Comandante haciendo detener su desesperante andar.

.- Si, Starscream cumplió 2 de las 3 demandas de Unicron, pero lo traicionó cuando le regresó su materia .-

Skyscorcher ríe entre dientes y niega con su cabeza al escuchar la causa del retorno del antiguo comandante aéreo.

.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? .- Dijo con sarcasmo el seeker de la cicatriz.

Skyscorcher se dirigió a un depósito de energon, el espía no quitaba sus ópticos del Comandante, el seeker de la cicatriz tomó otro cubo de energon y regresó a su silla, se dejó caer en ella pesadamente, colocando su pierna en uno de los apoya brazos, y da un leve sorbo a su energon.

.- Hay algo más que debe saber señor, al parecer Megatron ya no sigue siendo el mismo .- Hizo una pausa y llama la atención del seeker de la cicatriz .- según Starscream el meca que lo asesinó, ese tal Galvatron, no es otro que el mismo Megatron .-

Skyscorcher se volvió de golpe hacia su espía, sus ópticos brillaron sorprendidos pero a la vez escépticos por la noticia.

.- ¿Dices que Galvatron es Megatron? .- Inquirió Skyscorcher dudoso y aun así su voz sonaba con esperanza.

.- Según Starscream, lo es, pero no estamos muy seguros, él solo hizo una vaga afirmación .-

Skyscorcher le pareció interesante aquella información, ningún Decepticon en el Thanatos sabía que Megatron había sido abandonado en el espacio, excepto él, todos piensan que aun vive y la batalla contra los Autobots continúa, en cierta forma en estos momentos es así, de pronto Skyscorcher tuvo una idea, sus labios se torcieron en una macabra sonrisa, se llevó el cubo de energía a sus labio y dio un sorbo, el espía aun estaba en el rincón envuelto en sombras, esperaba las nuevas órdenes del Comandante, Skyscorcher vuelve su cabeza al espía.

.- Continúa tu labor, y mantenme al tanto de todo lo que haga Starscream de ahora en adelante, sigue vigilando a Darkstar y a Hellfire y por supuesto...vigila a Nightwind, pero no la toques por ningún motivo .-

.- Como ordene .- La sombra desapareció como si hubiera atravesado la pared.

Skyscorcher se levanta de su asiento con su cubo de energon y se dirige lentamente hacia las ventanillas de la nave, su tétrica persona se reflejaba en el vidrio, mirada las montañas que rodeaba la nave mientras meditaba sobre su nuevo plan, si quería comprobar lo que Starscream decía, entonces debía preguntárselo personalmente, bebió otro sorbo de su energon y se fue de la sala de control, debía preparar todo para su odioso invitado

El viaje de retorno no estuvo tan incómodo como la última vez, pero aun quedaba mucho hielo por romper, si es que Starscream se permitía romperlo, su mente fría le recordaba que debe cumplir su objetivo, regresar a Cybertron y desafiar a Galvatron por el liderazgo de los Decepticons, esto provocaba tener una actitud distante, seco y serio, pero por dentro se carcomía, su mente le decía: Liderazgo de los Decepticons, pero su cuerpo y su chispa le decía: Llévala a un lugar discreto y hazla tuya, Starscream suspiraba mentalmente por el conflicto interno, su hambre de poder lo mantenía a distancia de la joven seeker, pero su capricho lo acercaba a ella como si fuera un imán, y ese cuerpo pecaminoso no lo ayudaba en nada.

A pesar de todo ambos hablaron un poco más, Nightwind le contó que antes de ser asesina era estudiante de medicina robótica, y tuvo que dejar la carrera por la Gran Guerra, su vocalizador temblaba levemente cada vez que decía algo, y Starscream respondía con un monosílabo o un "que bien", esto hacía que Nightwind se tensara o se alejara un poco del seeker escarlata, varias veces Nightwind guardaba silencio unos instantes para tratar de decir algo que haga hablar al antiguo comandante aéreo, pero Starscream no quiso hablar de su pasado por más que ella le preguntó, él no era partidario de hablar de sí mismo al menos que sea necesario, y por ahora no veía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ambos llegan al Rigel, se transforman y aterrizan elegantemente en el suelo semiorgánico del pantano, entran en el Rigel y son recibidos por un Darkstar muy molesto, estaba flanqueado por Hunter y Divemaster, el líder tenía los brazos cruzados y su dedo índice golpeaba repetidamente su brazos, Nightwind y Starscream se detienen en plena entrada al verlos, la joven seeker lanzó una mirada molesta a Hunter, él se encogió de hombros y le pidió disculpa con sus ópticos, Darkstar fija sus ópticos en Starscream y viceversa, ambos expresaron con sus miradas más de lo que podrían decir con simples palabras: rencor, odio, fueron los sentimientos que más resaltaron, el silencio era casi ensordecedor, solo se podía escuchar los gemidos de las máquinas, Nightwind miraba alternamente a su hermano y al seeker escarlata, ella se preparaba para intervenir en caso que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre ellos 2.

.- Hunter, Divemaster, acompañen a Nightwind a su habitación .- Ordenó Darkstar con voz de ultratumba, los seekers obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia Nightwind.

.- Darkstar, un momento¿por qué me tratas como si fuera... ? .- Reclamó Nightwind.

.- Contigo hablaré después .- Interrumpió Darkstar señalando a su hermana con su índice, la manera de hablar del seeker hizo respingar a la joven.

.- Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ahora Darkstar, creo que Nightwind es bastante mayor como para presenciar esto .- Retó Starscream.

.- Si quiero hablar a solas con alguien lo haré, y tu será mejor que dejes de ocultarte detrás de mi hermana como el cobarde que eres y enfréntame por una vez en su miserable vida .- Dijo Darkstar, Starscream empuñó sus manos y sus ópticos brillaron hasta ponerse casi blancos .- ustedes acompáñenla a su habitación .- Dijo finalmente a los 2 seekers, Nightwind no tuvo otra elección que obedecer a su hermano y se retiró siendo escoltada por sus compañeros.

Los 2 seekers quedan solos en el salón, Darkstar y Starscream no habían roto el contacto visual desde que su hermana y sus 2 compañeros se retiraron, la tensión aumentó en el ambiente, Darkstar se acercó con pasos lentos pero decididos a Starscream, por otro lado el F-15 no se movió por un instante aunque su mente le gritaba desesperadamente que huyera de ahí, aun así se mantuvo firme y preparado para una pelea en caso que ocurriese, el seeker oscuro estuvo a unos cuantos metros de Starscream sin dejar de taladrarlo con su mirada amarilla y furiosa.

.- ¿Y bien, qué cosa tan "privada" e "importante" me quieres decir? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata burlonamente y cruzando sus brazos desafiante.

.- Te lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a repetir... aléjate de mi hermana Starscream .-

.- ¿Por qué, acaso no tengo derecho a tener una amistad con ella? .-

.- Sé muy bien que tipo de "amistad" quieres con ella, ya he escuchado excusas similares antes .- Dijo Darkstar refiriéndose a Skyscorcher.

Starscream alza su cabeza estudiando a Darkstar y sonríe, Darkstar estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este traidor, él hacía todo esto para molestarlo, pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo quieto, pero sus ópticos y sus temblorosos puños lo delataban y Starscream se percató de eso.

.- ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?, que yo sepa Nightwind tiene derecho a divertirse aunque sea un poco .- Dijo el F-15 ensanchando su sonrisa y estrechando sus ópticos.

.- Diversión de un solo lado, el tuyo Starscream, yo dudo que ella quiera involucrarse contigo, y mi deber como hermano mayor es protegerla de seres despreciables como tu Starscream .- Dijo Darkstar levantando la voz.

.- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso, acaso ella te lo dijo¿acaso ella te dice que siente o no por los demás?, yo no lo creo¿y sabes por qué?, porque ella me dijo que ha perdido la confianza en ti, ella ya no te aprecia como solía hacerlo antes¿y sabes que más me dijo?, que estaba harta de que tu estés sobreprotegiéndola como si fuera una meca débil .-

Darkstar sentía toda la furia fluir a través de él, Darkstar se abalanza sobre Starscream y queda aprisionado entre la pared y el seeker oscuro, Darkstar colocó su antebrazo en el cuello del Jet escarlata y lo despojó de sus rifles arrojándolos a cada lado lejos del jet escarlata, todo pasó tan rápido que Starscream no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Darkstar lo liberó se dio cuenta que lo apuntaba con ambos sus rifles negros, Starscream estaba en desventaja y completamente petrificado, no había anticipado que ese seeker hiciera una serie de movimientos rápidos y precisos en tan escasos segundos, Darkstar aun tenía el semblante furioso, pero tener a Starscream frente a él completamente indefenso hacía que su rostro se llenara de autosuficiencia, presunción y satisfacción, el seeker oscuro carga sus rifles y Starscream siente que su bomba de combustible se detiene súbitamente, miraba ambos rifles asustado¿Darkstar será capaz de dispararle?, miró de reojo sus propios rifles en el piso, estaban muy lejos de su posición y era imposible llegar a ellos, conectarlos de nuevo a sus brazos y disparar, sería una estupidez intentarlo, Starscream suspiró derrotado y levantó levemente sus manos en señal de rendición, Darkstar sonríe levemente.

.- Ya te lo dije Starscream, aléjate de mi hermana si no quieres que te mande al otro mundo de nuevo .-

.- No puedes obligarme a hacer eso .-

.- Claro que si puedo, ella es mi hermana, mi responsabilidad, y debo recordarte que mientras vivas en esta nave harás lo que YO te ordene¿he sido claro? .-

.- De acuerdo, tu ganas .- Dijo de mala gana el F-15.

Darkstar baja sus armas y se aleja de la sala dejando solo a Starscream, el seeker exhala una gran frustración, blasfema en voz baja, como odiaba sentirse en desventaja¿y cómo demonios hizo eso?, el sujeto se había movido a la velocidad del rayo, con un solo y brusco movimiento lo clavó a la pared y lo desarmó, su cerebro no pudo procesar que había pasado hasta que el seeker oscuro lo apuntaba con sus rifles, con una velocidad de movimientos y autocontrol tan enormes no le sorprende que estos seekers fueran excelentes asesinos, resignado a su derrota y humillado se dispuso a recoger sus armas, las volvió a conectar a sus brazos y se fue a su habitación.

El rencor, el miedo y el odio desaparecieron del rostro del jet escarlata y fueron reemplazados por una sonrisa, no se iba dejar intimidar por ese cabeza de tornillo de Darkstar, si hay algo que caracterizaba a Starscream era su gran inteligencia, su mente fría, científica y metódica, ya tendría un plan para desquitarse de esta humillación, y por supuesto no dejará de ver a Nightwind porque él se lo ordena, él no es su superior, y lo que pasó sería la última vez.

.- Tu solo espera Darkstar, si piensas que me has derrotado estás equivocado, no dejaré que me vuelvas a humillar nunca más, si hay algo que aprenderás luego: es que no deberás provocarme, te estaré vigilando Darkstar y muy de cerca .- Se dijo a sí mismo el seeker mientras llegaba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Hunter y Divemaster acompañaban a la joven Nightwind a su habitación, esta se encontraba en los niveles más altos junto con la habitación de Darkstar, Hellfire y Ghostshell, Divemaster duerme en las habitaciones del segundo piso, al principio cuando su chispa fue trasladada al protoforma dormía con sus creadores en una cama de recarga que colocaron temporalmente, pero luego que su chispa maduró exigió una habitación para él solo, al llegar Nightwind ingresa su código de acceso y la puerta se abre emitiendo un leve siseo, pero no entra aun, ella se vuelve a mirar a sus compañeros con muy mala cara, Hunter se sentía culpable y Divemaster no miraba a Nightwind a los ópticos.

.- Nightwind, tuve que decirle .- Dijo por fin Hunter tratando de excusarse .- traté de ocultarlo diciendo que te quedaste sola entrenando, pero temió que los Decepticons te viera y dijo que iba a mandar un grupo de búsqueda, en ese momento tuve que decirle la verdad, lo siento de veras .- Dijo Hunter mirando al piso avergonzado.

.- ¿Si le dijiste que estaba con Starscream por qué no mando el grupo de búsqueda? .- Preguntú con curiosidad y algo enojada.

.- Confió en que te pudieras defender de él, después de todo él es solo uno, en comparación con el escuadrón que mandaría Skyscorcher si te viera... .- Dejó la sentencia en el aire.

Nightwind suspiró derrotada, no puede enojarse con Hunter, después de todo, él solo estaba obedeciendo órdenes, la seeker se acercó a su camarada y colocó sus manos en los hombros cúbicos, Hunter levanta levemente la vista encontrando los ópticos de Nightwind ahora más pasivos y gentiles, ella le sonreía para darle un poco más de tranquilidad.

.- Lamento mucho haberte disparado, sé que tu solo obedecía a Darkstar, y tienes razón, debo arreglar este asunto con él .- Dijo avergonzada.

Hunter sonríe también y abraza a Nightwind aceptando sus disculpas, luego rompen el abrazo y Hunter se retira a sus deberes dejando solos a Nightwind y a Divemaster, la seeker lo mira por un instante.

.- Oye Dive¿quieres ver el nuevo espécimen que encontré? .- Preguntó animadamente al joven seeker.

El chico sonríe y asiente vigorosamente.

.- ¿Un escarabajo del ácido? .- Preguntó esperanzado el joven seeker.

.- Algo mejor, una libélula gigante con alas de espadas .- Dijo emocionada la seeker, sin más que discutir ambos se introdujeron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

3 grupos de 3 seekers volaban a toda velocidad, sus programas antirradar y silenciadores estaban encendidos para evitar ser detectados, se dirigían hacia la nave de los renegados con intenciones nada amigables, Marauder era quien encabezaba el escuadrón, Skyscorcher había dado la orden de atacar el Rigel y recalcó que el objetivo no debe ser dañado, el líder del escuadrón ordena al primer grupo que se separe y aterrice para la operación mientras el resto distraía a los renegados, una vez que han llegado a la nave abrieron fuego, la nave comenzó a temblar por los golpes de los lásers y todos los renegados pasaron a estado de alerta, Nightwind sale de la habitación junto con Divemaster y se dirigen a la sala de control donde se reunieron Darkstar y el resto de los seekers, Starscream salió de su habitación nervioso, vio el alboroto que hacía los demás seekers, todos corrían hacia una dirección, decidió ir hacia donde ellos iban, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Darkstar monitoreaba a los atacantes, varios seekers tomaron sus posiciones y se sentaron en los páneles que controlaban las armas de la nave, comenzaron a disparar cuando el líder renegado dio la orden, los Decepticons eran muy veloces y evadían los disparos sin mucho problemas, Marauder dispara sus misiles y destruye un par de cañones, otro seeker destruyó otro par de cañones y la nave quedó completamente indefensa.

.- ¡Activen los escudos reflectores! .- Ordenó Darkstar.

Inmediatamente Hunter inició el programa y la nave se cubrió con un campo invisible y comenzó a repeler los lásers enemigos.

.- ¡Maldición!, debemos desactivar ese campo o el grupo de infiltración no podrán entrar .- Dijo Marauder a uno de los soldados.

Inmediatamente el soldado comenzó a escanear la nave y localizó la fuente de donde provenía el campo, lanzó un misil y dio justo en el blanco, el proyector del escudo se desactivó y la nave volvió a estar indefensa.

.- ¡Demonios, tendremos que pelear¡Todos afuera, debemos repelerlos cueste lo que cueste! .- Ordenó Darkstar.

Los seekers obedecieron, solo Hellfire, Ghostshell, Nightwind y Divemaster se quedaron en la nave, Starscream siguió al resto de los seekers pero Darkstar lo detiene bruscamente con un empujón.

.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? .-

.- A repelerlos¿no fueron esas tus órdenes? .- Inquirió Starscream amargamente.

.- En ningún momento te dije que podrías salir, hasta que no te ganes nuestra confianza te quedarás bajo supervisión hasta nuevo aviso .- Ordenó Darkstar y se retiró de la sala.

Starscream vio con amargura y rencor como el seeker oscuro se retiraba, sus puños temblaban de la furia por el trato tan áspero¿eso también quiere decir que no podrá volar cuando quiera?, si llegase a decirle eso, Starscream no respondería por sus actos, se volvió y dirigió su mirada al resto de los seekers, la familia estaba monitoreando la batalla, excepto Divemaster y Nightwind que miraban al F-15 preocupados, no estaban seguros como se portaría Starscream ante ellos, la joven seeker no se preocupaba tanto por eso, más bien sentía una especie de lástima por el antiguo comandante aéreo, Starscream se alejó de ellos, no solo por el hecho de que estaba frustrado por quedarse encerrado en la nave, sino porque no soportaba la mirada intensa de Nightwind, sentía que su chispa se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Nightwind se sintió algo herida por la manera como Starscream la miró, y después que se haya retirado le partió el corazón, no dejaba de mirar el pasillo donde el seeker se había marchado, la llamada de Hellfire fue lo único que la sacó de su ensimismamiento y volvió a posar su vista amarilla en las pantallas, el combate aéreo era feroz, ninguno daba cuartel, los Decepticons se encontraban en desventaja por su número reducido, pero debían resistir hasta que el grupo de infiltración cumpla su misión.

Los 3 seekers que iban a penetrar la nave corrían sigilosamente, evadiendo las cámaras externas y los detectores de calor e infrarrojos, mientras corrían uno de ellos escaseaba la nave buscando a su objetivo, hasta ahora solo habían visto cámaras vacías hasta que se toparon con algo que les llamó la atención, la cámara de calor del seeker mostraba una figura familiar en un espectro de colores, estaba en movimiento, comenzaron a seguirlo y se detuvo en una de las habitaciones, la figura se sentó en lo que parece una cama de recarga, parece que no iba a moverse de allí por mucho tiempo, el seeker desactivo el detector de calor y dio una señal a sus compañeros para que iniciaran la operación, otro seeker extrajo de un compartimiento un pequeño soplete, lo encendió y comenzó a abrir un agujero debajo de la cama de recarga, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran con las alas plegadas, al terminar el segundo paso retiraron el trozo de metal y lo colocaron con cuidado en el suelo, pudieron divisar la base de la cama, el seeker apagСó el soplete y lo guardó, dio una señal a su compañero y éste se situó debajo de la cama, el seeker decidió usar su habilidad especial y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su puño, cuando estaba suficientemente concentrado el seeker dio un potente gancho a la cama y esta fue derribada junto con Starscream que no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

El jet escarlata con esfuerzo trataba de quitarse la cama de encima y vio a los Decepticons que entraban por el agujero, Starscream logró liberar su brazo y disparó un rayo al primer seeker en el medio de los ópticos acabando con su vida instantáneamente, el seeker cayó pesadamente al suelo y su compañero entró de un salto y cayó sobre la cama impidiendo que Starscream pudiera liberarse, luego apuntó su rifle a la cara del jet, el seeker escarlata miraba con temor a su agresor por la esquina de su óptico, el tercer seeker solo se asoma y al ver a su compañero caído no perdió el tiempo y entró hecho una fiera y comenzó a golpear a Starscream usando su habilidad especial de superfuerza hasta que quedó inconsciente, solo 4 golpes fueron suficientes para hacer caer al antiguo comandante, el otro seeker lo golpea en el hombro enfadado.

.- ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!, Skyscorcher dijo que no lo dañáramos .- Reprimió el líder del grupo.

.- ¡¿Acaso no ves que mató a Overbold?!, además solo está inconsciente, no lo maté, aunque me hubiese gustado hacerlo .- Dijo amargamente el seeker y escupió una flema de aceite que cae cerca del rostro del F-15.

.- Comparto el sentimiento, pero órdenes son órdenes, debemos llevarlo al Thanatos ileso, vamos ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí .-

Los seekers quitaron la cama de encima de Starscream, el otro seeker lo tomó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros y salió por el agujero, el líder vió la figura gris de su compañero caído y su rostro se marchitó con tristeza, suspiró con amargura y tomó en brazos al cadáver y salió por el agujero, ambos seeker se alejaron hacia los bosques, el líder del grupo se comunicó con Marauder y le indicó que la misión se ha cumplido y que hubo una baja, por el lado de Marauder no hubo bajas, solo heridos, los Decepticons emprendieron la retirada y huyeron tan rápido como llegaron, los renegados se transformaron y vieron como se alejaban sus rivales, dieron un grito de júbilo por su victoria y Darkstar ordenó regresar al Rigel, una vez que no había nadie en el aire los Decepticons restantes se elevaron y se transformaron colocando a Starscream y al cuerpo sin vida en compartimientos de carga.

Darkstar y los demás guerreros entran al Rigel, algunos sufrieron algunas heridas leves y fueron directo a la sala de reparaciones, Vertigo tendrá mucho trabajo el día de hoy, los demás bromeaban y reían por la manera como huyeron los Decepticons, algunos retomaron sus labores cotidianas y los que tenían descanso regresaron al salón de recreación, Nightwind saludó a su hermano con un asentimiento de su cabeza, Darkstar le respondió de la misma manera, tristemente, su relación ya no era la de antes, oh como extrañaba aquellos días en que su traviesa hermanita se lanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba con mucha calidez, y le decía que era su héroe y golpeaba su brazo de manera bromista, la Nightwind que veía ante él, la desconocía por completo, solía ser alegre, bromista, risueña y tierna, pero ahora se había vuelto fría, arisca, y a veces era sarcástica, últimamente se juntaba con el más joven del grupo y al parecer se llevaban muy bien, Darkstar la veía desde la ventanilla de su habitación como Nightwind jugaba con Divemaster o como cazaban insectos cybernéticos, el joven seeker le decía que Nightwind es muy dulce y cálida, al menos con él es así, pero ni siquiera con Hunter que es su compañero de artes marciales es así, el cambio de la chica afectó mucho el núcleo del joven líder, internamente sufría de depresión, pero evitaba dejarlo salir para no verse débil, aunque Typhoon pudo percibir el comportamiento decaído del seeker y le recomendó que lo visitara, que clase de psicólogo sería Typhoon si no reconociera el padecimiento mental de algún compañero.

Secretamente Darkstar iba a las sesiones de Typhoon, ayudaban un poco, pero el psicólogo le recomendaba hablar con su hermana y arreglaran el asunto, llevarla a algún lugar lejano, un sitio pintoresco para que se sienta relajada y hablaran con confianza y libertad, eso intentó muchas veces el joven líder, pero ella siempre lo evadía, Typhoon recomendó hacer una sesión con ambos hermanos juntos pero Darkstar lo rechazó, así como Nightwind también rechazó ver a Typhoon, Darkstar dio por perdido el caso, no quería pensar de esa manera, pero ya había intentado todo y ella no se dejaba acercar, el seeker se rindió.

Unos gritos provenientes del pasillo llama la atención de Darkstar y los demás, Divemaster regresaba corriendo, alterado, parece que algo lo había asustado, el joven seeker se presenta antes Darkstar jadeante y cansado.

.- Dark...star...la habitación, la... habita... ción .- Decía el joven entre pesados jadeos.

.- Cálmate chico, primero recupera el aliento y luego habla .-. Dijo Darkstar colocando su mano en el hombro del joven.

Divemaster respiraba profundo tratando de bajar la temperatura de sus componentes internos, los demás preocupados o curiosos se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría, después de unos escasos segundos Divemaster recupera el aliento.

.- Darkstar, tengo malas noticias... Starscream no está .- Alertó el joven.

.- ¡QUE! .-

.- Su habitación está hecha un caos, hay un enorme agujero en el piso y también había energon por todas partes .-

Lo que decía Divemaster preocupó demasiado a los renegados, Starscream seguía siendo un Decepticon desde lo más profundo de su chispa¿habrá huido con ellos?. No, imposible, esa idea es absurda, Skyscorcher lo odia y los demás que están con él también¿secuestro?, y si es así¿para qué¿qué tiene Starscream que le pueda interesar a Skyscorcher?, sea lo que sea a Darkstar lo tiene sin cuidado.

.- Es probable que lo hayan secuestrado .- Dijo Hellfire.

.- Es probable, si, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por Starscream, nosotros cumplimos con nuestro deber de salvarlo la primera vez, ahora lo que debemos hacer es olvidar este asunto... .-

.- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! .- Interrumpió Nightwind y todas las cabezas se volvieron a ella en silencio .- Nada más escúchate Darkstar, dejar a un lado a un seeker como si su vida no valiera nada .-

.- Su vida no vale nada para mi, y estoy seguro que para ninguno de los presente lo vale .- Respondió el seeker levantando la voz.

.- Una vez dijiste que la vida de un seeker, no importa quien sea, de donde venga o que haya hecho vale más que todo el universo, porque estamos en peligro de desaperecer¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? .- Hubo murmullos de reconocimiento alrededor, Darkstar no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su hermana .- Si dejamos morir a Starscream es como dejar morir a un hermano más, solicito permiso para encabezar un grupo de rescate .- Concluyó con firmeza la joven seeker.

.- Negativo Nightwind, nadie abandonará esta base al menos que yo... .-

.- Darkstar .- Interrumpió la profunda voz del anciano y todas las cabezas se volvieron a él .- Estoy de acuerdo con Nightwind .-

Los ópticos de Darkstar parpadearon incrédulos ante las palabras del sabio seeker¿cómo es posible que un guerrero experimentado como Hellfire, quien conoce a Starscream y a Megatron más que nadie apruebe esta petición?.

.- Hellfire, sabes que yo te respeto, y siempre he seguido tus consejos, pero estamos hablando de Starscream, él es un asesino de energon frío, un egoísta, mentiroso, manipulador e individualista¿cómo puedes apoyar su rescate sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer?, que tal si un día decide matarnos a todos .- Se defendió el joven líder, nada de lo que decía era mentira y Hellfire lo sabe.

.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso joven, pero en primer lugar tu no siempre escuchas mis consejos, o ya olvidaste la última misión de tu hermana... .- Darkstar bajó su cabeza aceptando el regaño y reconociendo sus palabras con mucha vergüenza .- segundo, lo que Nightwind dice es verdad, a ti no te importaba salvar un seeker aunque éste fuera la peor calaña del universo .-

.- Eso fue antes que Starscream arrojara a sus compañeros de aquel triple changer .- Dijo amargamente Darkstar.

.- Darkstar, entiendo tu dolor, pero revolcarse en el pasado no aliviará tu dolor y la muerte de Starscream no hará que ellos regresen, además la muerte no es un castigo, es un descanso, si quieres que él pague por sus delitos, que lo haga mientras viva .- El anciano se acerca a Darkstar y coloca su mano en el hombro del más joven .- La justicia no está en manos de ninguno de nosotros Darkstar, eso lo decide Primus, si dejas que Starscream muera, serás un asesino de energon frío igual que él, es hora de madurar hijo .- Dijo el veterano con voz suave.

Darkstar vuelve su vista hacia Nightwind que estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, recorrió los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros con sus ópticos, por sus semblantes apoyaban la idea de Hellfire, suspiró completamente derrotado, no había nada más que hacer.

.- De acuerdo... Nightwind, tu liderarás el grupo, te acompañarán Cloudraider y Hunter en esta misión .-

El rostro se Nightwind se iluminó con una sonrisa, la primera que ha visto en más de 1 año, los otros 2 seekers se acercaron a la líder y los 3 comenzaron a salir de la nave, la chica sintió unos brazos que la envolvía desde atrás, y una cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro, la joven suspiró internamente irritada por el contacto, últimamente no soportaba que su hermano se acercara a ella, después de la bofetada que le propinó aquel día decidió no acercársele más, ella no le devolvió el gesto como solía hacerlo, se mantuvo rígida y firme como una estatua.

.- Por favor cuídate Nightwind, regresa en una sola pieza .- Susurró el seeker un poco nervioso por la misión.

.- No te preocupes, yo sé cuidarme sola .- Dijo de manera amarga la joven.

Darkstar le iba a darle un beso en el cuello a la seeker, pero al sentir el contacto Nightwind se separó de él instantАneamente y tomó el elevador que llevaba a la salida sin mirar atrás, Darkstar se sintió miserable por dentro, las aceitosas lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ópticos y amenazaban con resbalarse por su rostro y algo pesado comenzó a arremolinarse en su pecho, Darkstar se sentó en su silla y dejó caer su rostro en sus manos abiertas, tratando de contener el llanto y las lágrimas, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del seeker oscuro, deseó no haber enviado a Nightwind a esa misión, deseó no haber mandado al grupo de rescate en el pantano para que ayudara a Hunter a traer al seeker enfermo, deseó que Nightwind no hubiese conocido a Starscream nunca, deseó que Nova estuviera viva para que pudiera consolarlo por todo lo que ha pasado.

Había pasado 1 hora desde que lo llevaron al Thanatos, estaba sentado en una silla, cadenas de energon rodeaban su cuerpo y apretaban tanto que algunos eslabones penetraron la coraza del jet escarlata, tenía muchas abolladuras en todo su cuerpo, su rostro fue el que más sufrió por los golpes propinados por el seeker de la cicatriz, otros 2 Decepticons flanqueaban a Starscream armados con un bastón eléctrico y una vara al rojo vivo, no dudaron en usarlo cuando el F-15 negaba contestar sus preguntas, estar encadenado dentro de una nave desconocida, con mecas desconocidos lo aterrorizaba mucho, al principio negaba contestar por insolencia, por que nadie ordena a Starscream, pero la tortura se hacía cada vez más insoportable, en varias ocasiones le suplicó que dejaran de torturarlo, pero sus ruegos fueron denegados y en lugar de liberarlo se ensañaban con la vara incandescente o el bastón eléctrico, esos 3 disfrutaban verlo sufrir, lloriquear por su vida, Skyscorcher saboreaba cada golpe que asestaba, el rostro del F-15 comenzó a tener rajaduras y el energon fluía alegremente a través de ellos, además de tener energon en su nariz y comisuras de labios.

.- ¡ESTA BIEN, HABLARE, HABLARE!, solo... no me hagan... daño... se los suplico .- Imploró el seeker jadeante y suprimiendo un llanto.

Skyscorcher dejó de golpearlo, en parte satisfecho por la colaboración del seeker, pero muy en el fondo deseaba seguir golpeándolo hasta dejarlo irreconocible, hizo una señal a los otros 2 y estos obedecieron, ambos salieron de la sala y se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta, dentro del salón Skyscorcher se sentó en una silla y miró fijamente a Starscream que tenía la cabeza baja y jadeaba incesantemente.

.- Muy bien, se acabó el descanso, ahora contesta la pregunta que te hice¿Galvatron es Megatron si, o no? .- Preguntó con una voz peligrosa el seeker gris y negro.

Después de un par de jadeos más, Starscream apenas levanta cabeza y ve el rostro sonriente y repulsivo del Comandante, esto era lo último que deseaba, ser interrogado por segunda vez, y ahora por una banda de Decepticons fanáticos y enfermos.

.- No estoy seguro, es lo que creo... .-

Skyscorcher alzó la cabeza no muy satisfecho por la respuesta del prisionero, el seeker se levanta lentamente de su silla y asintió levemente, aun no colaboraba, de pronto el seeker oscuro golpea con fuerza a Starscream en el vientre, con un grito de dolor, él cae de espalda aun amarrado en la silla, Skyscorcher coloca su pie en la garganta del prisionero y presiona levemente.

.- Respuesta equivocada, no te pregunté si crees o no crees, quiero que me des una respuesta concisa y precisa .-

.- Ya te... lo dije... no estoy... seguro .- Dijo entre ahogos el jet escarlata.

Skyscorcher presiona más la garganta de F-15, Starscream boqueaba tratando de inhalar aire, su cerebro dejó de recibir energon y su cabeza sentía que iba a estallar, entonces el seeker oscuro liberó su garganta y comenzó a caminar alrededor del prisionero caído, frotando su barbilla con su dedo de manera pensativa, Starscream no dejaba de mirarlo, tenía miedo de que el seeker hiciera algo mientras se encontraba indefenso.

.- Muy bien, como me explico, he escuchado que tu habías dicho que Megatron es Galvatron¿sabes?, nosotros seguimos siendo fieles a nuestro líder a pesar de que estemos lejos de la Tierra o Cybertron, a diferencia de esos traidores con los que estabas, si tu nos confirmas que nuestro líder aun vive, aunque sea un meca reformado, nosotros nos iremos y los dejaremos en paz, si no lo haces, entonces tendré que llamar a mis soldados para que me ayuden a que escupas la respuesta que busco por las malas, tu decides .- Dijo mientras se hincaba para mirar el magullado rostro de Starscream más de cerca.

.- "Si esto es por las buenas, no me quiero imaginar como será las malas" .- Pensó el seeker respingando ante el pensamiento, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo, decidió dar una respuesta, sea negativa o positiva, el cambio no será bueno para él ni para los renegados .- Si, si lo es, Galvatron es Megatron .- Dijo finalmente apagando sus ópticos cansado por la tortura, aun trataba de contener el llanto.

El Comandante sonríe satisfecho, como recompensa el seeker levantó la silla y Starscream volvió a quedar derecho una vez más, Skyscorcher volvió a situarse delante del jet escarlata con los brazos cruzados, Starscream lo miraba con ópticos suplicantes, el Comandante ríe por las acciones del antiguo comandante aéreo.

.- ¿Y tu solías ser el Comandante Aéreo de la flota Decepticon, tu eras el Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons?, no me hagan reir .- Dijo de manera burlona el seeker de la cicatriz.

El miedo en Starscream comenzó a desvanecerse y fue reemplazándose por el enojo y el orgullo.

.- Deja tus burlas a un lado adefesio... .- Amenazó con enojo el seeker atado.

.- No, no, no Starscream, tu no estás en condiciones de amenazarme¿olvidaste que estás encadenado? .- Dijo de manera burlona el Comandante .- Además, en lo que a mi respecta, los Comandantes Aéreos y los Sub-Comandantes deben ser dignos de llevar ese rango .-

Starscream ahoga una risilla maliciosa, y luego estalló en una gran carcajada, la sonrisa petulante de Skyscorcher se marchitó y sus ópticos brillaron furiosos por la insolencia del F-15.

.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso maldito cobarde? .- Preguntó enojado el Comandante a la vez que tomaba por el cuello a Starscream.

.- Solo que te tengo noticias, si me merecía el rango de Comandante Aéreo¿sabes por qué?, porque yo soy el mejor de la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron, nadie puede volar tan rápido como yo ni ejecutar maniobras tan precisas y hábiles, y en cuanto al ser segundo al mando, si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese rango no encaja conmigo, porque tengo una mente brillante, soy un ser cruel y despiadado digno de ser el Líder de los Decepticons, y eso hasta el mismo Megatron lo sabía .- Concluyó con una sonrisa sardónica el jet escarlata, tosía energon por la boca dolorosamente.

.- Un Sub-Comandante no debe ser cobarde, ni debe dejar a sus compañeros abandonados a su suerte .- Dijo Skyscorcher que comenzaba a alterarse y apretó el agarre del cuello.

Starscream bufó por las palabras del Comandante.

.- Otro con la misma mentalidad de un Autobot, dices ser un Decepticon, pero veo que no tienes idea de lo que significa ser REALMENTE un auténtico Decepticon .-

.- ¡SOY UN DECEPTICON¡soy más Decepticon de lo que podrías ser tu! .- Estalló Skyscorcher al ser comparado por un Autobot .- ¡yo cuido a mis camaradas, no soy un egoísta, individualista y avaro! .-

.- Tu problema es que crees en el honor¿sabes?, el honor a matado más soldados que las mismas armas enemigas, cualquier Decepticon respetable se cuidaría a sí mismo, su gran prioridad es su vida, los demás pueden cuidarse solos, para eso fueron entrenados, además solo sobrevive el más apto, si un Decepticon muere en combate, es porque era todo menos un verdadero Decepticon .- Dijo de manera burlona el seeker escarlata, tratando de contener el dolor.

Skyscorcher liberó su cuello dejando salir un gruñido de frustración, los ópticos del Comandante parecían un par de flamas infernales, sus manos se empuñaron y su bomba de combustible palpitaba con más velocidad, la imagen de su compañero caído Overbold vino a su mente y no titubeó un momento.

.- Espera... no me .- Fue lo que pudo decir Starscream cuando vio el puño de Skyscorcher golpear su rostro nuevamente, Starscream volvió emitir gemidos de dolor y trataba de contener el lloriqueo, a pesar del golpe Skyscorcher no se sintió enteramente satisfecho, quería arrancarle los componentes internos uno por uno y luego tendría su cuerpo vacío en su habitación como un macabro trofeo.

.- Recuerda lo que te dije, tu no estás en posición de desafiarme, esos asquerosos renegados no vendrán a buscarte porque tampoco te aprecian, así que despídete Starscream, porque esta vez ni Unicron podrá resucitarte .- Dijo Skyscorcher y se alejó con pasos agigantados hacia la puerta.

Las puertas se abren y Skyscorcher atraviesa el umbral, los soldados que estaban de guardia junto a la puerta se pararon firmes ante el Comandante esperando órdenes.

.- Tortúrenlo, no me importa la manera como lo hagan, háganlo sufrir hasta que pida que acaben con su vida .-

.- Si señor .- Dijeron ambos seeker y entran a la cámara, en unos minutos los gritos de dolor y agonía del antiguo comandante hicieron eco en la habitación, Skyscorcher volvió a sonreir, esos gritos eran música para sus audios, pronto el enojo se fue desvaneciendo y el Comandante se retiró a sus aposentos.

El grupo de rescate había llegado al lugar donde estaba el Thanatos, sus programas antirradar y silenciadores, exactamente como sus enemigos los atacaban una y otra vez, excepto que esta vez no era un ataque, era una operación de rescate, como la nave estaba rodeada por montañas tuvieron que aterrizar en la boca donde aparentemente se podría entrar a pie, además los árboles los ayudaría a que los radares no lo detectaran, por lo tanto dejaron de correr los antirradares y continuaron a pie, Cloudraider tenía un dispositivo que detectaba los rayos que emitían los camuflajes, estaban muy cerca, continuaron caminando y evadiendo guardias hasta que se colocaron debajo de la nave, decidieron que Nightwind era la indicada para infiltrarse, a diferencia de los Decepticons, ellos debían ser más sutiles en su operación, llegaron a un conducto, Hunter quitó los remaches y dejó a un lado la rendija, Nightwind plegó sus alas y escapes de hombros y se introdujo en el conducto.

.- Muy bien Nightwind¿me escuchas? .- Se escuchó la voz de Cloudraider a través de su comunicador interno.

.- Alto y claro amigo .- Susurró Nightwind.

.- Bien, te guiaré por medio del mapa, afortunadamente nosotros también conocemos esta nave así que no tendremos muchos problemas .-

.- De acuerdo, solo dime que dirección tomar y por ahí me iré .- Dijo Nightwind mientras reptaba incómodamente por el estrecho tubo.

Cloudraider analizó la computadora y localizó a Starscream por medio del radar, estaba en el salón de interrogación junto a las celdas, Cloudraider indicó la dirección a la joven Nightwind y ella las siguió al pie de la letra, Nightwind pudo escuchar unos gritos de dolor a medida que se acercaba al lugar indicado por su camarada, eran gritos agudos y estaban acompañados por sonidos secos de golpes, o descargas eléctricas, la seeker sintió escalofríos al escuchar los agonizantes gritos, por fin llega a una terminal del conducto, se cerciora que nadie estaba merodeando el lugar, y con mucho cuidado ella desatornilla la rendija y la toma antes de que caiga al piso, luego asoma su cabeza para volver a cerciorarse que no hubiera moros en la costa, todo limpio, la seeker sale del conducto con un gracioso y preciso movimiento y cae silenciosamente gracias a su habilidad del magnetismo.

La puerta no tenía ventanillas así que no podría ver si los soldados estaban dando la espalda la puerta o no, Cloudraider confirmó la posición de los seekers, estaban dando la espalda a la puerta, Nightwind sonríe maliciosamente y con su magnetismo abre la puerta silenciosamente y sin esfuerzo, la seeker se sintió morir cuando vio a esos monstruos golpear y torturar brutalmente a Starscream, el prisionero no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven, sus ópticos estaban apagados y con fuerza trataba de soportar el dolor, apretaba los dientes y sus manos libres se aferraban a los apoya brazos de la silla, Nightwind se acercó a ellos sigilosamente deslizándose por el piso metálico, cuando estuvo a un brazo de distancia la seeker levantó sus armas al nivel de sus cabezas y estas emitieron un sonoro "click" al ser cargadas, los seeker dejaron de torturar a Starscream al escuchar ese escalofriante sonido, sus rostros llenos de maldad y sadismo ahora era una gran mueca de miedo y angustia, Nightwind no perdió tiempo, disparó su carga de láser y acabo instantáneamente con los torturadores, el energon de los soldados salpicaron en Starscream mezclándose con el suyo, Nightwind pudo ver en uno de los cuerpos grises el dispositivo de las cadenas, usando su magnetismo lo atrajo hasta su mano sin necesidad de agacharse, Starscream estuvo boquiabierto por la acción de la seeker, ella presiona un botón y las cadenas se desvanecen y ahora revelan el verdadero daño de Starscream.

Nightwind se acerca a ayudarlo a colocarse de pie, pero él lo niega, con esfuerzo y con piernas temblorosas logró incorporarse, pero el horrible dolor de cabeza y los mareos hacían tambalear al seeker, Nightwind toma el brazo de Starscream y lo desliza por su cabeza mientras que su otro brazo lo estabilizaba por la cintura, a pesar de no querer ser manipulado, Starscream sabía que no podría salir sin ayuda, por esta vez lo deja pasar, oh el tacto de Nightwind se sentía tan bien.

.- Cloudraider, ya tengo a Starscream, dime por donde tengo que ir .-

.- Obviamente no por el conducto .- Dijo bromenado el seeker marrón y negro.

.- Ya lo sé tonto, quiero que me alertes de cualquier movimiento que capte esa porquería que llamas radar .- Dijo Nightwind mientras caminaba torpemente llevando a Starscream a cuestas.

.- Oye no te metas con mi radar, nos ha sacado de muchos problemas, gira a la derecha y luego sigue derecho .- Se quejó el seeker.

Varias veces estuvieron a punto de toparse con algún soldado que rondaba los pasillos del Thanatos, Nightwind se escondía con el seeker escarlata en algún rincón o alguna sombra proyectada por alguna columna, Nighwind no tenía problemas, las paredes oscuras facilitaba mucho poder esconderse, pero el problema era Starscream, sus colores llamativos contrastaba mucho con el ambiente de la nave, Starscream sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, muchas veces tuvo que contener algún quejido para evitar ser detectados, ambos caminaban torpemente escuchando las indicaciones de Cloudraider, ahora había un gran problema, para llegar a la salida debían tomar el elevador, el seeker marrón y negro no recomendó las escaleras porque estaban siendo vigiladas, afortunadamente las cámaras están siendo bloqueadas temporalmente gracias a las habilidades de comunicaciones de Hunter, Cloudraider alertó a los seekers que el elevador subía... con compañía. Nightwind se alarmó, pero Starscream levantó su rifle con dirección a la puerta, al abrirla un par de seekers oscuros salían del elevador hablando de esto y aquello, apenas pudieron ver lo que pasaba cuando Starscream les disparó con el rayo nulificador, ambos seeker cayeron inconscientes al piso, rápidamente Nightwind y Starscream entran al elevador y presiona el botón que los llevaría a la salida, la seeker estaba sorprendida por el jet escarlata, a pesar de estar herido y tener un fuerte mareo pudo enfocar a sus enemigos y paralizarlos rápidamente, pronto salieron del elevador, lamentablemente fueron vistos por Marauder que caminaba por el pasillo, el Decepticon activó la alarma y todos estuvieron alerta, Nightwind trató de acelerar el paso pero Starscream era demasiado pesado y estaba sumamente mareado para seguir caminando.

.- ¡Rayos los vieron!, debemos ayudarlos .- Dijo Hunter dejando de bloquear las cámaras.

.- ¡Muchachos...! .- Se escuchó la desesperada voz de Nightwind por la radio interna de los seekers.

.- Ya sé que se dejaron ver, vamos entrando .- Interrumpió Cloudraider guardando el radar y corriendo hacia la entrada junto con Hunter.

Sonidos de láseres disparando comenzaron a hacer su aparición, cuando el par de seeker entraron al Thanatos, por la alarma todos los Decepticons ya estaban dentro de la nave y no tuvieron problemas en acercarse libremente a la entrada, ahí pudieron ver a Nightwind disparando como podía a los soldados de Skyscorcher, Hunter y Cloudraider la cubrieron para que pudiera salir junto con Starscream, los camaradas de Nightwind disparaban mientras se dirigían a la salida nuevamente.

Pronto lograron salir y los 3 levantaron el vuelo, Cloudraider se transforma y coloca a Starscream sobre su fuselaje y acelera el vuelo, seguido por Hunter y Nightwind, varios Decepticons los persiguieron disparando sus láseres y otros sus misiles para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, solo la orden de Skyscorcher los detuvo y regresaron a la nave, por ahora los renegados estaban a salvo y el antiguo comandante aunque no salió ileso, pudo escapar con vida.

Una vez en el Rigel, Cloudraider y Hunter llevaron a un mareado Starscream a la sala de reparaciones, Nightwind se encontró con su hermano Darkstar para darle el reporte, muy políticamente la joven explicó todo el procedimiento que siguieron y los problemas que tuvieron al salir, Darkstar le reclamó a Nightwind por no haber planificado la huída, ella simplemente asintió y se retiró a la sala de reparaciones para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba Starscream, Darkstar la vio marcharse, deseó recibirla cálidamente como siempre hacían antes, ahora ella solo daba su reporte y se retira, el seeker suspira por la nostalgia, estaba hecho, nunca recuperará a su antigua hermana.

Las horas pasaron como siglos y Nightwind aun seguía esperando en la puerta de la enfermería, ella no se había movido de ahí desde que terminó de darle el reporte a su hermano, su rencor hacia su hermano crecía con los días, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esto debe parar, su enojo hacia Darkstar solo la hacía más amargada, ella lo sabe y lo reconoce, pero no se atreve a hacer las pases con él, su orgullo de metal le impedía hablar con su hermano y arreglar todo el asunto, pero demonios, cada vez que ella quiere salir a algún lado él manda a algún guardaespaldas para que la vigile, ya no tiene libertad, ni privacidad, ya no puede volar a donde le plazca, se sentía como una pequeña chispita recién nacida, ni siquiera Divemaster tiene tantas restricciones.

El siseo de la puerta hace que Nightwind despierte al instante, el rostro amistoso y alocado de Typhoon se asoma y la invita a pasar, Nightwind ve a Starscream sentado en la mesa de reparaciones siendo examinado por última vez por el médico cabeza de cono, de nuevo tenía varios cables en su cuerpo, especialmente en su cabeza, Vertigo analizaba los cientos de imágenes y números que aparecía en la pequeña computadora, Starscream tenía cara de pocos amigos¿quién no lo estaría?, de nuevo había visitado la sala de reparaciones y las manos expertas y habilidosas de ese par de locos lo habían tocado una vez más, esto hizo sonreir a Nightwind, esa imagen le parecía muy graciosa, la cara arisca de Starscream, el semblante fastidiado de Vertigo y las incoherencias que dice Typhoon hacía que el momento fuera gracioso, Starscream dirige sus ópticos a la seeker y la ve fríamente.

.- Dime cual es el chiste Nightwind, yo también me quiero reir .- Dijo con sarcasmo el F-15.

.- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, lo siento, lo siento .- Dijo apresuradamente juntando sus manos en ruego.

Vertigo había terminado de analizar el resto de los programas internos de Starscream y desenganchó los cables de su cuerpo.

.- Muy bien Starscream, tenías los protectores de rotación un poco dañados, por eso estabas tambaleando más de lo normal, me sorprende que Nightwind haya podido sacar su lamentable trasero de esa trampa mortal, y tus mareos se debían a que algunos de los conductos de energon que alimentan tu cerebro se rompieron y tuve que cambiarlos, o sino la presión haría que tu cerebro se friera y te diera el dolor de cabeza más grande que jamás hayas experimentado .- Concluyó Vertigo mientras guardaba la computadora en su lugar.

.- Y hablando de cabezas, Starscream si por casualidad no andas bien de aquí arriba .- Se señala la cabeza .- No dudes en venir a verme .- Dijo Typhoon estallando en risas y golpeando su rodilla con su mano.

Nightwind tuvo que darse la vuelta para que Starscream no pudiera ver su rostro, ella estaba a punto de revolcarse de la risa en ese instante, Starscream solo miró fríamente a Typhoon y se bajó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta, Nightwind lo sigue de cerca, el F-15 se dirigía a su habitación, oh rayos, había olvidado que ya no tenía habitación, el seeker se apoyó de la pared y frotó su rostro con sus manos con frustración, Nightwind coloca su mano en el hombro de Starscream para darle apoyo moral, él retira sus manos al sentir el tacto de Nightwind, el seeker la miraba con intensidad, sus ópticos expresaban incomodidad, enojo y amenaza, aunque muy en el fondo casi deliraba por el tacto, Nightwind retiró su mano lentamente y baja su cabeza avergonzada.

.- Lo siento .- Dijo la seeker con un hilillo de voz.

Starscream no dijo nada, solo apartó su mirada de ella antes que subiera su mirada y sus ópticos se encontraran, el seeker suspiró cansado, frustrado, en menos de una semana ya había visitado la sala de reparaciones 2 veces, ni siquiera en la Tierra la visitaba con tanta frecuencia, de pronto Vertigo asoma su puntiaguda cabeza por la puerta y llama la atención de Starscream.

.- Oye masoquista, Darkstar me mandó a decirte que tienes una nueva habitación, es la segunda puerta a la derecha .-

.- Vuelves a llamarme de alguna manera que no sea por MI nombre, y te aplanaré esa tonta cabeza tuya .- Amenazó señalándolo con su índice.

Vertigo introdujo su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la amenaza del seeker escarlata, inmediatamente reanudó su andar hacia su nueva habitación, Nightwind lo seguía muy de cerca, casi llegando a su destino Starscream echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y aun lo seguía, esos ópticos amarillos tan expresivos e hipnotizantes lo miraban fijos, demonios de nuevo ese sentimiento, quería alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible o se volvería loco, Starscream vió su nombre en la segunda puerta del lado derecho del pasillo, Nightwind estaba ahí parada, como si estuviera esperando algo, Starscream suspiró fastidiado por la persistencia de la chica y se volvió para enfrentarla.

.- ¿Dime qué es lo que quieres? .- Preguntó secamente.

.- Nada... solo vine a... acompañarte a tu habitación .- Dijo tímidamente la chica.

.- Pues como verás yo se el camino, no necesito otro guía .- Dijo pulsando su código personal en el pánel de control, la puerta se abre emitiendo un siseo y Starscream se disponía a entrar.

.- ¡Espera! .- Dijo de pronto la seeker oscura y Starscream se detiene en seco sin volver su mirada a ella .- Solo quería decirte que entiendo tu enojo, Darkstar a veces es un gran fastidio, antes no era así, se volvió sobreprotector después de aquella misión, siempre peleo con él para que me deje en paz, pero... no me escucha, emmm... si quieres compensar tu enojo de alguna manera, solo dímelo, ahora tu eres uno de los nuestros, y los compañeros de verdad nunca se abandonan, por eso fuimos a rescatarte .- Concluyó Nightwind mirando fijamente a Starscream y dejando su timidez a un lado.

Starscream entró a su habitación cerrando su puerta delante de Nightwind, la seeker suspiró derrotada¿en qué demonios pensaba con decirle todo eso, animarlo?, solo consiguió hacerlo enojar, sin más nada que hacer decidió retirarse de los dormitorios comunes y dirigirse al suyo, necesitaba un buen baño y una recarga de al menos 2 horas, se sentía desarmada, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y Starscream se asoma.

.- Nightwind .- Llamó suavemente el seeker, la joven vuelve su cabeza .- Gracias, y con respecto a tu oferta, pensaré en ello .- Dijo el seeker sonriendo levemente y volvió a introducirse en su habitación, Nightwind miró la puerta de la habitación al principio extrañada y luego la felicidad iluminó su rostro, con un salto de alegría y un grito de alegría, la antigua Nightwind volvió, aunque sea por unos instantes, después se retiró corriendo y riendo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Starscream se dirige a la terminal de computadora y con mucho cansancio se sienta en la silla y enciende la computadora, el seeker comenzó a buscar la conexión con algún satélite que estuviera cerca, logró encontrarlo en este mismo planeta, exigió entrar y el satélite pidió códigos de acceso, Starscream logró hackear la red y entró al programa satelital, comenzó a buscar incesantemente entre las miles de imágenes que pasaban el planeta Char, después de ojear el mapa digital logró localizarlo y amplió la imagen cientos de veces, poco a poco la computadora mostraba imágenes en movimiento de algunos mecas azules y 2 violetas, de los cuales uno de ellos tenía un enorme cañón en su brazo derecho, el seeker estrechó sus ópticos y apretó su quijada al ver la imagen de su ejecutor, encendió el micrófono y escuchó la conversación a medias, el enorme meca violeta estaba ordenando el asesinato de Blitzwing y Octane por ser traidores, no basta con que ellos hayan huido, los quiere borrados de esta galaxia, cuando hizo la comparación con Starscream el seeker no pudo evitar sentir la furia recorrer por todo su cuerpo, sus ópticos rojos se tornaron blancos por la ira, esto no quedará así, su muerte no quedará impune, regresará y se vengará de ese malnacido, Megatron, Galvatron, no le importa quien sea, el resultado será el mismo.

Así estuvo Starscream todo el día y gran parte de la noche estudiando minuciosamente a su adversario, descubrió que entre este Líder y el Megatron que todos conocían había una gran diferencia, y es que Galvatron es más cruel, más despiadado, y lo que más le preocupaba, estaba demente, en pocas horas ha visto el asesinato de varios camaradas Decepticons, el cargo: haber fallado en varias misiones.

Si este es el nuevo líder de los Decepticons, entonces el ejército y la causa perecerá para siempre, y no por las manos de los Autobots.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter - 02 Therapy of Goodness**


	4. 03: Therapy of Goodness part1

Hola de nuevo!!!, jejeje gracias por seguir el fic Pink Devil, y tambien a los demas, bueno con respecto a Nigthwind la idea es esa, que la odies al principio (yo tambien la odio . ), pero no te preocupes eso es solo el comienzo, despues ella ira madurando y se dara cuenta que su hermano y sus compañeros son lo mas importante de su vida, no te preocupes, en cada personaje habra una evolucion, incluyendo en Starscream, espero que te agrade este cap. nos vemos luego, Bye

**

* * *

Chapter – 03 Therapy of Goodness part. 1**

Los odiaba, los aborrecía, quería aplastarlos y destruirlos a todos, se sentía miserable y humillado, Starscream había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan pronto, una semana había pasado desde que fue secuestrado por los Decepticons y durante ese tiempo Darkstar le ordenó que hiciera guardia diurna en el pueblo de Elios, algo que iba en contra de sus principios y que no encajaba en su manera de pensar, todo el día estaba solo, rondando de un lugar a otro, vigilando cada rincón, mirando de vez en cuando al cielo en caso que los seekers nocturnos vinieran a hacer de las suyas, como detestaba hacer el ridículo papel de un Autobot, si estos Decepticons no lo detestaran a muerte no lo pensaría 2 veces, iría con ellos y pelearía por la causa, y así tendría un buen pretexto para destruir este pueblucho de gente híbrida asquerosa.

Varias veces Starscream se vio tentado a demoler algún edificio, o aplastar algún cyborg, o quizás exprimirlos con sus propias manos hasta que se convierta en puré metálico, pero no estaba solo, de vez en cuando Cloudraider o algún otro renegado lo vigilaba en la lejanía, y si no eran los seekers, los cyborgs centinelas estaban cerca para dar la alarma ante cualquier irregularidad, suspiraba de enojo y fastidio, si no salía inmediatamente de ese lugar se volverá completamente loco, Starscream se sentó cerca de la entrada del pueblo y apoyó su cabeza en sus palmas, demonios esto es aburrido, mientras perdía su mirada en el horizonte mentalmente se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto, su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor, por la intensidad de ese sonido parecía ser una nave pequeña, dirigió sus ópticos hacia aquel sonido, efectivamente, una pequeña nave remolque hizo su aparición en la calle, se dirigía hacia la entrada y parece traer algo en el monta cargas, una lata de energon, pudo captar su computadora óptica al incrementar la visión.

La nave se estaciona cerca del seeker y desprende las amarras de la gran lata de energon, de mala gana Starscream toma la bebida y sin dar las gracias la abre y comienza a beber, al ver al meca muy ocupado recargándose, el cyborg se despide educadamente a pesar de la actitud arisca del seeker y se marcha por donde vino, bebió el contenido sin respirar un segundo, trituró la lata y la arrojó lejos con todas sus fuerzas, proteger a estas miserables criaturas le quitaba el apetito, odiaba no poder disfrutar de un buen trago de energon, pero si no se recargaba estaría debilitado y no podrá defenderse, aunque los demás seekers hayan jurado que lo protegerán como si fuera uno de ellos, no confiaba en su palabra, prefería estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad.

Starscream decide continuar con su extraña labor, se incorpora y sacude el polvo de su parte trasera y reanuda su andar, varias veces se topó con un seeker que no hacía otra cosa que hablar trivialidades con algunas mujeres cyborgs, ellas estaban sentadas en el tope de una gran nave para estar al nivel del seeker, él no hacía otra cosa que pavonearse ante las mujeres, mostraba la magnificencia de sus oscuras alas, hablaba de sus proesas cuando estaba en alguna misión, todo lo decía en un tono de "soy el rey del universo" y las chicas reían y coqueteaban con el seeker, Starscream sentía que iba a devolver su energon en cualquier momento, aceleró su andar directo al guardia de turno, iba a darle una buena reprimenda por entorpecer sus labores, una vez más recordó al grupo reflector, cada vez que iba a la sala de vigilancia encontraba a esos 3 hablando tonterías y huyendo de sus labores, pero el seeker escarlata se detiene un instante, y comienza a analizar los hechos, en aquel entonces tenía cierto grado de poder, aunque no todos lo respetaban como se merecía (según él) era el Segundo al Mando de los Decepticons y podía ordenar a quien quisiera, ahora solo era un soldado más, casi al nivel de nada¿qué haría ese seeker si Starscream lo reprime delante de esas mujeres?, lo que recibiría es un golpe directo a su nariz, y él sería el humillado, decidió continuar a la misma velocidad pero para alejarse de aquella asquerosa escena.

.- …Eso no fue nada en comparación con la misión de Monicus, fue una noche en que tuve que infiltrarme a la mansión de Gycony… .-

Fue lo que pudo escuchar mientras pasada por un lado del seeker parlanchín, Starscream miró por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba, vio que el seeker contaba la historia haciendo graciosos gestos con sus manos, exagerando cada vez más y las chicas lo miraban expectantes y ensanchando sus ojos a medida que avanzaba la historia, Starscream apartó su mirada y negó con su cabeza al pensar en aquel sujeto, quizás todas esas historias no eran del todo ciertas, estaba seguro que muchas de ellas eran solo para llamar la atención de esas cyborgs¿cómo es posible que ellas no se mareen con tanta palabrería?, desde que llegaron a ese pueblo Starscream lo ha visto en el mismo lugar y con las mismas mujeres durante el transcurso del día hablando sin parar.

El día pasó lento y el cielo pintado de naranjas y amarillos anunciaba el ocaso, Starscream estaba agotado, de nuevo se sentó en la entrada del pueblo, varias veces durante su rutina muchos cyborgs le ofrecieron sustento, pero él los negaba con un ademán o solo los ignoraba, estaba harto de ver a esas extrañas criaturas, quería irse de ese lugar, apoyó su espalda a la gran muralla que protegía el pueblo y dirigió su mirada al cielo muy pensativo¿qué querrá Darkstar de él¿por qué obligarlo a proteger un pueblo que poco le interesa?, suspira cansadamente y apaga sus ópticos, tratando de relajarse, pero unos pasos pesados hacen que encienda inmediatamente sus ópticos y vea al sujeto que se aproxima, Cloudraider se acercaba a él lentamente, por su andar torpe parecía estar igual de cansado, Starscream no tuvo la menor intención de ponerse de pie, volvió a recostar su cabeza a la pared y apagó sus ópticos, sintió que el seeker oscuro se sentaba a su lado exhalando todo su agotamiento, Cloudraider se recostó de la pared y comenzó a raspar la tierra con su índice.

.- ¿Y bien Starscream¿cómo vas con tu terapia? .- Preguntó de manera burlona el seeker, a Starscream no le pareció nada graciosa la pregunta.

.- Largo de aquí .- Contestó cansado el seeker escarlata, Cloudraider deja salir una pequeña risilla, logró su pequeño objetivo de fastidiar a Starscream.

.- Ah vamos Screamer, anímate, no es tan malo, si yo pude soportarlo tu también puedes .- Dijo el seeker dándole un leve golpe al hombro de Starscream, el seeker escarlata lo mira fríamente.

.- Ya se lo dije a Darkstar, y te lo diré a ti también: No cambiaré mi manera de pensar, es absurdo tener que depender de estos microbios para poder sobrevivir, este planeta tiene mucho más recursos que la Tierra¿por qué debemos protegerlos para obtener energon? .- Preguntó irritado el seeker escarlata.

.- Míralo de esta manera: Nosotros tenemos energon procesado y completamente limpio, condensado en una lata, importado de cybertron, no corremos peligro de contraer algún virus, en cambio los Decepticons deben luchar por ello, y por supuesto corren con mucho riesgo, a diferencia de los recursos de la Tierra estos están contaminados, no todos, pero en algunos lugares hay energon malo .-

Starscream calló, era verídico, y a él no le convenía estar en malas condiciones, tenía una misión que cumplir y debía permanecer en buen funcionamiento, además recuerda haber formado una corta alianza con el Dr. Arckeville hace algunos años, un científico que estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, era brillante, lo reconocía, pero el sujeto estaba loco, fue la primera vez que interactuó con un ser humano, incluso había hecho un complot con el doctor para destronar a Megatron, un plan que consistía en hacer estallar la Tierra al acumular energía ilimitada a un generador extra potente, luego tendría que escapar a Cybertron para poder extraer la energía cósmica que se convertiría el planeta, por supuesto, el plan fracasó debido una alianza temporal que formó Megatron con Optimus Prime, si hubiese funcionado él sería el nuevo líder en estos momentos, y Cybertron hubiera iniciado una nueva Era Dorada bajo el mando de los Decepticons, más específicamente de Starscream, era el plan perfecto.

Analizó la situación, Megatron formó una alianza con su peor enemigo para poder sobrevivir, es posible que en el fondo aborrecía la idea, pero no era conveniente para ninguno de los 2, el deseo de vivir fue más fuerte que el odio o el hambre de poder, al final Megatron envió el generador al espacio con ayuda del Líder de los Autobots, no había simpatía, solo unos escasos minutos de tregua, al final solo fue conveniencia, y es exactamente lo que pasaba ahora.

.- "_Conveniencia, todo esto es por conveniencia Starscream, no dejes de verlo de esa manera, al menos evitará que vomites el energon_" .- Pensó el seeker suspirando para tratar de calmarse.

Cloudraider hablaba de cualquier cosa para tratar de amenizar el momento, desde el momento que inició formar parte de la flota nocturna hasta el día que llegó a este planeta híbrido, el seeker marrón y negro reía con cada anécdota que contaba, Starscream apoyó su rostro en su palma y perdió su mirada en el horizonte resignado a soportar un interminable monólogo, hacía como si Cloudraider no estaba ahí, de hecho, estaba tan desinteresado en la conversación que solo percibía balbuceos interminables, suspiraba fastidiado y torcía sus ópticos, rogaba a Primus que el seeker oscuro se callara de una vez o sino él mismo lo callará, todo iba fluyendo como el agua, hasta que rozó con una piedrecilla que llamó mucho la atención del seeker escarlata.

.- Oh si, Nightwind me ha gustado desde el momento que la conocí, cada vez que iba al dojo siempre la esperaba en la entrada, entre las sombras, y justamente cuando llegaba la tomaba por sorpresa, me encantaba asustarla, por supuesto yo recibía un buen puntapié, pero valía la pena .- Concluyó Cloudraider con un suspiro soñador.

Starscream volteó su cabeza hacia el seeker oscuro y lo miró fríamente, el sujeto tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, sus ópticos estaban levemente encendidos, como si estuviera soñando despierto, el F-15 sintió una extraña oleada furiosa recorrer por sus conductos de energon, era algo que hacía acelerar su bomba de combustible y hervir su energon: celos. No era la primera vez que Starscream sentía celos, en sus días de Comandante cuidaba mucho su puesto y no dejaba que nadie se lo quitara, pero esos celos estaban relacionados con su trabajo, su ambición, su meta, los celos que sentía ahora eran diferentes, eran más poderosos que los anteriores, hacía que su vista se nublara y su mente se pusiera en blanco, y veía a su rival como un toro ve a un capote, con mucha furia.

.- ¿Sabes?, una vez le robé un beso a Nightwind .- Continuó Cloudraider, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron de enojo por un momento, pero lo ocultó para no descubrirse.

.- ¿Tu…la besaste? .- Inquirió con voz quebrada de la furia, aunque trató aparentar sorprendido.

.- Si, fue estupendo .- Respondió Cloudraider sin prestarle atención al tono de la pregunta de Starscream .- en ese entonces estábamos en Char, habíamos regresado de una misión y ella quiso quedarse descansando en uno de los edificios, estaba muy agotada, y se durmió rápido, en ese momento aproveché y me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, la observé por unos momentos, se veía tan hermosa dormida .- Dijo riendo suavemente, Starscream apretó su quijada y estrechó sus ópticos, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de Cloudraider .- es difícil apartar su vista de ella ¿sabes?, entonces me arrodillé a su lado y la besé, ella estaba tan perdida en sus sueños que me respondió el beso dormida, wow fue el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida .- Dijo emocionado Cloudraider, Starscream torció sus ópticos y apartó su mirada del seeker oscuro.

Starscream empuñó sus manos y apretó aun más su quijada, sentía que la furia se desbordaba de su cuerpo con solo pensar que ese malnacido besó los labios de esa chica antes que él, trataba de mantener el control, pero su cuerpo temblaba y amenazaba con estallar en cualquier instante, y por supuesto, toda esa ira iba a caer en Cloudraider, contaba hasta 10 mentalmente y se recordaba una y otra vez que su prioridad era vengarse de Galvatron y tomar lo que le pertenece.

.- ¿Sabes que pasó después…? .- Preguntó de repente Cloudraider sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

Por supuesto que no quería saber lo que pasó después, pero ya se lo imaginaba, y eso además de enfurecerlo lo lastimaba, pero una sensación curiosa y quizás masoquista se removía dentro de su chispa, incitándolo a averiguar que sucedió luego de ese beso, detestaba que la curiosidad lo carcomiera, pero muy en el fondo tuvo una extraña esperanza, quizás esa sea la razón por la que su curiosidad le pedía averiguar más.

.- No .- Respondió en voz baja el seeker escarlata y preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, Starscream apagó sus ópticos y tragó aceite.

.- Ella despertó y cuando vio que la besaba me abofeteó, y luego me persiguió hasta la base y me daba una patada cada vez que podía .- Respondió con una sonrisa triste y fijó sus ópticos en Starscream.

El seeker escarlata suspiró internamente muy aliviado, sonrió disimuladamente, satisfecho por el resultado, imaginarse a Nightwind pateando el trasero de Cloudraider era algo que le hubiese gustado presenciar.

.- Después de ese momento no lo volví a intentar, y hasta ahora hemos sido amigos, supongo que ella no es la mujer para mí, solo espero que quienquiera que la tenga la cuide mucho, Nightwind es maravillosa, tiene ese típico "no sé que" que atrae .- Dijo Cloudraider mientras se acostaba en el cielo y veía las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

.- No lo dudo .- Dijo Starscream estando de acuerdo con Cloudraider, el seeker oscuro se encogió de hombros.

.- Veo que no te agrada las conversaciones .-

.- No me gusta hablar de asuntos privados con nadie, y tampoco me agrada escuchar los problemas ajenos .-

.- Ya veo, en cambio a mí me gusta que la gente me conozca y me agrada que me escuchen .- Respondió Cloudraider volviendo su vista al firmamento, ninguno de los 2 volvieron a hablar por un rato.

De pronto el sonido de motores se escucha en el cielo, las naves están ocultas por las nubes rojizas y ambos seekers se mantienen en alerta.

Un grupo de 4 seekers renegados se acercaban al pueblo para relevar a los guardias de turno, el F-15 y el seeker nocturno se relajan al confirmar que son los compañeros, se transforman y aterrizan suavemente en el suelo híbrido, los mecas se acercan a Starscream y a Cloudraider, saludan a su compañero con palmadas en la espalda o con fuertes apretones de manos, uno de ellos iba a hacer lo mismo con Starscream, pero el seeker se retiró antes que pudieran dirigirle la palabra, los 5 seekers vieron perplejos como el antiguo comandante aéreo se transformaba en el aire y se alejaba de ellos a toda velocidad, Starscream no quería seguir conversando con nadie más, ya estaba harto de escuchar la tonta historia de ese seeker nocturno.

.- ¿Acaso dije algo que lo ofendió? .- Preguntó uno de los seekers aun con su mirada fija en Starscream.

.- No le hagas caso, ese sujeto tiene serios problemas de personalidad .- Dijo otro seeker cabeza de cono.

.- Yo solo quería ser amable .-

.- Olvídalo, Starscream jamás será amistoso con nosotros, es como si le pidiéramos a Typhoon que deje de ser loco .- Dijo otro seeker púrpura y negro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y luego se fueron a buscar al otro seeker que seguramente seguía hablando tonterías con algunas damiselas cyborgs.

Por fin ha terminado su turno y puede volver al Rigel, sin embargo dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo de paz en esa nave, si no es Darkstar o Hellfire vigilándolo, es Vertigo regañándolo por beber algún energon potente o Typhoon contándole chistes malos, cuando estaba en el Nemesis las cosas no eran así, los Decepticons lo dejaban en paz y él podía hacer lo que le plazca, pero ahora debía interactuar con los demás tanto dentro como fuera de las horas de trabajo, le repugnaba esa idea, se sentía como en una especie de terapia, ya le había dicho a Darkstar que prefería mil veces estar solo y vivir bajo sus propias reglas, pero una vez más el seeker vinotinto decía: "Mientras vivas aquí seguirás mis órdenes", Starscream se cansaba de escuchar el mismo diálogo una y otra vez, no tardó mucho en llegar a la base, se transformó y aterrizó cerca de la entrada, con pasos cansados entró y para mala suerte se encuentra con Darkstar en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que decía todo menos "bienvenido al Rigel Starscream", el jet escarlata lo mira por unos segundos y luego se dispone a retirarse a su habitación, no tenía ánimos de discutir con nadie ahora.

.- ¿Dónde están los demás? .- Pregunta secamente Darkstar, Starscream se detiene en seco, apaga sus ópticos y deja salir un suspiro de frustración.

.- Vienen en camino, no te preocupes, ya conocen la ruta .- Respondió Starscream sarcásticamente y sin dirigir su mirada al líder renegado y vuelve a reanudar su andar.

.- ¿Por qué viniste solo?, creí haber dado órdenes de regresar todos juntos en caso de ser atacados por los Decepticons .- Dijo Darkstar completamente irritado, detestaba que Starscream desobedeciera sus órdenes.

Starscream vuelve a detenerse y empuña sus manos a la vez que murmura una grosería¿por qué este seeker tiene que jugar con su paciencia?, súbitamente se volvió sobre sus talones y enfrentó al renegado que no había cambiado de postura.

.- Escúchame Darkstar, estoy molesto, cansado, fastidiado y me urge una recarga decente, yo soy un Decepticon por lo tanto no tengo por que seguir tus estúpidas órdenes aunque viva en esta miserable nave llena de gusanos metálicos .- Dijo firmemente el seeker escarlata .- ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto Darkstar¿Qué sea un "buen chico"¿eso es lo que quieres?, pues te equivocas conmigo, yo JAMAS cambiaré mi manera de verlos como los seres inferiores que son, JAMAS daré mi vida por algún inútil de esta nave, y sobre todo¡JAMAS abandonaré mi ambición…! .- Estalló Starscream de repente, Darkstar respingó con cada énfasis que hacía el F-15, entonces se acerca al renegado y agrega en voz baja .- …Y eso grábalo en tu pequeño cerebro, deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo, y sobre todo deja de malgastar el mío .- Luego se retiró por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación.

Darkstar temblaba furioso por la insubordinación, iba a ir tras él, pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene de pronto, el renegado vuelve su mirada a quien lo detenía, Hellfire se mostró pasivo y calmado como siempre, el anciano hace un gesto negativo con su cabeza indicando que lo mejor será dejar a F-15 que descanse y se calme.

.- Pero Hellfire no puedo dejar que me falte el respeto de esa manera .-

.- Lo sé, pero él ha jugado bajo tus reglas durante toda esta semana, déjalo por hoy Darkstar .- Dijo calmadamente el cabeza de cono.

.- ¿Estás diciendo que deje que haga lo que le plazca?, lo siento Hellfire, pero no seguiré ese consejo, Starscream es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo libre así como así .-

.- No me refería a eso, pero es obvio que este plan no está funcionando, el problema con Starscream es que él no se ve como uno de los nuestros… .-

.- Es un Decepticon, lo sé .- Interrumpió Darkstar .- a pesar de todo no ha abandonado esa causa egoísta¿Qué sugieres que haga Hellfire? .-

.- Sé un poco más sutil, tratarlo como un soldado retirado no ha funcionado, habla con Typhoon, él sabrá como proceder .- Sugirió Hellfire y luego se retiró a su habitación dejando solo a un muy pensativo Darkstar.

Completamente agotado Starscream llega a su habitación, introduce su código personal en el panel y la puerta se desbloquea y se abre emitiendo un suave siseo, el seeker entra y la puerta se cierra detrás de él, se deja caer pesadamente en la cama de recarga, gruñendo por el profundo cansancio, así fue la rutina durante toda la semana, todos los días hacía guardia con los seekers nocturnos en el pueblo, las horas eran largas y la falta de actividad de los Decepticons la hacían mucho más tediosas, y contener las ganas de destruir el pueblo y sus habitantes era el aderezo de la tortura, Starscream sentía que lo vigilaban a él y no al pueblo, era bastante incómodo y frustrante tener a todo un clan en tu contra, algunos trataban de ser amables con él, pero desconfiaba completamente de ellos, los evadía, o los mandaba al infierno, el simple hecho de no sentirse bienvenido por la mayoría de los seekers, haber perdido su rango y su antigua vida, lo amargaba y lo deprimía.

Todas las noches llegaba a su habitación exhausto, dormía unas cuantas horas y luego salía de nuevo al pueblo a montar guardia por casi todo el día, mientras estaba boca abajo el seeker sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de él, sus ópticos se apagaban progresivamente y la deliciosa sensación de pesadez lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en el sueño y su cuerpo comenzó a flotar en un mar suave y relajante, pero el zumbido de su comunicador lo trae de vuelta a la realidad de golpe, respingó asustado por el atorrante sonido del infernal aparato, gruñó de frustración y de mala gana se levantó de la cama para atender la inoportuna llamada, presiona el botón que esta a un lado de la puerta y activa el comunicador.

.- ¿Quién diablos es? .- Preguntó con voz somnolienta y molesta.

.- Nightwind¿puedo pasar? .-

Starscream desactiva el comunicador y suspira frustrado, frota su rostro con su mano, justamente cuando iba a olvidarse del mundo llega ella a interrumpir su codiciado sueño.

.- "_Solo esto faltaba_" .- Pensó resignado .- Adelante, la puerta está abierta .- Dijo suavizando un poco la voz y se sienta frente a la computadora dando la espalda a la puerta.

La puerta se abre y revela a una Nightwind que traía una lata de energon, Starscream enciende la computadora e inicia el proceso para conectarse con el satélite espacial, en vista que tenía compañía prefiere hacer algo productivo.

.- ¿Qué deseas? .- Pregunta Starscream sin mirar a su visitante.

.- Emmm, solo vine a traerte algo de energon, supuse que necesitabas mojar tu paladar .- Dijo tímidamente ofreciendo la lata al seeker, Starscream fija sus ópticos en ella levemente sorprendido, luego observa la lata sellada y la toma murmurando un "gracias", abre la lata y da un gran sorbo bebiendo casi la mitad del contenido, exhalando de placer al retirar la lata de sus labios, sintiendo como el fluido recorría sus conductos hambrientos.

.- Emmm, bueno…ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana Starscream, buenas noches .- Nightwind vio al seeker que monitoreaba un video en vivo de un meca violeta con un enorme cañón naranja en su brazo, la seeker nocturna se dirigió a la puerta para dejar en paz al antiguo comandante aéreo.

.- Espera Nightwind .- Dijo de repente Starscream, la seeker se detiene y dirige sus confundidos ópticos al F-15 .- Cierra la puerta con seguro y acércate, quiero que veas algo .- Dijo Starscream mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano cerrada.

Nightwind obedece, presiona el botón de bloqueo y la puerta emite un sonoro "click" quedando asegurada, se acerca a Starscream y mira por encima de su hombro el video de aquel meca, el sujeto estaba sentado en un trono bastante rústico, estaba rodeado por varios mecas azules y otro púrpura estaba a su lado, hablaba de algo pero no sabía de que, el sonido no estaba activado, pero sabía que estaba completamente enojado por su lenguaje corporal, Starscream abre una gaveta y saca de ella unos audiocables y se los ofrece a Nightwind.

.- Ponte estos, y escucha con atención .-

Nightwind conecta el artefacto a sus audios y Starscream lo reconecta a la computadora, sube un poco el volumen para que la seeker pueda escuchar con claridad, Nightwind estrecha sus ópticos al escuchar la conversación.

".- ¡Basuras¡todos ustedes son basura¡¿cómo es posible que se les haya escapado de sus manos ese par de traidores¡¿Qué tan difícil es matar a un par de débiles triple changers¡BUENOS PARA NADA! .- Dijo el gran meca violeta señalando a cada uno de sus subordinados.

.- Pero amo, Octane está bajo la protección de los Autobots, y Blitzwind ha desparecido, los hemos buscado por toda la galaxia, de veras .- Dijo uno de los sweeps aterrorizado y arrodillado pidiendo misericordia.

.- Cierto, además necesitamos abastecernos de energía con urgencia .- Se atrevió a decir Scourge temerosamente.

Pero lo único que recibió de su líder fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y el jefe de los sweeps cayó al suelo aturdido, sus compañeros fueron a auxiliarlo, pero el poderoso meca se acercó a los infortunados y los apuntaba con su enorme cañón.

.- ¿Energía¿quieren energía¡pues aquí la tienen! .- El meca disparó un potente rayo a sus subordinados, pero afortunadamente lograron esquivarla y huyeron asustados del demente líder. "

Nightwind desconectó súbitamente los audiocables de sus sensores auditivos y apagó el monitor de la computadora, la seeker estaba impactada por lo que acaba de presenciar, nunca, jamás había visto semejante acto de crueldad, ni siquiera en el mismo Megatron, este sujeto se iba hacia los extremos de la maldad, Starscream miraba a la seeker de manera neutra, bebía otro sorbo de energon y volvió a encender el monitor mostrando la imagen de aquel meca violeta ahora hablando con quien parece ser su actual mano derecha, el segundo al mando parecía aconsejar al otro, este solo se sentaba en su trono maltrecho y reposaba su rostro sobre su puño cerrado sin escuchar lo que decía su subordinado.

.- ¿Ese…es…Galvatron? .- Preguntó Nightwind atragantándose con su propio aceite.

.- Así es pequeña, él es nuestro objetivo, como podrás ver el sujeto tiende a ser mucho más cruel y despiadado, Megatron castigaba, pero todos esos insultos y golpes eran pequeños roces en comparación con lo que hace este sujeto .- Explicó Starscream y terminó de beber su energon.

.- Pero…¿por qué es así¿por qué trata a sus soldados de esa manera tan vil? .- Preguntó inocentemente la seeker nocturna.

.- La respuesta es simple, porque está demente, a la hora de dispararle a alguien Galvatron no ve la diferencia entre Autobots y Decepticons, simplemente los extermina como si fueran una plaga metálica, lo he estado vigilando desde hace unos días y créeme, lo que has visto hoy es solo una delgada capa externa, varios Decepticons se han retirado de sus líneas por temor a ser exterminados por este maniático y él los busca para hacerles pagar por sus traiciones, en pocas palabras, Megatron es un ser benevolente y misericordioso comparado con el nuevo líder de los Decepticons .- Contó Starscream mientras jugaba ociosamente con la lata de energon vacía lanzándola por el aire y atajándola con su mano.

.- Habrá matado a muchos Decepticons .- Dijo Nightwind bajando su cabeza con extraña pena.

.- Lo ha hecho, él es una gran amenaza, tanto para los Autobots como para los Decepticons, todos le temen, y tienen sus buenas razones .- Concluyó Starscream mientras arrojaba la lata a un bote de basura e interrumpe la conexión con el satélite.

Nightwind suspira tratando de encontrar paz interna, le aterraba la idea de aventurarse a ese lugar para pelear con este asesino de energon frío, la chica tragaba aceite, todo su cuerpo temblaba como si Galvatron estuviera frente a ella amenazándola con su imponente cañón, el terror que sentía ahora no se compara con aquel miedo que tuvo en aquella misión, conocía a Megatron y sabía hasta donde era capaz, a pesar de tratar a sus soldados como vulgares lacayos los necesitaba, pero este ser poco le importa sus hombres, su mentalidad iba más allá de la maldad y ni siquiera sus propios soldados lo aprobaban, esta misión será la más difícil que haya hecho en toda su vida.

.- ¿Asustada? .- Pregunta de pronto el F-15 despertando repentinamente a la joven seeker, Nightwind sacude levemente su cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente.

.- Sinceramente…si .- Respondió un tanto avergonzada .- Yo me considero una soldado retirada, y hace tiempo que no realizo una misión de asesinato, sé que es algo que no se olvida, pero, nunca había tenido un objetivo tan difícil como éste .- Los nervios hacía que ella jugara con sus dedos.

.- ¿Y a mí me considerabas un blanco fácil? .- Preguntó un poco ofendido el seeker escarlata, estrechando sus ópticos esperando que respuesta dará Nightwind, la seeker levanta su cabeza súbitamente y sus ópticos brillaron de sorpresa y vergüenza.

.- N-no, no s-señor, y-yo jamás te cons-sideré u-un… .- Tartamudeó nerviosa Nightwind.

.- Olvídalo .- Interrumpió Starscream mirándola fijamente aun con sus ópticos estrechos.

.- Lo siento .-

Nightwind vuelve a bajar su cabeza muy avergonzada, pero Starscream por dentro se divertía con la joven seeker, de pronto tuvo una gran idea, y decidió proponérselo a la chica.

.- Te perdono esta vez niña, pero me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí .-

Nightwind levantó su amarillenta mirada y la fijó en los rubíes de Starscream, la sensación que lo atormentaba volvió a hacer estragos en la chispa del jet escarlata e inmediatamente apartó su mirada hacia el monitor y fingió buscar de nuevo la conexión satelital, sus dedos rozaban el teclado nerviosamente y tecleaba a una velocidad impresionante.

.- Quisiera que me enseñaras de tus artes marciales, no es que no sepa defenderme, pero pienso que si yo aprendo algo de lo que sabes incrementaré las posibilidades de supervivencia, combinando lo que tu me enseñes con lo que yo sé, podré abatir a ese bastardo gastando la menor cantidad de energía¿lo harás? .- Preguntó el seeker mirando de reojo a su aliada y dejando de teclear.

Nightwind piensa por unos instantes mientras miraba los alrededores de la habitación.

.- ¿Lo harás? .- Preguntó de nuevo Starscream, su voz sonó más insistente.

Nightwind volvió a fijar sus ópticos en el jet, esta vez él no apartó su mirada de la de ella, después de escasos segundos, la seeker acepta la propuesta, y Starscream asiente satisfecho desviando su mirada al monitor.

.- Lo mejor será hacerlo en la madrugada, debemos evitar a los demás a toda costa, especialmente a mi hermano, si él se entera de esto quien sabe que nos hará .- Dijo Nightwind con cierta preocupación y con algo de culpabilidad.

.- Dudo que a ti te haga algo, en cuanto a mí… .- Dejó la sentencia en el aire mientras retomaba el tecleo .- …pero te lo ruego Nightwind, no me falles esta vez, en verdad te necesito para lograr mi objetivo, en estos momentos eres la única en quien puedo confiar en esta nave y tu eres indispensable .- Dijo esto con el mejor tono y cara implorante, una legendaria táctica del seeker escarlata de manipular para conseguir lo que quiere.

Nightwind se irguió un poco, con orgullo y halago, ella sonríe dándole seguridad al seeker y luego de despedirse se retira, después de que la puerta se cerró tras de sí, Starscream apaga la computadora y apoya los codos sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre sus manos, estaba frustrado y enojado, porque parte de lo que le acaba de decir, era cierto.

.- "_Maldición¿por qué cada vez que la veo siento que mi bomba de combustible va a estallar¿qué rayos tiene que ella que me hace sentir así¡Demonios!, ella no es más una patética subordinada, un instrumento desechable…_" .- Pensó angustiado el seeker escarlata.

No quería responder esa pregunta, le aterraba hacerlo, y no tenía tiempo para pensar en esos asuntos, tenía otras prioridades y en su agenda actual no había espacio para una mujer, una vez más imponiendo su ambición, el seeker estaba tan enajenado que había olvidado que estaba agotado, al irse la joven Nightwind volvió a sentir la pesadez del cansancio y lentamente se levantó de su asiento y volvió a su cama, esta vez se dejó caer boca arriba y encendió la cama de recarga, el sueño hizo de las suyas mientras el F-15 miraba el techo, esperando ser enviado nuevamente a las nebulosas y rogando a Primus que esta vez no haya interrupciones, en menos de 5 minutos, Starscream se quedó dormido.

De nuevo el timbre de su habitación vuelve a sonar, Starscream despierta levemente agitado y muy somnoliento observa el reloj en la pared, son las 8:24 am, el seeker estrecha sus ópticos y mira fríamente a la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar¿quién se atrevía a despertarlo a estas horas?, completamente resignado Starscream reúne todas sus fuerzas y se levanta de su cama de recarga, con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia la puerta y respingó cuando el timbre volvió a sonar cerca de sus audios, murmuró una grosería y luego abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro alegre de Typhoon.

.- ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo Starscream?! .- El ruidoso saludo penetró en los audios aun sensibles de Starscream .- Espero no haberte despertado .- Dijo mirando la cara de sueño del seeker escarlata.

Starscream lo mira con enojo¿acaso el sujeto no se ha percatado de la cara de sueño del seeker escarlata o está siendo sarcástico?.

.- De hecho si me despertaste¿se puede saber cual es el motivo para que fastidies a estas horas? .- Inquirió con tono somnoliento y enojado mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

.- Ups jejeje, lo siento Screamer, verás, vine porque quería hacerte una pequeñísima proposición .- Dijo Typhoon haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice y pulgar determinando un minúsculo tamaño, Starscream suspira fastidiado y tuerce sus ópticos.

.- ¿Qué clase de proposición? .-

.- Bien, en vista que tengo muy poco en mi historial sobre ti, quisiera que tuviéramos una sesión, solo nosotros, sin visitantes ni espías, solo médico y paciente .- Propuso Typhoon hablando con mucha más seriedad, con tanta seriedad que asustó a Starscream, el seeker escarlata da un paso hacia atrás y poco a poco el susto fue convirtiéndose en enojo.

.- ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso¿acaso piensas que estoy loco? .- Estalló de repente Starscream haciendo respingar al seeker azul y negro.

.- No, no, no, nada de eso Starscream, no malinterpretes, esta sesión es simplemente para conocerte mejor… .- Apresuró a decir Typhoon.

.- Pues no veo la razón, todos ustedes me conocen lo suficiente .- Interrumpe Starscream aun molesto.

.- Sabemos algunas cosas de ti, pero eso es solo una pequeña parte de tu persona, esto es algo que he hecho con todos los que habitan en esta nave, incluso tengo los historiales de los Decepticons, ahora que tu eres uno de los nuestros necesito una historia detallada de tí .- Dijo calmadamente el psicólogo manteniendo su seriedad.

Starscream lo mira de manera sospechosa, algo no andaba bien, y ese algo le decía que esto es idea de Darkstar, no le dará el gusto, él prefiere mil veces estar muerto que hablar de sí mismo con un extraño, a él no le interesa su vida ni lo que haya hecho.

.- Mi respuesta sigue siendo NO, doctor cabeza loca, y dile a ese miserable de Darkstar que deje de averiguar mi vida o yo acabaré con la suya¿y quién demonio te dijo que soy uno de ustedes? .- Preguntó riendo burlonamente, Typhoon no responde, tan solo mantiene su mirada fija en los ópticos del seeker escarlata .- El día que yo sea uno de ustedes será cuando todo el universo se destruya .- Concluyó Starscream y volvió a introducirse en su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y Typhoon respingó por el fuerte sonido que emitió la puerta.

Negando con su cabeza el seeker azul y negro se retiró con dirección a su consultorio, "_este tipo es un metal duro de fundir, creo que tendré que introducirme de otra manera_", pensó el seeker, mientras tanto en la habitación, Starscream se sienta frente a su escritorio y enciende la computadora, un pequeño ícono estaba titilando en la parte inferior de la pantalla, Starscream frunce dudoso y abre el correo, es una carta digital de Nightwind, la nota era simple:

"Starscream, esta misma noche podremos iniciar el entrenamiento, nos veremos en la montaña donde hablamos hace una semana, te espero a las 2 am. NW. "

Starscream suspira aliviado, ya todo estaba arreglado, esta noche comenzaría su entrenamiento, necesitaba todo lo que estuviera a su disposición para derrotar a Galvatron, y estaba seguro que si aprendía las artes de los seekers nocturnos será invencible, o al menos difícil de abatir, en una hora debía reunirse una vez más con el grupo de vigilancia, decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para vigilar un poco a su contrincante para ver que estupidez hacía.

El día pasó lento y Starscream regresaba una vez más de su "prestigiosa" labor de vigilante, de nuevo regresó solo a la base, le pareció extraño no encontrarse con el odioso de Darkstar en la entrada, ni tampoco con el anciano, al parecer estaban ocupados es otros asuntos, pero no le importaba, esa noche sería completamente diferente.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, la puerta de la habitación de Starscream se abre apenas y el seeker asoma su rostro para verificar que no había moros en la costa, miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, salió de la habitación y cerró sutilmente la puerta, caminó a hurtadillas por los pasillos de la nave, vigilando cada rincón y cada movimiento que hacía, se cercioraba de no tropezar con nada o sino causaría un pandemonium en la base, en un segundo correo que le envió Nightwind le dijo que tuviera cuidado con los vigilantes de la nave, y le recomendó que saliera por la salida de emergencia de la zona de carga, hacia ese lugar se dirigió, no se preocupó por las cámaras, Nightwind se encargó de ellas para ayudarlo a escapar, buscó entre las cajas la salida de emergencia, la encontró y con poco esfuerzo abrió la puerta, Starscream respingó cuando la puerta emitió un fuerte sonido que hizo eco en la zona de carga, afortunadamente no había nadie, el seeker salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, cuidando que no lo detectaran los vigilantes se escabulló hacia el pantano lejos de los molestos ópticos, esquivando matorrales, ramas y corriendo sobre suelo semiorgánico y húmedo, miles de criaturas nocturnas se apartaban de su camino haciendo mucho ruido, Starscream se preocupó por ser detectado por las visiones nocturnas de estos seekers, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, el F-15 levantó el vuelo y se transformó alejándose del lugar, volando sobre el pantano que poco a poco fue despareciendo y en su lugar había un denso bosque, en la lejanía avistó a las montañas donde había conversado con Nightwind aquella vez, aumentó la velocidad y fue subiendo por las faldas del monte, continuó hasta llegar a la cima y se transformó, Nightwind estaba sentada en el suelo, se levantó cuando él posó sus pies en tierra, ella se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente a sus ópticos, Starscream sentía que algo devoraba su chispa cada vez que fijaban sus miradas, prefirió mirar otro punto en su rostro.

.- Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar una cosa, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, y debemos ser completamente discretos, si alguien se entera que te estoy enseñando Spark – Na –Su, me meteré en serios problemas, y no se que te harán a ti .- Dijo seriamente Nightwind.

.- Nightwind, no me tomes por tonto, por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie, y mi discreción será inquebrantable, me ofendes con darme esa advertencia como si fuera un novato .- Dijo Starscream cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.

.- No me refería a eso, de todas maneras me disculpo, el entrenamiento será de una hora todas las noches, ambos necesitamos dormir y por supuesto no hay que levantar sospechas, Spark – Na –Su es un estilo que no verás en ningún otro lugar, es exclusivo de nosotros los seekers nocturnos, Hellfire es maestro de Circuit – Su, pero luego fue desarrollando nuevas tácticas, usando las piernas para atacar y las manos para defenderse, conservando el entrenamiento mental y agregando gracia y elegancia mortal a cada ataque y defensa, así nació el Spark – Na – Su, necesitas estar en excelente funcionamiento y ser sumamente ágil para practicar este arte, siendo tu el Comandante Aéreo dudo mucho que no lo logres .- Concluyó con una sonrisa la seeker nocturna, Starscream solo asintió, él ya sabía lo valioso y poderoso que es, no necesitaba que lo recordaran.

.- Bien, ahora que terminaste la charla¿podemos empezar? .- Inquirió impaciente y algo fastidiado.

.- Veo que careces de paciencia, eso es algo que deberás desarrollar si quieres aprender, ninguna arte marcial se obtiene en un parpadeo, debes ir paso a paso .- Explicó pacientemente la seeker, Starscream dio un bufido fastidiado de tanto protocolo .- ¿Quiéres intentarlo, adelante, trata de tocarme? .- Retó Nightwind muy sonriente y colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Starscream fue tomado por sorpresa por ese desafío, sonríe presuntuosamente aceptando el reto, sin pensarlo 2 veces el seeker se abalanza sobre ella para asestarle un golpe, pero lo esquiva con facilidad haciéndose a un lado, de nuevo lanzó otro golpe y vuelve a esquivarlo, ni siquiera dejó ver sus manos, Starscream es muy bueno con las patadas, dio una serie de 4 patadas pero Nightwind dio varios saltos hacia atrás frustrando la estrategia del seeker escarlata, Starscream gruñe por la frustración y vuelve a atacar, pero Nightwind usa la fuerza del seeker en su contra y lo lanza contra el piso, inmediatamente aplica una llave de sumisión, Starscream negaba darse por vencido y trataba de quitarse de encima a la seeker, pero ella estaba literalmente anclada a él y no se movería por nada del mundo.

.- Vamos Starscream, será mejor que te rindas, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez .- Dijo Nightwind mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre, Starscream grita por el intenso dolor.

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas, pero ya suéltame .- Ordenó el seeker, ella obedeció y ayudó a levantar a su nuevo alumno.

.- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?, debes suprimir tus emociones en la batalla, si demuestras el más mínimo sentimiento tu oponente lo usará en tu contra, y el resultado es lo que acabas de vivir, primera lección del día, no demuestres emociones y ten mucha paciencia .- Dijo con orgullo la joven seeker, Starscream suspira derrotado y resignado, si quería aprender algo, tendrá que jugar bajo las reglas de Nightwind.

Esa noche practicaron movimientos básicos, nada fuera de lo común, Starscream sabía los principios del Circuit – Su, no tuvo muchos problemas en aprenderse estos movimientos, la única diferencia es que en Spark – Na – Su las manos se usan más que todo para movimientos defensivos, llaves de sumisión o para arrojar al oponente, en esta disciplina el poder de ataque reside en las piernas, Nightwind hablada muy en serio cuando dijo que tenía que ser muy ágil, golpear al contrincante en la parte superior con los pies sucesivamente era trabajoso, el trayecto que recorría el pie para ejecutar una patada era bastante largo en comparación con un golpe con el puño, además de tener flexibilidad, la disciplina en verdad exigía buen funcionamiento y concentración, Nightwind ha corregido bastante a su alumno con los movimientos, las posturas y sobre todo le recalcó que debe mirar a su oponente a los ópticos, algo que Starscream maldecía internamente cada vez que disimulaba un combate con su joven maestra.

Mientras estuvo en la Tierra Starscream ha visto varias disciplinas que practicaban los humanos, Spark – Na – Su parecía una mezcla entre TaeKwonDo, Capoeira, Aikido y Kempo, pero mucho más poderosa y mortífera, sin mencionar la elegancia y gracia con que Nightwind ejecuta cada ataque y movimiento defensivo cuando exhibe algún katá, Starscream imitaba cada movimiento de su maestra, al principio eran bastante complicado, pero luego fue aprendiendo y memorizando, para ser el primer día no lo hizo nada mal.

Varias semanas pasaron a toda velocidad, maestra y alumno siguieron encontrándose en la cima de aquella montaña a pesar de las batallas contra los Decepticons para continuar con su arduo entrenamiento, durante ese tiempo Starscream ha avanzado maravillosamente, sus patadas se volvieron el triple de precisas y mortíferas, las simulaciones de combate se volvían cada vez más interesantes y divertidas, en verdad que el seeker escarlata aprendía bastante rápido, cada noche Nightwind enseñaba movimientos nuevos y el fin de semana repasaban lo que se había aprendido, y Starscream acumulaba cada vez más y más conocimientos y pronto desarrolló su propio estilo de pelea, no era brusco y tosco, sino bastante fluido y poderoso, los movimientos eran magníficos y elegantes y Starscream fue ganando mucho más confianza que antes, Nightwind fue revelándole algunos de sus secretos, cosa que no ha hecho con ninguno de sus compañeros, para el seeker esos detalles eran bienvenidos, cuanto más le enseñaran, mejor.

Se había acumulado 3 meses más, y más batallas contra los fieles a Megatron seguían ardiendo, pero aun así el cansancio no les impedía a la renegada y al antiguo comandante aéreo continuar con el entrenamiento, Starscream no era un maestro de Spark – Na – Su, pero sin duda es un digno aprendiz de la disciplina y ha aprendido infinidades de movimientos gracias a su pequeña maestra, el Spark – Na – Su no solo le ha ayudado a mejorar sus tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que le ha enseñado a canalizar sus emociones, ahora no sentía aquel ardor cuando miraba a los ópticos de Nightwind y también aprendió que la paciencia en verdad es una virtud, Starscream se volvió más calculador y menos impetuoso, se sentía mucho más poderoso que antes y lo demostró en la simulaciones, ahora ninguno de los 2 daba tregua y las prácticas estaban a un paso de volverse una pelea real, varias veces ambos han salido lastimados en los combates y las excusas que daban a Vertigo cuando lo visitaban en la enfermería eran infinitas y a veces alocadas, pero inteligentes y convincentes, sin embargo ninguna herida fue suficientemente grave como para detener su entrenamiento, en una de las visitas a la enfermería, Starscream fue reparado y por fin su procesador de energon fue reemplazado por otro en excelentes condiciones.

Una noche de lluvia ácida, los seekers se encontraban una vez en el tope de la montaña, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ópticos y se colocan en posición de ataque, la lluvia caía y las gotas resbalaba por sus lisos y metálicos cuerpos, la tensión aumenta hasta el punto en que se podía cortar con una navaja, la respiración se profundizaba, electro-adrenalina corría por sus conductos haciendo que sus mentes se agudizaran y las bombas de combustible acelerara, ninguno se movió, ambos esperaban una señal, algo que les indicara que era hora de iniciar el combate, los truenos acompañaban el momento con su profunda y estruendosa sinfonía, rubí con ámbar, ambos ópticos se comunicaban la decisión y determinación, esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, y los cielos anunciaron el comienzo del combate con un potente rayo que roza la zona de combate, maestra y alumno se abalanzaron sin titubeos, gritos de batallas salieron de sus gargantas a la vez que sus turbinas los impulsaban hacia el oponente, Starscream dio el primer golpe y fue bloqueado por una experta Nightwind que le retorna el gesto con una patada giratoria que dio de lleno en el vientre del seeker impulsándolo hacia atrás, un golpe menor, no hubo daño, hora de cambiar de estrategia, Starscream vuelve a dirigirse hacia su maestra aparentemente con la misma intensión, Nightwind sonríe maliciosamente, esperando a que su alumno cometa el mismo error, pero de pronto Starscream se deja llevar por el impulso y se barre en el suelo mojado tomando por sorpresa a la joven seeker, Nightwind no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la seeker cae al suelo pero ejecuta una maniobra ofensiva y defensiva a la vez, la seeker se impulsa con sus fuertes brazos girando en torno a sí amenazando a su alumno a golpearlo con sus potentes piernas, Starscream se vio obligado a retroceder y su maestra logra ponerse de pie y en posición de ataque.

Esta vez fue ella quien inició la ofensiva, tratando de golpear a Starscream con numerosas y rápidas patadas, pero todas so esquivadas o bloqueadas por un hábil F-15, Starscream tomó a Nightwind por una de sus muñecas y usó su propia fuerza en su contra lanzándola por los aires, el seeker sonrió, ya daba esta pelea por terminada, pero Nightwind no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, con la agilidad de un gato ella maniobró su cuerpo y cayó de pie, sonriendo presumidamente a su alumno, Starscream ensanchó sus ópticos sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisa, de nuevo la tensión volvió aparecer en el campo de batalla, y los 2 volvieron al punto de partida de la posición de ataque, Starscream relamió sus labios, la temperatura comenzó a bajar y ambos comenzaron a exhalar vapor de sus bocas, ninguno de los 2 estaban agotados a pesar de la contradicción de sus bombas de combustible, la emoción de la batalla producto de la electro-adrenalina hacía agudizar todos sus sensores, ambos querían derrotar a su oponente, ambos querían la victoria, ahora Starscream dio el primer paso y fue directo a su maestra, ejecuta una patada voladora, Nigthwind abre sus piernas y se agacha, la patada de su pupilo es esquivada y vuelve a incorporarse, apenas posó sus pies en el suelo el seeker atacó a su maestra con varias patadas, pudo asestarle un par de ellas pero el resto son bloqueadas, Nightwind cubre su rostro pero el seeker de pronto deja de golpearla, perpleja por la falta de acción de parte de su alumno, Nightwind apenas descubre su rostro, pero es sorprendida por una potente patada, una de las más difíciles de ejecutar en Spark – Na – Su, la conocida entre los seekers nocturnos como La Chispa de Primus, vulgarmente llamada la media luna, Starscream hace una pirueta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que patea a su oponente, Nightwind es tomada por sorpresa, apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de su pupilo inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, el pie de Starscream rozó su rostro por unos escasos centímetros, entonces los combatientes se dejan llevar por la furia de la batalla y se desafían a tener una competencia de resistencia, ambos entrelazaron sus brazos y se esforzaban con empujar, sus cuerpos expulsaban tanto poder que sus componentes comenzaron a sobrecalentarse y a descargar pequeñas chispas azules que poco a poco fueron aumentando en intensidad, a pesar de ser más pequeña Nightwind no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, ambos gemían y gruñían por el esfuerzo, los truenos y rayos seguían sacudiendo los cielos y la lluvia aumentó su intensidad, los seekers apretaban sus quijadas y sus agarres, ambos estaban agotados por la perdida de fuerzas, esto debía terminar ahora, entonces él hizo algo que Nightwind no se esperaba, Starscream volvió a lanzarla y la seeker cayó al suelo completamente derrotada, la pelea ha terminado con la victoria para Starscream.

Ambos seekers jadeaban pesadamente, exhalando vapor blanquecino de sus bocas, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos y los truenos seguían su sinfonía, Starscream miraba a Nightwind desde donde estaba, ella estaba extendida en el suelo, con sus ópticos apagados y recuperando su aliento, el seeker se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella encendió sus ópticos y vio la mano que él le ofrecía y luego fijó sus ópticos en su alumno, débilmente ella ofreció su mano, pero no se levantó, la seeker le dedica una sonrisa traicionera que Starscream conocía muy bien, el seeker no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Nightwind torció la muñeca de su pupilo obligándolo a caer al suelo de una voltereta, ambos estaban boca arriba mirando a las luminosas nubes rojas sobre ellos, ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos.

.- Eres una mala perdedora .- Musitó Starscream cansadamente, Nightwind apenas pudo reír por el cansancio.

.- Lo siento, no pude resistir, y si, no me gusta perder .- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba lentamente .- Esto es algo que me enseñó Hellfire, nunca debes ser honorable con tu oponente en una batalla real, porque tu vida está en juego y si vences a tu enemigo, es tu misma vida tu recompensa .- Recitó ella mientras miraba al agotado seeker a su lado.

.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con él .- Dijo Starscream mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

.- Aunque, yo tengo un dicho: Si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, atácalo por la espalda .- Volvió a musitar de manera pícara, Starscream ríe de manera divertida al escuchar la sentencia.

.- Ese es el espíritu .- Recompensó Starscream a su maestra.

.- ¿Sabes?, nunca había enseñado Spark – Na – Su a nadie, me siento honrada que el Comandante Aéreo sea mi primer alumno, y debo confesarte que tu eres el mejor compañero de combate que he tenido .- Dijo Nightwind tímidamente mientras hacía garabatos en la tierra, Starscream se sentó y prestó una extraña atención a lo que hacía ella.

.- Ya no soy el Comandante Aéreo, ni tampoco soy el Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons .- Dijo tristemente Starscream, la seeker fijó su mirada en el F-15 .- Pero…a mí me honra que… .- Se sintió incómodo por lo que iba a decir .- …tu sigas viéndome como el Comandante Aéreo, veo que tú a diferencia de otros, no has perdido la fe en mi, de hecho, eres la primera persona que siento que cree fielmente en mi .- Starscream miró de repente a la seeker a los ópticos, pero nuevamente volvió a sentir el vuelco en su bomba de combustible y retiró su mirada hacia el rojizo horizonte.

.- Muchos de nosotros pensamos que eras capaz de liderar a los Decepticons, otros solo seguían a Megatron ciegamente, la razón por la que ocurrió esta guerra interna es porque nosotros somos fieles a ti, y ellos son fieles a Megatron .- Explicó brevemente Nightwind, Starscream rió sarcásticamente sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

.- Nadie en el Rigel me ha demostrado esa fidelidad, al contrario, todos me han tratado como si fuera una pila de chatarra, y hasta me acusaron de asesinar a Thundercracker y a Skywarp, sé que tanto tu como los demás seekers son muy fieles a la raza¿pero por qué la devoción Nightwind? .- Preguntó Starscream mirando a la joven seeker, ella desvió sus ópticos a los garabatos en el suelo y suspiró con pesar.

.- Ya te lo dije una vez, Megatron nos ha relegado a todos y fuimos obligados a robar para poder sobrevivir, al principio ninguno se preocupaba por los demás compañeros, pero a medida que el maltrato de Megatron hacia nosotros crecía nosotros nos uníamos más, no importa si el seeker odiaba a Megatron o no, las enfermedades, las muertes y las heridas nos unía más cada ciclo, hasta que dejamos de vernos como compañeros y comenzamos a llamarnos "hermanos", por eso nos duele mucho la muerte de un seeker, nosotros estamos a punto de desaparecer, y debemos cuidarnos unos a los otros .- Concluyó Nightwind mirando de reojo a Starscream, este solo asintió y volvió a desviar su mirada al horizonte, Nightwind suspira y se levanta del suelo, se echa un vistazo y se da cuenta que está llena de lodo, la lluvia comenzó a cesar por lo que el barro no caería de su armadura.

Starscream se levanta también y con un gesto con su cabeza indica a Nightwind que deben regresar a la base, así que levantan el vuelo y se transforman acelerando a máxima potencia, su reloj interno indicaba que eran las 3 am en punto, solo tenía unas 5 horas para dormir y regresar al pueblo a continuar con su aburrida labor de vigilante, mientras volaban en silencio, Starscream se sentía más atraído por la seeker, nunca la había visto pelear y todas esas habilidades y estrategias lo cautivaron, podía mirarla a los ópticos cuando estaban en batalla, pero fuera de ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo y mucho más fuerte, el seeker se sentía atemorizado, el sentimiento cada vez amenazaba con salir y él se esforzaba por mantenerlo enterrado, pero todos estos meses que ha mantenido contacto con ella a reforzado el sentimiento, aunque solo se hayan visto por entrenamiento, mientras él aprendía Spark – Na – Su, el sentimiento crecía secretamente y él por estar enfocado en sus lecciones no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora mientras conversaban su chispa le dio ese pequeño aviso, le molestaba sentirse de esa manera, y su enojo la pagaba la joven seeker que según él, tenía toda la culpa por hacerlo sentir así.

Pronto llegan al Rigel, evadieron todos los guardias y alcanzaron la puerta de emergencia, como lo hacían todas la noches, Starscream abría la compuerta de emergencia y silenciosamente ambos entran en el compartimiento de carga, el seeker cierra sutilmente la compuerta y ambos caminan a hurtadillas y evadiendo con dificultad a las cámaras de vigilancia, ambos dieron un respiro cuando se separaron y se fueron a sus respectiva habitaciones, cualquiera pensaría que ellos estaban cometiendo algún acto ilícito o teniendo algún romance secreto todas las noches, Starscream sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos y cuando llegó a su habitación pulsó su código personal y la puerta se desbloquea.

.- No pensé que también vigilabas durante la noche Starscream .- Dijo sarcásticamente una voz detrás del seeker escarlata, Starscream da un respingo del susto y luego tuerce sus ópticos fastidiado por la interrupción, Starscream vuelve su cabeza lentamente y pudo ver por encima de su hombro a Darkstar que estaba apoyado en la pared detrás de él¿cómo llegó ahí?, se preguntó Starscream, hace un minuto se encontraba solo, de mala gana el jet escarlata se vuelve y enfrenta a Darkstar¿qué excusa le daría?, estaba empapado, tenía abolladuras en todo su cuerpo y estaba cubierto de lodo.

.- Fui a volar un rato bajo la lluvia, aterricé en el pantano y resbalé, por eso estoy cubierto de fango¿acaso es un crimen? .- Preguntó con el mismo tono sarcástico el seeker escarlata.

.- No, no es un crimen .- Dijo Darkstar encogiéndose de hombros, Starscream giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación .- Aunque me parece demasiada casualidad que mi hermana esté en las mismas condiciones que tu .- Concluyó Darkstar bajando peligrosamente su tono de voz, Starscream se detiene en seco pero no se vuelve¿Nightwind se dejó atrapar?, vaya si que es tonta, pensó Starscream, ahora este infeliz descubrirá lo que estaban haciendo, el seeker pensó rápidamente en otra excusa.

.- Pues me la encontré afuera haciendo exactamente lo mismo y decidimos acompañarnos, solo así nos podríamos proteger de los Decepticons .- Mintió Starscream rogando a Primus que este seeker se tragara la excusa, sentía la intensa mirada de Darkstar en su persona, Starscream mira por encima de su hombro una vez más, el renegado al parecer no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta .- ¿Qué?, primero te quejas porque regreso solo a la base, y ahora cuando hago lo que tu dices igual te quejas, ya decídete ¿quieres? .- Dijo de manera irritada el F-15.

.- Si seguro, nada más con Nightwind haces eso, dime algo Starscream¿ustedes 2 están juntos? .- Preguntó amenazadoramente el líder renegado mientras se acerca más a Starscream, el jet escarlata se atraganta con su propio aceite al escuchar esa pregunta, pero pronto recobra compostura, no quería despertar sospechas.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? .- Preguntó Starscream volviéndose nuevamente al seeker vinotinto y negro .- ¿Acaso tu nos has visto juntos últimamente? .- Retó Starscream colocando sus manos en sus caderas y enderezando sus alas de manera amenazadora.

.- No .- Respondió el jet cybertroniano obviando la postura de Starscream .- Pero no me agrada que ella esté contigo Starscream .-

.- ¿Prefieres que esté con esas burlas de Decepticons? .- Volvió a retar refiriéndose a Skyscorcher y su grupo.

.- Es exactamente lo mismo, tu lo dijiste, sigues siendo un Decepticon, así que no veo porque no deba cuidar de mi hermana menor .- Dijo sonriendo el renegado, Starscream exhaló su frustración y peleó mentalmente las ganas de golpear al jet cybertroniano.

.- Ya tengo bastante tiempo entre ustedes, ya deberían conocerme lo suficiente como para tenerme aunque sea un poco más de confianza .- Dijo calmado pero firmemente el F-15.

.- Te equivocas, podrás haber estado aquí desde hace mil años Starscream, pero sino socializas entonces es como si fueras un extraño que ha vivido mil años en la misma nave, si en verdad quieres ganar nuestra confianza, te sugiero que comiences a darte a conocer .- Dijo Darkstar mirando fijamente a Starscream, esta vez él era quien enderezaba sus alas, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron de incomodidad y enojo, empuño sus manos y abrió su boca para gritarle todo un infierno a Darkstar, pero reflexionó un instante y dijo calmadamente.

.- Sigues insistiendo con que tenga esa estúpida sesión con el psicólogo¿qué demonios quieres saber de mi Darkstar?, ya sabes como soy, ya sabes que he hecho¿qué mas quieres saber de mi? .- Preguntó con voz firme e irritada.

.- Conocemos al Comandante Starscream, pero no a Starscream¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? .- Inquirió calmadamente Darkstar, Starscream no respondió y cruzó sus brazos defensivamente .- Simplemente te doy opciones Starscream, tu decides: o sigues siendo rebelde o te unes al equipo .- Darkstar no dijo nada más y se retiró a sus aposentos dejando a Starscream solo con sus pensamientos.

El seeker escarlata vio como el líder renegado se alejaba y no apartó su odiosa mirada de él hasta que dobló en una esquina, Starscream pensó que no se sometería a sus exigencias, él no es quien para hacerlo, y con amargura entró a su habitación y fue directo al cuarto de baño para liberarse de la mugre que lo cubría, mañana en la noche tendría otro entrenamiento más.

Una vez más Starscream y su joven maestra se encontraban en la cima de la montaña, el clima estaba nublado pero la lluvia ácida no caía, esta vez Nightwind le mostraría un nuevo katá a su único pupilo, uno que contenía movimientos más difíciles, ella siempre se ponía nerviosa cada vez que ejecutaba un katá, una cosa es que la viera sus compañeros, y otra cosa es que la viera Starscream, la intensidad de esos maquiavélicos rubíes la desconcentraba mucho, sentía miedo de equivocarse y hacer el ridículo frente al atractivo seeker que aprendía sus lecciones, según piensa ella, respiraba profundo y apagó sus ópticos imaginando que estaba sola en su antiguo dojo, rodeada de lámparas verdes y aire frío, mientras Starscream veía como su maestra se movía con gracia y elegancia, cortando el aire con sus piernas como si fuera una navaja de energon, el seeker estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, con sus brazos cruzados y conteniendo suspiros cada vez que ella maniobraba alguna pirueta o golpeaba algún enemigo imaginario, cada movimiento, cada exhalación, la hacía ver hermosa, sexy, y encantadora, Starscream trataba de concentrarse en sus lecciones de katá, pero cada vez que su atención se fijaba más en el cuerpo de ella, él sacudía su cabeza para apartar los pensamientos morbosos y volvía a concentrarse.

.- Y así es como se hace el Katá Aké .- Dijo de pronto Nightwind despertando a su pupilo, Starscream no supo en que momento ella terminó el katá, entonces ella se colocó en posición de inició y le ordenó a su alumno que se colocara en la misma posición a su lado.

Los movimientos fueron lentos, él había memorizado algunos movimientos, pero de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su modelo para corregirse, pero cada vez que hacía eso sentía que su consciencia se iría de paseo, y tenía que pelear mentalmente para no perder la concentración, pero no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, Nightwind también se sentía perdida en el limbo cada vez que Starscream se aproximaba a ella, era como si una extraña pero agradable fuerza invisible los acogiera y los encerraba en un mundo donde solo ellos existían y lo demás era solo pura imaginación.

.- Anoche tuve un pequeño encuentro con tu hermano .- Dijo de pronto Starscream sin dejar de realizar el katá, Nightwind lo mira rápidamente y mientras hablaban continuaban con la lección.

.- ¿Pelearon? .- Fue lo único que preguntó, su voz parecía irritada a pesar de estar calmada.

.- No, solo discutimos, fue una tontería, pero lo que me preocupa es que él te vio anoche .- Dijo Starscream mientras lanzaba una patada en sincronización con su maestra.

.- Si lo sé, le dije que había salido a volar un rato, se preocupó cuando me vio llena de lodo y abolladuras .- Dijo riendo levemente la joven seeker mientras realizaba un movimiento defensivo con sus brazos.

.- ¿No le dijiste que estabas conmigo? .-

.- No, y la verdad no me lo preguntó, solo le dije que aterricé en el pantano y caí, eso fue todo .-

Starscream la observa por un momento sorprendido.

.- Esa fue la misma excusa que le dije, quizás fue por eso que la discusión no pasó a mayores problemas .- Dijo antes de ejecutar una difícil pirueta junto con su maestra.

.- Veo que ambos pensamos de la misma manera, aunque sea de vez en cuando .- Dijo mientras terminaba el katá y saluda a su alumno inclinando su cuerpo sin perder contacto visual, Starscream la imita.

.- Si, es mucha casualidad .- Musitó Starscream.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, mirando los pies del otro, suspirando y tragando aceite, Starscream sacude su cabeza despertando del trance.

.- Será mejor que volvamos, ya son las 3 de la madrugada .- Dijo un poco preocupado el seeker, Nightwind asiente y ambos levantan el vuelo transformándose a mitad del aire.

Habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros, entonces sus radares perciben las señales de 6 objetos voladores que se dirigían hacia ellos¿Decepticons?, según su computadora, no, pudieron identificar a Darkstar, Hellfire y otros 4 seekers que volaban en dirección contraria, esto les dio mala espina a Starscream y a Nightwind, ambos se transforman y se detienen, al ver que ambos se detienen, Darkstar hace lo mismo junto con sus compañeros, sus ópticos brillaban hasta tornarse blancos de la furia, Nigthwind dirigió sus ópticos primero a su hermano y luego a sus compañeros, ninguno mostraba una mirada amistosa, Nightwind tragó aceite y miró de reojo a Starscream, al parecer él no estaba intimidado, tenía sus ópticons estrechados y sus alas firmes y extendidas al igual que Darkstar, la joven seeker miraba alternamente entre ellos y sus compañeros, Starscream quería aparentar ser firme, pero muy en el fondo quería huir del lugar, se sentía en desventaja y cuando lo superan en número, prefiere alejarse para pelear otro día.

.- Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos Nightwind .- Dijo Darkstar manteniendo un tono de voz bajo pero peligroso, la seeker dirigió sus ópticos a su hermano y se dio cuenta que él la miraba de reojo, con sus ópticos convertidos en flamas infernales, apenas mirándola de reojo, se veía aterrador, por primera vez Nightwind se sintió intimidada por su hermano.

.- ¿A q-qué te…refieres?, n-no entiendo que quieres decir .- Inquirió tartamudeando la joven seeker, desviando su mirada a otro lugar.

.- ¡SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE QUIERO DECIR! .- Estalló de repente Darkstar, haciendo respingar a Nigthwind y también a sus compañeros, excepto Hellfire .- ¿Creías que podrías ocultarlo, pensaste que ninguno se daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo? .- Inquirió furioso Darkstar, mirando con ópticos furiosos a su hermana menor, esperando si ella confesaría o si tendría que seguir apretando la tuerca.

Nightwind comenzó a temblar, jamás había visto a su hermano tan enfurecido con ella, y tenía la sospecha de que sabía el por qué.

.- Oye Darkstar será mejor que calmes tus turbinas, no hay necesidad… .- Apuró en decir Starscream, pero Darkstar lo interrumpe y los demás seeker excepto Hellfire apuntan sus rifles al F-15.

.- ¡Cierra la boca traidor!, por ti es que esta pasando todo este problema, nuestras vidas ha cambiado por tu culpa .- Acusó Darkstar señalando a Starscream con su índice.

.- ¡¿Qué culpa me estás echando maldita chatarra…?! .- Starscream no terminó de completar la frase y se arrojó hacia Darkstar completamente enfurecido.

Ambos seekers olvidaron los principios del Spark – Na – Su y la cascadas de puños severos cayeron sobre ellos 2, Hellfire pidió a los demás que no disparan a Starscream, en vez de eso intervinieron en la pelea y con dificultad, Hellfire y 2 seekers más trataban de detener a Darkstar que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba liberarse de su agarre, Nigthwind y su compañero hacían lo mismo con un enfurecido Starscream, los 2 seekers parecían bestias salvajes, estaban completamente fuera de sí, tanto Hellfire como Nightwind les gritaban a ambos para que recapacitaran, pero lo único que querían era sellar este asunto a los golpes, ninguno miraba a su alrededor, solo a quien tenían en frente, ópticos furiosos fijos, toda la ira de ambos contenida por sus compañeros y trataban de liberarla para que recayera en el otro, sus cuerpos se retorcían tratando de apartar a los molestos seekers de encima y descargar toda sus furias.

Entonces Darkstar logró liberar su brazo y apuntó su rifle a Starscream y no titubeó un momento para disparar, Nightwind vio a tiempo las intenciones de su hermano y colocó su cuerpo entre el rayo y Starscream, recibiendo el ataque en el hombro izquierdo, la seeker grita de dolor, y eso fue el final de esta disputa, Starscream se libera del seeker y toma a Nightwind por la cintura, Darkstar quedó congelado en la misma posición, su brazo comenzó a temblar al igual que su labio inferior, sus ópticos cobraron su tenue brillo dorado y se ensancharon por la sorpresa, el miedo y la preocupación.

.- Nightwind .- Susurró el líder renegado, sacudiendo su cabeza como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, se acercó a su hermana y acunó su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

Nightwind echa un vistazo a su hombro, la carcasa estaba completamente destruida, mostrando su esqueleto y varios cables que hacían corto circuito, energon comenzó a fluir de la herida, la seeker apagó sus ópticos y luchaba contra el agudo dolor, trataba de no desmayarse a pesar que Starscream la sostenía, él vio la magnitud de la herida y por primera vez sintió lástima, preocupación y angustia por alguien, los demás estaban en shock, la furia en Starscream volvió a tomar su curso por sus conductos de energon y fijó sus ópticos en un angustiado Darkstar que trataba de mantener en línea a la seeker herida, Nightwind sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y la apoyó en el pecho de Starscream.

.- ¡¿Ves lo que haces grandísimo estúpido¡mira lo que has provocado¡todo lo que tocas lo destruyes! .- Ladró furioso Darkstar.

.- ¡Yo no fui quien disparó Darkstar, eres tu el que trató de destruirme y mira lo que causó tu estupidez! .- Contraatacó Starscream igual de furioso.

.- ¡Callense los 2¡debemos llevar a Nigthwind de vuelta a la base para reparaciones antes de que pierda más energon! .- Intervino Hellfire que también fue contagiado por la furia de ambos seekers.

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas como niños regañados, se transformaron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el Rigel, Starscream colocó a Nightwind sobre su fuselaje y se transformó siguiendo de cerca de los demás seekers, sentía como el energon de Nightwind se escurría por su cuerpo, ella comenzó a balbucear palabras, estaba delirando, al parecer Darkstar le dio en un conducto de energon importante cerca del cuello, ella estaba muriendo, Starscream aceleró hasta llegar a su potente mach 2.8 y rebasó a los demás seekers, en menos de 5 minutos Starscream llegó a la nave, se transformó y entró sin esperar a que los demás llegaran, llevaba a Nigthwind en sus brazos, los demás seekers que estaban despiertos se apartaban de su camino y miraban sorprendidos, curioso y preocupados la escena, siguieron a Starscream hasta la enfermería y entró sin siquiera anticipar su llegada por el comunicador, Vertigo y Typhoon estaban jugando una especie de ajedrez holográfico y fueron interrumpidos por la súbita entrada de Starscream, el médico al ver a la pequeña Nightwind herida se apresuró y le dijo al seeker escarlata que la colocara en la mesa de operaciones y le pidió que se retirara para empezar a trabajar, de mala gana él accede y se retira mirando por encima de su hombro al cabeza de cono que comenzó a reparar la profunda herida, al salir de la enfermería se encuentra con muchos pares de ópticos que lo miraban fijamente, la compañera de Hellfire apareció entre la multitud.

.- ¿Qué le pasó a Nightwind? .- Su tono fue preocupado, pero a la vez acusador, Starscream no respondió al instante, en vez de eso se abrió camino entre los mecas nocturnos que lo seguían con la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver el energon de su camarada en su espalda, alas y piernas, de pronto el jet escarlata se detiene y mira a Ghostshell sobre su hombro.

.- ¿Por qué no le haces esa misma pregunta a Darkstar?, él te responderá .- Respondió con amargura y enojado el seeker escarlata y se retiró del lugar, dejando a una Ghostshell perpleja y preocupada, junto con los demás camaradas.

Starscream llegó a su habitación y fue directo al cuarto de baño, giró la perilla de la ducha y el agua comenzó a caer como una cascada, luego se introdujo en la regadera y dejó que el líquido cristalino fluyera por su cuerpo limpiando el viscoso enegon de la joven seekers, Starscream apoyó sus manos en la pared e inclinó su cabeza, viendo como el energon se mezclaba con el agua y se escabulle por el drenaje, el enojo aun estaba latente en su chispa, la electro-adrenalina seguía fluyendo por sus conductos y necesitaba de alguna manera desahogarse, quería golpear a Darkstar, destrozarle el rostro, arrancarle las alas por dispararle a esa seeker y eso es solo el comienzo.

Starscream golpea la pared completamente frustrado, por primera vez se dejó llevar por su chispa y por lo que sentía, y eso aumentaba su enojo¿desde cuando él se preocupaba por los demás?, incluso llegó antes que Darkstar y el resto por tratar de salvar a la chica, nunca había hecho eso por nadie, y nunca pensó que lo haría un día, Starscream luchó por tragar un sollozo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared y se dejaba resbalar por esta hasta llegar al piso, encogió sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó, su vista aun se perdía en el agua mezclada con energon, de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil, el enojo fue disipándose como las nubes de tormenta y fue sustituido por la angustia y la frustración, se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando sus ópticos en ella, y nuevamente volvió a contener un nuevo sollozo.

.- Primus…¿qué demonios me está pasando? .- Susurró angustiado el seeker mientras el agua seguía fluyendo por su armadura.

Nadie respondió su pregunta, y muy en el fondo no quería averiguar qué le pasaba, ahora todo lo que sentía era temor, preocupación y angustia, y aunque el agua se llevaba lejos el líquido vital de aquella mujer, no se llevaría lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter – 04 Therapy of Goodness part. ****2**


	5. 04: Therapy of Goodness part2

Quiero pedir disculpas, pero me di cuenta que este cap tenia un sin fin de errores y tuve que publicarlo como 5 veces (lo se soy una descuidada, sorry), le agradesco mucho a las chicas que siguen este fic, espero que les guste mucho este cap, aqui las cosas se ablandan para Nightwind y Darkstar, y se ponen un poco duras para Starscream, espero que les guste, nos leemos bye

**

* * *

Chapter – 04 Therapy of Goodness part. 2**

Su vista estaba fija en las losas de piso, completamente deprimido y preocupado, sus pies lo llevaban por aquellos pasillos oscuros a un rumbo que conocía, las gotas de agua se escurrían por su armadura y caían en el piso dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí, Starscream se dejaba llevar por la inercia de su cuerpo, su mente se encontraba ausente en otro lugar, 2 escoltas caminaban junto a él, uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda, el motivo: lo llevaban a prisión, sabía que Darkstar daría esa orden, y los seekers lo buscaron y ni siquiera le permitieron secar su armadura, pero no peleó, ni siquiera reclamó, él estaba sumamente agotado tanto física como mentalmente, y su estado de ánimo no le permitía levantar su arma contra esos 2, simplemente se dejó guiar. El semblante de los escoltas no era diferente al de él, ellos también estaban preocupados por Nightwind, y también por Darkstar, quien confesó que fue él el que disparó a su hermana, los pasillos estaban vacíos y solo el sonido de sus pasos se oían y hacían eco por las angostas paredes.

Llegaron a su destino y uno de los escoltas presionó un botón abriendo la celda, sin titubear ni reclamar, Starscream se desarma y sin mirar al soldado le entrega sus rifles, el otro seeker los recibe y los coloca cuidadosamente junto a la puerta de la prisión mientras él entra a la celda y de una vez se sentó en el banco junto a la pared dando la espalda a los mecas nocturnos, ellos lo observaron de manera triste por unos minutos, cuando fueron a buscarlo se esperaban una avalancha de insultos, amenazas y golpes, pero en vez de eso, vieron a un Starscream decaído, obediente y hasta sumiso, ni siquiera se quejó cuando le dijeron que debía ser encerrado hasta nuevo aviso, él simplemente asintió resignado, ninguno de los 2 esperaba verlo así, siempre han visto al ex-comandante aéreo como un ser sediento de sangre, cruel, y muy peligroso, pero este seeker es desconocido para ellos en estos momentos.

Uno de ellos vuelve a cerrar la celda y activa las barras de energon, miraron por un momento más la figura plateada y roja que estaba encogida en el banco y se retiraron, uno de ellos se quedó por un momento.

.- Oye, te mantendremos informado del progreso de Nightwind .- Dijo sutilmente el seeker oscuro, al ver que Starscream no respondía ni siquiera con un movimiento con su cabeza, se retiró, suspirando antes de dejar al joven seeker solo.

Starscream escuchó a los soldados alejarse, esperó a que estuvieran fuera de la prisión, frunció el ceño y estalló en un ataque de furia gritando con todas sus fuerzas, descargó su frustración golpeando la pared, golpeaba fuerte, gruñendo de enojo y frustración con cada descarga, golpeó una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos se abollaron y comenzaron a escurrir energon por algunas rajaduras mínimas, solo en ese momento se detuvo y dejó caer su cabeza en derrota, conteniendo un sollozo en su garganta, sus hombros y su pecho tuvieron espasmos por cada sollozo que tragaba, echó un vistazo a su mano, movió levemente sus dedos, frunció al sentir el agudo dolor, sus nudillos estaban abollados y había rastros de energon en ellos, también en la pared había energon y una grieta que fue agrandándose a medida que la golpeaba.

Starscream volvió al banco y se dejó caer con todo su peso, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos, el seeker se estaba destruyendo mentalmente por el conflicto interno, sintió que se derrumbaba su mundo cuando Nightwind recibió el disparo¿en qué rayos estaba pensando ella?, se atravesó para evitar que él saliera herido, le había salvado la vida, algo que él nunca ha hecho ni haría por nadie, "nosotros estamos a punto de desaparecer, y debemos cuidarnos unos a los otros", resonó el pensamiento de la seeker en su mente, él negó con su cabeza al escucharlo, eso es algo que no entendía y hasta le parecía ilógico, ayudar a alguien, proteger a alguien, salvar a alguien, eso es algo que Starscream conocía muy bien, tratándose de primera persona, pero dar su vida por los demás no, entonces si todo eso es verdad¿por qué estaba tan deprimido?, la respuesta es simple, él estaba muy preocupado por ella, y le dolió que ella saliera herida por protegerlo, Starscream sacudió violentamente su cabeza.

.- ¡No demonios, eso no es verdad, ella no es nada para mí, ella no me importa!, maldición…. .- Gritó el seeker al techo, y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos nuevamente.

Su conflicto empeoraba cada vez más¿y si se aleja de este planeta?, cuando lo liberen, huirá a Cybertron y dejará atrás este tormento, su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, porque sabía muy bien que la necesitaba para poder derrotar a Galvatron, estaba llegando al punto que no podía vivir con ella o sin ella.

.- Me estoy volviendo loco, Primus ayúdame… .- Sollozó Starscream hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

En otro lugar en la misma nave, Darkstar también permanecía sentado, con su cabeza apoyada en sus palmas, con un alto nivel de depresión y preocupación que aumentaban en intensidad a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, Ghostshell estaba sentada a su lado con su mano sobre la rodilla de él, Hellfire permanecía de pie pero también a su lado y su mano reposaba en el hombro de su buen amigo, ambos brindando apoyo moral al seeker decaído, los demás permanecían en el pasillo frente a la enfermería, de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas a la luz roja sobre la puerta, aun estaba encendida, lo que significa que la reparación aun no ha terminado, el silencio en el pasillo era roto por algunos comentarios en voz baja o plegarias a Primus, rogando por su camarada para que estuviera bien, Darkstar levantó a penas su cabeza y miró por casualidad el piso, había rastros de energon, los soldados le contaron que Starscream no perdió tiempo y corrió a la enfermería con Nightwind en sus brazos, Ghostshell se preocupó mucho cuando él le dio a entender que Darkstar le había disparado, al principio no le creyó, tampoco los demás seekers, pero su confesión confirmó las palabras del ex – comandante aéreo, Ghostshell se sintió morir cuando Darkstar dijo que fue él quien le disparó a su hermana, él contó exactamente lo que ocurrió, él no quería dispararle a su propia hermana menor, fue un accidente.

A pesar de tenerle rencor al seeker escarlata, Darkstar le agradecía que no la haya dejado abandonada, si Nightwind sale de esto viva él iría a la prisión y le daría las gracias personalmente, pero primero tendría que hablar unas cuantas cosas con ella, pronto algunos pequeños robots de limpieza aparecieron y comenzaron a limpiar el piso, uno rociaba agua y fluido limpiador, otro trapeaba y el último secaba, Darkstar veía de manera ausente como esos pequeños robots hacían su labor, súbitamente la luz roja de la enfermería se apagó indicando que la reparación había concluido, Darkstar y Ghostshell se pusieron de pie y prestaron atención a la puerta esperando por Vertigo, al igual que el resto de los seekers, un minuto después el médico cabeza de cono abrió la puerta y le indicó a Darkstar que pasara al consultorio, le pidió al resto que esperaran afuera mientras tenía unas palabras con el líder renegado, los demás suspiraron renovando su preocupación y angustia una vez más, Darkstar entró al consultorio y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Vertigo se veía muy serio y esto preocupó mucho más al renegado.

.- ¿Cómo está ella? .- Inquirió sin rodeo, el seeker verde y negro suspiró agotado por las largas horas de reparación y frotó su frente con su mano.

.- Está fuera de peligro, pero ha perdido mucho energon en el trayecto hasta aquí, si Starscream no hubiese llegado a tiempo no se hubiera salvado .- Dijo con mucha seriedad el médico y Darkstar tragó aceite grueso al escucharlo .- Ahora está descansando y reabasteciéndose, puedes hablar con ella, pero no la alteres, necesita reposar .- Indicó sutilmente Vertigo, Darkstar asintió un poco más aliviado y el médico volvió a salir del consultorio para dar la noticia, Darkstar entró a una de las habitaciones de la enfermería y encontró a Typhoon junto a ella, acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente y ella tenía sus ópticos levemente apagados, cuando Typhoon se percató de la presencia de su jefe dejó de acariciarla, se despidió de ella con una dulce palmada en su hombro y se retiró de la habitación respetuosamente, cerrando la puerta para dar privacidad a los hermanos.

Darkstar se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla junto a la camilla, ella tenía un par de tubos conectados en cada hombro, a los laterales del torso y cuello, la alimentaban con energon para reponerla de todo lo que había perdido, encendió sus ópticos y los dirigió a su hermano, éste se veía aliviado, pero a la vez sus ópticos reflejaban remordimiento y súplica, no sabía por donde empezar, su mente era un completo desastre en estos momentos, inclinó su cabeza y trató de buscar la mejor manera de empezar una conversación, entonces él sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de su hermana en su rostro, él levantó su mirada sorprendido por la acción de la seeker, entonces se dejó llevar por la caricia apagando sus ópticos y sintiendo el dulce tacto de ella, se acercó un poco más a la camilla y acarició su ala izquierda, Nightwind suspiró de placer, las alas son las partes más delicadas de un seeker, especialmente los bordes, ambos se dejaron hacer, Darkstar ansiaba desde el fondo de su chispa volver a sentir a su pequeña hermana, y ella muy en el fondo también, a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hermana? .- Preguntó gentilmente Darkstar.

.- Como si me hubieran disparado en el hombro .- Respondió débilmente tratando de sonar bromista, Darkstar deja escapar a penas una risilla entre dientes y bajo su mirada avergonzado, aun sentía que era muy pronto bromear con este acontecimiento.

.- No quiero bromear con esto Nightwind, creí que ibas a morir .- Dijo él mientras tomaba la mano que acariciaba su rostro entre las suyas, ella retira su vista de su hermano y la dirige al techo.

.- Yo también .- Dijo con pesar, ahogando un sollozo, se llevó una mano al rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Darkstar sintió que su chispa se partía en 2, y sin dudarlo acunó a su hermana en sus brazos, creyó que lo rechazaría, pero para sorpresa de él, ella de dejó llevar por el gesto, colocó su mano en su cabina y de sus labios escapó un llanto suave pero desgarrador.

.- Perdóname, por favor Nightwind, perdóname .- Suplicó con un susurro Darkstar, tratando de ahogar sus propios sollozos .- Si hubieras muerto yo acabo con mi vida Nightwind, no hubiese podido soportar esta culpa, podré soportar la muerte de Nova, pero tu muerte no la soportaré .- Dijo Darkstar sintiendo las lágrimas aceitosas de su hermana fluir por su pecho y las suyas resbalar por su rostro, Nightwind asintió con su cabeza, dándole a entender a Darkstar que lo perdona, no podía hablar debido al llanto que aumentaba en intensidad y él la abrazaba de manera protectora, susurrando palabras dulces en su audio para calmarla.

Ambos estuvieron unos cuantos minutos abrazados, él dejó que su hermana desahogara toda su tristeza y su temor, al igual que él lloró en silencio, con un suspiro Darkstar secó sus lágrimas y luego se separó un poco de su hermana para mirarla a los ópticos, con sus pulgares limpió el rostro de ella de los aceitosos fluidos ópticos, ambos se liberaron de un enorme peso con ese abrazo, pero ahora venía la parte amarga en que Darkstar debía ponerle los puntos sobre las ies a Nightwind, no sabía si decírselo ahora o después que se recupere, lo mejor será hablarle con sinceridad y con calma, ya se lo dijo Vertigo, debe evitar que ella se altere por los momentos, Darkstar suspira tratando de tener valor para hablar y la mira a los ópticos, ella se apoyó sobre sus codos quedando reclinada.

.- Nightwind, sé que no debería hablarte de esto ahora, pero quiero resolver este asunto… .- Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana y suavizaba su mirada .- me dijeron que tu estabas enseñando Spark – Na – Su a Starscream, quiero saber si él te obligó o si lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad, y también quiero saber por qué lo hiciste .- Dijo Darkstar con voz suave y mucha paciencia, Nightwind inclina su cabeza avergonzada y mira sus propias manos entre las de su hermano, más grandes y gruesas que las de ella.

.- ¿Quién te lo dijo? .- Preguntó con un tono de voz un poco más elevado que un susurro, Darkstar suspira un poco frustrado por no recibir la respuesta que deseaba.

.- Eso no importa Nightwind, ya está hecho, lo que me interesa saber es por qué… .-

.- No le haré nada Darkstar, solo quiero saber quien fue, es todo .- Interrumpió la seeker con el mismo tono de voz, Darkstar la miró por un instante, no le veía el sentido a su pregunta, pero si quería saber qué pasó deberá acceder.

.- Fue Blackhaze .- Dijo finalmente .- El estaba dando un paseo con una cyborg y los vio a ustedes 2 de casualidad en las montañas .- Explicó calmado el líder renegado, Nightwind solo asintió y liberó sus manos de las de él con delicadeza, Darkstar continuaba mirándola con intensidad mientras ella se esforzó por sentarse y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos .- Nightwind, por favor necesito saberlo .- Insistió el seeker con un tono un poco más elevado.

.- El no me obligó, solo me preguntó si podía enseñarle y yo accedí .- Explicó rápidamente la seeker sin mirar a su hermano, él suspiró su reprobación y se acomodó en la silla reclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

.- ¿Por qué? .-

.- No puedo decírtelo Darkstar, lo siento .- Explicó Nightwind sin dar detalles, especialmente el que dice que ella lo acompañará, Darkstar suspiró pesadamente y negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Darkstar sintió una oleada de frustración recorrer todo su cuerpo, quería saber el motivo por el cual Starscream entrenaba con ella, pero tampoco quiere forzarla por su condición, no dijo nada más del asunto, prefiere tomar esta decisión junto con su consejero Hellfire, pero él estaba al menos un 90 por ciento seguro que las razones de Starscream eran usar sus propias armas contra ellos.

.- De acuerdo…lo mejor será que descanses un poco, y Nightwind, creo que será conveniente que te retires definitivamente de la guerra, a partir de ahora no harás más misiones, serás una civil .- Dijo Darkstar seriamente a su hermana, ella lo miró y le sonrió a penas, en modo de agradecimiento, el le devuelve el gesto, sabía muy bien que esto era lo que esperaba .- Pero, también quiero que dejes de enseñarle Spark – Na – Su a Starscream, quiero hablar con él algunas cosas, sabes que esa arte marcial la practicamos nosotros y solo nosotros, que Starscream aprenda Spark – Na – Su como darle un rifle y ofrecerle nuestras cabezas .- Concluyó de manera sutil el seeker vinotinto y negro, ella no respondió el reclamo y vuelve a acostarse en la camilla, con un suspiro de cansancio la seeker nocturna apaga de nuevo sus ópticos para volver a dormir, Darkstar besa su frente y luego se retira, echa un último vistazo a su hermana y se va, Typhoon se encontraba en su oficina revisando datapads y anotando lo que parecía ser el historial de Nightwind, el psicólogo levanta su mirada y percibe a su líder, estaba parado frente a su puerta, Darkstar le sonríe a su camarada, dándole a entender que todo salió bien entre ellos, Typhoon sonríe y asiente con su cabeza expresando su alivio, el seeker azul y negro estaba muy preocupado por los hermanos, no sabía como iba a terminar la conversación, pero dio gracias a Primus que todo salió bien.

Darkstar se retiró de la enfermería, Hellfire y Ghostshell estaban afuera conversando con Vertigo, el médico saludó a su líder y a los ancianos y luego entró al consultorio para ver el progreso de la joven, Darkstar le comentó al anciano cabeza de cono que irá a conversar con Starscream y luego volvería para hablar con él algunas cosas, Hellfire asintió y se retiró con su compañera tomándola de la mano, el renegado se dirigió a la prisión con un fuerte nudo en su garganta y en el procesador de energon, de nuevo tendría que volar por cielos nublados y tormentosos, pensar que ahora tendría que morderse su glosa y pedirle disculpas y además agradecerle a ese seeker por traer a Nightwind le molestaba, pero si quería estar en paz con cada soldado que habita en el Rigel tendrá que dar su brazo a torcer, el problema es si Starscream haría lo mismo.

Las puertas de la prisión se abren ante él y entra dirigiéndose a la única celda cuyas barras de energon estaban encendidas, se acercó a la celda y vio al seeker acostado en el banco, con un brazo y una pierna colgando fuera de el, con su mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y sin tener la más mínima intención de moverse, Darkstar vio su mano herida y luego la grieta en la pared, supo entonces que el antiguo comandante aéreo estaba descargando toda su furia de la única manera que tenía a la mano, Darkstar carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención de Starscream, él solo miró al seeker oscuro de reojo, su mirada no expresaba odio y rencor, pero tampoco se veía feliz de verlo, más bien era una mirada neutra, fría, sin sal ni pimienta, al tener su atención Darkstar habló con calma.

.- Quiero darte las gracias por traer a Nightwind, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo ella no estaría entre nosotros ahora .- Dijo en tono calmo y sumiso .- También quiero disculparme por dispararte, estaba sumamente molesto, no quiero que pienses que ese es mi estilo de resolver los asuntos .- Starscream desvió su mirada al techo y no dijo ni una palabra, esto hizo que Darkstar suspirada de frustración, hubo una brecha de silencio entre los 2, ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos.

.- ¿Cómo está ella? .- Dijo de pronto Starscream, su voz sonaba cansada y débil.

.- Está bien, ahora está descansando .- Respondió Darkstar con el mismo tono, Starscream asintió levemente, apenas expresando su alivio, Darkstar desactivó las barras de energon y abrió la celda, el seeker entró y se acercó a Starscream, el Decepticon no se movió ni apartó su mirada del techo .- Hablé con Nightwind me contó lo que hacían, pero no me dijo cuales eran tus motivos .- Starscream frunció apenas el ceño, y volvió a dirigir su mirada al líder renegado, este no se veía molesto, más bien su mirada expresaba curiosidad y tal vez duda.

Con mucho esfuerzo Starscream se sienta en la camilla, con sus manos juntas y jugando con sus pulgares, girándolos uno en torno a otro de manera ociosa, Darkstar toma asiento junto a él sin esperar invitación y mira con intensidad al seeker, esperando por respuestas, en vista que no recibía ninguna, Darkstar decidió alentarlo.

.- Starscream seré honesto contigo, no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, siempre y cuando nosotros no estemos dentro de ella, solo quiero escuchar de tu propia boca lo que ella no me contó¿qué piensas hacer con el arte marcial¿no se supone que tú sabes las artes de guerra? .- Preguntó Darkstar suavizando su voz, Starscream tensa sus manos.

.- Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia Darkstar, no tengo que contar lo que planeo hacer si no deseo hacerlo .- Dijo con decisión a pesar de estar agotado, rogó mentalmente a Primus para que Darkstar no se volviera insistente ya que no tenía fuerzas para pelear, no quiso mencionar a Nightwind para no darle motivos para reclamar, Darkstar mira por un segundo al seeker cabizbajo, analizándolo de manera sospechosa, la falta de cooperación hacía que su desconfianza hacia él volviera a pesar de haber salvado a su hermana, no quiere tomar riesgos, las sesiones con Typhoon aun están en la lista, luego pierde su mirada en la celda de enfrente.

.- De acuerdo, no seguiré insistiendo por hoy, sé que estás agotado y yo también lo estoy, a su debido tiempo me contestarás .-

.- Eso no pasará, y lo sabes .- Dijo con pesadez el F-15, Darkstar frunce el ceño ante la necedad del seeker, se pone de pie y se dispone a marcharse.

.- Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, luego podrás salir a retomar tus asuntos personales, Nightwind fue declarada como civil, ella ya no participará en ninguna misión, nunca más .- Dijo Darkstar mientras salía de la celda, la cerraba y activaba las barras de energon, Starscream deja salir un bufido de fastidio y molestia, Darkstar vuelve a mirar al jet escarlata a través de las barras .- Starscream, mi hermana tiene terminantemente prohibido enseñarte Spark – Na – Su, tu podrás ser un seeker pero no eres uno de los nuestros, tu crimen y tu reputación me impide que te acepte, si te vuelvo a ver practicando las artes que son prohibidas para ti, te ejecutaré yo mismo y esta vez no habrá nadie que me detenga .- Aclaró Darkstar con voz firme, él solo recibió una mirada fría del seeker escarlata, sin más nada que decir, Darkstar se retiró dejando solo a Starscream una vez más, estaba herido internamente por la afirmación, y también estaba enojado por la hipocresía del renegado, el F-15 volvió a acostarse en la camilla, en la misma posición que Darkstar lo había encontrado hace minutos y se dejó llevar por el sueño al fin después de recibir noticias de la mejora de Nigthwind.

El día pasa rápidamente, Darkstar tuvo una reunión con Hellfire en privado, le contó que Starscream negó decir cuales eran sus intenciones, tampoco le dijo que si quería salir de la celda tendría que someterse a las sesiones de Typhoon, el anciano asintió aliviado y satisfecho que Darkstar reconsiderara la ayuda del psicólogo, mañana volvería a las celdas para decirle al seeker escarlata las condiciones, en cuanto a Nightwind fue dada de alta a principios de la tarde, sus componentes internos funcionaban bien al igual que su sistema de autoreparación, Vertigo se encargó de revisarla, su herida había sido reparada y su hombro y trapecio estaban funcionando al tope, al igual que el conducto de energon que había sido roto, Vertigo lo reemplazó por otros en óptimas condiciones, Nightwind y Vertigo dieron gracias a Primus que todo esto pasó en Mecorg, si hubiese sido en Gaon, la seeker no hubiera sobrevivido, aunque Starscream la haya traído a tiempo.

Nightwind caminaba por los pasillos del Rigel, saludando a sus compañeros y estos les devolvía el gesto con cariño, un abrazo y una caricia en el ala, y seguía su ruta, se había encontrado con su hermano, ambos se miran por un instante, Darkstar sonríe a penas y su hermana le devuelve el gesto de la misma manera, al parecer ese acontecimiento ablandó un poco el espíritu de la seeker y la acercó un poco más a su hermano, pero aun sentía que la confianza no estaba ganada, Typhoon le recomendó hablar con él ahora que ella bajó su defensa, Nightwind le contestó que lo pensaría, aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a su hermano para hablar de ese asunto, se retiró del lugar sin dejar de mirar a Darkstar con ópticos dulces, al igual que él, al parecer las cosas malas que suceden en la vida unen más a los seres queridos, los seekers nocturnos vivieron así por millones de años, recibiendo palizas a lo largo de su vida y ablandando sus chispa, acercándose más unos a otros, pero no siempre ocurre así, así como puede unir también puede separar, eso ocurrió con Skyscorcher, Marauder y los demás.

Nightwind llegó a la prisión, Darkstar le dijo que Starscream estaba ahí y será liberado mañana a primera hora, la joven se acerca a la celda y es cautivada por una visión graciosa, aunque también muy dulce, Starscream yacía dormido en la camilla, permanecía en la misma posición de hace rato, excepto que su mano herida estaba sobre su pecho y su cabeza reposaba de lado, sus labios ligeramente abiertos dejaba salir pequeños ronquidos que apenas eran audibles, su pecho se movía al ritmo de su calmada respiración, la chica sonrió de manera divertida y tuvo que cubrir su boca para no dejar salir una risilla traviesa, echo un vistazo a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, no había guardias por ningún lado, desactivó las barras de energon y abrió la celda, entró a hurtadilla mordiendo de manera traviesa su labio inferior, echó un vistazo un poco más de cerca al seeker dormido, al principio quiso hacerle una travesura, pero se veía tan cansado que sintió un poco de culpa, los ópticos amarillos recorrieron toda la figura roja y plateada, especialmente su rostro, Starscream se veía relajado y hasta tierno mientras está dormido, la joven seeker sonríe conmovida por la visión, no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro oscuro del ex – comandante aéreo con el dorso de sus dedos, se sentía suave y cálido, el seeker apenas frunce entre sueños murmurando algo que Nightwind no pudo entender.

.- Me gustas .- Susurró la seeker mientras acariciaba los labios de Starscream con la punta de su dedo medio¿cómo serán los besos de Starscream?, se pregunta la ex – agente, no pudo evitar confesar esas palabras mientras él dormía, por dentro ella se maldecía porque sabía muy bien que Starscream no escucharía lo que dijo.

Su mirada se posó en la mano herida que estaba sobre su pecho, ella frunció el ceño al ver aquellas abolladuras, estaba manchada de energon que se había gelatinizado hace horas, pero estaba segura que debía dolerle a pesar de que el fluido vital ya no escurría por las rajaduras, examinó con cuidado la extremidad, la herida era leve, podía repararla en el mismo lugar, y así le evitaría un viaje a la enfermería para ver al amargado de Vertigo o al entusiasta de Typhoon, salió inmediatamente de la prisión rumbo a la enfermería, corriendo a toda prisa, pidiendo permisos y disculpa cada vez que se topaba con algún camarada, estos la miraban perplejos por unos instantes y luego volvían a sus asuntos, la seeker vuelve a la enfermería y toma prestado algunas herramientas de Vertigo y vuelve a la prisión tan rápido como pudo, afortunadamente Vertigo estaba recargándose y Typhoon estaba ocupado, así que no hubo mayor problema en tomar sus herramientas, en la celda Starscream estaba durmiendo como un tronco, ella se acerca y se arrodilla a su lado, coloca las herramientas en piso y toma una de ellas, comienza a trabajar, lo hace lo más sutil posible, no quería despertar al seeker que dormía tan apacible, de vez en cuando Nightwind respingaba por algún ronquido fuerte y luego aguantaba una risilla, aunque se asustaba por lo bajo cuando él movía la mano o algún dedo de su mano herida.

Starscream comenzó a entrar en si, aun tenía sus ópticos apagados, y su mente aun estaba embotada por el sueño, pero poco a poco fue despertando y sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio en su mano herida, sentía como si unos dedos acariciaban su mano con mucha gentileza, el seeker frunció el ceño, encendió sus ópticos y examinó su alrededor de manera somnolienta, aun estaba en la celda, cuando enderezó su cabeza sus ópticos brillaron de sorpresa cuando vio a Nightwind que pulía su mano, Starscream se incorporó súbitamente asustando a Nightwind en el proceso, la seeker se alejó un par de pasos de él, quedando de rodillas y con sus ópticos fijos en los de él, Starscream se había sentado y vio su mano, estaba completamente reparada, ella estaba haciendo el último acabado puliéndola con una cera especial, el seeker estudiaba su azulada mano, volteándola y moviendo sus dedos uno por uno, después todos al mismo tiempo y luego la empuñó con fuerza, la joven seeker había hecho un excelente trabajo, su reparación estaba al nivel de Hook, más allá de la perfección, Starscream retornó su vista a ella, quien se encontraba reuniendo las herramientas esparcidas por el piso y las colocó en su regazo.

.- Olvidaba que eres médico .- Dijo Starscream con voz suave.

.- No lo soy, aun no me gradúo, y la verdad dudo que lo haga algún día .- Dijo ella con mucho pesar mientras se levantaba con las herramientas en brazos .- Mi hermano me dijo que podrás salir mañana por la mañana .- Dijo tímidamente, él solo asintió levemente.

.- ¿Cómo…cómo te sientes? .- Tartamudeó Starscream mientras miraba el hombro donde tenía la herida, se sentía incómodo preguntar por la seguridad de los demás.

.- Estoy mejor, todo esto te lo debo a ti, gracias .- Dijo ella sonriendo aún con mucha timidez, él solo asintió y apartó su vista de ella por la incomodidad.

.- Tu hermano vino a interrogarme anoche, me dijo que tu no le habías dicho nada del plan .- Preguntó dudoso el seeker mientras vuelve a mirar a una tímida Nightwind.

.- Claro que no, esas fueron tus órdenes¿o no? .- Respondió sonriendo de manera traviesa, él le devolvió la sonrisa y un asentimiento con su cabeza aprobando su inteligencia.

.- Buena chica, seguiremos como lo habíamos dicho, pero debemos pensar como haremos para que tu hermano no sepa de tu partida .- Dijo Starscream más serio, Nightwind asintió y no dijo nada más del asunto.

.- Bueno emmm… ya debo irme, tengo que devolverle las herramientas a Vertigo, nos vemos luego .- Se despidió la seeker y salió de la celda .- Odio tener que hacerte esto Starscream, pero son órdenes .- Dijo Nightwind mientras cerraba la celda y encendía las barras de energon, él tan solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándole que no se preocupara y volvió a ver su mano reparada, esta estaba hermosamente pulida a diferencia de la otra que presentaba un azul opaco.

.- Supongo que ahora estamos a mano .- Dijo Starscream frotando su mano reparada con la otra, recordando la vez que él la ayudó cuando era prisionera en el Nemesis.

.- Pues si, literalmente .- Dijo Nightwind entre risas, Starscream no captó el chiste al principio, pero luego sus labios se torcieron en una divertida sonrisa cuando entendió, después del refrescante momento Nightwind se retira de la celda, en el camino se le cae una de las herramientas, Starscream pudo ver la mano de Nightwind que se mostraba frente a la celda y usó su magnetismo para recoger el artefacto sin necesidad de agacharse, luego se retiró definitivamente, dejando a Starscream solo mirando su mano, suspiró de cansancio y con la mano reparada frotó su frente, pensó que por el momento dejaría a un lado su conflicto interno y pensaría alguna manera de llegar a Char y destruir a Galvatron.

Darkstar, Hunter y Typhoon se dirigían a la prisión, el líder renegado decidió no decirle al prisionero sobre las sesiones con el psicólogo, Starscream debía ser manejado con mucha cautela, después de lo que pasó el día de ayer ninguno de los 2 estaba en su sano juicio para tomar otras decisiones, Hellfire le recomendó a Darkstar que dejara en paz al jet escarlata por una noche, y luego le propusiera tomar las sesiones a cambio de salir de la celda, es algo que Starscream no va a agradarle en lo más mínimo, especialmente porque le prometió que lo dejaría salir sin pedir nada a cambio, pero tratándose de uno de los Decepticons más peligrosos y sobre todo traicionero prefiere tomar precauciones, aunque Starscream aclaró que estaba con ellos por interés y no le conviene matar a ninguno, al menos ahora, prefiere mantenerlo controlado de otra manera más sutil, según dijo Hellfire.

Los 3 seekers llegaron a la prisión, pero solo Darkstar fue a la celda donde se alojaba Starscream, éste estaba acostado en la camilla, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con su mirada perdida al techo, al sentir las presencias el F-15 voltea levemente su cabeza y sonrió fríamente al ver a Darkstar, el seeker estira sus extremidades liberándose un poco de la pereza y se sienta en la camilla, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y manteniendo una odiosa sonrisa, Darkstar estrecha sus ópticos con desprecio.

.- Vaya, hasta que al fin llegas Darkstar, estuve esperando toda la noche por esto¿qué esperas?, libérame ahora mismo .- Dijo el seeker con tono presumido y levantando su quijada con la misma expresión.

.- Antes de liberarte quiero a hacerte un proposición Starscream .- Dijo firme el seeker oscuro, Starscream mantuvo su expresión presumida aunque borró su sonrisa de su rostro, Darkstar hace una señal con su cabeza indicando a Typhoon que se acerque, al ver al psicólogo Starscream sintió una gran perturbación, sabía que le diría Darkstar .- Quiero que hagas las sesiones con Typhoon, solo así podrás salir de aquí .-

Starscream miró primero a Darkstar y luego al psicólogo con mucho rencor, sentía que la ira recorría todos sus conductos y se acumulaban en su cabeza.

.- ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos ayer! .- Estalló el F-15 levantándose violentamente de la camilla .- ¡Tu dijiste que saldría de aquí hoy mismo sin tener que someterme a nada! .- Exclamó el seeker apuntando su índice de manera acusadora al líder renegado.

.- Es verdad, no te dije que tendrías que ver a Typhoon, pero tampoco dije que no tendrías que hacerlo .- Respondió excusándose el seeker vinotinto y negro.

.- ¡TRAIDOR! .- Volvió a estallar el seeker escarlata .- ¡Me engañaste, todo este tiempo me habías mentido! .- Exclamó Starscream lanzándose a los barrotes encendidos, pero recibió una descarga eléctrica cuando rodeó un par de barrotes con sus manos, el choque lo lanzó al suelo violentamente, el seeker se retorcía y gruñía de dolor, Darkstar negó con su cabeza y suspiró con pena.

.- Lo siento Starscream, pero esas son mis órdenes, y no digas que no lo sabías, Typhoon ya te lo había dicho .- Dijo Darkstar calmado, solo recibió un gruñido de frustración de parte de Starscream que trataba de incorporarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas, sus manos también temblaban por la descarga.

Starscream veía con sus furiosos ópticos rojos al par de seekers, sus puños temblaban con una mezcla de odio, ira y frustración, sus dientes estaban apretados con mucha fuerza, pero Darkstar estaba impávido, no mostraba ninguna emoción, simplemente estaba ahí, al otro lado de los barrotes, esperando la respuesta del ex – comandante aéreo, Starscream estaba entre la espada y la pared, como dicen los miserables humanos, no tenía opción, era aceptar esas estúpidas sesiones o quedarse encerrado en prisión hasta que se oxide, entonces el seeker escarlata relajó sus puños e inclinó su cabeza derrotado.

.- De acuerdo, tu ganas Darkstar, tomaré esas patéticas sesiones, solo sáquenme de aquí .- Suplicó el seeker con voz baja y deprimida, Darkstar asintió y desactivó las barras y luego abrió la celda, Starscream salió cabisbajo de la prisión, no tuvo ánimos para mirar hacia el frente, Hunter lo esperaba en la puerta, tomó las armas del seeker escarlata y lo escoltó a su habitación, ninguno de los 2 habló durante el trayecto, y Starscream no vio a Nightwind por ningún lado, quizás debe estar en su habitación, cuando llegó a su habitación Hunter le devolvió los rifles y se retiró, Starscream entró y fue directo a la computadora para volver a espiar a su mortal enemigo.

Estuvo casi una hora monitoreando las actividades de Galvatron, no estaba haciendo nada interesante, decidió ir un poco más allá y ver que estaban haciendo los Autobots, le convenía averiguar como estaba la situación en Cybertron, no podía arriesgarse ni tampoco cometer errores, si Starscream y Nightwind se envuelven en una batalla entre los Decepticons y los Autobots se verán en desventaja, y quizás, solo quizás ambos bandos unan fuerzas para erradicarlos, pudo ver que los Autobots han instalado un fuerte sistema de vigilancia en todo el planeta, entrar al planeta sin ser detectado era bastante difícil, al menos que seas un seeker nocturno, Starscream sonríe al pensar que tendrá a Nightwind como aliada, en estos momentos ella tiene mucho valor para él, tener la habilidad nata de evadir radares y scaners es algo que la convertía un ser muy peligroso, continuó investigando, parece que los Autobots están construyendo dispositivos para abastecer a Cybertron con energía, miles de energetizadores son instalados a la largo y ancho del planeta, con ese poder no hay duda que los Autobots llevarían a Cybertron a una nueva Era Dorada, mientras que los Decepticons se están pudriendo en Char y bajo el mandato de un psicópata que no le importa asesinar a sus propias tropas para mostrar su poder.

Entonces comenzó a analizar la situación, muchos Decepticons fueron asesinados y otros fueron expulsados del equipo, si Starscream logra convencer a sus antiguos camaradas que lo ayuden a destronar a Galvatron podría cumplir su misión, además a diferencia de Galvatron, Starscream no mataría a sus propias tropas, los necesita tanto para acabar con el actual líder como para ganar la Gran Guerra, aunque hay algunos que aún permanecen fieles al gran meca púrpura, como Cyclonus el actual Teniente de los Decepticons, y el odioso de Soundwave, pero son solo un par de idiotas conformistas que no ven más allá de sus narices, los demás permanecen en sus líneas arrodillados, en silencio, obedeciendo órdenes con el temor de cometer algún error y ser vaporizados por Galvatron, Starscream lo ha visto en los ópticos de sus antiguos camaradas, todos ellos le temen al Líder de los Decepticons y siempre ruegan a Primus de permanecer funcionando si llegan a fracasar una misión.

De pronto el ícono de los correos digitales comienza a titilar en la parte inferior izquierda del monitor, Starscream frunce el ceño y abre el correo, es una nota de Typhoon, el seeker tuerce sus ópticos y suspira buscando un poco de paciencia, la nota dice que comenzará la primera sesión a las 6 en punto, Starscream vió su reloj interno y se dio cuenta que eso es exactamente en 10 minutos, el jet gruñe frustrado y deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, lo que le provocaba era contestar la carta mandando al demonio a ese seeker chiflado y luego colocar una bomba en la habitación de Darkstar, pero como no posee una bomba y tampoco sabe donde se encuentran los dormitorios privados tendrá que conformarse con mandar al infierno al psicólogo, Starscream levanta su cabeza con pesar y comienza a responder la carta, los dedos azulados teclearon velozmente el oscuro teclado, escribiendo una nota simple y concisa:

"Antes de analizarme deberías autoanalizarte primero, colmar mi paciencia no es algo que haría un meca en su sano juicio"

El seeker presionó un botón y envió el correo, apagó la computadora y con resignación se levantó de su silla, tomó sus rifles, los conectó a sus brazos y fue directo a la enfermería, mientras caminaba por el pasillo los demás veían a Starscream perplejos y se apartaban de su camino, el F-15 emanaba un aura de ira que estaba siendo contenida, y su rostro es la ventana que muestra su estado de ánimo, Starscream miraba de reojo a uno que otro seeker, con sus ópticos brillando peligrosamente, los demás se intimidaban y se alejaban, ninguno quería tener problemas con el antiguo comandante aéreo, por fin llega a la enfermería, presiona el timbre y espera, en pocos segundos Vertigo abre la puerta y mira a la furia metálica que tiene en frente de arriba abajo, Starscream estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y esperando a que el médico lo dejara pasar.

.- ¿Y ahora qué se te rompió? .- Preguntó irritado el cabeza de cono verde y negro, grave error, Starscream no soportó más y tomó violentamente al médico por su puntiaguda cabeza y lo acercó más a su rostro, fijando sus rubíes con los ámbares del nervioso seeker, recibir a un malhumorado Starscream con una impertinente pregunta lo hizo sacar de quicio.

.- Vine porque tengo una maldita cita con tu amigo el descerebrado, no para que me repares con tus sucias manos .- Dijo con tono calmado pero peligroso, apretó más el agarre y Vertigo se quejó del dolor .- Ahora apártate de mi camino si no quieres que te haga una lobotomía .- Starscream apartó a Vertigo y éste comenzó a frotarse la zona afectada y miró al F-15 nervioso y a la vez sorprendido.

Starscream llegó al consultorio de Typhoon, sin tocar la puerta el seeker entra y de una vez se sienta delante del psicólogo cruzando sus brazos, el seeker azul y negro estaba escribiendo algo en la computadora, cuando percibió a su nuevo paciente apartó su vista momentáneamente de su trabajo y la fijó en el recién llegado, no se veía nada amistoso, pero aun así no desanimó al psicólogo animoso y le sonrió al F-15.

.- Starscream, llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba preparando unas cuantas cosas para nuestra sesión .- Saludó muy emocionado el seeker azul y negro y volvió a su trabajo, Starscream solo gruñó muy molesto.

.- ¿Podrías empezar con esto?, quiero acabar de una vez por todas con esta estupidez .-

.- En un momento empiezo, solo déjame activar el micrófono .- Dijo el seeker calmado terminando de teclear, después presionó un botón en el escritorio y cerró la puerta hidráulica con seguro, luego se apartó de la computadora y buscó un datapad y un bolígrafo láser, luego se sitúa frente a Starscream colocando un minúsculo micrófono sobre la mesa .- Análisis de persona y conocimiento, sesión 1, sujeto a tratar: Starscream .- Pronunció Typhoon al micrófono.

.- ¿Sujeto a tratar? .- Preguntó el seeker escarlata ofendido, Typhoon solo le sonríe.

.- Jeje no te lo tomes como una ofensa, así comienzo mis sesiones, bien…quiero recordarte que esta conversación es solo para conocer más acerca de ti, lo que tu digas no saldrá de estas paredes, todo será guardado en mi computadora y nadie salvo yo tengo acceso a ellas .- Aseguró el psicólogo mientras escribía algo en su datapad.

.- Más te vale, porque si alguien sabe algo de esto te arrancaré tu caja de la chispa¡rayos esto es tan humillante! .-

.- Te lo juro por mi profesión que nada saldrá de esa máquina, ni nadie entrará en ella .- Dijo el psicólogo con una sonrisa muy tonta.

.- Quiero aclarar algo antes de empezar, si yo no quiero hablar de algo, el tema se descarta¿entendido? .- Aclaró el seeker escarlata apuntando su índice amenazadoramente al psicólogo, Typhoon asiente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

.- De acuerdo Starscream, háblame un poco de los eventos cuando estabas con los Decepticons, primero explícame como es que entraste al ejército .- Pidió Typhoon mientras anotaba en su datapad, Starscream sonríe de manera presumida y ríe entre dientes.

.- Como ustedes saben fui el Comandante Aéreo de los Decepticons y también el Segundo al Mando, Megatron había solicitado a un meca que pudiera volar, y yo me ofrecí junto con Skywarp y Thundercracker, pensamos que íbamos a luchar junto con Megatron en la arena, pero nos dijo que nos usaría para otro propósito, nos sentimos desilusionados porque creímos que nos estaba subestimando, pero nos garantizó que su propósito era algo mejor que pelear en la arena .- Explicó con aires melancólico en su vocalizador el seeker escarlata, Typhoon tomaba nota rápidamente mientras el micrófono captaba cada palabra.

.- ¿Cómo conociste a Megatron? .- Preguntó curioso el seeker azul y negro mientras alcanzaba un par de latas de energon de su despensa personal, le ofrece una bebida a Starscream y el la acepta, ambos abren la lata, Typhoon da un pequeño sorbo mientras que el jet escarlata bebe una par de tragos de grandes, se sintió incómodo por la pregunta, después de unos minutos el seeker contesta

.- Creo que sabes como se formó los Decepticons, el problema se inició porque el Senador quería automatizar las minas y dejaría sin trabajo a los mecas mineros, Megatron era uno de esos mecas y se opuso, pero los guardias lo apresaron junto con los demás obreros y los llevaron a prisión, pero secuestró al Senador y fueron directo a Kaon .- Dijo Starscream mirando fijamente a Typhoon este asentía con cada palabra, recordando aquellos días nefastos para los trabajadores de las minas.

.- Lo recuerdo .- Respondió y volvió a beber un poco más de energon, Starscream hizo lo mismo.

.- Después de un tiempo se organizó las peleas de gladiadores, peleas ilegales por supuesto, varios mecas que se apartaban del mundo para olvidar las penurias, los problemas de la corrupción y la hipocresía del senado iban a Kaon para ver a Megatron pelear, yo era uno de esos mecas, en ese entonces yo no estaba muy bien económicamente y para mi las peleas clandestina era una especie de escape de la sociedad común, ahí fue donde vi a Megatron por primera vez y luego lo conocí en persona .- Dijo el seeker escarlata terminando de beber su energon y colocó la lata gentilmente en la mesa.

.- ¿Y cómo fue tu relación con Megatron en ese entonces? .- Preguntó casualmente el psicólogo y bebiendo otro sorbo después de anotar en su datapad, Starscream comienza a triturar la lata con su mano y suspira algo incómodo.

.- Al principio era…normal, se podía decir .- Dijo recordando aquellos días en que los Decepticons a penas eran un movimiento bajo tierra .- había respeto, había confianza, había comprensión…pero solo fue por corto tiempo .- Explicó Starscream y luego Typhoon ofreció otra bebida más y el jet la toma, abre la lata y volvió a beber otro trago grande de energon, Typhoon aun no tocaba el suyo.

.- ¿Por qué fue corto tiempo¿qué ocurrió para que te despreciara Starscream? .- Preguntó Typhoon mitad curioso y mitad preocupado, luego bebió un poco de energon y vio al cabisbajo F-15 con intensidad, esperando una respuesta, vio que las manos y los hombros de Starscream temblaban, sus ópticos estaban cubiertos por su casco, y también apretó sus labios, una clara señal de que el seeker escarlata le incomodó la pregunta.

.- Prefiero no seguir hablando de mi relación con Megatron, estás haciendo que tenga ganas de matarte .- Respondió Starscream con una voz calmada pero peligrosa, miró a Typhoon de reojo, apenas levantando la cabeza, sus ópticos rojos estaban rodeados por una oscura sombra que lo hacía ver mucho más peligroso, los ópticos amarillos del psicólogo brillaron nerviosos y prefirió cambiar de tema.

.- De acuerdo, hablemos de los eventos cuando se desató la Gran Guerra .-

.- No hay nada que explicar ahí, todos ustedes saben que he hecho durante la guerra .- Respondió Starscream manteniendo la misma posición intimidante pero suavizando un poco más su vocalizador.

.- Hemos escuchado historias, pero una cosa es escuchar rumores y otra cosa escucharlo directo de la persona que lo vivió, háblame de tus misiones¿cómo te has desempeñado como Comandante Aéreo y cómo te has sentido al tener ese rango tan alto? .- Aclaró sutilmente el seeker azul y negro mientras mira de reojo al F-15, Starscream emite un bufido y niega con su cabeza.

.- ¿Qué misiones quieres escuchar, las que hice mientras estuve en Cybertron o en la Tierra? .- Preguntó fastidiado Starscream mientras se reclinaba en la silla y cruzando sus brazos.

.- Te doy el privilegio de elegir .- Respondió muy sonriente el psicólogo mientras bebía más energon, Starscream se encoge de hombros indiferente.

.- Muchas de las misiones que he hecho, cuando estaba en Cybetron era ataques directos al Senado, hemos tenido varios intentos fallidos, pero después de la muerte de Sentinel Prime, y de la desaparición de Optimus y Megatron yo forme parte de un grupo llamado Predacons, yo era el líder de ese comando, y cumplí una orden que había dado Megatron hace tiempo, acabar con el Senado, y eso hice, entré y acabé con todos ellos, pero el tonto de Megatron regresó y no estuvo muy contento con lo que había hecho .- Contó sin mucho detalles y con mucho desprecio y enojo en su vocalizador.

.- ¿Eso sucedió cuando apareció este sujeto…The Fallen? .- Preguntó Typhoon mientras anotaba en su datapad.

.- No, The Fallen apareció cuando Prime y Megatron se desvanecieron en la nada, yo maté al Senado mucho después que ese extraño pasó a la historia .-

.- ¿Y cómo te sentías siendo parte de los Decepticons? .- Preguntó Typhoon terminando de anotar y bebiendo el último sorbo de energon.

.- Me sentía…poderoso, superior, me sentía… .- Bebe energon y pierde su mirada en la ventanilla de la habitación .- …importante, para mi la guerra me emocionaba mucho más que explorar el espacio y el campo de la ciencia, sentía que ponía en práctica mi verdadero talento, y cada vez tenía éxito en una misión me sentía cada vez más poderoso, gracias a mis habilidades e inteligencia superior pude ganar mi rango de Comandante Aéreo y ser Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons .- Dijo Starscream y luego bebió todo su energon y arrojó la lata a un cesto de basura junto con la otra triturada.

.- ¿Pero tu querías más no es así? .- Preguntó en voz baja Typhoon sin mirar a su paciente y seguía anotando en su datapad, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron molestos e incómodos.

.- ¡Desde luego que quería más! .- Dijo levantando la voz el F-15 .- Con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que Megatron era un ser obsoleto, y los Decepticons no iban a ningún lado bajo su mando, pero yo soy el que tiene la mente científica y con mi inteligencia podía llevar a los Decepticons a la gloria, bajo mi mando nosotros habríamos ganado hace mucho tiempo, pero Megatron era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de eso .- Dijo Starscream con aires de superioridad y señalándose a si mismo con su pulgar.

.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu estás capacitado para liderar a un enorme ejército como los Decepticons Starscream?, según tengo entendido, tu no eras muy bien visto dentro de las líneas .- Preguntó Typhoon casualmente anotando rápidamente en su datapad, Starscream infló su pecho y miró a Typhoon muy ofendido.

.- ¿Acaso no es obvio?, yo soy el orgullo de la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron, soy Starscream el Poderoso, no tengo por qué redundar .- Respondió de manera presumida y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

.- "_Este sujeto en verdad es un megalomaniaco_" .- Pensó Typhoon asintiendo y anotando .- De acuerdo, dejemos a un lado la Gran Guerra y hablemos de asuntos un poco más personales .- Sugirió Typhoon mientras deslizaba el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, Starscream sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ópticos brillaron de incomodidad.

.- Olvídalo, mis asuntos no te concierne ni a ti ni a nadie, y eso que quede claro .- Dijo bastante molesto el seeker escarlata y abandonó la sesión, cerró la puerta bruscamente haciendo respingar al psicólogo y haciendo caer al piso una figurilla de cristal que los cyborgs habían hecho para él, el sonido del cristal quebrándose hizo que respingara de nuevo el seeker azul y negro, Typhoon suspira desilusionado y apaga el micrófono, supuso que por hoy la se da por terminada.

Starscream salió de la enfermería y se dirigió con pasos agigantados a su habitación, de nuevo los demás seekers se apartaban de su camino y evitaban todo contacto visual, al parecer la primera sesión fue bastante perturbante, los soldados estaban nerviosos y hacían como si el F-15 no existiera, no querían tener problemas con él, en el pasillo de los dormitorios comunes Starscream vio a Cloudraider y a Hunter que venían en dirección contraria y conversaban asuntos de diversas índole, se percataron de la presencia de Starscream por los estruendosos y molestos pasos que hacían eco en el pasillo, ambos se apartan de su camino y dejan pasar al malhumorado seeker.

.- Oye Starscream¿qué tal te fue en tu primera sesión eh? .- Preguntó animadamente Cloudraider cuando el seeker escarlata pasó por su lado, recibió un gruñido furioso como respuesta .- Eso dice más que mil palabras .- Dijo bromeando el seeker marrón y negro, Starscream se detiene frente a su puerta y taladra a Cloudraider con una mirada asesina mientras ingresaba su código personal, los 2 seekers contienen el aliento mientras ven al nuevo paciente amenazarlos con un dedo y luego entra a su habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Tanto Hunter como Cloudraider dan un respiro de alivio, el primero le da una palmada brusca detrás de la cabeza a su camarada a manera de reprimenda, el otro solo se queja y blasfema una grosería cybertroniana.

.- ¿En qué rayos pensabas Raider, acaso quieres tener problemas con él? .- Regañó Hunter haciendo ademanes toscos.

.- ¿Pero que rayos puede hacer ese sujeto?, él es uno y nosotros somos 2, ya deja de preocuparte tanto ¿quieres? .- Dijo molesto Cloudraider frotando la zona golpeada, Hunter niega con su cabeza y suspira su reprobación,

.- De todas maneras quiero mantener distancia Raider, y si eres inteligente harás lo mismo, ahora que Starscream sabe Spark – Na – Su no quiero imaginar lo poderoso que se ha vuelto .-

.- Si, si, claro, oye vamos a la sala de recreación, apuesto que Blackhaze está retando un juego de pulso y quiero entrar .- Dijo el seeker negro y marrón completamente desinteresado y se retiró siendo seguido por un molesto Hunter.

Starscream se dejó caer por su peso en la silla y encendió su computadora, inmediatamente el ícono de los mensajes electrónicos indicaba que tenía un correo no leído, de mala gana pulsó el ícono y vio un mensaje del psicólogo diciendo que mañana a la misma hora tendría la segunda sesión, Starscream frota su rostro con ambas manos y reprime un grito de frustración, todas estas reglas lo estaban volviendo loco, ya no veía la hora de alejarse de este planeta y dirigirse a Char.

Starscream respondió el correo con un simple "de acuerdo" y apagó su computadora, no tenía deseos de espiar a nadie por los momentos, en vez de eso decidió darse un baño para tratar de relajarse, estaba muy molesto y necesitaba aclarar su mente, después del baño Starscream vio el reloj digital de la pared, eran las 8:21 pm, se había tomado un largo tiempo en la ducha, pero lo necesitaba, ahora se sentía mucho mejor y más relajado, se fue directo a su cama de recarga y la encendió, sintió como las cargas de energon se introducían por sus conductos, era una sensación agradable y reconfortante, pronto el seeker fue dejándose consumir por el sueño y su mente no supo más nada ni de nadie hasta el día siguiente.

La mañana llega de nuevo y Starscream decidió estirar sus alas y salió a volar, en vista que Darkstar le ordenó no continuar con sus labores de guardia (algo que le agradece por primera vez), fue a ejercitarse para evitar perder sus magníficas habilidades, había amanecido con mejor humor, pero estaba seguro que lo que le quedaba de felicidad se disiparía cuando acudiera a la segunda sesión, prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora, ya llegaría el momento de preocuparse, lo mejor será relajarse y disfrutar el día, mientras pueda, salió de la base y levantó el vuelo transformándose al estar unos cuantos metros del suelo, Starscream sintió las ráfagas de viento fluir por sus alas, el calor del sol abrazando su cuerpo, las aves se apartaban de su camino y el seeker comenzó a girar en torno si, riendo de placer al tener la sensación de libertad, hacía mucho tiempo que no volaba de esta manera, como lo había extrañado.

Su vuelo fue largo, manteniendo su radar encendido en caso de tener alguna compañía no muy agradable, se dirigió al cielo para ganar altura, hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y cayó en picada, ganando velocidad, el campo de visión se hizo borroso a los lados y solo veía el frondoso bosque que se acercaba a medida que el seeker caía a toda velocidad, entonces Starscream levantó su nariz a tiempo, rozando las copas de los árboles y espantando las aves, emitiendo una explosión sónica que hizo eco hacia el horizonte, volvió a levantar el vuelo y se estabilizó, se dirigió más allá donde había unos árboles sumamente altos y gruesos, se parecían a las secoias del Parque Yellowstone en la Tierra, este era el lugar perfecto para jugar a esquivar, el seeker agregó más poder a sus impulsores y se dirigió a esos árboles, comenzó a esquivar a las plantas semiorgánicas con mucha precisión, habilidad que había ganado gracias a los millones de años de experiencias en la Gran Guerra y sus años en la Academia, esquivaba cada árbol girando su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, las puntas de sus alas apenas rozaban las ramas de las grandes plantas, más animales voladores y arborícolas se apartaban de su camino, hasta que el bosque se acabó repentinamente y el seeker pudo divisar una enorme pradera, cientos de animales pastaban en los segmentos orgánicos de los suelo, varias manadas de diversos animales corrían a buscar refugio al ver al seeker escarlata en los cielos, aunque Starscream no tenía intención de lastimarlos (al menos no ahora), ellos se alejaban de su vista, los cazadores se escondieron y otros aprovecharon la oportunidad de distracción y comenzaron a perseguir a sus presas, no era muy diferente a la vida de la Tierra, excepto que no siempre los cazadores y las presas comían materia orgánica, otras veces tenían que saciar sus necesidad mecánica y se abastecían de energon como hacían los mecas, y es por eso que no había tantos animales en Mecorg, la calidad de vida era mucho mejor y los cyborgs vivían mucho más tiempo que las criaturas de carne.

Starscream voló casi todo el día, revisó su reloj interno y ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta que eran casi las 6 pm, el sol aun no se ocultaba por el cambio de horario, en esta temporada los días son más largos que las noches y por eso no se había dado cuenta, el seeker dio una vuelta hacia atrás y regresó a toda velocidad al Rigel volando sobre su espalda por unos cuantos kilómetros, después se volvió y continuó volando normalmente, mientras volaba pudo ver a Nightwind que jugaba con la creación de Hellfire y Ghostshell, al parecer se divertían bastante, ella le contó una vez que Divemaster es el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, y por eso casi siempre estaban juntos, el jovencito al parecer le gustaba mucho la vida orgánica, especialmente los insectos, Starscream se preguntaba como reaccionaría Divemaster si fuera a la Tierra a estudiar a los asquerosos humanos.

El seeker llega al Rigel, evita a los demás soldados que al parecer ya no lo saludaban, más bien hacían como si formara parte del paisaje, prefirió que fuera así, detestaba tener que hablar con alguno de ellos, mientras caminaba podía escuchar las conversaciones de los soldados, escuchó los alaridos de gloria de la sala de recreación, al parecer de nuevo hay apuestas para ver quien le gana al actual campeón de pulso, pero todo ese escándalo se fue disipando cuando entró al pasillo donde se encuentra la enfermería, Starscream no quería entrar a ese lugar, ninguno de los sujetos le caía bien, de hecho, ningún seeker en la nave le agrada.

.- "_Ah pero tu mientes, solo hay una que te agrada, y tu no quieres reconocerlo_" .- Vino un pensamiento desde lo más profundo de su mente, Starscream se sacudió la cabeza y de mala gana presionó el botón del timbre, esperó unos segundos.

.- Adelante .- Respondió la gruesa y amargada voz del médico cabeza de cono, Starscream entró a la enfermería y fue directo al consultorio de Typhoon, Vertigo lo miró de reojo, no quiso saludarlo con sus sarcasmos, pero tampoco le dio la bienvenida, tan solo siguió haciendo sus quehaceres y dejó al F-15 en paz.

El psicólogo estaba arreglando algunos datapads en los estantes, Starscream entró silenciosamente y se sentó en la silla con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, el seeker azul y negro no se percató de la presencia de su nuevo paciente y continuó arreglando sus archivos, Starscream lo miraba intensamente y cuando Typhoon terminó de arreglar el último datapad se dio la vuelta y gritó a todo pulmón cuando vio a Starscream sentado frente a él, el psicólogo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso y encima de él, cayó el anaquel y todos los datapads que había arreglado, Starscream no hizo el menor movimiento para ayudarlo, Vertigo apareció a los 2 segundos para ver que sucedía y al ver a su colega tendido en el piso, suspiró aliviado y fastidiado, luego entró y ayudó al psicólogo a levantarse y después se retiró, sin dejar de mirar de manera reprobatoria al seeker escarlata, Typhoon exhaló todo sus nervios y volvió a calmarse.

.- Starscream¿por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? .- Preguntó calmadamente el seeker azul y negro mientras levantaba el anaquel.

.- Dijiste que tendríamos la segunda sesión a esta misma hora, así que no es mi culpa que tu no hayas estado al tanto de la hora .- Dijo el jet escarlata mientras señalaba con su cabeza el enorme reloj digital en la pared, Typhoon ve el artefacto y suspira con leve frustración.

.- De acuerdo, estaba un poco distraído, pero pudiste haber tocado la puerta .- Volvió a defenderse el psicólogo mientras continuaba ordenando superficialmente los datapads.

.- Ya te dije que llegué a tiempo, si tu no estabas al tanto de la hora es tu problema, no el mío .- Respondió de manera chocante, Typhoon suspiró de nuevo y decidió no seguir discutiendo, volvió a conectar el micrófono y buscó entre el ahora desordenado anaquel, el datapad que tenía anotada las sesiones con Starscream, alcanzó una silla y se sentó frente a su paciente mientras encendía el datapad y anotaba algo con la pluma láser.

.- De acuerdo ahora podemos empezar .- Respondió muy sonriente el psicólogo.

.- Como quieras .-

.- Muy bien, hablemos un poco de ti cuando la Gran Guerra no había estallado¿qué profesión tenías antes de ser guerrero Starscream? .- Preguntó Typhoon mientras anotaba en su datapad, Starscream se reclina en la silla y suspira buscando un poco de paciencia.

.- Yo era científico y explorador, trabajaba con Skyfire, explorábamos el espacio buscando planetas nuevos y por ende nueva vida, ambos teníamos una teoría, que era posible la vida orgánica, pero queríamos comprobarlo y por eso fuimos a explorar, este planeta es uno de los que habíamos estudiado antes de la guerra .- Explicó Starscream fijando su mirada al techo del consultorio.

.- ¿Cuándo llegaron había vida inteligente en Mecorg? .-

.- Aun no, al parecer la evolución de este planeta iba a la par con el otro que habíamos descubierto, la Tierra, pero gracias a los Autobots refugiados pudieron llevar la evolución de esta gente por otro camino más avanzado .- Volvió a explicar sin dar detalles.

.- ¿Quién es Skyfire? .- Preguntó muy curioso Typhoon, Starscream desvía su mirada del techo y los fija en el psicólogo, no respondió inmediatamente, se sintió bastante incómodo al recordar aquel enorme meca que fue su mejor y único amigo y ahora es su enemigo.

.- Skyfire fue….un amigo, un buen amigo, que trabajaba conmigo en el instituto .-

.- ¿Y qué tal era tu relación con él Starscream? .- Preguntó Typhoon volviendo a buscar un par de latas de energon y ofreciendo una a su paciente, sin pensarlo demasiado Starscream la toma, la abre y bebe más de la mitad del contenido en 5 tragos sin respirar, exhalando agudamente al retirar la bebida de sus labios, Typhoon a penas da un pequeño sorbo y coloca la lata sobre la mesa, Starscream miró melancólicamente la lata de energon en sus manos, el seeker por alguna extraña razón se sintió herido al escuchar esa pregunta, Starscream es un seeker muy solitario, y Skyfire era su mejor amigo, el único que tenía y apreciaba, pero al ser traicionado en la guerra por el, sintió una mezcla de tristeza y enojo fluir por su cuerpo.

.- Prefiero no hablar de Skyfire .- Dijo en tono suave y sin dejar de mirar su bebida, Typhoon sintió que tocó un cable delicado y sintió lástima por su paciente, pudo sentir la tristeza en su lenguaje corporal.

.- Lo lamento, no sabía que… .- Trató de disculparse el psicólogo.

.- No importa .- Interrumpió el seeker escarlata .- Eso ya pasó y ya no importa .- Respondió de manera amarga Starscream, haciendo entender al psicólogo que su viejo amigo está muerto, en cierta manera lo está, Typhoon pensó una manera rápida de alegrar a Starscream, así que cambió el tema.

.- ¿Y qué me dices de la Academia de Guerra?, He escuchado que eres el Orgullo .- Dijo Typhoon de manera animada, Starscream levanta un poco la mirada y apenas sonríe, recordando aquellos días después de que perdió a su amigo en la Tierra durante la Era de Hielo.

.- Si, yo era el mejor de mi promoción, no había nadie que me superara, he batido todos los records que había en el momento y hasta ahora no hay nadie que me haya superado, y dudo que llegue ese momento.- De nuevo el viejo Starscream volvió a hablar, Typhoon asintió muy sonriente y seguía anotando y bebiendo.

.- No lo dudo, y dime Starscream¿has tenido…alguna mujer mientras estabas en Cybertron? .- Pregunta cautelosamente Typhoon, Starscream se atraganta con la bebida, comienza a toser bruscamente y se golpeaba el pecho con el lateral de su puño para aclararlo.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a responder esa pregunta? .- Respondió el seeker escarlata cuando se recuperó del ahogamiento, tosiendo un poco al final de la sentencia.

.- Starscream es solo una simple pregunta, no es un crimen que hayas tenido o no hayas tenido una mujer .- Aclaró Typhoon mientras bebía otro sorbo de su energon, Starscream lo ve con ópticos estrechos y luego se fija en el micrófono, termina de beber su energon y con mucha incomodidad y de mala gana responde.

.- Si…he tenido mujeres, pero solo fue durante la academia, cuando estaba en el instituto no tenía tiempo para esos asuntos .- Respondió en tono bajo e incómodo, Typhoon asintió y anotó en su datapad.

.- Has tenido mujeres entonces¿algo serio? .- Inquirió mirando fijamnte a su paciente, Starscream le devolvió la mirada, su rostro se contraía por la incomodidad y sus ópticos brillaron molestos.

.- No .-

.- ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? .-

.- No voy a responder esa pregunta, eso es algo personal, a ti no te importa que haga o no haga con las mujeres .- Respondió furioso Starscream levantándose de su asiento y empuñando sus manos, Typhoon levantó su mano para tratar de calmar a su paciente.

.- Esta bien, está bien, cálmate, si no quieres responder no lo hagas, no seguiré insistiendo .- Dijo Typhoon calmadamente y señaló el asiento vacío indicándole al jet que vuelva a sentarse, de mala gana accede y de nuevo cruza los brazos y pierde su mirada en la pared de su izquierda, Typhoon seguía anotando en su datapad.

.- Solo fueron….- Respondió de pronto el seeker escarlata, llamando la atención del psicólogo .- …relaciones cortas…simplemente yo…tenía interfaz con ellas…y luego terminaba todo .- Confesó Starscream en voz baja y bastante incómodo, Typhoon asintió y anotó.

.- Entiendo¿y ninguna te atrajo lo suficiente como para tener algo serio? .-

.- No .- Sonrió malévolamente .- Todas ellas eran unas rameras, unas mecas fáciles, ninguna merecía tener algo serio conmigo .- Dijo Starscream mirando al psicólogo con la misma mueca.

.- ¿Y no has pensado en tener algo serio con alguna chica Starscream? .- Preguntó Typhoon mientras bebía un poco de su energon, el jet escarlata calló, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro abruptamente, e inmediatamente la imagen de Nightwind vino a su mente, completamente de la nada, poco a poco el brillo en los ópticos de Starscream se fue intensificando hasta tornarse casi blancos¿acaso este tipo cree que le va a responder eso?, Starscream empuñaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus servos comenzaron a chillar en protesta, Typhoon percibió el cambio de humor del paciente y tragó aceite grueso, vio como los puños del seeker escarlata temblaban conteniendo la ira y un tick nervioso hacía estragos en el ópticos izquierdo del paciente.

.- Yo no necesito a una mujer, yo no quiero a una mujer .- Dijo con voz amenazante y levantándose de su asiento lentamente sin dejar de mirar al psicólogo .- Soy el Orgullo de la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron, Soy una de las mentes más brillantes de los Decepticons¡SOY STARSCREAM EL PODEROSO! .- Estalló de pronto el F-15 .- ¡Y MI DESTINO ES Y SERA SIEMPRE SER EL LIDER DE LOS DECEPTICONS! .- Dijo y se dispuso a retirarse, el seeker abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante y miró por encima de su hombro al psicólogo .- Y algo más, olvídate de las sesiones, y si Darkstar tiene problemas con eso, que lo resuelva conmigo .- Se retiró del consultorio azotando la puerta, provocando que el anaquel se caiga con todos los datapads.

Typhoon no dejó de mirar la puerta y con un movimiento grácil con su mano arrojó su datapad hacia el anaquel caído, después apoyó su codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano pesadamente.

.- Que lío, este sujeto es un caso perdido, a Darkstar no le va a gustar la noticia .- Se dijo el psicólogo completamente derrotado y bebiendo un poco más de su energon.

Volvió a fijar su cansada vista en el anaquel y los datapads, sintió una gran pereza tener que levantar la estructura y volver a ordenar todos esos archivos por orden alfabético, el seeker suspiró resignado y de mala gana volvió a levantar el anaquel y comenzó el agotador trabajo de ordenar sus archivos, Starscream salió del Rigel con pasos agigantados, en la salida se encuentra con Darkstar y Hellfire que regresaban del pueblo de Elios por con algunas provisiones, los 2 mecas se transforman sacando de su compartimiento de carga algunas latas de energon y antivirus, Starscream los taladra con sus fieros ópticos rojos y sin decir una sola palabra el F-15 se va volando y se transforma en su modo alterno, los líderes ven perplejos como el ex – comandante aéreo se aleja velozmente del área hasta que se perdió de vista entre las nubes rosadas.

.- Veo que tu plan tampoco funcionó Hellfire .- Dijo Darkstar mientras seguía mirando el firmamento, Hellfire vuelve su mirada a su joven amigo.

.- Nunca dije que podría funcionar, pero al menos había que intentarlo, lo mejor será dejarlo en paz Darkstar, ya se intentó todo lo que podía, no nos lastimará, no le conviene hacerlo .- Dijo el anciano con tono suave y muy seguro de sus palabras, luego se dirigió al Rigel con las provisiones.

.- Espero que estés en lo cierto, si no fuera porque él es un seeker lo dejaría frente al Thanatos para que Skyscorcher haga con él lo que le plazca .- Respondió el seeker negro y vinotinto que siguió de cerca de su consejero.

Skyscorcher estaba fuera del Thanatos viendo como el cielo se oscurecía lentamente, pasando de un naranja a lila y luego a un azul casi negro, y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en la zona más oscura, el seeker estaba sentado en el suelo, completamente alejado de la nave, su espalda la apoyaba en uno de los árboles que usaba para conseguir energon, éste estaba completamente vacío y la parte orgánica estaba pudriéndose, la oscuridad de ese bosque lo cubría y solo sus ópticos amarillos se podían ver a través de las sombras, a su lado otra figura también cubierta por el manto negro acompañaba al Comandante y notificaba de las actividades en el Rigel.

.- Así que Starscream fue obligado a vigilar a ese pueblucho insignificante .- Dijo Skyscorcher mirando de manera ausente su bebida.

.- Si señor, pero solo fue por una semana, ahora Darkstar le pidió a Typhoon que hiciera una sesión con él .- Informó el espía, Skyscorcher dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada y golpeó su rodilla de manera divertida.

.- ¿En serio?, como me hubiese gustado presenciar eso, estoy seguro que debe estar volviéndose loco .- Dijo Skyscorcher arrastrando las palabras, al parecer se había sobrecargado de energon.

.- La verdad si lo está .- Dijo el espía conteniendo la risa, el Comandante volvió a reír de manera histérica y volvió a beber de su cubo, y una gotilla del fluido de coló por las comisura de los labios.

.- ¿Y qué me dices de Darkstar y Hellfire? .-

.- Nada nuevo señor, Darkstar tiene constante discusiones con Starscream y Hellfire lo evade por completo .- Dijo el espía, Skyscorcher solo asintió y terminó de beber su energon y arrojó el cubo lejos, después se limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano

.- ¿Nightwind? .- Preguntó muy somnoliento el Comandante.

.- Estuvo enseñando Spark – Na – Su a Starscream señor .- Informó el espía, el Comandante volvió a estallar en risa, al parecer el energon lo puso de muy buen humor, cosa que agradeció el espía.

.- ¿Starscream aprendiendo Spark – Na - Su?, eso si que es novedad .- Respondió el comandante con palabras pesadas.

.- Oí que ha aprendido mucho señor .- Dijo el espía en tono de advertencia.

.- Eso no importa, él sigue siendo un cobarde y un bueno para nada .- Dijo el seeker de la cicatriz mientras trataba de incorporarse apoyándose del maltrecho árbol y luego perdió su mirada en las lejanas y titilante estrellas de manera melancólica .- ¿Sabes? Nosotros no deberíamos estar en este apestoso planeta, más bien deberíamos estar con Galvatron y ayudarlo a llevar a los Decepticons a la victoria .-

.- ¿Pero cómo señor?, si nosotros estamos en medio de una guerra oscura .- Preguntó el espía mitad curioso y mitad preocupado por los planes de su jefe, Skyscorcher se lleva una mano al mentón de manera pensativa.

.- Acabaremos con esta guerra de una vez por todas, y yo sé como hacerlo agente .- Dijo el seeker gris y negro y con un ademán le ordenó a su subordinado que se acerque a él, el agente obedeció y Skyscorcher comenzó a susurrarle su plan al audio del espía, éste ensanchaba sus ópticos cada vez que el Comandante avanzaba con su idea, que según él acabaría con la guerra oscura y ellos se reuniría con los Decepticons en Char.

Starscream volaba con ruta desconocida, estaba tan furioso que no tenía noción de dirección y ahora estaba desorientado, pero cuando revisó su computadora interna se dio cuenta que al noreste estaban las montañas donde él entrenaba con Nightwind, con un giro elegante y preciso desvió su vuelo y se dirigió a ese punto de reunión, necesitaba estar solo por un rato, al menos unas cuantas horas, cuando regresara estaba seguro que tendría una nueva discusión con Darkstar sobre las sesiones, estaba harto de todas estas estúpidas reglas, estaba harto que Darkstar tratara de hacerlo cambiar de opinión¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, eso es lo que siempre ha querido desde que formó parte de los Decepticons, y una y otra vez se lo decía: no dejará su ambición por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por Nightwind.

¿Nightwind¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?, de pronto la pregunta del psicólogo resonó en su cabeza, "¿Y no has pensado en tener algo serio con alguna chica Starscream?", sintió que su bomba de combustible retumbó al pensar en eso, como si fuera una clara señal de lo que quiere, es cierto que Starscream ha tenido varias mujeres pero no ha sentido nada especial por ninguna, y nunca pensó que lo sintiera, los humanos tienen un dicho que al parecer encaja con su situación actual: Siempre hay una primera vez¿será esta la primera vez?, si es así, Starscream se vería en un callejón sin salida y con sus alas arrancadas, pero de alguna manera evitaría sucumbir ante ese sentimiento, él siempre ha visto al amor como algo incoherente, una pérdida de tiempo y de energía, y cada día pelea por mantenerse firme y frío ante su chispa, ya lo dijo una vez: Para lograr lo que se quiere es necesario hacer sacrificios, ser el líder supremo significa estar en completa soledad, tener a alguien a su lado significa compartir su poder, y eso es algo que no quiere hacer.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no se percató que ya había llegado a las montañas, los picos estaban cubiertos por las neblinas rosáceas, pensó que era perfecto, así nadie lo molestará mientras meditaba y calmaba sus demonios internos, el seeker se transformó y aterrizó en el suelo semiorgánico, se sentó en una roca y suspiró en parte por el desastre que tenía en su cabeza y parte por el cansancio, Starscream frotó su cabeza con ambas tratando de disipar esa tormenta interna que tanto lo agobiaba.

.- Primus¿podré encontrar paz en algún momento, será que algún día mi mente podrá aclararse y conseguiré estar tranquilo? .- Suspiró el seeker mientras hablaba solo, había mucho silencio en el lugar, solo el susurro del viento rompía esa barrera como si contestara las plegarias del F-15 .- Por favor, quiero saber si podré si esto se irá algún día, dame alguna señal, lo que sea pero quiero saber .- Suplicó con voz apenas audible.

.- ¿Starscream? .- Se escuchó una voz femenina sobre su hombro, los ojos del seeker brillan sorprendidos y se levanta violentamente tomando por el cuello a quien lo llamaba, apuntando su rifle a la barbilla de la intrusa, obligándola a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, Starscream vio entre la bruma roja que la que lo había llamado era Nightwind, la chica había contenido un grito, estaba asustada por la repentina reacción del meca, Starscream la deja libre y baja su arma, suspirando de alivio.

.- No vuelvas a hacerme eso, harás que te dispare .- Dijo el seeker mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? .- Inquirió ella sutilmente mientras frotaba su barbilla.

.- Fue un reflejo, lo siento .- Respondió él sin volverse a ella, Nightwind suspira y se coloca a su lado, mirándolo perpleja, él seguía con su mirada perdida en la bruma, al parecer trataba de evitarla.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? .- Preguntó curiosa.

.- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a tí .- Respondió con tono un poco amargo.

.- Vine porque quería estar aquí un rato antes de ir al Rigel, siempre lo hago, pero me sorprendes que estés tu aquí .- Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en una roca.

.- Vine para estar solo, pero…tu estabas…no sabía que estabas aquí .- Respondió el seeker tratando de buscar las palabras para responder, se volvió a ella y cruzó sus brazos.

.- Bueno, si quieres me retiro para que puedas estar solo .- Dijo ella tímidamente mientras se levantaba de la roca y se disponía a irse.

.- "Primus, si esta es la señal que tanto te pedí, déjame decirte que estoy completamente decepcionado, aunque su compañía es mejor que la de cualquiera en esa nave" .- Pensó Starscream mientras la veía alejarse de él .- Nightwind .- Llamó de repente, la chica se vuelve a él, Starscream le sonríe desafiante y se coloca en posición de ataque, la misma postura que Nightwind le había enseñado cuando empezó su entrenamiento hace unos meses, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en posición, y ambos comenzaron a tener un combate amistoso que disfrutaron con toda su chispa, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta que no sería la última vez que tendrían un encuentro como este, Nightwind reconoció que ama al antiguo comandante aéreo, aunque sea un secreto y Starscream se dio cuenta que ella es la compañía más agradable que ha tenido en años, incluso más agradable que su amigo Skyfire.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter – 05 Tortured Souls**


	6. 05: Tortured Souls

Hola de nuevo!!! Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde jeje, pero más vale tarde que nunca ;) este cap me salio un poquitin más largo de lo normal, y aqui comienza la parte ardiente de la historia, espero que les guste n.n Nos vemos pronto besos Bye**  
**

* * *

**Chapter – 05 Tortured Souls**

A veces las malas experiencias pueden causar dolor, pero otras veces puede dar alivio, una semana ha pasado desde el accidente de Nightwind y Darkstar, todos estuvieron en una situación muy delicada, pero gracias a Primus no se convirtió en una tragedia, aunque estuvo muy cerca esta vez, el alivio es que gracias a ese incidente Nightwind pudo acercarse más a su hermano, recuerda aquella vez mientras volaba de regreso al Rigel con Starscream, se sorprendió al ver a Darkstar interceptarlos, pero lo que la intimidó fue verlo con ese semblante ensombrecido que nunca le había expuesto a ella, la intimidación se transformó en miedo cuando él fijó sus furiosos ópticos amarillos en su hermana, Nightwind nunca había sentido miedo por su hermano.

Así como jamás había sentido miedo por él, nunca pensó verlo convertido en una fiera descontrolada, ella siempre pensó que Darkstar era de mente fría, calmado y con un autocontrol envidiable, pero esa noche lo desconocía por completo, su rostro, su carácter e incluso su actitud era algo que nunca había visto en su hermano, era la antítesis de Darkstar, o más bien como si el renegado hubiera despertado su lado oscuro por primera vez, y eso es algo que a Nightwind, ni a ningún otro seeker le gustaría volver a presenciar, a penas pudo creerlo cuando su hermano levantó su arma, fue en una fracción de segundo que a Nightwind le vino a su mente muchos pensamientos, sorpresa, terror e incredulidad fueron los más resaltantes, tan rápido como pensó en esa avalancha de pensamientos, se atravesó, protegiendo a un hermano más, más pensamientos azotaron la mente de la seeker cuando recibió el disparo, sentía que flotaba hacia la Era Dorada donde ella era una estudiante de medicina robótica, la época más feliz de su vida, aquellos momentos llenos de risas, felicidad, despreocupación, lágrimas, desilusiones, todos esos eventos se concentraron en un solo pensamiento y la envolvieron con su aire melancólico, sintió muchas ganas de llorar, pensó que ella iba a morir, y nunca volvería a tener una vida normal y común, pensó que su muerte caería pesadamente sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo que más le dio miedo fue que él se volviera loco y acabara con su vida, de hecho eso fue lo que le dijo mientras estaba en la enfermería.

Pero Primus no deseó llevarse a Nightwind, al menos no por el momento, y ahora ella estaba cumpliendo con su deber de reconciliarse con su hermano, ahora sus palabras no se limitaban en un "hola" o un "hasta luego", conversaban un poco más que antes, pero aun no se sentía en confianza con él, Typhoon se lo había dicho a Darkstar una y otra vez, ella aunque lo conozca lo trata como un desconocido, y debe ganarse su confianza de nuevo, no era un proceso rápido, pero si se lo proponía logrará tenerla, ahora su confianza es como un edificio demolido, y debe trabajar duro para poder levantarlo de nuevo, y depende de los materiales que use para reconstruirlo, puede volverse más fuerte…o más débil, todo depende de su actitud para con ella en los tiempos venideros.

Sin embargo como todo en la vida tiene 2 caras, y las malas experiencias no son la excepción, así como la acercó más a Darkstar, a su vez la alejó de Starscream, el seeker escarlata percibió que los lazos de Nightwind y Darkstar se habían fortalecido desde esa noche, y así como Darkstar comenzaba a ganar de nuevo la confianza de su hermana, Nightwind estaba perdiendo la de Starscream, las relaciones del jet escarlata con sus subordinados siempre ha pendido de un hilo, un movimiento en falso y pierdes muchas cosas, y la confianza es uno de los privilegios que pierdes.

Starscream comenzó a odiar a Darkstar por alejar a la chica de él, y Starscream comenzó a tener rencores hacia Nightwind por ser una traidora¿traidora?, mucha gente se ha quejado de Starscream por traicionar a sus camaradas, por ser un oportunista y pisotear a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere¿entonces por qué acusa a Nightwind de ser traidora cuando él es el más legendario de todos los traidores?, ella ni siquiera ha mencionado a Darkstar de sus planes, si lo hubiese hecho Darkstar le hubiera disparado sin contemplación, entonces ella no lo ha traicionado¿pero y si Darkstar le lava el cerebro y ella comienza a hablar?, muchas ideas negativas lo estaban enviando al borde de la paranoia, y casi no podía dormir pensando en ello.

Otra semana más había pasado y Starscream estaba consumiéndose por la depresión, y le molestaba estar inconforme, al llegar al Rigel por primera vez sintió unas enormes ganas de ver a Nightwind, cuando por fin la vio, deseó retirarse de su camino y alejarse de ella, ahora que ella se alejó de él quería volver a verla, su conflicto interno se volvía cada vez más caótico, y su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas relacionadas a la traición de Nightwind, traición que no ha ocurrido, pero no sabe si ocurrirá en un momento, y él debe estar preparado para esto, Starscream no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar si Nightwind le decía algo a su hermano, y también le daba miedo averiguarlo, al F-15 no le ha dolido tanto las traiciones de sus subordinados, pero estaba seguro que si ella llegase a cometer esa tontería, Starscream la golpearía hasta dejarla irreconocible, y eso es algo que no deseaba hacer por alguna extraña razón, extraña y a la vez conocida, pero muy molesta e incoherente.

Durante la siguiente semana Starscream permaneció en su habitación solo, iba a la cantina a buscar sustento y luego regresaba, había decidido aislarse del mundo, lo cual era peor, al no tener nada que hacer su mente comenzaba a trabajar de más, y miles pensamientos venenosos corroía su chispa, vigilar a Galvatron y a los Autobots era la única actividad que tenía y muy en el fondo también le recordaba a la pequeña seeker que le había prometido guardar silencio¿entonces que podía hacer?, deseó que ocurriera cualquier cosa, un ataque de los Decepticons, un terremoto e inclusive uno de esos tontos correos electrónicos que enviaba Typhoon a todo el Rigel con un chiste escrito, pero nada ocurría, solo la monótona y aburrida rutina que se autoimpuso, estaba tan desesperado que hasta deseó que Darkstar lo enviara de nuevo a vigilar el pueblo, pero eso es algo que no ocurrirá al menos que Starscream se lo pida, y él no se rebajará ni dará su brazo a torcer.

Nightwind comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a Starscream, pero él la evadía por completo, no quería saber nada de ella, cada vez que ella tocaba su intercomunicador él salía con una excusa diferente y a medida que fue pasando el tiempo comenzó a perder credibilidad, la joven seeker comenzó a molestarse con Starscream por las evasivas y casi siempre ambos terminaban insultándose o gritándose, el F-15 sintió que los papeles se invirtieron, mientras la relación de ella con Darkstar se fortalece, la de él con Nightwind se destruye, a él no le convenía llevarse mal con Nightwind, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de largarse del planeta y la necesitaba para llegar a Cybertron y enfrentar a Galvatron, necesitaba arreglar ese asunto con suma urgencia¿pero cómo?, cada vez que ella se acerca el rencor y el enojo hacía estragos en su mente y la mandaba al diablo, y cada vez que ella se aleja de él la tristeza y el remordimiento se sobreponía al rencor y al enojo, y el enorme orgullo de acero que tiene le impide disculparse y arreglar el asunto.

Por otro lado, Nightwind también sentía que la depresión la consumía por dentro, pero no lo dejaba salir a la luz, mientras hablaba con su hermano trataba de verse y sentirse contenta, pero ella tiene una problema, y es que es muy expresiva y todo su cuerpo radiaba tristeza, Darkstar lo podía sentir, lo olía en el aire, y lo veía en los ópticos de ella, por supuesto que Nightwind siempre le sonreía y le decía que no le pasaba nada cuando él le preguntaba que le ocurría, Nightwind no podía decirle a su hermano que estaba deprimida y mucho menos que el causante es Starscream, el trauma de la otra noche titilaba en su mente como una alarma, recordando el resultado de esa pelea, no quería volver a repetirlo, no quería ver a las 2 personas que ama pelear a muerte de nuevo.

Starscream se encontraba en su habitación, de nuevo sin muchas cosas que hacer, el seeker se veía cada vez más demacrado y su armadura perdía brillo, las manchas rojas comenzaron a aparecer debajo de sus ópticos y no quería salir de su castillo por temor a ver a Nightwind con su hermano una vez más, estaba harto de vigilar a Galvatron y a los Autobots, estaba harto de permanecer encerrado en esa habitación sin tener nada que hacer, con tanto tiempo sin ver la luz le sorprendió no presentar los síntomas de la claustrofobia, quizás la misma depresión suplantó a la fobia, en parte era bueno y en parte era malo, si la depresión no se hubiera sobrepuesto se habría vuelto loco y quizás hubiese destruido su habitación, y era posible que tuviera que hacer otra sesión con el psicólogo, por otro lado la depresión era algo que tampoco se sentía bien, Starscream vio el reloj digital de la pared, eran las 3:13 pm, era temprano y la falta de actividad lo estaba oxidando, vio sus rifles colgados en la pared junto a la puerta, quizás sería buena idea hacerles un mantenimiento para evitar que se dañen, y así también tendría algo productivo que hacer, con un suspiro el seeker se levanta de su cama de recarga pesadamente y se dirigió a sus armas, las tomó y volvió a sentarse en la cama, abrió un cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó una herramienta, procedió a trabajar, el seeker abrió una pequeña compuerta que exponía varios circuitos de los rifles, en verdad estaban en mal estado.

.- "_¿Y tu pensabas enfrentar a Galvatron con estas armas?_" .- Se preguntó el seeker, su voz sonó amarga y también burlona, Starscream suspiró, protegió sus ópticos con unos lentes oscuros que activó su caso y con la herramienta comenzó a limpiar los circuitos de sus rifles, emitía un leve zumbido y descargaba chispas amarillas cada vez que la herramienta tocaba los componentes del rifle.

Limpió de manera exhaustiva el primer rifle, cuando terminó desactivó sus lentes y suspiró por el cansancio, el seeker vio el reloj de la pared, 4:29 pm, estuvo más de una hora haciendo mantenimiento al primer rifle, después vio el segundo y volvió a suspirar resignado y cansado, dejó a un lado el primer rifle y tomó el otro, activó sus lentes y una vez más procedió a hacerle el mismo tratamiento que el primer rifle, a penas ha pasado 20 minutos y el zumbido del intercomunicador interrumpe su trabajo, Starscream deja a un lado el rifle y desactiva sus lentes, se dirigió a la puerta y presionó el botón del artefacto.

.- ¿Quién toca? .- Preguntó cansado y fastidiado.

.- Soy Nightwind¿puedo pasar? .- Respondió la voz femenina a través del intercomunicador, Starscream torció sus ópticos fastidiado, no tenía deseos de ver a nadie y mucho menos a esta seeker.

.- Ahora no Nightwind, estoy ocupado .- Fue la única excusa que dio y se dispuso a volver a su trabajo, pero el intercomunicador volvió a sonar y Starscream gruñó frustrado por la insistencia de la chica, volvió al intercomunicador y esta vez estaba molesto .- ¿Qué demonios quieres Nightwind?, en verdad estoy ocupado, así que aleja tu trasero de aquí si no quieres que… .-

.- Starscream, no me amenaces ni me insultes, solo vine para saber que te sucede, estoy preocupada por ti… .- Interrumpió la seeker con voz triste, Starscream calló y suspiró derrotado, apagó el intercomunicador y frotó su rostro con su mano igualmente frustrado¿qué podía hacer ahora?, el seeker estaba tan deprimido y tan amargado que no quería ver a nadie, pero esta vez, solo esta vez, permitió dejar entrar a la joven seeker, desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió exponiendo a una Nightwind que no se veía diferente a él, ella no se sorprendió cuando vio la apariencia demacrada del seeker escarlata.

Starscream se apartó de la puerta y la dejó entrar, el seeker se devolvió con pasos lentos y pesados a su cama y retomó su labor, Nightwind se sentó en la silla del escritorio y vio trabajar a Starscream, ella también estaba deprimida, cansada y de mal humor, durante 3 semanas ha estado alejada del F-15 y no tiene idea del por qué, y eso es lo que quiere preguntarle, Starscream hacía como si ella no estuviera ahí, eso la molestaba aun más, ella suspiró sonoramente y llamó la atención del meca alado.

.- ¿Qué deseas Nightwind? .- Preguntó amargamente Starscream, ella tragó aceite grueso y juntó sus manos nerviosamente.

.- Quisiera saber algo .- Dijo con timidez .- ¿Por qué te has alejado de mi Starscream? .- Inquirió en el mismo tono y con la cabeza baja, pero mirándolo de reojo con ópticos heridos, al parecer a él no le agradó la pregunta y continuó su labor .- Starscream por favor necesito saberlo¿acaso fue algo que hice? .- Volvió a preguntar y Starscream deja aun lado su trabajo, el seeker se queda en silencio por unos instantes y ella lo mira con intensidad esperando una respuesta.

.- Si, fue algo que hiciste, y que sigues haciendo .- Respondió él mientras miraba a la joven con ópticos molestos y a la vez heridos.

.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo¿qué tanto te molesta como para que te alejes de mi y me trates como una basura cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti? .- Preguntó en parte molesta y en parte triste, Starscream volvió a suspirar¿será prudente hablar de esto en las condiciones que están ahora?, ella tampoco se ve ni se siente bien, según dicen sus ópticos.

.- Te estas acercando demasiado a tu hermano .- Respondió amargamente y volvió a retomar su labor de mantenimiento.

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que me acerque a mi hermano? .- Inquirió ella en el mismo tono y cruzando sus brazos.

.- Mucho .-

.- ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? .- Volvió a preguntar, una vez más Starscream dejó de trabajar y miró a Nightwind de reojo.

.- Simplemente no me gusta que estés cerca de él .-

.- Starscream, antes que yo te conociera, yo era muy unida a mi hermano, y mi relación con él comenzó a derrumbarse cuando volví de esa misión, estuve más de un año peleando con Darkstar y la verdad estoy cansada de destruir esta relación, quiero hacer las paces con él y recuperarlo, él es muy importante para mi, no entiendo por qué estas tan celoso .- Explicó Nightwind, recibió como respuesta una risa amarga y burlona de Starscrea, ella frunció el ceño molesta por la reacción del meca alado.

.- No malinterpretes Nightwind, no son celos lo que siento¿qué te hace pensar que lo que siento son celos¿acaso me conoces lo suficiente como saber si es eso lo que siento? .- Inquirió de manera burlona el seeker escarlata, la meca oscura sintió un poco de decepción al escuchar esas venenosas palabras y bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

.- ¿Entonces cual es tu problema Starscream?, quiero recuperar a mi hermano, pero no quiero que nuestra relación se desvanezca, solo quiero resolver esto, pero si tu no me ayudas entonces no puedo evitar que esto se pierda .- Dijo con un hilillo de voz la joven seeker y aun con su cabeza baja, Starscream cambió su expresión, la sonrisa burlona fue reemplazada por una mueca neutra, por dentro sintió algo de remordimiento, perdió su vista en su rifle y suspiró derrotado.

.- De acuerdo, te diré que es lo que pasa .- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta para bloquearla y se devolvía, él fijó sus ópticos con ella y estaba muy serio .- Mi problema es que ahora que tu estás más cerca de tu hermano comienzo a dudar de tu lealtad hacia mí, sabes muy bien como Darkstar me ve y ahora que tu estás ablandándote él puede usarte para averiguar lo que estamos planeando .- Es la primera vez que Starscream era franco con alguien, ella se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras¿Starscream estaba dudando de ella y solo porque estaba arreglando su relación con su hermano?, siempre pensó que la confianza era algo que era casi inexistente entre los Decepticons, pero sintió molestia al ver que a estas alturas Starscream aun le cueste confiar en alguien.

.- ¿Es todo¿por eso es que desconfías de mí¿Por qué me estoy acercando más a mi hermano? .- Inquirió ella levantando la voz por la indignación a cada pregunta que hacía, Starscream no se inmutó, permaneció con los ópticos fijos en ella y sin cambiar de postura .- Si yo lo hubiese querido, le habría dicho a Darkstar lo de esta misión desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice¿sabes por qué?, porque yo soy una persona de palabra, yo cumplo mis promesas y nadie ni siquiera mi hermano puede quebrantar mis palabras¿quieres otra razón?, porque yo soy un individuo que piensa por sí misma, y no me dejo manipular por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por mi hermano, si, él me ha preguntado muchas veces que me esta pasando últimamente¿pero le respondí? No, si lo hubiese hecho en estos momentos no estarías aquí sino en la sala de reparaciones con tus "amigos" Vertigo y Typhoon .- Finalizó ella en voz alta, levantándose súbitamente de la silla y señalando hacia la puerta con su pulgar, Starscream se sintió irritado por la insolencia de la chica y también se levantó de su cama, desplegando sus alas al máximo para intimidarla con su tamaño.

Ella comienza a calmarse y a darse cuenta que le habló en un tono inapropiado al ex – comandante aéreo, lo veía acercarse a ella, se veía grande e imponente, con su mirada fija en la de ella, Nightwind comenzó retrocedió un par de pasos y el escritorio detuvo su andar, instintivamente aferró sus manos en los bordes de la mesa y sus ópticos aun estaban fijos en los de Starscream que parecían ojos de demonio, ella temblaba levemente, estaba nerviosa, sabía de lo que era capaz el ex – comandante aéreo¿pero lo hará en una nave llena de seekers nocturnos?, Starscream no era un estúpido, la necesitaba, y a él no le conviene estar en la sala de reparaciones de nuevo, pero igual sintió mucho miedo.

.- S-Starscream l-lo siento…y-yo n-n-no quise… .- Tartamudeó nerviosa la seeker y apartó su mirada hacia la puerta, deseando poder salir, pero se sorprendió cuando Starscream tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo en vez de insultarla como había pasado los días anteriores.

.- Espero por tu bien, que todo lo que hayas dicho sea verdad, porque sino probarás mi poder de fuego, y créeme, no soy nada agradable con aquellos que me traicionan .- Dijo Starscream en tono calmado pero amenazante, Nightwind tragó aceite y asintió levemente con su cabeza y él libera su mentón, se aparta de ella y va rumbo a la puerta para desbloquearla, el seeker hace un ademán indicándole a ella que se retire, ella obedece a regañadientes pero se detiene un momento antes de salir de la habitación y fija sus ópticos en Starscream.

.- Yo no traiciono a nadie Starscream, sé que tu no eres de los que confía en los demás, pero si quieres que salgamos adelante con nuestro plan, aprende a confiar más en tus aliados, puede que un día tu vida dependa de ellos .- Respondió la seeker mirando con tristeza al meca escarlata, él frunce el ceño y desvía su mirada a otro punto de la habitación bastante irritado y luego ella se retira, la puerta se cierra detrás de ella con un suave siseo.

Starscream vuelve a bloquear la puerta y apoya su espalda pesadamente en la puerta, sintió que ella estaba siendo honesta con su afirmación, ya había resuelto el problema de la lealtad de Nightwind, pero no como quería, ahora tenía otro problema y ese era el derrumbe de su relación con Nightwind, pudo ver en sus ópticos que no solo estaba triste, también había decepción, ella estaba decepcionada de él por la falta de confianza y eso estaba alejándolo de ella, pero además ella tenía razón en algo más, Starscream si estaba celoso que ella esté cerca de otro seeker aunque éste sea su hermano, el F-15 frota su rostro con ambas manos completamente frustrado y molesto, cada vez sentía que sus sentimientos salían más a la luz, aunque no se sobreponían a su ambición, pero igual seguía siendo un estorbo, esa es la segunda razón del por qué él se había alejado de ella, y eso lo había empeorado, en vez de olvidarlo como sucedió en la Tierra se volvieron más fuerte, y él estaba cediendo, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para pelear con esos sentimientos, lo único que le daba fuerzas era su ambición pero eso casi había perdido su efecto y eso también lo deprimía, Starscream ahogó un profundo y frustrado gruñido en sus manos, luego vio su rifle, aun le faltaba terminar de arreglarlo, entonces con pasos lentos y pesados se dirigió a su cama, tomó el rifle, activó sus lentes y continuó trabajando una hora más hasta que sus rifles quedaron como nuevos.

Otra semana más había pasado, un mes entero sin ver a Nightwind, excepto aquella vez que ella fue a su habitación a arreglar el asunto de su lealtad hacia él, durante esa semana estuvo saliendo a volar solo, el seeker se levantaba muy temprano y volvía a altas horas en la noche, durante la salida volaba, haciendo maniobras y acrobacias que tanta falta le hizo, el viento en su cuerpo removió todas aquellas impuresas de la depresión y le devolvía la vida, Starscream se preguntó como es posible que no haya pensado en salir a volar durante el día en vez de encerrarse como un ermitaño, había extrañado el sol, el viento, las nubes, el cielo, sentirse libre y sin nadie que le de órdenes ni restricciones, definitivamente esto es mucho mejor que permanecer encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes grises insípidas.

Evitó por completo las montañas, así que tuvo que buscar otro lugar de entrenamiento que estuviera fuera de los ópticos tanto de los renegados como de los Decepticons, se dirigió al oeste donde en uno de sus vuelos avistó un conjunto de montañas pequeñas que rodeaban un bosque con una pequeña laguna, el lugar era solitario, relajante y al parecer ninguno de los bandos saben de su existencia, algo que a Starscream le agrada bastante, practicaba sus lecciones de Spark – Na – Su en secreto, pero en vista que Nightwind ya no tenía permitido volver a enseñarle él decidió practicar lo que ha aprendido y personalizaba algunos movimientos haciéndolos más poderosos, inventó katá nuevos producto de sus movimientos personales y los ponía en práctica, durante la mañana volaba para ejercitar sus magníficas alas, y en la tarde se iba a su escondite secreto a practicar su arte marcial personalizada, todo el día se mantenía ocupado y gracias a esas actividades su mente comenzó a centralizarse más y la depresión comenzó a ceder un poco, aun sentía un poco de tristeza por lo que le pasaba con Nightwind, pero pudo controlarlo mejor, poco a poco fue drenando todas las malas energías y al final del día el seeker se sentaba frente al lago para encontrarse con sí mismo y aprender a controlar un poco más sus emociones.

Todas las noches regresaba cansado pero muy feliz y relajado, iba directo al cuarto de lavado, se daba un baño caliente muy relajante y después de una buena bebida el seeker se acostaba y dormía plácidamente hasta el día siguiente, todos los días Starscream se sentía mucho más superior y eso fue animándolo, pero Nightwind aun estaba grabada en fuego en su mente y él no quería reconocerlo a pesar que el sentimiento ya estaba por ver la luz¿pero por qué?, el problema es que todo lo que hace le recuerda a ella, sus entrenamientos están relacionados directamente con ella, porque Nightwind fue la que le enseñó Spark – Na – Su, vigilar a Galvatron y a los Autobots también le recordaba a ella, porque ambos están en una misión que deben cumplir juntos, volar también le recuerda a ella, durante sus meditaciones ella aparecía en su mente como un fantasma, entonces Starscream se dio cuenta que superó su depresión, pero no enterró sus sentimientos, solo los mantiene controlados, y no sabe por cuanto tiempo los mantendrá así.

Al día siguiente Nightwind fue al consultorio de Typhoon, entró por la enfermería y fue directo a su oficina, ahí estaba el psicólogo hablando animadamente (como siempre) con su hermano mayor, ambos dejaron de hablar cuando sintieron la presencia de la joven y miraron en su dirección, ella sonríe tímidamente y luego toma asiento junto con su hermano mayor, que acaricia su rostro gentilmente con el dorso de sus dedos, ella lo toma de la mano y le sonríe abiertamente, Darkstar se sentía muy feliz, estaba seguro que pronto tendría a su vieja hermana de vuelta, Typhoon también se sentía contento por ambos hermanos, le dolía ver a Darkstar tan deprimido y a Nightwind tan amargada, aunque últimamente ha sentido algo extraño en la seeker que no ha podido interpretar, al parecer toda esa alegría escondía un sentimiento mucho más profundo y oscuro, y ella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto, quizás deba hablar una hora más con ella a solas, quizás la presencia de su hermano la incomodaba y por eso no descargaba todo lo que tenía dentro de su pecho, como buen psicólogo debe curarla bien, sino es posible que todos los conflictos vuelvan a surgir y todo el tratamiento se habrá perdido.

La sesión fue larga pero muy gratificante, Nightwind le confesó a Darkstar casi todas sus perturbaciones, no quiso decirle nada con respecto a la misión que haría con Starscream porque se lo había prometido, además ese día la amenazó por primera vez y no quería tener ningún problema con el antiguo comandante aéreo, Nightwind le dijo a su hermano que le gustaría tener un poco más de espacio, ya que se sentía un tanto ahogada por la sobreprotección, le recalcó que entendía sus motivos, pero ella veía necesario que la dejara respirar, y vivir sus propias experiencias, ella ya no era una chispita como Divemaster y merecía tener un poco más de espacio personal, Darkstar comprendió su punto y le prometió que haría un esfuerzo por cumplir sus deseos, en cuanto a él también le confeso a su hermana sus frustraciones y molestias, se disculpó por haberla abofeteado esa noche, también le dijo que no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de Starscream, aunque él le prometió que no iba a interferir en sus asuntos con el seeker escarlata, le dijo que se cuidara mucho y que si lo veía lastimándola o insultándola lo iba a pulverizar, le dijo que puede contar con él para lo que sea ya que son hermanos hasta la muerte, ella se disculpó por golpearlo la noche que Starscream había muerto, entre lágrimas de felicidad y risas ambos hermanos se dieron un abrazo, un cálido y enorme abrazo, el pacto estaba sellado y ahora todos los problemas han quedado en el pasado, ahora ambos son más sabios y más maduros que antes, y ahora que saben los problemas que ambos tenían se esforzarían por superarlos juntos, como hermanos que son.

Typhoon sonrió feliz al ver por fin a los hermanos reconciliados, ya había pasado todo y tal vez todo vuelva a la normalidad, sin embargo le perturba que Nightwind aun siga ocultando algo, Darkstar y Typhoon estrechan sus manos despidiéndose y Typhoon besa la frente de Nightwind con el mismo gesto, los hermanos se retiran de la enfermería, pero el psicólogo asoma su cabeza por la puerta de pronto.

.- ¡Nightwind!, se me olvidaba decirte, podrías quedarte un poco más, necesito hablar algo contigo .- Typhoon disimuló su voz para no perturbar a Darkstar, Nightwind asintió y volvió a entrar al consultorio después de despedirse de su hermano con un beso en su mejilla .- Emmm Darkstar, esto puede tardar un poco, creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu trabajo, no te preocupes, es solo para hablar sobre algo de medicina que puede interesarle .- Pensó en una excusa rápido, Darkstar parpadeó sus ópticos dudoso, pero luego se despreocupó al ver la sonrisa traviesa del seeker azul y negro y se retiró, Typhoon volvió a introducir su cabeza en la enfermería.

Typhoon le pide a su joven paciente lo siga a su consultorio y le indica que tome asiento nuevamente, Nightwind estaba perpleja por la actitud del psicólogo.

.- ¿Qué sucede Typhoon? .- Pregunta Nightwind curiosa y a la vez un poco preocupada, Typhoon le dedica una mirada preocupante y espera que ella sea completamente honesta con él.

.- Escúchame Nightwind, quizás yo sea algo torpe, mal comediante y tal vez un poco extraño, pero mi profesión la tomo con mucha seriedad, y yo se que algo no anda del todo bien contigo .- Se expresó con sinceridad el psicólogo mirando a su paciente a los ópticos seriamente, Nightwind sintió escalofríos al escuchar el tono de voz de Typhoon.

.- ¿A…qué…te refieres? .- Preguntó titubeante la seeker violeta y negra mirando nerviosamente los diferentes puntos del consultorio, Typhoon suspira pesadamente y toma la mano de Nightwind.

.- Sabes a que me refiero Nightwind, no trates de ocultarlo, sé que algo te pasa y no lo quieres decir por alguna razón, y ya te dije que como psicólogo soy muy serio, y si quiero resolver este asunto tienes que empezar a contar el problema que te agobia .- Dijo sutilmente el seeker azul y negro, Nightwind suspiró derrotada y retiró su mano de la de Typhoon lentamente.

.- A ti nunca se te escapa nada¿verdad? .- Preguntó frustrada y triste.

.- Trato que nada se me escape, escucha linda, esto es por tu bien, lo hago más que todo por ti, no por mí, yo no quiero arruinarte, solo ayudarte¿por qué no me cuentas qué te perturba? .- Inquirió Typhoon reclinándose en su asiento, Nightwind baja su cabeza confundida y sin saber que hacer .- Te prometo no decirle nada a Darkstar, si eso es lo que te preocupa .- Dijo de pronto Typhoon para motivarla a hablar, Nightwind lo mira de reojo y ve que los ópticos del psicólogo estaban fijos en los de ella, esperando una respuesta, Nightwind suspira de nuevo.

.- "_No debo decir nada de la misión, eso arruinaría los planes de Starscream_" .- Pensó la seeker .- De acuerdo, te lo confesaré, Typhoon yo…creo que estoy enamorada de Starscream .- Dijo en voz baja la seeker, el psicólogo ensancha sus ópticos hasta el límite y su quijada cae involuntariamente, hubo un silencio no muy largo entre los 2, luego Typhoon despierta de su impresión.

.- Vaya…yo…no sé que decir Nightwind, esto es algo muy…delicado y…personal .- Dijo Typhoon mientras frotaba su cabeza confundido.

.- Lo sé, si mi hermano se entera de esto estaré en serios problemas, a él no le agrada Starscream y sería un insulto para Darkstar que yo tenga sentimientos hacia él .- Dijo Nightwind ahora asustada y preocupada, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente tratando de descargar su pequeña angustia, Typhoon suspira con algo de decepción.

.- Nightwind, quizás no te agrade lo que te voy a decir, pero no es prudente relacionarse con Starscream en ese aspecto, él puede lastimarte .- Dijo Typhoon en tono de advertencia y muy preocupado.

.- Lo sé, ya había escuchado a Hellfire decirme lo mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo Ty, él me gusta mucho .- Confesó de nuevo ella con voz baja .- "_Y la verdad dudo que quiera lastimarme si en verdad me necesita_" .- Agregó ella en su mente, los labios de Typhoon se retorcieron en una mueca reprobatoria y cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho.

.- Estás metiéndote en un enorme problema Nightwind, y sinceramente creo que es prudente que Darkstar sepa esto .- Dijo el psicólogo abriendo un canal privado en su caso para comunicarse con el líder renegado, Nightwind se espanta y se lanza contra Typhoon evitando que él llame a su hermano.

.- ¡No lo hagas Typhoon, lo prometiste, dijiste que no le dirías nada a mi hermano! .- Dijo exaltada la seeker mientras trataba de quitar la mano del seeker azul del botón de comunicación.

.- ¡Estás jugando con fuego Nightwind¿tienes idea de cómo es ese sujeto?, yo tuve un par de sesiones con él y no es nada agradable lo que me contó .-

.- ¡Pero ese es mi problema Typhoon¿acaso tu también vas a sobreprotegerme como lo hace mi hermano? .- Inquirió Nightwind que estaba al borde de la histeria, Typhoon dejó de pelear y recapacitó lo que ella le dijo, dejó caer su mano derrotado y ella también dejó de pelear.

.- Está bien, si hago esto estaría contradiciendo lo que le recomendé a Darkstar, pero ten mucho cuidado Nightwind .- Advirtió el psicólogo.

.- Está bien, pero de verdad prométeme que nada de lo que dije saldrá de aquí Typhoon, por favor .- Pidió Nightwind tomando las gruesas manos del psicólogo entre las suyas más delgadas con mucha fuerza, Typhoon no pudo contra la cara de kremzeek a medio morir de ella, con un suspiro de derrota accede a su promesa y ella sonríe, abraza al psicólogo y se retira del consultorio, Typhoon suspiró una vez más y volvió a su trabajo, rogando mentalmente a Primus por el bienestar de la chica.

.- ¿Escuché bien lo que ella dijo? .- Preguntó una voz gruesa, Typhoon se vuelve hacia la puerta y ve a su camarada Vertigo que estaba apoyado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y una cara de incredulidad.

.- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste Vertigo? .- Respondió el psicólogo con otra pregunta mientras vuelve su mirada a su computadora y continúa tecleando, su voz sonó irritada al saber que el médico había escuchado una conversación privada.

.- Lo lamento, admito que me dio curiosidad, pero yo también estoy preocupado por ella¿por qué no le avisaste a Darkstar? .- Inquirió el seeker verde y negro mientras entraba al consultorio de su colega y se sentaba en la silla que antes ocupaba Nightwind.

.- Tu sabes por qué¿lo escuchaste verdad? .-

.- Me refiero a por qué te dejaste manipular por ella, oye es una locura enamorarse de un sujeto como él Typhoon .-

.- Lo sé, pero como dije antes, no voy a entrometerme y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo si no quieres ver a alguno de ellos 3 en tu mesa de reparaciones .- Dijo Typhoon y continuó trabajando, Vertigo asintió resignado y volvió a su oficina.

Esa misma noche Starscream regresaba de su vuelo diario, estaba cansado y le urgía una bebida, recibió constantes avisos de energía baja durante su trayecto al Rigel, bostezaba a cada minuto y se moría por entrar al cuarto de lavado para su codiciada ducha caliente, miró su reloj interno, eran las 9:03 pm, había regresado más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo, por lo general llegaba a las 11 o a medianoche, a estas horas la mayoría de los seekers están en la sala de recreación haciendo sus juegos de pulso, algo que él siempre a repudiado desde que llegó al Rigel, pero es la única diversión que tienen durante la noche, Starscream fue directo a la cantina, lo mejor será buscar sustento antes de ducharse, prefiere evitar algún horrible accidente como quedar vacío en la ducha, o desmayarse por el hambre en el mismo lugar.

Cuando llegó a la cantina se detuvo en seco en la puerta completamente impactado, todos los seekers estaban ahí, gritando, animando y haciendo sus apuestas al mejor jugador de pulso, no se explicaba el motivo por el cual todos estaban ahí, normalmente ellos se reúnen en el salón de recreación, el ruido era insoportable y Starscream suspiró resignado, era recargarse de energon o vaciarse, el seeker entró obviando a todos los mecas que se arremolinaban alrededor de una mesa y veían muy animados los juegos, Nightwind también estaba ahí y se percató de la presencia de Starscream, pero no quiso molestarlo, tan solo lo miró fijamente estudiando lo que hacía, el seeker fue a la despensa, tomó una lata de energon y comenzó a beber, de pronto el grito de victoria de los seekers distrae a Nightwind y ella se volvió al juego para ver a Blackhaze sonriendo de manera presumida y su oponente se retiraba de la mesa derrotado muy adolorido.

.- De acuerdo¿quién más quiere retarme? .- Preguntó el ganador desafiante y frotando su puño de manera sugestiva, inmediatamente varios compañeros levantaron sus manos muy animados aceptando el reto, pero Blackhaze fijó sus ópticos en el seeker escarlata que bebía apartado de la multitud .- ¡Starscream! .- De pronto todos los seekers guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus ópticos al sujeto que miraba Blackhaze muy sonriente y con ópticos estrechos, al escuchar su nombre Starscream se vuelve hacia la multitud perplejo.

.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? .- Preguntó irritado el seeker escarlata mirando al meca que estaba sentado frente a la mesa, pudo ver a Nightwind entre la multitud y sintió como su bomba de combustible palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

.- ¡Te reto a un juego de pulso!, aquí y ahora, el ganador se llevará 10 latas de energon a su habitación .- Dijo muy desafiante el seeker nocturno, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos, reconoció al seeker que lo retaba, era el idiota que estaba presumiendo con las cyborgs ese día, el F-15 continuó bebiendo y se dispuso a retirarse.

.- No tengo porque aceptar tu desafío, aunque sea muy tentador el premio, pero yo estoy por encima de todo esto .- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Blackhaze simplemente se ríe al escuchar las palabras del seeker escarlata.

.- ¿Estar por encima de esto es otra manera bonita de llamarte cobarde Screamer? .- Preguntó de manera burlona el seeker don Juan seguido por un coro de "Oooh", Starscream se detiene antes de alcanzar la puerta, se vuelve lentamente y taladra con sus furiosos ópticos al seeker que lo reta, la sonrisa de Blackhaze se ensancha mucho más mostrando su hilera de metálicos y blancos dientes.

.- ¿Cómo me llamaste? .- Inquirió de manera amenazante .- A mí nadie me llama cobarde y sale vivo de esto .- Dijo con firmeza el seeker escarlata triturando la lata hasta que el energon empapó su azulada mano.

.- ¿Entonces eso es un "acepto"? .- Preguntó de nuevo Blackhaze levantado su barbilla de manera presumida, Starscream no respondió la pregunta con palabras, tan solo se acercó a la mesa con pasos firmes y decididos, le lanzó la lata triturada a uno de los seeker y éste lo atajó en el aire llenándose del líquido iridiscente, los mecas alados se apartan para dar espacio al nuevo retador y éste se sienta en la silla mirando fijamente al Don Juan que tenía al frente, en lo que su cuerpo tomó asiento una avalancha de gritos de emoción se oyó por toda la cantina, uno de los seekers le dio un trapo a Starscream para que limpiara la mano, él la arranca de las manos de quien lo ofrecía, se limpia y la devuelve de la misma manera que hizo con la lata de energon.

Ambos contrincantes se miran desafiantes, no es una batalla hasta la muerte, pero si es por el orgullo, y Starscream tiene bastante orgullo como para aceptar el reto y defender su posición, Blackhaze coloca su codo sobre la mesa y ofrece su mano derecha, Starscream la mira por unos instantes y hace lo mismo, ambos seekers estrechan las manos, azul con negro, Starscream aprieta la mano del actual campeón a modo de advertencia, Blackhaze solo sonríe feliz por tener a un oponente digno, retar al que una vez fue Comandante Aéreo es algo muy emocionante, ambos seekers permanecieron con sus manos estrechadas y mirándose fijamente, desafiándose, el seeker árbitro se acerca a los jugadores y cubre con sus manos las de ellos que permanecían fuertemente estrechadas.

.- De acuerdo, ustedes ya saben las reglas del juego, deben hacer fuerza con sus brazos y obligar al oponente a rendirse, bien no hay nada más que decir, a la cuenta de 3 comenzarán, 1…2…3 .- Y el árbitro retiró sus manos y los oponentes comenzaron a pulsar con todas sus fuerzas.

La emoción era incontenible, por su puesto, todos estaban apoyando a Blackhaze aun sabiendo que Starscream es poderoso, pero el seeker no se dejó desmoralizar por la falta de apoyo, apretó sus dientes y agregó más fuerza a su puño obligando a Blackhaze a ceder, pero el meca oscuro también hizo lo mismo y ambos volvieron al punto de partida, los seekers estaban forzándose como nunca, apretaban tanto que sus puños comenzaron a quejarse y a emitir chillidos metálicos, Blackhaze estaba teniendo mucho trabajo en derrotar al F-15, la multitud continuaba animando a su favorito, excepto Nightwind que apoyaba a Starscream y se lo demostraba gritando su nombre, el seeker escarlata pudo escucharla entre el bullicio, pero en vez de distraerlo lo que provocó fue que la electro-adrenalina fluyera con todo su poder por sus conductos y le diera más fuerza, Starscream comenzó a forzar y Blackhaze fue cediendo poco a poco, lo que provocó una gran conmoción en el público y el seeker oscuro se sorprendió al sentir que perdía, por más fuerza que agregaba a su puño no pudo con el poder de Starscream y la mano azulada derrotó a la mano negra.

Un profundo silencio invadió la cantina, todos los seekers en especial Blackhaze quedaron boquiabiertos por la victoria del retador, Nightwind estaba muy sonriente y emocionada al ver que su favorito salió victorioso, los jugadores lentamente soltaron sus manos y la agitaron para volver a ganar sensación, ambos estaban jadeando, pero no por el cansancio sino de la emoción, ambos se miraron fijamente, y sin previo aviso los mecas alados gritaron de victoria y muy emocionado, le daban palmadas amistosas al nuevo campeón, así como también estrechaban sus manos felicitándolo, Blackhaze se levantó de su asiento y sonrió satisfecho por el juego y le ofreció su mano a Starscream para felicitarlo, el seeker escarlata la mira por un momento y ofrece la suya, ambos contrincantes estrechan sus manos amistosamente, Blackhaze asintió con su cabeza reconociendo al nuevo campeón de pulso y le indicó a uno de sus camaradas que trajera las 10 latas de energon, el joven seeker que resultó ser Divemaster le trajo el premio al jet escarlata y Starscream los tomó.

.- Fue un excelente juego, puedo decir que he conseguido un digno rival en pulso .- Dijo Blackhaze cruzando sus brazos de manera orgullosa y muy sonriente.

.- ¿Te esperabas menos de Starscream el Poderoso? .- Inquirió de manera petulante el seeker escarlata mientras abría una de las 10 latas y comenzó a beber su premio, Blackhaze comenzó a reirse.

.- La verdad no, por eso te reté, y quisiera volver a repetirlo un día, estuvo muy emocionante .-

.- Si quieres podemos repetirlo ahora mismo .- Dijo Starscream después de beber un gran trago de energon, los demás seekers quedaron en silencio al escuchar el reto del nuevo campeón y luego dirigieron sus ópticos a un muy sonriente Blackhaze que estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras, el seeker oscuro ríe muy emocionado.

.- Entonces, que comience el juego .- Dijo el antiguo campeón tomando asiento de nuevo y esta vez ofreció su manos izquierda al seeker escarlata, Starscream dejó a un lado su bebida he hizo lo mismo, ambos comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, y la mitad de la multitud, sobre todo Nightwind animaba a Starscream mientras que la otra mitad permanecía leal a Blackhaze.

Ambos jugadores permanecieron jugando por más de una hora, esta vez no habían apuestas, tan solo la emoción del juego, la popularidad y tener un buen momento era la recompensa, Starscream se sentía cada vez más poderoso cada vez que los seekers coreaban su nombre, especialmente Nightwind, pero Blackhaze no se quedaba atrás, aun tenía a sus fieles que lo animaban con la misma emoción de siempre, pero la emoción general crecía con cada reto que se daban ese par, la competencia estaba muy pareja, en una ronda ganaba Starscream, y en otra ronda ganaba Blackhaze y así sucesivamente, los contrincantes comenzaron a cansarse después de casi 3 horas de juego intenso, ambos necesitaron unos masajes en sus coyunturas y brazos para liberarse un poco de la tensión, Hunter masajeó de manera ruda los brazos de Blackhaze y Nightwind masajeó los brazos de Starscream, la joven seeker rozaba sus dedos en los antebrazos azules y muñecas del seeker escarlata, emitiendo pequeñas y placenteras descargas calmando el cansancio y los sutiles dolores, Starscream suspiraba de placer con cada roce de los delicados dedos de Nightwind, sus sentidos comenzaron a dormirse y fue relajándose paulatinamente, Nightwind miraba de vez en cuando el rostro del jet, y sonreía al ver sus expresiones, Starscream miró a Nightwind, ella le sonreía y él se sintió en paz, al parecer todo se había olvidado, la amenaza, los insultos, todo murió con el juego y el masaje, y por primera vez Starscream sintió algo agradable al mirar los ópticos de la seeker, y él le sonrió también.

.- De acuerdo señores, sabemos que ustedes están cansados y quieren irse a dormir, pero ustedes están empatados y debemos quebrar la igualdad, así que esta es la última ronda, el ganador será el actual campeón .- Dijo el árbitro mirando alternamente a los contrincantes, que de mala gana le pidieron a sus masajistas que dejaran su trabajo, Hunter y Nightwind se apartaron de los jugadores y estuvieron atentos.

Pero los 2 estaban exhaustos y al parecer no iban a poder una ronda más, Starscream y Blackhaze jadeaban poco, pero sus rostros expresaban agotamiento y sus brazos estaban muy adoloridos, Nightwind miró al sifón de energon de la barra por mera casualidad, esto le dio una gran idea.

.- ¡Escuchen! .- Todos incluyendo Starscream y Blackhaze miraron a Nightwind que estaba muy sonriente .- Les tengo una proposición, en vista que ustedes están muy cansados y hay que romper el empate¿por qué no hacemos otra competencia? .- Sugirió Nightwind bastante sonriente, Starscream y Blackhaze intercambiaron miradas perplejas y volvieron a fijar sus ópticos en la joven.

.- ¿Qué sugieres Windy? .- Preguntó Blackhaze usando el sobrenombre de la ex – agente, la sonrisa de Nightwind se vuelve más amplia.

.- ¿Qué les parece si hacen una competencia de resistencia al energon?, el meca que permanezca de pie será el ganador .- Dijo muy animada la seeker nocturna, los ópticos de los contrincantes brillaron de emoción, y el público dió su aprobación aplaudiendo y silbando, los contrincantes estaban pensativos, Blackhaze le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su rival, Starscream le respondió con una semisonrisa retadora y una afirmación con su cabeza, Blackhaze le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando el reto.

.- ¡TRAIGAN EL ENERGON! .- Ordenó Blackhaze, el resto de los seekers dieron un grito de emoción y de júbilo y sin pensarlo 2 veces, Hunter y Nightwind fueron llenado varios vasos con el líquido iridiscente y los llevaron sobre una bandeja a los contrincantes, Hunter llevó sus vasos a Blackhaze y Nightwind llevó los suyos a Starscream, ambos colocaron un vaso frente a los jugadores que se veían uno al otro fijamente, desafiantes y sonrientes, de nuevo el árbitro se acerca a la mesa a dar el punto de partida.

.- Muy bien, las reglas son las siguientes: deben tomar el energon de un solo trago, nada de beber lento ni saborear, debe ir directo a la garganta, segundo: el concurso se hará por turnos, y por último no deben levantarse de la silla ni por un instante¿de acuerdo?...bien .- El árbitro coloca una pistola en la mesa .- Ahora voy a girar la rueda, comenzará a beber el sujeto que apunte, muy bien…ahí va .- Y el árbitro hace girar la pistola con un movimiento rápido con su mano, todos permanecieron en silencio y mirando expectantes al arma que giraba rápidamente, Starscream permaneció con los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente a la pistola, Blackhaze tenía un brazo apoyado en la mesa y su dedo índice golpeaba ligeramente la superficie lisa, pronto los giros comenzaron a perder velocidad y todos se acercaron más, la pistola iba más lento, más lento, hasta que se detuvo, apuntando al seeker escarlata que sonrió ampliamente al tener el primer turno, el coro de silbidos de emoción y de quejas de decepción sonaron al unísono.

.- Bien parece que yo seré el primero .- Dijo de manera petulante y tomando el pequeño vaso de energon, llevándolo a sus labios y bebiendo de un solo trago el exquisito líquido, colocó de manera brusca el vaso boca abajo sobre la mesa, relamiéndose los labios y manteniendo su sonrisa con aires de superioridad, al ver que Starscream permanecía lúcido los ahora fieles al seeker escarlata dieron un grito de victoria .- ¿Y bien?, ahora es tu turno Blackhaze¿qué espera?, bebe ya¿o acaso tienes miedo? .- Incitó Starscream recibiendo una sonrisa igual de petulante de su rival.

Blackhaze levantó su vaso e hizo el mismo procedimiento, bebió de un solo sorbo y colocó el vaso boca abajo sobre la mesa, se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano, permanecía lúcido, y los fieles a Blackhaze también gritaron su victoria, y así fue siguiendo el juego, Starscream y Blackhaze bebían un trago tras otro, los vasos comenzaron a acumularse en la mesa, Hunter y Nightwind traían más y más tragos, ninguno de los 2 presentaron síntomas de ebriedad aun, así que el juego sería bastante largo, Nightwind vio su reloj interno, eran las 3:12 am, y nadie tenía sueño, al contrario la electro-adrenalina los mantenía activos y emocionados, los gritos y los silbidos aumentaban en intensidad a medida que los rivales bebían más y más energon.

El escándalo llamó la atención de Darkstar que le pareció extraño no ver a nadie en los alrededores en mucho rato, el líder no se sorprendió al ver a todos sus camaradas reunidos en la cantina como siempre lo hacían, por ahora el salón de recreación estaba en mantenimiento y Darkstar sugirió que se reunieran en la cantina, pero estas reuniones duraban hasta las 11 o 12 de la noche, pero ya se había sobrepasado del límite, cuando Darkstar entró para ver lo que ocurría, se impactó cuando vio a Starscream compitiendo con el Don Juan de Blackhaze, el líder renegado tenía la boca abierta y sus ópticos estaban ensanchados hasta el borde, pudo ver que tanto Starscream como Blackhaze ya presentaban los primeros síntomas de la sobrecarga, esto le preocupó al renegado, no sabía como actuaba Starscream estando ebrio, se acercó a Cloudraider que estaba cerca de Blackhaze.

.- Oye Raider¿qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí? .- Preguntó el líder levantando la voz para que su camarada pudiera escucharlo.

.- Es una larga historia, Blackhaze retó a Starscream a una competencia de pulso, y ambos quedaron empatados, y como querían romper el empate decidieron cambiar la competencia porque los 2 están muy cansados .- Explicó brevemente Cloudraider levantando la voz también.

.- No me agrada la idea de que Starscream se sobrecargue, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar .-

.- Relájate Darkstar, todos estamos aquí, si algo ocurre lo detendremos .- Dijo el seeker marrón y negro colocando la mano en el hombro del líder, Darkstar mira a su camarada dudoso y a la vez molesto por la falta de seriedad de los soldados.

.- ¿De quién fue la idea de esta competencia? .-

.- De Nightwind .- Respondió Cloudraider, los ópticos de Darkstar brillaron molestos al escuchar que la responsable era su propia hermana¿por qué ella tiene que tentar a la suerte?, comenzó a preocuparse y a la vez a enojarse por la ingenuidad de su hermana, viendo a Starscream sucumbir cada vez más en los tragos no quería correr el riesgo, una cosa es conocer a Starscream, otra cosa es arriesgarse a conocer a Starscream sobrecargado.

.- Cloudraider, quiero que mantengas a Nightwind vigilada, no te le acerques mucho o sospechará de mí .- Ordenó Darkstar.

.- Tranquilo amigo, el viejo Raider se encargará de proteger a tu hermana .- Respondió el seeker con su casual humor, Darkstar asintió satisfecho y se alejó de la cantina un poco más tranquilo.

Media hora después los rivales estaban completamente ebrios, pero Starscream al menos podía sostener su vaso y llevarse a la boca el trago de energon y volver a colocar el vaso boca abajo sobre la mesa, sus ópticos tenían un brillo tenue y sentía que todo el lugar le daba vueltas, los soldados parecían manchas oscuras enormes y casi no reconocía a ninguno, pero mantenía su sonrisa petulante y volvió a retar a Blackhaze a beber el último trago, éste estaba tambaleaba en su silla y le costaba enfocar el pequeño vaso que parecía una mancha rosada brillante, los demás estaban riéndose por el espectáculo de 2 seekers completamente borrachos, Nightwind se reía por la nueva faceta de Starscream, se veía muy gracioso sobrecargado.

.- Vamossssss…¿Qué essssperasss?, los rreto a ussstedessss 3 a que beban esssse trrago .- Desafió Starscream arrastrando las palabras y viendo la figura triple de Blackhaze, el seeker escarlata hipó y comenzó a tener un ataque de risa, su rival trataba de agarrar el vaso pero fallaba, le costaba enfocar por la cantidad de energon que tenía en su sistema, Blackhaze gruño frustrado por no poder dar con el trago, hasta que Hunter muy sonriente colocó en su mano el vaso.

.- Grraciasss ssseñorrita .- Dijo Blackhaze, y un coro de risas histéricas estalló cuando escucharon al seeker sobrecargado, Blackhaze miraba el vaso como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese visto, estaba examinándolo, removía el contenido y este rebasaba y escurría por el vaso, los demás estaban impacientes y animaban a Blackhaze para que bebiera el último trago, Starscream dejó de reirse y se reclinó en la silla manteniendo ahora una sonrisa tonta y miraba sus alrededores maravillado, como si hubiese visto el lugar por primera vez, entonces Blackhaze se llevó el trago pero falló, en vez de dirigirlo a su boca lo dirigió a su rostro, de nuevo los ataques de risa sacudieron el lugar y Blackhaze calló de su silla hacia atrás quedando fuera de combate, los seeker se acercaron a él formando un círculo, veían de manera divertida la figura dormida del antiguo campeón, comenzó a roncar al instante y sus leales seguidores lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a su habitación, la mitad de los seekers se fueron de la cantina para ayudar a su camarada derrotado.

El resto se quedó en el lugar para celebrar la victoria del nuevo campeón, los muchachos le daban palmadas en la espalda y en los hombros al seeker sobrecargado, todos reían y bromeaban por el evento, Starscream a penas podía mantenerse despierto, trató de ponerse de pie pero sus pies sintieron que el piso se movía y cayó directo al piso, de nuevo la oleada de carcajadas salió de los labios del seeker escarlata mientras Nightwind y los demás lo ayudaban a levantarse, el seeker estaba completamente feliz y reía como nunca, Nightwind jamás lo había visto reir tanto, ella pasó uno de los brazos de Starscream sobre su cuello y Divemaster hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, ambos comenzaron a llevarse al nuevo campeón a cuestas a su habitación, los demás los siguieron y retomaron sus labores nocturnas, otros se fueron a su habitación y por supuesto llegaron antes que Starscream y los otros jóvenes.

.- Oye…¿qué passsó, acassso perrrdí? .- Preguntó Starscream con una voz infantil, Nightwind y Divemaster se miraron muy sonrientes por la manera de expresarse del ex – comandante aéreo.

.- No Starscream, ganaste, ahora eres el nuevo campeón del Rigel .- Respondió Nightwind aguantando la risa.

.- Si es la primera vez que alguien derrota a Blackhaze .- Continuó Divemaster.

.- ¿Blackhazzze?, jeje, él esss graciosssso¿Vierron cómo lo derrrroté?, Nadie puede contrra mi, porrque sssoy Sssss-ssss .- El seeker le costaba pronunciar su propio nombre.

.- Starscream .- Completó Divemaster.

.- Essso mismo, grrraciassss amiguito .- Dijo Starscream mientras le daba gentiles palmadas en la cabeza al joven seeker, Divemaster le dedicó una mirada sorprendida a su amiga, Nightwind solo rió entre dientes por la cara de Divemaster y el estado actual de Starscream, mientras caminaban a paso hacia la habitación del seeker escarlata, el comunicador de Divemaster comenzó a sonar, el joven atiende.

.- Aquí Divemaster….¿qué sucede?...¿está ahí?...¡No, no lo mates!, voy a recogerlo, mantenlo ahí .- Cesó la comunicación, Starscream tropieza y cae al piso con Nightwind y Divemaster, de nuevo comenzó a reir de manera descontrolada .- Nightwind lo siento, debo ir a la habitación de mis padres, la libélula que me regalaste se escapó y está aterrorizando a mamá .- Se excusó el joven.

.- No te preocupes Dive, de todas maneras ya estamos cerca, gracias por tu ayuda .- Respondió Nightwind, Divemaster se libró del brazo de Starscream y fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios privados dejando a Nightwind y al seeker ebrio solos .- Vamos Starscream, ya vamos a llegar .- Dijo ella con esfuerzo mientras llevaba el peso del alegre seeker sobre su hombro, Starscream estaba perdido en su sobrecarga y comenzó a canturrear algo incoherente, Nightwind reía, pero a la vez estaba apenada, gracias a Primus no había nadie en los pasillos.

Al fin llegan a la habitación del ex – comandante, Nigthwind tuvo que abrir la puerta manualmente desactivando el panel de códigos, Starscream no estaba en condiciones como para recordar su código personal, ella colocó al seeker en la cama de recarga con mucho cuidado, él veía de manera ausente el techo de la habitación, Nightwind contempló por unos instantes al atractivo seeker por unos instantes, luego se dispuso a retirarse para dejarlo descansar, mañana él tendría una enorme resaca y ella tendrá que administrarle un antídoto para neutralizarlo, pero de pronto siente que la gruesa mano de Starscream toma la suya, ella se vuelve exaltada hacia él, ahora estaba sentado y la miraba con ópticos trágicos.

.- ¿Porr qué me dejasss sssolo? .- Le pregunta Starscream con voz trágica y a la vez triste, Nightwind le sonríe gentilmente y vuelve a acercarse a él.

.- Necesitas descansar, has tenido una noche muy larga .- Dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza oscura del ex – comandante, aprovechó mientras él estaba sobrecargado porque estaba segura que él no la dejara ponerle un dedo encima mientras está sobrio.

.- Perro yo no quierro que te vayassss .- Contestó él en el mismo tono, apagando sus ópticos al sentir las pequeñas manos de la seeker rozar su cabeza, Nightwind le sonrió con dulzura, nunca pensó que Starscream podría ser tan infantil y a la vez tan vulnerable mientras esta borracho .- Quierrro que te quedessss conmigo .- Continuó el seeker mientras abraza a Nightwind con todas sus fuerzas, apretaba mucho y cortó la respiración la ex – agente, Nightwind trataba de zafarse de su abrazo de alguna manera, sentía que su cuerpo se abollaba cada vez más a medida que Starscream abrazaba con más fuerza, ella comenzó a desesperarse, y con sus manos trataba de separarse de él, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella.

.- Star…scream….ugh….no puedo….respi…rar gugh .- Trató de decir ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero el seeker no le prestó atención, seguía abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ella, Nightwind no tuvo más opción, tuvo que usar una de sus armas secretas, los cyborgs le habían implantado unos teisers que podía usar en un combate o para defenderse, ella aferró sus manos en los poderosos brazos del F-15 y emitió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que obligó a Starscream a soltarla, Nightwind se alejó de él, tomando aire profundamente y apoyándose del escritorio, por otro lado Starscream estaba algo aturdido por la descarga además de la sobrecarga de energon, comenzó a frotar sus brazos (como pudo) para volver a tener sensaciones, entonces comenzó a buscar a Nightwind con su mirada, pudo encontrarla apoyaba en su escritorio, trataba de enfocar a la seeker, pero veía triple, Starscream sacudía su cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente, pero eso lo empeoraba.

Nightwind recuperó su aliento y vio a Starscream que la miraba con mucha culpa, Nightwind tenía una mano en su pecho, sentía los fuertes latidos de su bomba de combustible, ella trataba de calmarse, Starscream casi la ahoga con su potente abrazo, pero pudo ver en los rubíes del seeker que esa no fue su intención, él no quería matarla, el problema es que no controlaba su fuerza debido a la sobrecarga, se sintió conmovida cuando el le pidió que no lo dejara, y también por la manera como la miraba ahora, pidiendo disculpas con sus ópticos, como él veía que ella no se le acercaba trató de incorporarse, pero cayó pesadamente al piso, Nightwind olvidó por un momento su miedo y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, volvió a colocarlo en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, Starscream si que era pesado, pero él no quiso acostarse, en vez de eso sentó a Nightwind en su regazo, ella a penas pudo quejarse, pero al fijar sus ópticos con los de él, sintió una extraña fuerza que recorría sus conductos, y era la misma energía que ha sentido el F-15 durante casi un año, con una temblorosa e insegura mano Starscream acarició el rostro de la Rebirth 3, sus dedos gruesos rozaban su mejilla, su nariz y terminó delineando sus pequeños labios, Nightwind estaba petrificaba por la acción del jet escarlata, ella pudo ver en sus ópticos una mezcla de sentimientos que normalmente no los muestra, pero ahora estaban vivos y cambiaba por completo el semblante del ex – comandante, Nightwind apagó sus ópticos dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias de Starscream, su bomba de energon volvió a acelerarse y su respiración era irregular, ella estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que él no la tocaba de esta manera.

Starscream tomó su mentón y fue acercando el rostro de ella al suyo, los ópticos de Nightwind brillaron impactados al sentir esos labios rozar los suyos suavemente, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando y ella se dejó llevar, él cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos y Nightwind le permitió accesar a su boca, tenía un fuerte sabor a energon, pero eso a ella no le importó, la glosa de Starscream comenzó a explorar el interior de la boca de Nightwind, jugando sensualmente con la glosa de ella, acariciándola movimientos lentos y delicados, ninguno de los 2 peleó por dominarse, el beso fue suave, intoxicante, lento, Nightwind nunca pensó que Starscream besaba de esa manera tan sensual, al menos mientras esta sobrecargado, no tenía idea si él besaba de la misma manera cuando estaba lúcido, pero es posible que él no le permitiera averiguarlo, así que decidió disfrutar el momento.

Starscream colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella para que no escapara, no es algo que ella quisiera hacer en estos momentos, Nightwind acariciaba el rostro de él, sintió que un bajo ronroneo que viene de la garganta de Starscream y se ahogaba en su propia boca, el seeker comenzó a acariciar las largas piernas de ella, y Nightwind acariciaba su pecho, cabina y escapes de hombros, de pronto Starscream dejó de moverse, ella frunció el ceño y activó sus ópticos perpleja, se alejó un poco de él, aun tenía los ópticos apagados y la boca estaba abierta, entonces un pequeño ronquido se escapó de sus labios, Starscream se había quedado dormido, ella suspiró frustrada, justamente cuando la situación se ponía interesante él cae rendido por el sueño, con mucho pesar ella acomodó a Starscream para que pudiera dormir más cómodo, lo acostó de nuevo en su cama y levantó cada una de sus pesadas piernas, ella volvió a besar los inertes labios y lo miró por unos instantes antes de marcharse, se veía relajado y feliz, ella sonrió conmovida, era la misma imagen que había visto aquel día cuando estaba en la prisión, entonces ella se retiró, echó un vistazo por encima de su ala en dirección al seeker antes de atravesar el umbral y luego salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella, suspirando y con su mente aun enfocada en ese corto momento.

Nightwind se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, aun podía sentir el sabor de ese beso, y no se refería al energon, sino al dulce sabor que quedó impregnado y que ahora la tenía embriagada, ella sonrió feliz, aunque mañana él volvería a la normalidad, Nightwind se retiró a su habitación, mañana volvería a ver a Starscream para darle un antídoto para la resaca.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado¿un minuto, una hora, un ciclo?, no sabía, todo lo que sabe es que en un momento el estaba involucrado en un juego de pulso y luego comenzó a tener un concurso de resistencia a los tragos, después de eso no recuerda que pasó después, cuando el seeker encendió sus ópticos se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, frunció el ceño perplejo, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí ni cuando llegó, Starscream reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó pesadamente, inmediatamente un dolor muy fuerte azotó su cabeza, de manera instintiva se llevó su mano a la zona afectada, su vista estaba borrosa y comenzó a sentir el sabor del energon aun concentrado en sus procesadores de sabor, comenzó a sentir náuseas, un antídoto sería perfecto para estos momentos, de pronto el intercomunicador suena y el potente sonido penetra dolorosamente en los delicados audios, de nuevo volvió a tomar fuerzas y con pasos inseguros se dirigió hacia la puerta, presionó el botón y habló.

.- ¿Si? .- Preguntó con una voz pesada, apenas s cerebro pudo procesar esa respuestas.

.- Starscream, soy yo, te traje un antídoto .- Respondió la suave voz de Nightwind, el seeker escarlata sonríe, Primus había escuchado sus pensamientos.

.- Viniste en un buen momento .- Dijo un poco más animado, desbloqueó la puerta y dejó entrar a la pequeña meca que traía consigo una jeringa con un líquido verde y muy iridiscente, parecía una versión verdosa del energon, Starscream se devolvió a su cama muy adolorido, Nightwind lo siguió y colocó la silla cerca de la cama, Starscream se veía letárgico, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, Nightwind le sonríe y el meca alado suspira con pesar.

.- Bueno…permíteme tu muñeca para poder administrarte el antídoto .- Pidió gentilmente la seeker, Starscream ofreció su muñeca izquierda sin quejas ni reclamos, en verdad necesitaba reponerse de esa horrible resaca, Nightwind abre una pequeña compuerta en la azulada muñeca y expone un delgado conducto rosado, ella golpeteó suavemente la jeringa con sus dedos para liberarla de los aires y con mucha sutileza penetró el conducto con la aguja, Starscream apenas sintió el piquete, pero igual frunció un poco cuando lo sintió, vio como el líquido fue ingresando al conducto y pronto fue dispersándose por su sistema, pronto el seeker fue sintiendo que la vida volvía a él y el dolor de cabeza fue calmándose.

Starscream veía como ella terminaba de administrarle el líquido, veía mucha concentración y dedicación en sus ópticos, después retiró la aguja y la colocó en la mesa de noche y con sus dedos comenzó a masajear el conducto picado, Starscream volvió a tener esa placentera sensación, cada vez que Nightwind masajeaba él se relajaba instantáneamente, pero solo fue por unos segundos, después ella volvió a cerrar la compuerta y dejó el brazo de Starscream sabiendo que ya no podrá tocarlo como hizo anoche, Nightwind no lo miró ni por un instante, cosa que era muy inusual en ella, por lo general ella siempre lo mira directo a los ópticos, pero no entendía por que ahora era ella la que evadía su mirada, Nightwind tomó la jeringa y se disponía a irse, pero Starscream se lo impidió tomando su mano, ella se volvió sorprendida y vio unos rubíes que expresaba algo que ella había visto anoche, pero no con la misma magnitud.

.- No te vayas aun, me gustaría saber que pasó anoche .- Preguntó el seeker aun tomando la mano de Nightwind.

.- ¿No recuerdas nada? .-

.- Recuerdo parte de lo que hice, y algunas imágenes difusas, pero más allá de eso no, sé que estaba en la cantina jugando con ese tal Blackhaze y quedamos empatados, después dijiste que rompiéramos el empate haciendo un concurso de tragos .- Explicó brevemente Starscream liberándola de su agarre, ella volvió a tomar asiento y dirigió su mirada a la cabina dorada de él.

.- Bueno…para empezar, ganaste el concurso, Blackhaze tuvo un apagón, no pudo resistir la sobrecarga .- Explicó ella sonriendo levemente recordando el evento, Starscream ríe entre dientes al saber que él salió victorioso .- Luego Divemaster y yo te trajimos a tu habitación .- Continuó obviando la parte del beso y que Divemaster la dejó sola con él, no sabía como iba reaccionar el seeker si se entera de esto.

.- Ummm ¿Hice algún espectáculo mientras me traían? .- Preguntó Starscream preocupado y avergonzado, Nightwind por fin lo miró a los ópticos, no sabía si decirle o no lo que sucedió anoche.

.- No hiciste nada que llamara la atención, excepto que canturreabas algo que no entendía y te caías mucho .- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, Starscream asiente con su cabeza.

Nightwind no se levantó de su asiento y Starscream no le pidió que lo dejara solo, él ve el reloj digital en la pared y ensancha levemente sus ópticos cuando el reloj marcó las 6:24 pm, había dormido todo el día, por eso es que le costaba levantarse, sus coyunturas estaban algo tiesas y la pesadez de la resaca tampoco ayudaba mucho, volvió a posar su vista en Nightwind, ella jugaba con sus dedos, solía hacer eso cuando estaba nerviosa, pero ¿cuál es el motivo de sus nervios¿acaso ella está ocultando algo y no lo quiere decir abiertamente?, entonces una señal se encendió en la mente del seeker, y vio con horror a la joven que tenía enfrente¿será posible que ellos han…?, Starscream sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de ese pensamiento y suspiró sonoramente llamando la atención de Nightwind.

.- Nightwind emmm…quiero hacer otra pregunta….pero no sé por donde empezar .- Dijo el seeker empuñando sus manos, la bomba de combustible de Nightwind retumbó no solo por lo que dijo sino por la manera como lo dijo, fue tétrico y preocupante, Starscream fijó sus ópticos en los de ella .- ¿Por casualidad tu… te quedaste anoche? .- Starscream preguntó con cautela, Nightwind tragó aceite y titubeó al principio, pero respondió con una afirmación con su cabeza, lo que preocupó el doble al F-15 .- ¿Y tu…y…yo…hicimos…? .-

.- No .- Interrumpió ella sabiendo a donde se dirigía la pregunta.

.- ¿No? .- Inquirió el seeker queriendo confirmar, ella negó con la cabeza y Starscream suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que había cometido una estupidez.

.- Pero…si ocurrió algo .- Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, estaba segura que se iba a arrepentir de confesarlo, de nuevo el terror volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del seeker.

.- ¿Qué…qué…hice? .- Titubeó Starscream, Nigthwind se encogió un poco en la silla y se abrazó a sí misma.

.- Bueno emmm…tu…emmm…me besaste .- Dijo con el mismo tono y evadiendo por completo la mirada de Stascream, estaba segura que esos rubíes ahora estaban brillando con mucha furia y quería evitar esa mirada, pero para sorpresa de ella, Starscream solo miró el piso con sus ópticos apagados, ella lo miró perpleja .- Starscream, escucha…estabas sobrecargado y tu no estabas en tus cabales, emmm este tipo de cosas pasan .- Trató de excusarse pero él solo levantó de la cama con un poco más de seguridad y se dirigió al umbral del cuarto de lavado y apoyó su cuerpo en el, mirando el piso con mucha frustración.

.- No…esto no debe pasar, esto no debió haber pasado .- Susurró él, ella se levantó del asiento y se acercó al jet escarlata.

.- No fue algo grave Starscream, solo fue un beso, no pasó a mayores créeme, tranquilízate .- Consoló ella colocando su mano gentilmente en el azulado antebrazo, pero él la rechaza y vuelve a alejarse hacia la mitad de la habitación, dándole la espalda, sentía que estaba siendo seguido por la mirada de ella, su bomba de combustible palpitaba con mucha fuerza, saber que él besó los labios de ella estando borracho lo descontroló por completo, gracias a Primus no tuvieron una interfaz, Stascream no sabía como hubiese reaccionado si fuera eso lo que pasó, pero un beso también es algo preocupante para él, ahora sentía que su chispa estaba a merced de ese sentimiento tan absurdo.

.- No debiste haberme dicho lo que pasó Nightwind .- Dijo con voz molesta el seeker escarlata y sin mirarla, Nightwind suspiró frustrada.

.- Starscream, no te preocupes, en serio…no hay necesidad de molestarse .-

.- Es que tu no entiendes .- Interrumpió él de manera tajante, ella suspiró de nuevo frustrada y se acercó al F-15.

.- Entonces explícame para que pueda entender .- Pidió ella humildemente, Starscream tuvo que contener un suspiro, no sabía como explicarle el conflicto que tiene ahora y ha tenido desde el primer día que la vio, ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

.- Nightwind…algo me está pasando….es un problema que tengo desde hace tiempo y… no sé como lidiar con el .- Explicó sin detalles el seeker, Nightwind asintió, aun no podía entender lo que le sucedía, no dio muchas explicaciones, entonces se acercó un poco más al antiguo comandante y colocó su mano en el ala plateada, Starscream se tensó y su bomba de combustible casi se sale de su pecho cuando sintió su mano.

.- Puedo ayudarte a resolverlo, sea lo que lo que sea, pero tienes que explicarme un poco más… .-

.- No puedes ayudarme en nada .- Volvió a interrumpir y rechazó el contacto de ella de manera áspera, Nightwind se sintió ofendida y a la vez herida.

.- ¿Pero por qué tienes que tratarme de esa manera?, yo solo quiero ser amable contigo y tu ahora me rechazas y me evitas, antes no eras así conmigo¿por qué cambiaste? .- Inquirió Nightwind de manera demandante.

.- Tengo mis razones para alejarme de ti Nightwind, y eso no es tu maldito problema .- Dijo Starscream levantando la voz y volviéndose a la seeker y señalándola con el índice, ella estaba parada frente a él con sus manos en las caderas bastante ofendida.

.- ¡Por supuesto que es mi problema Starscream, me afecta que me maltrates y me evadas como si yo te hubiese hecho algo malo, si es con respecto a mi lealtad hacia ti creo que fui muy clara, yo no le dije ni le diré nada a mi hermano! .- Volvió a aclarar Nightwind bastante molesta, Starscream dejó caer sus hombros, estaba frustrado y quería que la discusión se acabara de una vez.

.- Eso ya lo sé Nightwind .- Respondió Starscream con un tono más bajo y con algo de remordimiento.

.- ¿Y entonces que demonios es lo que te sucede Starscream, acaso tu me quieres volver loca con tus cambios de actitud?.- Inquirió aun más molesta Nightwind, entonces Starscream volvió a enfadarse y sus ópticos brillaron tan furiosos como los de ella y la tomó por los hombros zarandeándola.

.- ¿Loco? .- Siguió zarandeándola, ella trataba de apartarse de el enfurecido seeker pero su agarre era demasiado poderosos .- ¿Acaso tu quieres saber lo qué es estar loco? .- Continuó zarandeándola y apretó más sus hombros con sus azuladas manos hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en el metal, Nightwind sintió dolor y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por tratar de liberarse de Starscream .- ¡TU me estás volviendo loco! .- Gritó finalmente el seeker escarlata, dejó de zarandearla pero su agarre no cedió, Nightwind lo miró perpleja por lo que acaba de decir Starscream¿qué le está queriendo decir con eso?, ella podía interpretar esas palabras de cualquier manera, la expresión molesta de Starscream se fue marchitando hasta volverse una mueca de frustración, el seeker aflojó el agarre y se dirigió a su cama, se acostó boca abajo y escondió su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, ella no sabía que hacer, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo dejara en paz, pero quería saber que fue lo que quiso decir con eso de "ella lo está volviendo loco", titubeó un poco y se acercó a su cama.

.- Starscream… .- Susurró tímida y con mucho miedo.

.- Vete de aquí Nightwind, no quiero seguir hablando de esto .- Interrumpió el seeker con voz cansada y a la vez frustrada y dolida.

.- Pero… .-

.- ¡¿Qué no oíste lo que te ordené¡he dicho que te fueras! .- Explotó Starscream volviéndose a Nightwind y apuntándola con su arma, ella lo miró asustada y mortificada, Starscream nunca la había amenazado con su rifle y nunca pensó que lo llegase hacer un día, sus ópticos se llenaron de aceitosas lágrimas y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Starscream bajó su arma pesadamente cuando la puerta se cerró delante de él, en parte sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin tuvo privacidad, pero una pequeña parte de él se sintió miserable por haberla amenazado, con un suspiro de frustración volvió a ocultar su cabeza en sus brazos, ahora estaba mucho más molesto que antes, y ahora tendría que resolver este asunto de nuevo para asegurar la lealtad de Nightwind.

.- "_Primus, últimamente no hago nada bien con esa seeker_" .- Pensó con mucho pesar.

Nightwind corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del Rigel, huyendo de aquella escena que jamás pensó vivirla, las lágrimas caían como pequeñas cascadas por su rostro, pero a pesar de eso se rehusaba a llorar, entonces ella tropieza con Cloudraider que doblaba en un esquina con dirección a Nightwind, ella trataba de zafarse de su abrazo pero Cloudraider se percató de las lágrimas y no le permitió escapar, Nightwind le daba pequeños y débiles golpes al pecho de su camarada y no pudo soportarlo más, ella dejó de golpearlo y se refugió en su pecho, dejando salir un llanto desgarrador, Cloudraider la consoló protegiéndola con sus fuertes brazos, acariciando su cabeza gentilmente.

.- SShhhhhh, ya no llores pequeña, sea lo que sea no vale la pena, te lo aseguro .- Consoló gentilmente el seeker marrón y negro.

.- Raider, él…él… .- Dijo entre llantos.

.- Tranquila Windy, no hay por qué llorar, tranquilízate .- Continuó consolando Cloudraider hasta que ella comenzó a calmarse, en ese momento el seeker la separó un poco de sí y la miró al rostro, estaba completamente empapado por el fluido óptico y ella hipaba y jadeaba por correr .- ¿Dime qué ocurrió? .-

.- Yo…tuve un pleito…con Starscream, pero Raider no quiero que le digas a Darkstar…por favor .- Le imploró la seeker a su camarada, Cloudraider sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

.- No te preocupes, mis componentes labiales están sellados¿quieres volar un rato conmigo para que puedas despejar tu mente? .- Preguntó un poco más animado, ella solo asintió con su cabeza y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, ambos fueron a la salida de la nave .- Ahora los 2 iremos a volar un rato para que calmes tus nervios, y le cuentas al viejo Cloudraider lo que pasó entre ustedes .- Dijo él mientras se dirigía a la salida con Nightwind que se encontraba cabisbaja.

Darkstar caminaba con paso veloz por los pasillos del Rigel, preguntaba a cada soldado si había visto a Nightwind por algún lado, ninguno supo de ella desde que llevó a Starscream a su habitación con Divemaster, el renegado trató de comunicarse con ella por su radio interno pero ella no respondía, Cloudraider tampoco respondía su llamado, y han pasado 4 horas desde que desaparecieron, quizás ellos están juntos, le dio la orden a Cloudraider de vigilarla por tiempo indefinido, pero le preocupa y sobre todo le huele mal que ninguno de los 2 conteste, también le preguntó a Divemaster y le dio la misma respuesta¿cómo es posible que nadie sepa donde está su hermana?, Vertigo le dijo que esta mañana fue a llevarle un antídoto para la resaca a Starscream y luego no supo más de ella, la única alternativa que le queda es preguntarle a Starscream, solo espera que esté lo suficientemente lúcido como para recordar algo, se dirigió a su habitación, titubeó al principio pero se decidió y tocó el intercomunicador, esperó unos minutos.

.- ¿Nightwind? .- Preguntó la voz somnolienta del seeker, Darkstar frunció el ceño.

.- No, soy Darkstar, abre la puerta Starscream .- Respondió de manera tajante.

.- ¿No podías decir por favor? .-

.- Starscream, no estoy de humor en estos momentos, abre la puerta, quiero preguntarte algo .- Volvió a responder de la misma manera el seeker oscuro, pudo escuchar un bufido de fastidio a través del intercomunicador y luego se abrió la puerta mostrando a un Starscream un poco demacrado y se apoya en el umbral de la puerta esperando la pregunta del renegado.

.- ¿Qué deseas? .-

.- Quiero saber en donde esta mi hermana, sé que ella te trajo hasta aquí anoche y también sé que vino esta mañana a administrarte un antídoto .- Preguntó el seeker renegado, Starscream solo asintió con sarcasmo.

.- Si es verdad ella vino aquí, pero luego se fue y no volví a saber de ella .- Respondió Starscream tranquilamente, Darkstar gruñó frustrado.

.- ¡¿Es que aquí nadie sabe donde está ella, acaso se la tragó la tierra o algo así?! .- Le gritó al seeker escarlata que instintivamente se cubrió los audios, aun estaban susceptibles.

.- No tienes por qué gritar .- Respondió aturdido el seeker escarlata destapando lentamente sus audios, Darkstar lo mira con ópticos estrechos y sin creerle una sola palabra.

.- Escúchame Starscream… .- De pronto una llamada a su radio interno lo interrumpe .- Aquí Darkstar .- Respondió el renegado ganando compostura y respirando profundo.

.- ¡Darkstar soy Hunter, debes venir a la Sala de Control inmediatamente! .-

.- ¿La encontraron? .- Preguntó el seeker vinotinto y negro, Starscream se para derecho y mira al renegado con intensidad, no quiso demostrárselo, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por ella.

.- Si pero…no te va a agradar…Skyscorcher la tiene Darkstar .- Dijo muy titubeante el ex – agente, Darkstar y Starscream se miraron aterrados y sin pensarlo ambos corrieron a la sala de control, el cansancio y el sueño se fue de golpe del seeker escarlata cuando supo la noticia, Darkstar no se explicaba esto¿no se supone que ella estaba con Cloudraider?, al menos que él también fuera capturado o quizás algo peor.

Ambos llegan a la sala de control a toda prisa, todos los seekers estaban reunidos ante el monitor que mostraba el emblema de los Decepticons que giraba lentamente sobre su eje.

.- Ponlo en línea Hunter .- Ordenó el líder renegado, el antiguo agente obedeció, al presionar el botón el rostro del seeker de la cicatriz se mostró ante ellos, tenía su habitual sonrisa sucia y presumida, todos fruncieron el ceño y mostraron repulsión por el actual Comandante.

.- Tiempo sin vernos Darkstar .- Saludó hipócritamente el Comandante sin dejar de sonreir.

.- Mi hermana… .- Obvió el saludo del Comandante.

.- ¿Vaya ya no saludas a un viejo amigo? .- Inquirió Skyscorcher con falsa ofensa.

.- Deja las formalidades a un lado Skyscorcher¿en dónde diablos tienes a mi hermana? .-

.- Tan maleducado como siempre, pero bien…si tanto te urge saber donde está tu hermana, aquí la tienes .- Y la pantalla se dividió en 2 secciones, una seguía mostrando el rostro repulsivo del Comandante, y la otra sección mostraba a Nightwind, los demás seekers se horrorizaron cuando vieron a la joven encadenada en medio de una sala, al parecer era la prisión, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados con cadenas de energon y estas se estiraban manteniendo a Nightwind en una posición muy vulnerable, sus brazos estaban en alto y sus piernas abiertas, tenía enormes rajaduras por todo su cuerpo y el energon fluía a través de ellas, recorría su vientre y piernas y goteaba hasta el piso, poco a poco se fue formando un charco de energon debajo de ella, un Decepticon estaba con ella, azotaba sin piedad a la seeker con un látigo de energon cada 3 segundos, la joven gritaba de agonía cada vez que el látigo la golpeaba en la espalda, cuello y alas, y por las abolladuras en otros lugares de su cuerpo se dedujo que previamente a los latigazos fue golpeada con la misma brutalidad, a Darkstar casi se le fundieron los ópticos por la mezcla de furia, horror e impotencia, al igual que Starscream, los fuertes latigazos hacían respingar a los renegados, y los gritos de dolor de la seeker los llenaba de preocupación, lástima y enojo.

.- Pero…¿cómo…? .- Apenas pudo decir Darkstar con voz quebrada.

.- Aaaahhhh quieres saber como ella llegó hasta nosotros¿por qué no le preguntas a mi camarada aquí presente? .- Inquirió burlonamente Skyscorcher haciendo un además indicándole a alguien que se acercara a la pantalla, los ópticos furiosos, aterrados y preocupados se tornaron sorprendidos e impactados cuando vieron al que ocasionó todo este embrollo.

.- ¿Cloudraider? .- Inquirió Darkstar completamente impactado, el seeker negro y marrón sonrió al líder de los renegados descaradamente, el Decepticon aun continuaba azotando a Nightwind .- pero…¿por qué…? .-

.- ¡Maldito traidor! .- Acusó Hellfire mientras abrazaba a su compañera que estaba afectada por el estado de Nightwind.

.- Corrección anciano, el traidor está justo ahí .- Señaló a Starscream desde la pantalla, el seeker escarlata estrecha sus ópticos muy ofendido .- Yo jamás traicioné a los Decepticons ni a la causa .- Dijo Cloudraider con firmeza.

.- Nunca traicionaste .- Susurró Darkstar muy pensativo, entonces se da cuenta de algo .- Tu fuiste quien le dijo a Skyscorcher de nuestra partida hacia Mecorg, y también le dijiste sobre el regreso de Starscream .- Dijo Darkstar de manera acusadora, sus ópticos brillaban sorprendidos y a la vez furiosos, Starscream trataba de mantenerse calmado y sin demostrar nada a su enemigo, como le había enseñado Nightwind, pero sus ópticos son una clara muestra de lo que siente en estos momentos, comparte el mismo sentimiento que el líder renegado.

.- Vaya…¿qué tiene ese energon que adivinas Darkstar? .- Inquirió burlonamente Cloudraider, Skyscorcher estalló en un ataque de risa, Darkstar frunció el ceño.

.- Libera a mi hermana ahora mismo Skyscorcher .-

.- Primero quiero que cumplas mi demanda Darkstar, quiero que tu y tus miserables renegados traidores se rindan ahora mismo, si lo hacen, nosotros liberaremos a Nightwind y nos iremos de Mecorg, si no entonces podrás despedirte de tu hermana .- Dijo Skyscorcher con un peligroso tono de voz, el Decepticon azotó el ala de la seeker, partiéndola en 2, Nightwind gritó con mucho dolor y agonía, Ghostshell no pudo soportar más y refugió su rostro en el pecho de su compañero que le abrazó con más fuerza, los rostros de los demás se veían disgustados, horrorizados, Starscream estaba furioso y quería acabar con esa mofa de Decepticon que tenía en pantalla, Darkstar sabía que hacer, sus ópticos se llenaron de lágrimas, dejó caer su cabeza para que el Comandante no tuviera el placer de verlas, iba a dar la rendición, pero algo ocurrió .- ¿Sabes Darkstar?, creo que lo mejor será que lo pienses con cuidado, en estos momentos no te encuentras en condiciones para tomar esa decisión .- Dijo Skyscorcher ensanchando su sonrisa, Darkstar queda perplejo ante el repentino cambio de opinión del seeker de la cicatriz y lo miró de reojo.

.- Claro y mientras yo pienso tu conviertes a mi hermana en polvo metálico .- Dijo él amargamente sin dejar de taladrarlo con los ópticos.

.- Claro que no, te demostraré que soy un meca de palabra .- Presionó un botón de la consola y dio la orden de no tocar a la seeker, el Decepticon obedece y se retira de la sala, Nightwind se deja colgar por su propio peso en las cadenas, jadeando pesadamente por el dolor y el cansancio, los seekers miraron a Nightwind con mucha impotencia y lástima .- ¿Ya lo ves?, di la orden de no tocar a Nightwind por esta noche, lo que te da hasta mañana en la mañana para tomar esta decisión Darkstar, no me falles .- Cesó la transmisión, todos los seekers estaban dolidos por las condiciones de su amiga, Darkstar apoyó sus manos en la consola y dejó caer parte de su peso en ellas.

.- Lo mejor será rescatarla ahora mismo Darkstar, no me agrada que Skyscorcher haya cambiado de parecer tan rápido .- Recomendó Hellfire aun abrazando a su compañera y esta abrazaba a su creación.

.- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que si vamos hacia el Thanatos a rendirnos esta noche, la matarán .- Dijo muy desanimado el líder renegado.

.- Skyscorcher no tiene por qué saber que vamos, la rescataremos en la madrugada .- Dijo Starscream de pronto, todos los seekers lo miraron perplejos, Starscream miró a cada uno perturbado .- ¿Qué? .-

.- Starscream, debo recordarte que tu no das las órdenes aquí, nadie se moverá de esta nave al menos que yo lo diga .- Dijo Darkstar irritado a la vez que se acercaba amenazadoramente a Starscream, el seeker escarlata no se movió de su sitio.

.- ¿Acaso no te estás preguntando por qué Skyscorcher cambió de opinión de repente¿no crees que hay algo raro en todo esto? .- Inquirió Starscream muy molesto por la necedad del renegado.

.- Desde luego que algo no anda bien con eso, pero Skyscorcher ordenó no tocarla, y yo lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cumplirá con su parte .-

.- Darkstar, creo que debes tomar en cuenta el consejo de Starscream, además ¿qué te asegura a ti que Skyscorcher no nos matará después que nos rindamos? .- Dijo Hellfire, Darkstar se volvió a Hellfire completamente enojado y cegado por la furia del momento.

.- He dicho que nadie se moverá de aquí hasta mañana, cuando el sol salga yo iré a representarlos en caso de que sea una trampa, pero nadie .- Volvió su cabeza hacia Starscream .- Y me refiero a NADIE dejará la nave, es una orden .- Dijo Darkstar y se retiró con pasos agigantados de la sala de control, Hellfire suspiró y negó con su cabeza completamente decepcionado, Starscream vio fijamente a Darkstar como desaparecía por los pasillos, el seeker estrechó sus ópticos, hay veces que el renegado puede ser obstinado y muy terco, pero aun así no era quien para dar órdenes a Starscream el Poderoso.

Una hora había pasado desde que dejaron de torturarla, el salón estaba en silencio, solo el sonido de las gotas de energon cayendo al piso húmedo con el mismo fluido rompía el tranquilizador silencio, Nightwind estaba aun colgando de las cadenas, con sus ópticos apagados, su rostro estaba lleno de fluido óptico por batallar contra el dolor, su espalda estaba hecha un desastre, había perdido más de la mitad del ala izquierda, y su cuello ardía como el mismo demonio, su procesador de dolor estaba sobrecalentándose debido a los numerosos azotes que recibía, pero ahora había vuelto a su curso normal, pero el dolor aun estaba ahí y ella se concentraba por soportarlo y no quedar inconsciente, de pronto siente el siseo de la puerta hidráulica seguido por unos pasos lentos, alguien había entrado a la prisión, Nightwind frunció el ceño mientras sentía que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, pudo sentir que quien quiera que sea se detuvo frente a ella, con mucho esfuerzo encendió sus ópticos y pudo apreciar una figura negra y gris frente a ella, la seeker suspira cansada y desilusionada, entonces siente como una mano levanta su barbilla y es obligada a ver a los ópticos al Comandante Skyscorcher que estaba sonriente y muy satisfecho, Nightwind estrecha sus ópticos expresando su disgusto y su profundo odio hacia el seeker de la cicatriz, Skyscorcher simplemente ríe entre dientes.

.- Veo que no estás muy feliz de verme Nightwind, es una lástima, porque yo si estoy muy feliz que estés entre nosotros .- Ronroneó el Comandante acariciando el rostro de la seeker oscura, Nightwind sintió repulsión y apartó su rostro violentamente pero Skyscorcher la volvió a tomar de la misma manera violenta y la obligó a verla de nuevo a los ópticos, esta vez el seeker gris y negro se veía molesto por la falta de tacto de su "invitada".

.- Eres una maldita basura Skyscorcher .- Dijo Nightwind con repulsión, Skyscorcher volvió a sonreir y chasqueó su glosa con falsa reprimenda.

.- Tan maleducada como siempre, veo que tu hermano nunca se molestó en enseñarte buenos modales, dime Nightwind¿Aun te sigue sobreprotegiendo, aun te trata como una chispita indefensa? .- Inquirió de manera burlona, Nightwind no pudo aguantar su furia y escupió el rostro del Comandante, Skyscorcher apenas se movió, y con su mano limpió la aceitosa saliva gris de su rostro, taladró a Nightwind con sus furiosos ópticos amarillos que ahora eran casi blancos, ella no se mostró sumisa ni intimidada, en vez de eso lo enfrentó como la guerrera que era, Skyscorcher vio el ala destruida, aun goteaba energon, rozó la herida con su dedo medio haciendo respingar del dolor a la joven seeker, el Comandante se llevó el dedo empapado con energon a la boca y saboreó el fluido de la ex – agente, esto repugnó a Nightwind y volvió a desviar su cabeza .- Eres deliciosa Nightwind¿sabías eso? .- Dijo Skyscorcher relamiendo sus labios lascivamente.

.- Tu eres repugnante¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? .-

.- Lo siento pequeñita, pero no te concederé ese camino fácil y cobarde, la verdad… .- Acercó su rostro al de ella .- …Tengo otros planes para tí .- Concluyó el seeker con una siniestra sonrisa, esto alarmó a Nightwind y sin previo aviso Skyscorcher comenzó a besar frenéticamente a la joven seeker, comenzando por su cuello y dirigiéndose a sus labios.

Nightwind trataba de zafarse de él, pero estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de energon y Skyscorcher era demasiado grande y poderoso como para evitarlo, ella gritaba desesperada, pero todos sus gritos eran ahogados por el profundo beso de Skyscorcher, Nightwind tuvo un recuerdo relámpago, recordó que Megatron estaba besándola de esa manera y ella le mordió el labio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y con todas sus fuerzas ella mordió el componente labial inferior de Skyscorcher hasta atravesarlo con sus dientes, el seeker se alejó de ella blasfemando un millón de groserías y cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, Nightwind jadeaba buscando recuperar su aliento, pero nada le aseguraba que Skyscorcher reaccionará como Megatron, además esta vez Starscream no estaba con ella para abastecerla de energía, el seeker miró con furia a la joven Nightwind, él se limpió el energon de sus labios con el dorso de mano y lamió el resto, Nightwind vio el odio emanar de los ópticos del Comandante, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, porque no estaba en las mismas condiciones que aquella vez.

.- Así que quieres jugar sucio .- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, con la velocidad que caracteriza a un seeker nocturno Skyscorcher liberó las piernas de Nightwind y las tomó abriéndola y exponiendo su puerto, ella comenzó a desesperarse y trataba de liberarse, pero todo fue en vano .- No tenía que ser de esta manera, pero tu así lo quisiste .- Dijo Skyscorcher completamente enfadado.

.- No lo hagas Skyscorcher, te lo suplico…no lo hagas .- Imploró Nightwind conteniendo las ganas de llorar, el Comandante sonrió bastante presumido al ver ese rostro sumiso y pidiendo misericordia, ella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus labios también temblaban y sus ópticos brillaban atemorizados, sin dejar de mirarla Skyscorcher llevó su mano a su entrepierna y expuso su driver, era grueso y muy grande, Nightwind se asustó aun más cuando vio al seeker preparándose para violarla, ella volvió a suplicarle que no lo hiciera, pero solo aumentó la excitación del Comandante, sin mucha contemplación Skyscorcher la penetró de una sola estocada, ella gritó de dolor y sus ópticos brillaron de sufrimiento y sorpresa a la vez, Skyscorcher ya estableció conexión con ella y comenzó a embestirla brutalmente sin perder tiempo, el Comandante reía y jadeaba pesadamente, no perdía de vista por un segundo el rostro de Nightwind, quería ver su rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie vino, no quiso suplicarle al seeker gris y negro que se detuviera porque eso nunca pasaría y solo aumentaría su deseo, la conexión dolía mucho, pensó que Skyscorcher la partiría en 2 en cualquier momento, el seeker enredó las piernas de ella en sus caderas y tomó los glúteos con sus manos, Nightwind no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y casi no tenía fuerzas para gritar, Skyscorcher gemía de placer y goce, estaba disfrutándolo, hacía mucho tiempo que quería poseer a esta seeker y ahora lo consiguió, pronto sintió las pequeñas descargas eléctricas del interior de la seeker, las descargas pulsaban en el delicado driver que estaba llenó de diminutos sensores que ahora estaban 100 por ciento activos y registraban toda clase de sensaciones, Skyscorcher se estaba volviendo loco por la deliciosa sensación, aceleró más el ritmo haciendo gemir a la ex – agente, Skyscorcher sonrió por la reacción de la seeker y acercó su rostro a los audios de ella sin aminorar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

.- ¿Lo ves?, sabía que te gustaría, a toda ramera le gusta que la follen hasta que queden destruidas .- Susurró ásperamente y luego lamió el audio haciendo respingar a la seeker, Skyscorcher continuó embistiéndola y pronto sintió que su sobrecarga sensorial se acercaba, mordió el cuello de ella, haciéndola respingar de nuevo, los gemidos del Comandante se ahogaban en el cuello de la seeker, Nightwind volvió a derramar aceitosas y amargas lágrimas, le dolía pensar que estaba destinada a ser violada, sino es por Megatron, era por este sucio seeker, pronto Skyscorcher llegó a la sobrecarga sensorial acompañado por un crudo grito, ella sintió como su matriz era llenada por el fluido viscoso que el Comandante expulsaba, acabó por fulminarla con los últimos embistes fuertes, gruñendo a cada estocada, y luego se detuvo pero aun no se desconectó de ella, ambos jadeaban exhaustos por el acto realizado, por fin Skyscorcher liberó su cuello, la vio por un instante, había dejado impresa una marca en los delicados cables de su tierno cuello, el seeker sonrió satisfecho y luego salió de ella rápidamente de ella, haciéndola gemir, una vez más Nightwind se dejó caer por su peso, pero Skyscorcher volvió a levantar su barbilla y sus ópticos se fijaron de nuevo, los ámbares de él estaban brillando normalmente, pero los de ella tenían un brillo muy tenue, casi oscuro, el Comandante se sintió conmovido por el rostro de ella, por fin había logrado amansar a esa pequeña fiera y ahora se veía hermosa, sumisa, indefensa, como a él le gusta.

.- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, tu sabes muy bien que me gustas, pero no aceptaré agresiones de nadie, mucho menos de tí .- Dijo suavemente Skyscorcher, Nightwind solo pudo mirarlo completamente asustada y asqueada, el Comandante se acercó a su rostro y lamió con dedicación las aceitosas lágrimas y luego la besó tiernamente, ella pudo saborear el gusto de sus lágrimas mezclada con el energon de él, ella retiró su rostro nuevamente y negó verlo a los ópticos, Skyscorcher suspiró algo frustrado pero muy feliz y luego se retiró de la prisión, ella sintió como los pasos se iban alejando hasta que el siseo de la puerta indicó que había partido, de nuevo el silencio inundó la prisión.

Nightwind vio el piso lleno de energon, ahora 2 fluidos se mezclaban con el líquido iridiscente, uno era azul iridiscente muy brillante, el nitrosemen de Skyscorcher que se escurría de su puerto, el otro fluido era transparente y aceitoso, sus propias lágrimas que caían al piso, Nightwind se sintió asqueada, triste y humillada, nunca pensó que ella acabaría de esta manera tan deshonrada, su rostro se contrajo y comenzó a llorar, rompiendo con el profundo silencio de la habitación, estaba segura que las cámaras estaban captando todo el acto y en este momento los Decepticons deben estar celebrando y burlándose de ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue rogarle a Primus que no se volviera a repetir.

.- Darkstar…Starscream…vengan a…rescatarme…por favor .- Suplicó entre sollozos las joven seeker.

Los pasillos del Rigel estaban vacíos y oscuros, él se escurría entre las sombras y caminaba a hurtadillas para hacer el menor ruido, miraba constantemente por encima de su ala para cerciorarse que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, en cada esquina apoyaba su espalda en la pared y echaba un vistazo al siguiente pasillo, solo así estaría seguro de poder continuar, él pudo dar un ligero respiro cuando pudo alcanzar la salida, aceleró el paso manteniéndose silencioso, pero se alarma cuando siente una mano tomar su hombro, el seeker se vuelve rápidamente hacia su atacante torciendo su brazo detrás de la espalda y empujándolo contra la pared, dándole la cara a la misma, y luego apuntó su rifle a la cabeza de quien trataba de detenerlo, estrechó sus ópticos y se dio cuenta que era Hellfire quien había aparecido en escena, Starscream bajó su arma pero no liberó al anciano aun.

.- ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer anciano¿acaso Darkstar te ordenó vigilar la puerta? .- Susurró ásperamente el seeker escarlata, Hellfire solo suspiró.

.- No vine a detenerte sino a ayudarte, yo estuve de tu lado en esa discusión¿recuerdas? .- Dijo Hellfire en un tono bajo y calmado, entonces sintió que Starscream liberó su brazo, lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar al seeker escarlata mientras frotaba su brazo, vaya si que tenía fuerza el ex – comandante aéreo, Starscream cruzó sus brazos y miró con intensidad al cabeza de cono.

.- ¿Y bien, de qué manera piensas ayudarme anciano? .- Inquirió aumentando un poco su tono de voz, entonces vio que Hellfire habría su compuerta pectoral y sacó un recipiente oscuro, Starscream titubeó un instante pero Hellfire comenzó a rociar un extraño líquido frío en su cuerpo, Starscream respingó por la desagradable resanción .- ¡Oye anciano¿qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? .- Exclamó muy disgustado el seeker escarlata, Hellfire no le prestó atención y continuó rociando.

.- Vas a entrar en una base llena de paredes negras, y ese color te convertirá en un blanco fácil, debo camuflarte para que pases desapercibido .- Explicó calmadamente el cabeza de cono, Starscream exhaló molesto y decidió dejarse rociar, respingado en alguna que otra parte por la sensibilidad .- Extiende tus brazos por favor .- El seeker escarlata obedece sin chistar, Hellfire continúa rociando por los brazos, alas, piernas hasta que Starscream quedó completamente negro, parecería una enorme sombra si no fuera por los brillantes ópticos rojos, Hellfire echó una última mirada para cerciorarse que el seeker esté completamente cubierto, Starscream se mira sus manos ahora negras y luego todo su cuerpo, aparentemente satisfecho por el camuflaje, entonces Hellfire le a Starscream un par de latas de energon condensado, el seeker las mira por un instante y luego las toma .- Son para Nightwind, así que no vayas a beberlas .- Afirmó Hellfire, Starscream tuerce sus ópticos fastidiado.

.- Está bien, Nightwind es la prioridad¿pero y que pasará conmigo si me hieren mientras estoy entrando a ese lugar? .-

.- Si te hieren es porque tu quisiste que te hirieran Starscream .- Contestó amargamente el seeker rojo y negro, Starscream estrecha sus ópticos y guarda las latas en su compartimiento pectoral y se dispone a irse, Hellfire no le quita los ópticos de encima mientras se retira, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta .- Starscream .- El seeker vuelve su cabeza hacia el cabeza de cono .- Nightwind es como mi hija, así que la quiero de vuelta en una sola pieza .- Dijo firmemente el anciano.

.- Tu solo ruega a Primus que siga viva Hellfire, porque gracias al idiota de Darkstar perdimos mucho tiempo y quien sabe que le estarán haciendo en estos momentos .-

.- Skyscorcher dio su palabra de no tocarla .- Respondió Hellfire con la misma firmeza y cruzando sus brazos, Starscream se ríe entre dientes.

.- Si de verdad le creyeras a ese maniático no me estarías ayudando anciano, no te engañes, tu sabes que ella sigue en peligro aun que él haya dado su palabra .- Djio Starscream irónicamente y luego se retiró, levantó el vuelo y se transformó en medio del aire, Hellfire caminó hacia la puerta y vio como el ex – comandante aéreo se alejaba a toda velocidad del Rigel, el anciano suspira derrotado, tiene razón, él no cree en las palabras de Skyscorcher, y mucho menos si se trata de Nightwind, como él sabe y también Darkstar, es la fantasía sexual más ardiente del Comandante.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter – 06 The Firefly's Effect**


	7. 06: The Firefly's Effect

He vuelto!!!! y aquí hay un captítulo bastante caliente muajajajaja!!!! Gracias por seguir el fic, creo que le falta 2 capitulos más y luego viene la segunda temporada, y no se preocupen chicas, Skyscorcher la pagará muy caro jejeje, sigan leyendo y espero que les agrade este, la verdad me costó mucho escribir este, quería que saliera perfecto y creo que lo logré n.n De todas maneras sigan dejando reviews, sus comentarios son importantes para mí, nos leemos luego Bye!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter – 06 The Firefly's Effect**

Volaba a toda velocidad, sus alas cortaban las nubes rojizas como si fueran mantequilla, permanecía en una altura considerable para que no sea detectado por el sonido de sus turbinas, aunque corría el riesgo de ser rastreado por los radares, pero no tenía otra solución, su propio radar no registraba ningún movimiento, esto lo ponía algo nervioso, recordó que los seekers nocturnos por naturaleza son invisibles a los radares, mentalmente rogó a Primus que no haya ningún Decepticon cerca o sino la operación de rescate será un fracaso, mientras volaba trataba de mantener su mente enfocada en la misión, ver a Nightwind en ese estado lo había descontrolado mentalmente y tuvo que descargar su ira con una de las paredes de su habitación, pero lo que más le hervía el energon era la ineptitud de Darkstar, entiende sus sentimientos pero no debe dejarse llevar por sus emociones, eso es algo que Nightwind le había enseñado cuando entrenaban juntos, por lo visto el líder renegado olvida todos los principios del Spark – Na – Su cuando la vida de su hermana están en peligro, estas emociones se pueden volver en su contra si no las controla, y Skyscorcher sabe muy bien que el punto débil de Darkstar es su hermana, el bastardo aprovechó muy bien esa ventaja.

Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía si este rescate salvaría su asociación con Nightwind y aseguraría su lealtad, porque al parecer su secuestro en parte es culpa de él, mejor dicho, ES culpa de él, Cloudraider nunca traicionó a los Decepticons, él simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo de espía y nadie sospechaba de él, ni siquiera Hellfire que es un veterano de guerra, el seeker escarlata maldijo por debajo de su aliento, justamente cuando las cosas estaban canalizándose sucede esto, Starscream solo espera que la encuentre funcionando, o sino todos sus planes se vendrán abajo y tendrá que enfrentarse a su Némesis solo.

.- "_¿A estas alturas comienzas a sentir culpa?, si que eres patético Screamer, y lo peor es tu aun sigues engañándote_" .- Su mente comenzó a regañarlo ácidamente.

.- Desde luego me he sentido culpable, ella es mi aliada y la necesito, si la pierdo tendré que buscar otra manera de enfrentar a Galvatron, de lo único que no siento culpa es el de arrancarle la caja de la chispa a un Autobot o a cualquiera que esté en el Rigel, la culpa es un sentimiento que no es nuevo para mí .- Respondió el seeker ásperamente.

.- "_Si…la necesitas, pero para algo más que una simple alianza…y tu lo sabes, porque de otra manera no estarías jugando al Caballero de Brillante Armadura, tu abandonaste a los combaticons en ese asteroide y poco te importó saber de ellos, y en su tiempo los necesitaste para destronar a Megatron al igual que ella, pero Nightwind para ti es más importante que una simple aliada¿por qué no lo reconoces Screamer?_" .- Volvió el pensamiento con una voz bastante fastidiosa, Starscream suspiró sonoramente harto de escuchar a su propia consciencia repetir esas palabras una y otra vez.

Las nubes rojas se apartaron y en la lejanía avistó la base de los Decepticons, ampliando la computadora visual pudo detectar unos cuantos seekers patrullando los cielos como buitres esperando la muerte de su presa, inmediatamente apagó sus propulsores y planeó hacia el bosque debajo de él, se transformó justo antes de tocar las copas de los árboles semiorgánicos y con mucha precisión evitó cualquier contacto con las ramas, posó sus pies con extrema suavidad en el suelo de metal, el Thanatos aun estaba lejos pero igual debía proceder a pie, solo espera que los animales delaten su presencia, caminaba con mucho cuidado evitando las raíces y alguno que otro tubo procedente de la tierra y los árboles, las lunas estaban brillando con toda su intensidad, lo cual era bueno y a la vez malo, Starscream podía ver con la plateada luz de esas lunas, pero él también podía ser detectado por los Decepticons, así que tendrá que buscar la manera de entrar sin que esa blanca luz contraste con su oscuro camuflaje, el seeker respingó cuando escuchó el sonido de una extraña ave que provenía de la espesura del bosque, la criatura estaba fuera de vista y por el chillido que emite debe ser más o menos del tamaño de Laserbeak, Starscream se mantiene atento mirando hacia donde estaba la criatura, pero al ver que no se presentaba se relajó un poco y reanudó el viaje, pero el sonido del ave lo volvió a paralizar en seco e instintivamente dirigió su arma hacia la criatura que aun no se dejaba ver, luego otro sonido parecido a un rugido se escuchó en los matorrales, al parecer alguna especie de fiera estaba cazando al ave, nuevamente un rugido mucho más furioso se volvió a escuchar y se mezcló con el chillido desesperado del ave, Starscream vio que un arbusto se movía bruscamente, no bajó su arma ni apartó su vista del lugar, de pronto todo se volvió silencioso excepto por el sonido de los grillos y otros insectos que canturreaban en la noche, y el sonido de la fiera despedazando a su presa indicó que ya había logrado su objetivo, Starscream volvió a moverse unos cuantos metros más del lugar sin apartar su arma ni su vista del sitio, no había motivos para seguir a la defensiva, la criatura estaba ocupada alimentándose y no le prestará atención al menos que se acerque a quitarle su alimento.

Volvió a bajar su arma y con un último vistazo al arbusto Starscream vuelve a caminar por el denso bosque, millones de sonidos lo ponían nervioso y debido a que no conoce mucho sobre la fauna actual de Mecorg no sabía si existía alguna criatura nocturna que superara su tamaño o que al menos lo igualara, Starscream nunca se molestó en explorar los alrededores a pie y mucho menos en horas de la noche, encendió su radar para mantenerlo alerta de cualquier criatura que se presente, ya que por los momentos no solo deberá cuidarse de los Decepticons.

El Thanatos retumbaba con los gritos de agonía y desesperación de la prisionera una vez más, los seekers estaban reunidos frente a la puerta de la prisión bebiendo energon como si estuvieran celebrando una victoria, algunos estaban recostados en las paredes, otros estaban sentados con las piernas extendidas y otros simplemente permanecían de pie, reían cruelmente, silbaban y alentaban a su Comandante para que la hiciera gritar más fuerte a la pequeña ramera como ahora la llaman, varios seekers ya estaban sobrecargados y eso les ensuciaba más la boca, decían groserías que jamás se pensó que se podía escuchar en la vida, pero habían otros que se mantenían en bajo perfil, no estaban muy contentos por la manera como se está tratando a la prisionera, entre ellos estaba Marauder que mantuvo un semblante serio desde el inicio de la reunión, sabía que Skyscorcher sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Nightwind, pero no aprueba la tortura, simplemente no era justo, el Segundo al Mando miró algunos rostros entre la jauría de seekers perversos que compartían su sentimiento, en estos momentos Marauder sentía una profunda pena por la que una vez fue su amiga y compañera de combate, y lo peor era que no podía interceder, habló con el Comandante y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero estaba completamente cegado por la lujuria y el fanatismo, y no se atreve a usar la fuerza para hacerlo entender, eso significa morir antes de levantar su arma, no podía hacer nada, ya intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, los demás gritaban de goce y gloria con cada grito que escapaba de la joven, Marauder no lo soportó más, bebió su energon de un solo trago y se retiró silenciosamente del lugar arrojando a un lado el cubo vacío, los 3 seekers que tampoco estaban de acuerdo con la tortura desaparecieron en las sombras junto con el Sub – Comandante.

Era la tercera vez que Skyscorcher volvía a intimar con ella, él se sentía en otro mundo cuando estaba dentro de ella, embriagado por el placer que pulsaba por todo su cuerpo se negaba a detenerse, y negaba escuchar las desesperantes súplicas de su presa, al menos le daba una hora de descanso, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor, más bien aceleraba sus nervios y se preparaba para la siguiente sesión, Skyscorcher embestía con fuerza, gimiendo y gruñendo de placer a cada estocada, sus ópticos estaban casi apagados por el exceso de placer, acariciaba bruscamente el ala sana de ella trayéndole placer forzado y desagradable, de ves en cuando hincaba sus metálicos dientes en el ala rota para hacerla sufrir.

.- Eres deliciosa Nightwind, más exquisita que el energon más puro .- Susurró lascivamente en su audio y luego mordió suavemente el cuello de su víctima, Nightwind no dejaba de llorar, mordía su labio para que no se le escapara algún gemido que pueda ser malinterpretado por Skyscorcher, se aferraba fuerte a las cadenas buscando la manera de desahogar su dolor.

Ella podía escuchar los gritos de los Decepticons que se encontraban fuera de la prisión, varias veces oyó decir "pequeña ramera" o "linda prostituta", esos horribles nombres retumbaron en su cabeza haciéndola sentir peor, ella podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, pero nadie vendrá a socorrerla y a pesar que sus gritos aumentaban la excitación de su verdugo no podía contenerlos, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y con cada sesión ella le rogaba a Primus que acabara pronto, pero parecía que los minutos se convertían en horas y el sufrimiento se hacía eterno, pronto el grito de Skyscorcher anunció su sobrecarga sensorial y ella sintió una vez más ser llenada por el fluido del Comandante, también escuchó el grito de victoria de los Decepticons detrás de la puerta, a pesar de haberse vaciado él continuó moviéndose gentilmente dentro de ella, luego se detuvo pero no salió de ella, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y acercó su rostro a su audio, sintió como ella temblaba bajo sus brazos y la oía sollozar temblorosamente.

.- Te lo haré una y otra vez, hasta que te acostumbres, porque ten por seguro que no te irás de mi lado pequeña .- Susurró el seeker de la cicatriz y terminó su acto con una lasciva lamida en el tierno cuello de la prisionera haciéndola respingar de desprecio, entonces Skyscorcher salió de ella y volvió a ocultar su driver, con un último vistazo a la joven se retiró hacia la histérica multitud que lo esperaba detrás de la puerta, los gritos de esos seekers se escucharon más fuertes cuando Skyscorcher abrió la puerta y de nuevo fueron ahogados cuando se volvió a cerrar, de nuevo estaba sola.

A pesar de haberse alejado de ella aun seguía temblando y se aferraba con fuerza a las cadenas de energon como si él aun estuviera ahí, el fluido óptico aun recorría su rostro y caía al piso mezclándose con el enegon gelatinizado del piso al igual que el nitrosemen de Skyscorcher, se escurría por sus piernas y goteaba por sus pies, era una sensación repugnante tratándose de ese malnacido, Nightwind tenía la mirada aterraba pero su mente estaba ausente, el energon que fluía de sus heridas también se gelatinizaron, pero algunas heridas grandes aun seguía escurriendo aunque no tanto como antes, pronto los gritos histéricos de los Decepticons se disiparon lo que significa que ya abandonaron la prisión posiblemente para celebrar en otro lugar, ahora podrá descansar, al menos por una hora, o quizás menos, con Skyscorcher se puede esperar cualquier cosa, la seeker comenzó a sentir un enorme peso que se arremolinaba en su pecho y se esforzaba por salir, el labio inferior tembló bruscamente y ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada, rogándole a Primus una y otra vez que alguien viniera a rescatarla de ese lugar.

Starscream ha atravesado el bosque y por fin pudo ver de cerca al Thanatos, se mantenía escondido detrás de un árbol oculto en las sombras, tan solo sus brillantes ópticos rojos eran vistos entre la caótica sombra, no solo había guardias aéreos, también vigilaban los alrededores a pie, pudo avistar a 3 seekers en su campo visual, los demás deben estar en los flancos de la nave, Skyscorcher si que usa la máxima seguridad, será difícil entrar a la nave con tanta seguridad alrededor, de pronto un Decepticon se sitúa frente a él dándole la espalda, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse del lugar, Starscream maldice bajo su aliento, pero entonces se le ocurre una idea, el seeker sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca al guardia con mucha cautela, rodea el cuello del Decepticons con sus brazos y lo hala hacia si rápidamente, impidiendo que le de tiempo de pensar, Starscream desnuca a su víctima y lo oculta en los arbustos, luego vuelve a echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que no hay nadie a la vista, todo claro, avanzó unos cuantos metros más vigilando su espalda en caso de que haya algún otro guardia, se escondió detrás de otro árbol un poco más cerca de la nave, ahí esperó otro poco más, cuando estuvo seguro continuó avanzando hasta otro escondite, vigilando cada movimiento entre escondite y escondite, siguió avanzando un poco más hasta que llegó a la nave oscura, ahí colocó su espalda en la pared externa de la nave, camuflageándose y avanzando con cautela, con su cuerpo pegado a la nave buscando alguna puerta o algún agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar desapercibido.

El sonido de 2 pares de pies acercándose alarma a Starscream, pudo ver a la distancia a 2 guardias que venían a su posición, al parecer distraídos debido a que conversaban trivialidades, rápidamente el seeker escarlata busca con su vista algún sitio cercano donde esconderse, debajo de la nave pensó él, inmediatamente se ocultó en el espacio que había entre la nave y el suelo, ahí esperó por unos minutos, los pies de los guardias se detuvieron justo frente a él, el F-15 aguantó la respiración y trató de aminorar los latidos de su bomba de combustible, los seekers seguían conversando casualmente, Starscream prestó atención.

.- En verdad ha cambiado, apenas creí que era ella cuando la ví, esos miserables cyborgs si que hicieron un excelente trabajo con ella .- Dijo uno de los guardias.

.- Si pero ahora ni su propio hermano la reconocerá después de lo que le hizo Skyscorcher .- Dijo el otro guardia, ambos se rieron por el comentario, Starscream apretó su quijada y su rostro se torció en una mueca furiosa, le enfurecía que ese asqueroso monstruo le haya puesto sus garras en Nightwind.

.- ¿Oye crees que acabe con ella? .- Inquirió el primer guardia mientras reanudaba su andar junto a su camarada.

.- No creo que a Skyscorcher le agrade fornicar con un cadáver .- Respondió el segundo guardia y otra oleada de risa estalló y se alejaba de Starscream, él estaba impactado por lo que escuchó¿será verdad lo que ellos dijeron o fue fanfarronadas?, sea lo que sea le hacía hervir el energon y su cabeza comenzó a nublarse por la furia que estaba conteniendo, Starscream parecía un acólito de The Fallen con su piel metálica oscura y sus ópticos brillando con toda su intensidad.

.- "_¿Por qué te molesta, acaso no recuerdas que eso era precisamente lo que querías hacer con ella cuando estaban en el Némesis?_" .- De nuevo su consciencia volvió a aparecer para echarle en cara sus acciones pasadas, si es verdad, Starscream pensó en follársela en aquel entonces, pero no lo hizo, así que enterró su consciencia fastidiosa en lo más profundo de su mente, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y se concentró en su misión, ahora debía buscar alguna entrada por debajo de la nave, era mejor que aventurarse en campo abierto con muchos guardias y lunas llenas, Starscream comenzó a reptar debajo de la nave buscando alguna puerta de emergencia, hay algunas naves que tienen las puertas en el casco en vez de los laterales.

Gracias a Primus encontró una, con mucho esfuerzo el seeker se colocó sobre su espalda para buscar el panel de control y abrir la puerta manualmente, abrió la pequeña compuerta y comenzó a revisar los cables, buscando el correcto, al fin lo encuentra y lo cruza con otro cable y la compuerta de emergencia se abre emitiendo un leve siseo, Starscream respinga por el sonido que emitió la puerta, no quería llamar la atención, reptó hacia la puerta y asomó primero su cabeza, no hay nadie salvo algunos cubos de energon apilados en el medio de la sala, procedió a entrar con mucha cautela, miró a su alrededor, había entrado al almacén de energon, al parecer no había nadie dentro de la sala, así que continuó avanzando, de pronto un ronquido fuerte hace detener el andar del seeker escarlata en seco, prepara su arma en caso de algún ataque, avanzó lentamente y asomó su cabeza detrás de una pila de enegon con su arma apuntando a quien hacía el ruido, había un seeker tendido en el piso, estaba dormido y por los cubos vacíos era obvio que había bebido mucho energon, Starscream bajó su rifle y le restó atención al Decepticon dormido, de nuevo colocó su espalda en la pared y con mucho cuidado entreabrió la puerta, miró primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, no había moros en la costa, abrió un poco más la puerta y comenzó a salir.

.- ¡Vuelve aquí ssssucio rrenegado! .- Dijo de repente el Decepticons en sueños alarmando a Starscream y cerró la puerta de golpe, y dirigió sus ópticos al seeker sobrecargado, murmuraba palabras incoherentes y volvió a roncar, Starscream dio un leve respiro y volvió a abrir la puerta, salió y cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta del almacén, ahora debía buscar a Nightwind, estaba seguro que ella estaba en la prisión pero no sabía como llegar ahí desde donde está, así que tendrá que buscar, caminó en silencio por los pasillos mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no había nadie siguiéndolo, en la esquina del pasillo asomó su cabeza, había unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia arriba y un guardia que estaba viendo su datapad, el sujeto reía entre dientes y su rostro se iluminaba aparentemente con algún programa que estaba viendo, Starscream aprovechó la oportunidad y caminó hacia el guardia rápidamente, al sentir la aproximación de alguien el seeker levanta su vista del datapad hacia Starscream, éste lo apuntaba con su arma y antes de dar la alarma el F-15 le dispara justo en medio de los ópticos acabando con su vida instantáneamente.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso junto con el datapad tornándose gris, el pequeño aparato se apagó por el impacto y Starscream fue directo al cadáver y lo ocultó en una zona muy oscura de las escaleras, ahí nadie lo verá por un tiempo, comenzó a subir los escalones con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, mirando por el agujero en el medio de las escaleras buscando algún movimiento enemigo, pero no encontró nada, continuó subiendo un poco más rápido pero manteniendo silencio, llegó al primer piso, estaba casi seguro que la prisión estaba ahí, asomó su cabeza fuera de la puerta, no había moros en la costa, continuó avanzando por el pasillo hasta doblar la esquina, efectivamente ahí estaba la puerta de la prisión y más allá otro pasillo que seguramente se dirigía al elevador, un guardia estaba parado junto a la puerta con rostro muy severo, lo que indicó que estaba cuidando de que nadie pueda pasar, entonces si debe estar en la prisión, el guardia no iba a moverse ni un centímetro y Starscream no quiere esperar un minuto más, desde su posición apuntó su arma y disparó volándole la caja del cerebro, el cuerpo cayó al piso pesadamente, Starscream corrió hacia él para tomarlo y esconderlo en algún lado, la prisión fue el primer sitio que pensó, tomó el cadáver por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia la prisión y lo colocó a un lado de la puerta.

Starscream sintió como su chispa se marchitaba cuando vio el estado de la joven seeker, ella le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, su espalda tenía enormes rajaduras y algunos todavía escurría energon, en otras heridas ya se había gelatinizado, su ala izquierda estaba perdida y debajo de ella había un charco mediano de energon gelatinizado, Starscream se acercó a ella lentamente sin quitar sus ópticos de su pequeño y destruido cuerpo, el seeker se colocó delante de ella, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y sus manos aun se aferraban con fuerza a las cadenas, tenía los ópticos apagados, su rostro estaba húmedo por las aceitosas lágrimas y respiraba temblorosamente, tenía muchas abolladuras por la parte frontal de su cuerpo, ella al parecer no se percató de su presencia como lo hizo aquella vez en el Némesis, esto le dio mala espina a Starscream, titubeó al principio pero el seeker rozó el rostro de Nightwind con el dorso de sus dedos, Nightwind enciende sus ópticos inmediatamente y se aterró cuando vio a una figura negra con ópticos rojos frente a ella, esto provocó que ella se exaltara y comenzara a gritar, Starscream le cubrió la boca con su mano y siseó para que hiciera silencio, pero ella continuaba gritando y la mano del jet ahogaba sus gritos.

.- Nightwind tranquilízate, soy yo Starscream .- Susurró el seeker tratando de calmarla, al escuchar el nombre del seeker escarlata ella dejó de gritar y comenzó a jadear y a sollozar al mismo tiempo, pero sus ópticos aun brillaban de terror y su mente estaba hecha un desastre, su mente le decía que este sujeto no podía ser él, esos colores no son del antiguo comandante aéreo, al frente tenía a un demonio, Starscream captó lo que ella pensaba y le explicó por qué llevaba ese color .- Solo es un camuflaje, Hellfire me roció con una pintura para que no me puedan ver .- Al ver que los ópticos de ella recobraron su brillo normal y su respiración disminuyó un poco el seeker continuó .- Escucha, ahora voy a quitar la mano de tu boca, cuando lo haga vas a guardar silencio¿de acuerdo? .- Ordenó gentilmente, ella asintió y lentamente Starscream retiró su mano de los labios de la prisionera, aun sollozaba pero al menos no gritará.

.- Starscream… .- Susurró aliviada la seeker, Starscream disparó su rayo nulificador a las amarras de las cadenas en el techo liberando a Nightwind, ella cayó involuntariamente pero él pudo sostenerla a tiempo, aun temblaba y sollozaba y se acurrucó en el pecho del seeker, Starscream se sintió incómodo al principio y dudó en abrazarla, pero poco a poco fue enterrando su frialdad y la rodeó con sus brazos para confortarla .- Starscream…viniste a…salvarme…lo sabía…sabía que vendrías… .- Dijo entre sollozos la Rebirth 3, Starscream apretó un poco más el abrazo.

.- Si aquí estoy, tranquila, te llevaré de vuelta al Rigel .- Dijo el seeker gentilmente, luego la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, ella se aferró al cuello de él y ocultó su rostro en su pecho .- "_Dudo que salir de aquí sea más fácil que entrar_" .- Pensó el seeker muy preocupado, de pronto sintió algunos pasos que venían a la prisión, ambos se alarmaron y Nightwind se aferró más a Starscream y él se apartó de la puerta, colocó a Nightwind suavemente en el piso y luego volvió a colocar su espalda contra la pared, preparó su arma y esperó.

.- ¡Pero que demonios…¿Throttle en donde diablos te metiste?, aun no se termina tu turno .- Se pudo escuchar a otro guardia al otro lado de la puerta, Starscream estaba preparado y miró por un momento a Nightwind, estaba temblando y abrazaba sus piernas buscando algún tipo de protección, ella lo mira muy asustada, pero Starscream la confortó con su mirada, entonces la puerta se abre y Starscream se puso atento, vio a un guardia entrar, pero justamente cuando iba a gritar por la ausencia de la prisionera Starscream apunta su arma a la cabeza del seeker.

.- ¿Buscabas a alguien adefesio? .- Preguntó Starscream con mucho desprecio, el guardia tragó aceite y comenzó a temblar cuando vio al seeker desconocido de reojo que lo apuntaba con su rifle, los labios de Starscream se torcieron en una cruel sonrisa .- Si buscabas al inútil que estaba en la puerta, está justo a tu lado .- Continuó el seeker escarlata, los asustados ópticos del guardia se dirigen a su izquierda y ve a su compañero muerto en el piso con un disparo en la cabeza, el Decepticon ensancha sus ópticos asustado y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

.- T-T-Throt-tle… .- Tartamudeó el guardia por debajo de su aliento.

.- No te preocupes, te permitiré unirte a él, pero no te aseguro que tendrás una muerte rápida .- Dijo Starscream una voz baja y siniestra a la vez que se acercaba más a su víctima y lo obligaba a entrar por completo a la prisión, la puerta se cerró con un siseo y varios gritos ahogados se escucharon y luego fueron callados súbitamente.

Skyscorcher estaba en el elevador viendo de manera ausente los números cambiantes sobre la puerta, tenía sus brazos cruzados y canturreaba algo para sí, se sentía ansioso y emocionado, iba en camino a la prisión para una cuarta sesión de frenética interfaz con su pequeña y hermosa prisionera, esta vez no espero una hora, la tentación era demasiado irresistible, su cuerpo le pedía cada vez más, se estaba volviendo adicto a la joven seeker, él ha tenido interfaz con otras mujeres, pero ninguna lo satisfizo como esta pequeña, Skyscorcher siempre ha querido pervertir a Nightwind desde el día en que la conoció, lamentablemente el entrometido de Darkstar siempre estaba presente y nunca pudo lograr nada, pero ahora estaba en su nave y era su más grande diversión, su catarsis en momentos de furia, su alimento para satisfacer su hambre carnal, y lo peor es que Darkstar no podrá hacer nada el día de mañana porque acabará con él personalmente, y exterminará a los demás renegados y Starscream lo tendrá prisionero en el Thanatos al igual que Nightwind, él será otro tipo de diversión, mientras Nightwind es solo un alimento Starscream será un chivo expiatorio, el odio que tiene hacia el ex – comandante aéreo es suficiente como para torturarlo con miles de armas y golpes, el seeker de la cicatriz sonríe de manera siniestra con ese pensamiento, tendría 2 esclavos para poder saciar su furia y su deseo.

El elevador se detiene en el piso deseado y abre sus puertas, Skyscorcher sale del artefacto y camina por los negros pasillos iluminados con luces blancas, el seeker negro y gris se mordía el labio inferior, sintió una descarga eléctrica en su entrepierna, la electro-adrenalina comenzó a fluir por sus conductos y su respiración se aceleraba, ya no podía resistir más, el Comandante se ríe entre dientes, ansiaba sentir las descargas de Nightwind en su cuerpo, cuando dobló la esquina se detuvo en seco, su maliciosa mueca se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa amarga, el guardia que se supone que debe estar vigilando la puerta de la prisión no está en su puesto, la primera imagen que le vino a su perversa mente es que el guardia esté follándose a Nightwind, Skyscorcher se enojó mucho con ese pensamiento, si sorprendía al malnacido lo golpearía hasta convertirlo en chatarra, reanudó sus pasos, esta vez agigantados hacia la puerta, cuando esta se abrió reveló una escena sangrienta y desagradable, Skyscorcher ensanchó sus ópticos cuando vio a uno de sus camaradas en donde se suponía que debe estar la prisionera, sus muñecas estaban en alto encadenadas con las cadenas de energon, su garganta tiene una rajadura de audio a audio y el energon fluyó por la herida hasta estar seco, su compuerta pectoral estaba abierta y los componentes internos no indispensables no estaban en su lugar, algunos colgaban de los cables y otros estaban esparcidos en el piso húmedo, quien quiera que hizo esto torturó vilmente a este seeker y luego lo fulminó cortando su cuello, debajo de la víctima se encontraba el cuerpo decapitado y sin ópticos del guardia de turno y la cabeza estaba sobre su cuerpo mostrando una horrible y distorcionada mueca de impacto y estaba empapado con el energon del seeker colgado, pudo identificar a sus camaradas, Throttle era el guardia de turno que yacía en el piso, el otro sujeto era Darkside, y era obvio que Nightwind ya no está en el lugar, pero ella no pudo hacer esto, estaba sumamente débil y no había manera de que pudiera escapar, alguien tuvo que ayudarla¿pero quién?, Skyscorcher retrocedió hasta que la puerta se cerró ocultando la escena pesadillezca, estaba en shock, sus manos temblaban y su mente no hacía otra cosa que decirle que descargara todo ese peso de alguna manera, reuniendo todo su aliento, Skyscorcher gritó y descargó el exceso de furia, impacto, frustración y dolor.

Starscream pudo escuchar el grito del Comandante haciendo eco por los pasillos, mala señal, pronto se daría la alarma y todos los Decepticons buscarían al culpable, el seeker escarlata salió de las escaleras con paso veloz y se llevaba a Nightwind en brazos, corría por el oscuro pasillo buscando el almacén de energon, al doblar a la esquina Starscream se detiene, sus pies patinaron uno par de metros y luego se detiene en seco, Nightwind pudo ver la mezcla de preocupación y odio en el rostro del ex – comandante aéreo, miraba fijamente a un punto frente a él, cuando ella volvió su cabeza en la misma dirección pudo avistar a Marauder que no tenía intenciones de dejarlos salir del Thanatos, el Sub – Comandante tenía la misma expresión que Starscream, ambos miraban fijamente sin decir una palabra, sin moverse un centímetro, Nightwind miraba alternamente a su antiguo compañero y al jet escarlata muy asustada, Marauder estaba confundido, ellos son el enemigo y no debe permitir que escapen, pero al ver el rostro de la joven seeker la compasión se sobrepuso a su rectitud, había tomado una decisión, Marauder deja caer su cabeza y sus hombros, suspiró derrotado y a la vez resignado a recibir un castigo de su Líder, el seeker se vuelve sobre sus talones y le da la espalda a los renegados, Starscream y Nightwind lo ven perplejos por la repentina acción del Decepticon.

.- Váyanse de aquí mientras les esté dando la espalda .- Dijo Marauder de manera oscura, los renegados pestañean aun más perplejos.

.- ¿Qué? .- Preguntó Starscream.

.- Haré como si no hubiese visto nada, les estoy dando la oportunidad de largarse de aquí, háganlo antes que cambie de opinión .- Continuó el seeker hablándole a Nightwind, ella sintió que su chispa se desvanecía por el repentino acto de benevolencia de Marauder, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ópticos amarillos.

.- ¿Pero por qué Marauder? .- Preguntó Nightwind con voz quebrada, de pronto la alarma comienza a sonar y ambos seekers respingan súbitamente, ya no tenían tiempo, Starscream se dirigió al almacén sin dejar de mirar desconfiadamente al Decepticon que aun daba la espalda, Nightwind continuaba llamando a su antiguo compañero suplicándole que le diera una respuesta, pero nunca la dio, Marauder sintió el siseo de la puerta, se habían ido del lugar, en los parlantes se escuchó la furiosa voz del Comandante avisando la huida de la prisionera y ladrando órdenes de captura, el Sub – Comandante le restó atención a esas órdenes y se dirigió con pasos lentos a una ventanilla cercana, vio con mucha tristeza como la figura de F-15 de Starscream se alejaba a toda velocidad con una Nightwind que se aferraba a su fuselaje, Marauder no apartó su mirada de ellos hasta que los perdió de vista en la oscuridad del manto celestial y las rojizas nubes ácidas, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sintió los cientos de pasos acelerados de los soldados aéreos que pasaban a su lado sin prestarle atención, pudo ver a través de la ventanilla que algunos levantaron el vuelo, pero abortaron la persecución debido a la inmensa cantidad de nubes rojas, lo mejor será que las lluvias se encarguen de su trabajo, la alarma había cesado por fin trayendo alivio a los aturdidos audios del seeker, Marauder tocó el cristal de la ventanilla con la punta de sus dedos y suspiró de manera melancólica,.

.- Porque eres una seeker, igual que yo, y tu una vez fuiste como una hermana para mí Nightwind, y eso es algo que jamás olvidaré a diferencia de muchos que viven en esta nave .- Respondió con mucha tristeza al reflejo de su ventanilla, millones de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en segundos, Marauder nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea drástica de Skyscorcher, acabar esta guerra oscura secuestrando a la hermana de su rival era algo denigrante, violarla era muy cruel, y por primera vez en muchos años Marauder sintió dudas con respecto a esta guerra¿valdrá la pena luchar por la causa?, Megatron se ha ido, y este sujeto Galvatron no posee la misma chispa que el antiguo Lord de los Decepticons, si, definitivamente dudaba, una mano se posaba gentilmente sobre su hombro, Marauder volvió su cabeza vio otros rostros que compartían el mismo sentimiento, al parecer ellos también tienen el mismo problema y al parecer estaban buscando una última opinión.

Marauder se apartó de la ventanilla y limpió con el dorso de su mano, miró a cada uno de los 3 seekers que esperaban muy atentos su respuesta.

.- Por ahora debemos mantenernos en bajo perfil, no hagan nada hasta que yo lo diga¿entendido? .- Dijo Marauder con voz triste y respondiendo de manera muda la duda.

.- Si señor .- Respondieron suavemente los 3 seekers a la vez que daban un saludo cybertroniano, luego los 4 se retiraron por diferentes caminos para no levantar sospechas.

Habían volado varios kilómetros lejos de la base de los Decepticons, pero no habían llegado aun al Rigel, Starscream aterrizó en un claro lo suficientemente lejos del Thanatos y la lluvia ácida para tratar a Nighwind que había perdido mucho energon durante la tortura y el trayecto, la seeker estaba sentada en el suelo semiorgánico abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza, aun temblaba y tenía la mirada opaca y ausente, Starscream revisó las heridas en su espalda, frunció el ceño en disgusto por la magnitud de la rajadura, algunas heridas pequeñas tenía energon gelatinizado y había detenido el fluido, pero habían 3 enormes heridas que requería atención, había perdido más de la mitad del ala izquierda y el energon se había gelatinizado en la herida, sentía una extraña lástima y compasión por ella, algo que jamás pensó que sentiría por alguien, pero Starscream no podía hacer nada por ella ahí, tan solo proveerle de energon para que no se vacíe en su trayecto a la base, el jet abre su compuerta pectoral y extrae una lata, la abre y se la ofrece a la Rebirth 3, Nightwind parece no percatarse de la acción del ex – comandante aéreo.

.- Nightwind .- Llamó suavemente el seeker, ella vuelve su cabeza temblorosa hacia Starscream lentamente, él le ofrece nuevamente la bebida, ella ve la lata como si nunca hubiera visto tal cosa, con una temblorosa y titubeante mano coge la lata llevándosela a los labios, bebió el contenido en grandes tragos y sin respirar, las gotas se escapaban por las comisuras de los labios, cuando terminó de beber tomó la lata con sus manos como una niña humana tomaría su muñeca de trapo, su cuerpo aun temblaba y miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo, Starscream extrajo la otra lata y se la ofreció, pero ella no quiso beber más, él tampoco la necesitaba así que la devolvió a su compartimiento y cerró la compuerta, Starscream miraba a la seeker intensamente, ella al parecer se sintió incómoda por la mirada y volvió su cabeza a otro lado, el F-15 suspiró frustrado, él sospechaba que algo ocurrió mientras estaba prisionera porque ella no suele tener esa actitud cuando es torturada, él recuerda aquella vez en la Tierra como peleó contra los cabezas de cono a pesar de haber sido golpeada brutalmente por Megatron, Nightwind es una chica muy ruda y no se deja pisotear por nadie, estaba seguro que algo tuvo que haber pasado y le preocupaba que fuera algo relacionado a lo que hablaban los guardias en el Thanatos, el seeker organizó sus ideas para poder acercarse a Nightwind lo más sutil posible .- Nightwind .- Starscream colocó su mano en el hombro de ella haciéndola respingar violentamente, ella lo mira con ópticos de miedo, Starscream levanta a penas sus manos en señal de que no le hará daño .- Nightwind, tranquila soy Starscream¿recuerdas?, te rescaté de ese lugar, ahora estás a salvo conmigo .- Ella comienza a calmarse y a acercarse lentamente a Starscream como un animal asustado, él no hace el menor movimiento, y de pronto Nightwind se lanza al F-15 y comienza a llorar como nunca en su vida había hecho, Starscream la rodea con sus brazos de manera protectora una vez más.

Nunca pensó que la abrazaría de esa manera, siempre había tratado de evitarla pero ahora ella necesitaba todo el apoyo que podía darle, porque estaba seguro que lo que le pasó en ese lugar fue algo que nunca en su vida podrá olvidar.

.- Starscream….Starscream… .- Apenas pudo decir ella entre sollozos, con una voz tan triste que hasta Starscream se le achicó su chispa, él la abrazó con más fuerza.

.- Shhhhhhh tranquila avecilla, ahora estás conmigo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte .- Consoló suavemente¿avecilla, de dónde demonios salió eso?, el seeker se sintió extraño referirse a ella cariñosamente¿y por qué la conforta y le ofrece protección?, él solo se protege a sí mismo, Starscream sintió que ella se encogía más en su pecho como si quisiera desaparecer en él.

.- Es que…es que tu no entiendes….- Exclamó ella hipando, Starscream sintió una corazonada, tenía miedo de preguntar pero algo dentro de él le dijo que lo hiciera.

.- ¿Entender qué Nightwind¿acaso alguien te hizo algo? .- Preguntó gentilmente, ella contesto con una afirmación con su cabeza, Starscream tragó aceite .- ¿Quieres…decirme qué pasó? .- Preguntó tratando de controlar el corte en su voz, ella levantó su mirada la fijó en la de Starscream, su rostro estaba húmedo por las aceitosas lágrimas, sus labios temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, ella estaba intentando decirlo, pero no sabía como.

.- Skyscorcher…él…él… .- Nightwind escondió su rostro en la cabina de Starscream .- me violó .- Agregó en con voz apenas audible, a pesar de todo Starscream pudo escucharla y el impacto bloqueó su mente por unos segundos.

.- ¿Qué? .-

.- ¡ME VIOLO STARSCREAM! .- Estalló Nightwind mirando a los ópticos al seeker .- ¡LO HIZO UNA Y OTRA VEZ!, me dijo…que…lo haría…hasta que me…habituara .- Agregó bajando la voz hasta volver a llorar de nuevo .- Me siento…tan miserable…tan…sucia… .- Volvió a ocultar su rostro en la cabina del seeker dejando salir un segundo llanto, Starscream suspiró con tristeza y dolor, ya lo sospechaba, desde que escuchó a ese seeker mencionar algo de follar a Nightwind sabía que lo había hecho, Starscream solo pudo abrazar con más fuerza a la joven seeker y susurrándole al audio que se calmara, pero ella solo quiso desahogar su dolor, su pena, dejarlo salir de su pecho, era inútil pedirle que se calmara en estos momentos, mientras ella lloraba el rostro de Starscream marchitó en un gesto furioso, sus ópticos brillaron de ira y con sed de venganza.

.- "_Pagarás por esto Skyscorcher, Galvatron tendrá que esperar un tiempo, porque yo iré por tu cabeza antes de largarme de aquí_" .- Pensó oscuramente el seeker escarlata, un poderoso trueno retumbó en los cielos haciendo respingar a Nightwind y Starscream dirigió su mirada al firmamento, las nubes rojas se dirigían hacia ellos con un oscuro presagio, a pesar de estar vacunados con corrostop Starscream no podía arriesgar a su aliada con esas heridas abiertas, lo mejor será regresar al Rigel antes que las nubes los alcance, Starscream se pone de pie arrastrando a Nighwind con él .- Debemos irnos .- Dijo con decisión y la tomó en brazos, levantó el vuelo pero no se transformó, voló a toda velocidad alejándose de las dañinas nubes, Nightwind se aferró al cuello del seeker con fuerza y miró por encima de su ala a las rojizas nubes que los perseguían como si quisieran cubrirlos con su manto y rociarlos con su venenosa lluvia.

Starscream no quería mirar atrás, se concentraba en su camino y pensaba en las miles de manera de vengarse de esa repulsiva excusa de Decepticon, ella ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Starscream y así se mantuvo hasta que se quedó dormida el resto del camino, Starscream llegó al Rigel con Nightwind en brazos, aterrizó suavemente y entró a la nave, Hellfire lo esperaba sentado en una silla, estaba apoyando su codo en una de las consolas y su rostro en su puño, estaba combatiendo el sueño, pero una vez que vio al seeker escarlata entrar con su pequeña en brazos se tranquilizó a medias, Hellfire se acercó al jet y vio el mal estado de la joven, el anciano suspiró y negó con su cabeza con mucha pena, le dijo a Starscream que la llevara con Vertigo mientras él avisaba a Darkstar, eso ya lo sabía, no era necesario ser redundante, el F-15 fue caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería, de vez en cuando veía el rostro de ella, se había secado por el viento pero aun permanecía el gesto de dolor, Starscream frunció el ceño con mezcla de dolor y furia, definitivamente, debe hacer pagar a Skyscorcher por esta atrocidad.

Al fin llega a la enfermería y la puerta se abre ante él con su característico siseo, el seeker entra pero el lugar estaba oscuro, solo la luz de las lunas que se colaba por las ventanillas brindaban algo de brillo, las gotas ácidas comenzaron a golpear las ventanillas anunciando la llegada de la lluvia, de pronto las luces se encienden y aparece Vertigo frotando sus somnolientos ópticos y expresión perpleja, pero al ver a Starscream cubierto con pintura negra y con Nightwind en muy mal estado en sus brazos perdió el sueño al instante, rápidamente le indicó al seeker escarlata que la llevara a la sala de reparaciones, ambos entran y mientras Starscream coloca gentilmente a la Rebirth 3 en la camilla Vertigo reúne todas las herramientas para comenzar a trabajar, el seeker verde y negro llama por radio a su camarada Typhoon para que le de una mano en la reparación, en menos de 5 minutos el psicólogo aparece en la sala y mira a Starscream sorprendido, pero éste le restó importancia, se alejó un poco de Nightwind para que ellos pudieran trabajar.

.- Quiero decirles algo antes de irme .- Dijo de repente el seeker escarlata y ambos médicos dejaron de trabajar y le prestaron atención .- Ella…fue violada por Skyscorcher, así que revisen su matriz y extraigan toda su información .- Dijo en voz baja y los médicos ensancharon sus ópticos hasta donde sus servos permitieron.

.- Tienes que estar bromeando .- Dijo disgustado Typhoon, pero Starscream negó con su cabeza.

.- Maldito seas Skyscorcher .- Dijo Vertigo con el mismo tono y mirando con mucha pena a su paciente.

.- Ese desgraciado cumplió lo que quería¿Y Darkstar quería rescatarla mañana¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, ahora ella tendrá un trauma y le costará mucho superarlo .- Dijo Typhoon con mucha tristeza y acariciando la cabeza de la seeker durmiente, Starscream suspiró de cansancio.

.- Ese malnacido debe pagar por esto, y con su propio energon .- Dijo con firmeza el médico cabeza de cono mientras comenzaba a trabajar junto con su camarada.

.- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo .- Dijo Starscream mirando a cada uno de los médicos, ambos le devolvieron una mirada aprobatoria y Vertigo escaneó a Starscream para ver si tenía alguna herida, pero no encontró ninguna, Starscream se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el médico .- Estoy bien .- Concluyó sintiendo la pesadez del cansancio

.- Será mejor que te retires Starscream, toma un baño y descansa, ya has hecho demasiado por hoy .- Dijo suavemente el cabeza de cono sin dejar de trabajar, Starscream asiente una vez más estando de acuerdo, luego le dedica una mirada preocupada a su aliada y Typhoon lo capta.

.- No te preocupes por ella, estará bien, mañana podrás venir a verla .- Dijo Typhoon con el mismo tono y sonriendo un poco para tranquilizar al F-15, Starscream asiente una vez más y se dirige a la puerta, se detiene un momento para mirar por encima de su hombro a la seeker siendo reparada por sus camaradas los médicos y luego se retira de la enfermería rumbo a su habitación, esta ha sido una noche sumamente larga y agitada.

Darkstar caminaba furioso por los pasillos de la nave con dirección a la enfermería, había tenido una enorme discusión con Hellfire por permitirle a Starscream desobedecer una orden directa, y ahora iba directo a la enfermería para hablar seriamente con el ex – comandante aéreo y si era necesario volver a los puños, que así sea, Hellfire lo seguía de cerca y trataba de alguna manera convencerlo de no repetir el mismo error del otro día, pero el renegado estaba tan cegado con su enojo que no escuchaba sus palabras, Darkstar tenía sus manos empuñadas y la mirada severa, sus audios no captaba ninguna palabra y sus pies lo llevaban solo, ni siquiera pensó por un momento en su hermana y por más que el anciano repetía su nombre, él pareció no reconocerla, Hellfire se destacaba por tener una gran paciencia, muchas veces han pasado por varias situaciones y otros seekers lo han puesto a prueba, pero al parecer este es el ciclo en que la paciencia de Hellfire llegará a su límite, llegaron a la enfermería y el renegado toca el timbre, esperó unos minutos.

.- Aquí Typhoon .-

.- Abre la puerta inmediatamente Typhoon .- Ordenó Darkstar de manera ácida, hubo un silencio y luego el psicólogo obedece, Darkstar entró sin siquiera pedir permiso y Typhoon tuvo que apartarse de su camino mirando perplejo al líder, luego miró al anciano en muda pregunta, Hellfire solo negó con su cabeza de manera reprobatoria, Darkstar comenzó a buscar a Starscream por toda la enfermería Typhoon y Hellfire quedaron estáticos en medio de ésta mirando las acciones del seeker vinotinto y negro, después de buscarlo y sin tener éxito se topa con la puerta de la sala de reparaciones cerrada con seguro, Darkstar comenzó a forcejear la puerta y Typhoon fue a detenerlo tomándolo por los hombros, pero solo provocó la histeria del seeker vinotinto y negro y el psicólogo lo dejó ir y continuó forcejeando, Typhoon estaba preocupado porque adentro se encontraba Vertigo reparando a Nightwind, el psicólogo pidió ayuda a Hellfire con la mirada, Hellfire lo capta.

.- ¡DARKSTAR! .- Llamó de repente el cabeza de cono y el líder renegado se calma al escuchar a su concejero y amigo llamarlo de manera tan severa, se vuelve lentamente hacia sus camaradas un poco más calmado pero manteniendo su mirada severa.

.- ¿El está ahí adentro verdad? .- Pregunta Darkstar con una voz amenazadoramente baja.

.- ¿Quien? .- Inquirió Typhoon perplejo.

.- Starscream¿está ahí adentro? .- Volvió a preguntar Darkstar pero elevando un poco más la voz, Hellfire niega con su cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

.- El no está ahí Darkstar .- Respondió suavemente el psicólogo, al recibir una respuesta negativa Darkstar dedujo que el F-15 estará en su habitación, así que reanudó sus agigantados pasos hacia ese lugar pero la enorme mano del cabeza de cono lo detiene, Darkstar trata de zafarse de su agarre, blasfemando y maldiciendo en el proceso.

.- ¡¿Quieres calmarte Darkstar?! .- De nuevo la voz autoritaria de Hellfire penetró sus audios y calmó al furioso seeker como si fuera un animal salvaje domado, al ver que ya no peleaba más Hellfire afloja el agarre pero aun no lo deja ir, Darkstar mira al anciano con mucho fastidio y frustración.

.- ¿Por qué ustedes lo defienden¡¿qué no entienden que ha desobedecido una orden directa y todo pudo venirse abajo por su incompetencia?! .- Exclamó furioso y frustrado el líder renegado.

.- ¿Darkstar podrías dejar de pensar en Starscream y comenzar a preocuparte por tu hermana? .- Inquirió molesto y fastidiado el anciano.

.- ¡Eso mismo estoy haciendo, he dicho que nadie sale de esta nave para no peligrar la vida de mi hermana, pero ninguno entiende mi posición! .- Volvió a exclamar Darkstar, Hellfire torció sus ópticos y Typhoon pidió que guardaran silencio.

.- No lo estás haciendo Darkstar, tu tienes un problema que debes resolver… .- Explicó un poco más calmado Hellfire.

.- Mi problema es Starscream .- Interrumpió Darkstar, Hellfire calla un instante.

.- Exacto…tu estás obsesionado con él porque quieres que obedezca tus órdenes sin quejarse, pero Darkstar…ya se ha intentado todo y nada funcionó, Starscream no va a cambiar su manera de pensar y tampoco abandonará la causa, pero tampoco ha lastimado nadie mientras estuvo aquí, mientras él no levante su arma contra nosotros todo estará bien…ya déjalo hijo .- Explicó Hellfire volviendo a su gentil semblante, Darkstar da un bufido incrédulo.

.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que él no nos traicionará cuando ya no necesite de nosotros? .- Inquirió Darkstar de manera amarga y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

.- Nosotros estaremos preparados para ese día, pero por ahora olvídalo .- Respondió el anciano, Darkstar dirige su mirada a la puerta de la sala de reparaciones.

.- ¿Cómo está Nightwind? .- Inquirió con voz más baja pero preocupada, Typhoon suspira y comienza a explicar su cuadro calmadamente.

.- Físicamente, no hay nada que no se pueda reparar, Vertigo está haciendo lo mejor que puede para que esté en excelente condiciones, esa es la buena noticia .- Explicó Typhoon, Darkstar y Hellfire miran expectantes al psicólogo cuando dijo "esa es la buena noticia".

.- ¿Hay malas noticias? .- Inquirió sorprendido y a la vez preocupado el líder renegado, Typhoon traga aceite y busca la manera de decirle la otra parte del diagnóstico de manera que no suene tan horrible, pero eso es imposible, por más que busque las palabras adecuadas, una violación nunca se pintará agradable.

.- Darkstar…para empezar, creo que tu deberías tragarte tu orgullo y agradecerle a Starscream que haya arriesgado su vida por salvar a Nightwind…de nuevo .- Typhoon se detuvo un instante para ver como reaccionaba Darkstar con respecto a sus palabras, a penas frunció el ceño señal de que no le agradó lo que dijo .- Nightwind…fue…violada por Skyscorcher .- Dijo por fin el psicólogo, Hellfire quedó impactado por la noticia y su boca se caería si no la tuviera soldada a su esqueleto de metal, pero Darkstar quedó en shock y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ópticos y amenazaban con salir.

.- ¿Violada por…¿estás…seguro de eso? .- Preguntó Hellfire inmediatamente después que se recuperó del impacto, Typhoon asintió con su cabeza.

.- ¿Ella…ella…fue? .- Dijo apenas el seeker vinotinto y negro el anciano y el psicólogo dirigieron sus miradas al líder, Typhoon se acercó a Darkstar y colocó su mano en su hombro, el renegado tenía la mirada perdida y su cerebro no procesaba esa información tan grande.

.- Lo siento Darkstar pero así fue, Starscream me dijo que ella fue violada por Skyscorcher, yo abrí su matriz y extraje toda su información, hice un análisis en la computadora y todo coincide con el código electro-genético de Skyscorcher, ella ahora no tiene nada en su matriz por lo tanto no procesará la chispa, afortunadamente extraje todo el nitro-semen a tiempo .- Explicó tristemente al impactado seeker, Darkstar comenzó a alejarse del psicólogo caminando de espaldas lentamente hasta que la pared lo detuvo en seco, el líder renegado tenía la mirada perdida al frente y la boca apenas abierta, el anciano y el psicólogo se acercan al joven seeker preocupados.

.- Ella…fue…violada…Skyscorcher…lo logró…la destruyó…y yo…no hice…nada…al…respecto…yo….- Darkstar por fin dirige su mirada a otro lugar, y luego la dirige a sus manos abiertas y temblorosas .-…le hice esto…yo la destruí…yo la condené…como…lo hice con…Nova…ahora ella…me odiará…de nuevo… .- Dijo con tristeza y angustia, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro como pequeñas cascadas y sus camaradas trataron de confortarlo colocando las manos en sus hombros.

.- No te culpes por esto hijo, tu no le hiciste nada a ella, y ella no te odiará por eso .- Dijo Hellfire comprensivamente pero Darkstar negó con su cabeza.

.- Darkstar tu solo estabas haciendo lo que creías que era lo mejor, todos cometemos errores… .- Continuó Typhoon en el mismo tono.

.- Pero mira lo que costó ese error…fue violada por el seeker nocturno más depravado que conozco y yo…siempre la protegí de él, pero ahora le he fallado .- Dijo Darkstar y no pudo contener su llanto, ocultó su rostro en sus manos abiertas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Typhoon sintió como su chispa se marchitaba, Hellfire aferró su agarre para dar un poco más de apoyo.

.- Pudo haber sido peor Darkstar…mucho peor .- Dijo Hellfire y Darkstar levantó su rostro de sus temblorosas y ahora húmedas manos.

.- Escucha…obviamente ella ahora tendrá un trauma, pero yo me encargaré de ayudarla para que lo supere, no le diré que tu no le ordenaste a Starscream su rescate, y tampoco se lo digas o sino perderemos todo el tratamiento y será mucho peor, cuando ella despierte necesitará de todo tu apoyo .- Explicó gentilmente Typhoon, Darkstar asintió vigorosamente a todas sus recomendaciones, el psicólogo asintió satisfecho al ver a Darkstar un poco más calmado, de pronto recibe es su comunicador interno un llamado de Vertigo .- Lo siento debo entrar a la sala de reparaciones, debo continuar asistiendo a Vertigo, te avisaré ante cualquier novedad .- Excusó el seeker azul y negro y volvió a entrar a la sala dejando solos al líder renegado y a su camarada.

.- Vamos Darkstar, necesitas descansar, no harás nada estando aquí, mañana por la mañana podrás verla .- Dijo gentilmente el cabeza de cono, el renegado vinotinto se dejó levantar por su camarada y ambos se retiraron con pasos lentos de la enfermería, Darkstar se dejaba guiar por los brazos de su camarada, Hellfire sentía como su líder temblaba dentro de sus brazos, definitivamente Darkstar necesita recargarse y recuperar todas sus fuerzas, porque mañana ella necesitará llorar en su hombro y él debe ser fuerte para poder apoyarla.

El agua de la regadera caía en el cuerpo oscuro del F-15, el agua se llevaba toda la pintura que cubría su magnífica figura mostrando nuevamente sus verdaderos colores, toda la pintura negra caía al piso mezclada con el agua y se iba por el desagüe, Starscream permaneció estático con las manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza baja viendo como el agua se desaparecía por aquel pequeño agujero negro, el agua estaba tibia y calmaba todos los sensores, levantó su rostro para que el líquido le limpiara toda la pintura, suspiró de placer al sentir las gotas de agua golpear gentilmente su piel metálica, tomó un trapo y lo empapó con el agua, luego lo untó con un gel limpiador y lo frotó primero en su brazo izquierdo seguido por el derecho, continuó frotándose su cabina, pecho y vientre, luego continuó por los muslos y piernas, terminando por la entrepierna, ahora debería limpiar sus magníficas alas con un cepillo, lo untó con el mismo gel y comenzó a frotarse primero la parte posterior y luego la anterior, enjuago su cuerpo con abundante agua y culminó su baño, las gotas de agua se resbalaban por la superficie lisa de su cuerpo y caían al piso, tomó una toalla y secó todo su cuerpo, luego miró el enorme espejo que había en el baño, estaba completamente empañado por el vapor, frotó la superficie pulida con su azulada mano y apartó la condensación revelando el reflejo de su rostro, el seeker se miró fijamente a los ópticos, había un nuevo brillo en esos rubíes que quería ver la luz desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de morir por Galvatron, antes del ataque de Ciudad Autobot, y comenzaba con el momento en que conoció a la pequeña seeker en la prisión del Némesis, recuerda que se veía muy hermosa a pesar de haber sido golpeada por su antiguo Señor, pero no sintió lo mismo cuando la vio en el Thanatos, golpeada, con rajaduras, completamente cubierta de energon y…violada.

Starscream sintió disgusto, ira, frustración e impotencia, además de preocupación y lástima, algo que jamás había sentido por algún camarada, de nuevo el conflicto interno surgió para atormentarlo una vez más, la batalla de su Yo guerrero contra su Yo científico continuaba y el segundo estaba llevando la delantera, el Yo guerrero es ambicioso, traicionero, egoísta, individualista, con chispa fría y cruel, el Yo científico es calmado, metódico, gentil, paciente, con hambre de conocimiento y muy curioso, mientras que el primero le decía: "Déjala que se oxide, continúa tu camino para poder cumplir con tu destino", el segundo decía: "No la dejes, protégela, cuídala, nunca conseguirás a una mujer aunque ofrezcas un sacrificio al mismo Unicron", Starscream sonríe a manera de burla¿él protegerla?, eso es algo que va en contra de sus principios y además es completamente incoherente.

.- Es una estupidez tener que arriesgar mi chasis por alguien .- Dijo amargamente a su reflejo.

.- "_Pero eso no fue lo que pensaste mientras te dirigías a la base de los Decepticons, matando a los soldados a sangre fría y además jurar vengarte por lo que Skyscorcher le hizo a Nightwind_" .- Respondió su mismo reflejo.

.- Eso solo fue euforia del momento, Nightwind es solo una aliada temporal, cuando logre destruir a Galvatron ella ya no será de utilidad .- Dijo Starscream de manera defensiva.

.- "_seguro que fue euforia del momento, pero si ella no te importara tu ni siquiera habrías pensado en vengarte, no te habría dolido, ni siquiera la abrazarías como lo hiciste, sin mencionar que la llamaste "avecilla", tu nunca otorgas apodos a tus allegados al menos que sea para ofenderlos, y eso no sonó nada ofensivo _" .- Dijo su reflejo de manera pícara.

.- ¡Aaargh¿Por qué siempre tienes echarme en cara todo eso?, desde luego que sé lo que le dije pero nada de eso significó algo, solo lo dije para que dejara de llorar, me enfermaba con ese estúpido llanto .- Dijo Starscream frustrado y molesto, señalando su reflejo con un índice acusador.

.- "_Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad¿por qué no lo reconoces de una buena vez Screamer?_" .- Dijo el reflejo cansado por la insistencia.

.- ¿Reconocer qué? .- Inquirió Starscream también cansado por lo mismo pero a la vez molesto.

.- "_Que estás loco por Nightwind, te gusta, estás enamorado de ella_" .- Contestó el reflejo enumerando con sus dedos las 3 formas de su sentimientos, pero Starscream se aleja del espejo como le hubiese abofeteado, sacude su cabeza para quitar esas palabras absurdas de su cabeza.

.- ¡NUNCA¡yo jamás he sentido tal cosa por ella y tampoco lo sentiré, sabes muy bien que mi prioridad es ser el líder de los Decepticons y lo que menos necesito es una mujer a mi lado! .- Gritó furioso el seeker a su reflejo, luego se retiró del cuarto de baño con pasos agigantados y se dirigió a su habitación, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de recarga, quedando boca abajo miraba con mucha frustración un punto perdido en la pared, suspiró tratando de descargar algo de peso mental y para tratar de calmar su acelerada bomba de combustible, empuñó su mano por la frustración y todo su cuerpo tembló de la ira mezclada entre lo que decía su Yo guerrero y su Yo científico, pero también estaba fresca la herida que siente por lo que el repugnante seeker de la cicatriz le hizo a su pequeña aliada .- Yo no necesito a una mujer .- Se repitió el F-15 contradiciendo lo que decía su chispa y luego el sueño lo envolvió con su oscuro manto para enviarlo a la zona de las ilusiones.

La mañana había llegado y apenas comienza la hora de descanso para Vertigo y Typhoon, a primera hora de la mañana los médicos habían terminado de reparar a la joven seeker, ella aun dormía y Darkstar a pesar que estuvo en su habitación tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, había llegado a la enfermería para saber las condiciones de su hermana, Vertigo le dijo que estaba como nueva hablando físicamente, pero aun no se despierta y cuando lo haga lo más probable es que lo haga violentamente, afortunadamente ella había entregado sus rifles el día que fue declarada civil, Vertigo sugirió despertarla con muchísima gentileza debido que aun tiene fresco el recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche anterior, Darkstar se acercó a la camilla donde estaba su hermana, al principio titubeó pero luego acarició su rostro con sus dedos gruesos, ella frunció entre ceño y luego encendió sus ópticos, la seeker se vio rodeada de un cabeza de cono, un seeker reformado y uno en forma original, entonces ella logró reconocer a cada uno de ellos, las aceitosas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ópticos cuando reconoció a su hermano y a sus camaradas, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el Thanatos sino en el Rigel con su familia, ella lo abrazó y él la envolvió con sus poderosos brazos de manera protectora, Vertigo y Typhoon dieron un respiro y agradecieron a Primus que nada malo ocurrió durante su despertar, dejaron momentáneamente a los hermanos para que pudieran consolarse mutuamente por el enorme susto.

Pero lamentablemente solo fue un instante de contacto físico, Nightwind le pidió a Darkstar que la dejara sola y no quería ver a nadie, él se sintió miserable al escuchar esas palabras hirientes, pero Typhoon le dijo que era normal esa reacción, lamentablemente Nightwind ahora siente miedo a los hombres debido a lo que ocurrió anoche, y el deber de Typhoon es ayudarla a recobrar su confianza y enseñarla a controlar el miedo.

Por 3 semanas Nightwind no ha querido ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Divemaster ni a Starscream, solo Ghostshell que es la otra mujer de la nave podía acercarse a ella, la ex – agente a compartido su cama con la anciana, todas las noches ella despierta en la oscuridad debido a las pesadillas, y Ghostshell está ahí para confortarla y tranquilizarla, todo el día ella permanece encerrada en su habitación, a veces llorando, a veces durmiendo, excepto cuando tiene sesiones con Typhoon que logró acercarse a ella cuando le dijo que la ayudaría, las sesiones eran largas, llenas de lágrimas y cielos nublados, el psicólogo sentía que su chispa se extinguiría cuando escuchó de la boca de Nightwind todo lo que había pasado esa noche, todo el dolor que había sentido, toda la angustia que la carcomió y sintió que nunca iba a terminar, y ahora sentía una enorme incomodidad por estar cerca de un hombre y eso le dolía, Typhoon le aseguró que poco a poco recobraría su confianza, especialmente en su vida sexual, pero debe proponerse a superar lo que pasó para poder avanzar, sino todas las sesiones habrán sido en vano.

Una semana después Nightwind comenzó a salir de la nave, pero ya no iba a las montañas como solía hacer, ahora solo se sentaba en el tope de la nave a mirar el cielo y las aves híbridas, dejó que su pequeño hermanito Divemaster se acercara a ella y ahora ellos volaban no muy lejos a cazar insectos, estas actividades la animaron un poco más, pero ella sentía que algo le hace falta en su vida, a parte de su hermano, Starscream no ha hablado con ella desde que la trajo al Rigel aquella noche, ni siquiera lo ha visto, al principio no quería saber de nadie después de lo que ocurrió, pero ahora que se ha recuperado un poco se sintió un poco abandonada y con muchas ganas de volver a estar en sus brazos.

Esa noche Starscream regresaba de su entrenamiento diario, después de escuchar decir a los soldados que Nightwind no deseaba ver ni a su propio hermano aprovechó para continuar entrenando con su estilo personalizado de Spark – Na – Su, se había vuelto más poderoso y sus técnicas se han vuelto más letales, se podría decir que Starscream ha creado una variante de Spark – Na – Su que aun no posee nombre, el seeker sonríe al pensar en eso, ha recreado el arte marcial de los seekers nocturnos delante de sus sensores olfativos por varios meses y aun no lo ha bautizado, supongo que después de largarse de este lugar le dará un nombre digno de un Líder Decepticon, Starscream fantaseaba con el nombre de su arte marcial y no se dio cuenta que Darkstar lo esperaba sentado frente a una consola, Starscream se retiró muy distraído del lugar y solo el segundo llamado de Darkstar pudo despertarlo y traerlo al mundo de golpe, Starscream se vuelve a Darkstar quien estaba bebiendo energon, el líder renegado le ofrece una bebida y lo invita a sentarse, el F-15 lo acepta aunque estaba perplejo y desconfiado, no sabía con que idiotez le saldría Darkstar ahora, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Darkstar lo rompió con un triste suspiro.

.- Nightwind…se ha recuperado un poco…pero aun no me dirige la palabra .- Dijo con tristeza Darkstar fijando su vista al piso, Starscream bebe un poco más de energon .- Typhoon dice que el trauma es grande .- Concluyó el seeker vinotinto y negro.

.- Si tu me hubieses dejado salvarla en el momento que te lo dije, nada de esto habría pasado .- Dijo Starscream de manera acusatoria y volvió a beber otro trago de energon, Darkstar asiente aceptando la culpa.

.- Lo sé, pero en estos momentos no necesito escuchar culpas, ya he tenido suficiente con eso, lo que necesito es recuperar a mi hermanita Starscream .- Dijo Darkstar mirando seriamente al seeker escarlata, Starscream vuelve a tomar otro trago y coloca la lata sobre la consola y se acerca un poco a Darkstar.

.- ¿Y por qué no hablas con ella? .-

.- Porque no me permite acercarme, al menos no ahora .- Contestó Darkstar con mucho pesar pero aun así con esperanza.

.- Vaya¿me pregunto por qué? .- Inquirió Starscream sarcásticamente, luego volvió a coger la lata y dio 3 sorbos grandes a su bebida, Darkstar bufó de desprecio.

.- Ella no sabe que ordené rescatarla al día siguiente .-

.- Entonces no veo por que sientes culpa, bueno…si hay un por qué, pero si ella no lo sabe entonces no entiendo por que no te acercas a ella .- Respondió Starscream de manera indiferente, Darkstar tuerce sus ópticos harto de la actitud arisca del ex – comandante aéreo.

.- Starscream ella solo le permite a Typhoon y a Divemaster acercársele a ella, ya ha pasado un mes desde que fue atacada y siento que la estoy perdiendo, sé que esto se requiere tiempo para recuperarse, pero yo quisiera que al menos me hablara .- Explicó muy dolido el líder renegado, Starscream termina de beber su energon y tritura la lata.

.- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? .- Inquirió Starscream bastante fastidiado.

.- Quizás te parezca increíble lo que te voy a pedir, pero… .- Darkstar suspira y toma valor .- quiero que hables con ella, por alguna extraña razón ella siente una extraña…confianza hacia ti que no siente con Divemaster y Hellfire, y por eso quiero que tu llegues a ella .- Dijo Darkstar, pero Starscream ríe entre dientes de manera cruda, Darkstar suplicando por ayuda y mira a quien se la pide…esto es algo que le hubiese gustado filmar para la posteridad.

.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella me dejará acercarme? .- Preguntó Starscream sin dejar de sonreir de manera presuntuosa, Darkstar bajo su cabeza humildemente.

.- Porque ella siempre se ha preocupado por ti, no digo que no lo haya hecho por ninguno de nosotros, pero…tu eres especial para ella, yo sé que ella no te rechazará si te acercas .- Dijo sinceramente el seeker oscuro, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras, y su bomba de combustible se aceleró de pronto al igual que su chispa sintió que estallaría .- ¿Lo harás? .- Suplicó el líder renegado, Starscream asintió de mala después de pensarlo, Darkstar asintió satisfecho y se levantó de su silla cogiendo su bebida para retirarse a su habitación, pero se detiene de pronto .- Ella está en el techo de la nave, cuando estés listo ve a buscarla .- Dijo Darkstar y luego se retiró en las sombras dejando a un pensativo Starscream.

Starscream suspiró, de repente se sintió muy nervioso, no entendía por qué demonios él tenía que resolver los problemas de los demás como si fuera un creador, él negó con su cabeza, será mejor que salga a resolver este problema, entre más rápido mejor, Starscream salió de la nave y voló hasta el techo, en la zona más alejada había un pequeño bulto negro y apenas era iluminado por la luz plateada de las lunas, él posa sus pies suavemente en el techo y contempla a la seeker por unos instantes que parecieron más bien una eternidad, ella estaba sentada y abrazaba sus rodillas, miraba el firmamento estrellado con mucha expectación, la luz de las lunas le daba un aire tétrico debido a los colores oscuros, el seeker traga aceite por los nervios, hora de acelerar un poco el paso, se acercó lentamente a ella con sus ópticos fijos en su figura negra y violeta, cuando se acercó unos cuantos metros se dio cuenta que ella tarareaba una canción en voz baja, la hacía de manera triste y melancólica, como si añoraba algún momento dorado que se repitiera, él continuó acercándose pero ella no se percató de su presencia, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y parecía que poco le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, Starscream pensó en hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, él carraspea para llamar su atención, Nightwind vuelve su cabeza tranquilamente a quien quiera que la acompañaba, ella le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa tímida, él le devuelve el saludo con un asentimiento con su cabeza, Nightwind se hace a un lado y le ofrece asiento, al ver que ella le permitió acercarse de buenas a primeras, acepta la invitación, pero ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, ella continuó viendo las estrellas y Starscream trataba de buscar algún tema de conversación, la miraba de reojo y ella no le prestaba atención, Starscream suspiró.

.- Emmmm…¿Cómo te sientes? .- Preguntó Starscream titubeando, miró a Nightwind fijamente para ver su reacción, ella solo suspira.

.- Bien físicamente, pero internamente me siento extraña .- Respondió la seeker tristemente, Starscream asintió.

.- Ya veo .-

.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita Starscream? .- Preguntó Nightwind con mucha curiosidad y sin dejar de mirar al cielo libre de nubes.

.- Bueno…emmm, hacía casi un mes que no sabía de ti y quería visitarte para ver como seguías .- Mintió el seeker escarlata con mucha habilidad, pero pudo ver una leve sonrisa en los labios de Nightwind.

.- Gracias por tu preocupación .- Dijo la Rebirth 3 muy conmovida, Starscream sonrió también y miró el cielo junto con ella, hubo un minuto de silencio entre los 2.

.- Sabes Nightwind, también vine porque quería hablar contigo con respecto a algo .- Dijo Starscream haciendo que ella le dedique una mirada curiosa, al captar su atención el continúa hablando .- Emmm…sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles y es muy incómodo para ti permitir que alguien se acerque, y también sé que te asusta alejarte de la base por miedo a que Skyscorcher vuelva a … .- Starscream deja de hablar al ver que ella deja mirarlo súbitamente y fija su mirada al piso de manera incómoda, Starscream se maldijo internamente .- lo siento…lo que quiero decir es que…no deberías alejarte de tus camaradas sabiendo que ellos se preocupan por ti y darían su vida por salvar la tuya .- Dijo Starscream rápidamente tratando de arreglar lo que acaba de decir, Nightwind levanta la mirada hacia el horizonte muy pensativa.

.- Lo sé Starscream, pero necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, como tu dijiste he pasado por momentos difíciles y necesitaba estar sola .- Respondió la seeker un poco decaída.

.- Una vez me dijiste que debía confiar en mis camaradas porque posiblemente necesitaría de ellos algún día¿lo recuerdas? .- Inquirió el seeker a lo que ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza .- ¿Entonces por qué no te acercas a tus amigos?, tu los necesitas .- Inquirió de nuevo Starscream, ella movió la boca queriendo responder pero algo lo impidió, ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

.- Es…complicado, Starscream .- Fue la única respuesta de la seeker, Starscream sintió incomodidad en la respuesta, poco a poco la preocupación y la curiosidad fue despertándose en el ex – comandante aéreo, estaba seguro que ella no le contestaría esa pregunta al menos que hiciera algo para ganar su confianza y que ella le confesara su problema, entonces Starscream tuvo una idea y se levantó de su asiento, Nightwind le dedica una mirada inquisitiva, él la mira y le sonríe.

.- ¿Quieres volar conmigo?, conozco un buen lugar donde podemos hablar con más calma .- Sugirió Starscream con una sonrisa, la expresión de Nightwind se transformó de inquisitiva a sorpresa y luego a duda.

.- Starscream yo…no creo que… .-

.- ¿Qué¿Acaso también dudas de mi?, vamos Nightwind de todos los seekers que hay en esta nave en quien más debes confiar es en mí, yo fui quien te rescató ¿recuerdas? .- Interrumpió Starscream con una voz mitad en broma y mitad ofendido.

.- Si lo sé, pero… .-

.- Vamos .- Volvió a interrumpir el seeker y extendió su mano ofreciendo su invitación .-Solo te pido un poco de confianza .- Nightwind suspiró derrotada y miró la mano azulada extendida frente a ella y luego a Starscream, el seeker volvió a preguntarle con la mirada, ella volvió a mirar la mano insistente y titubeó, pero al final ella accedió y lo tomó de la mano, Starscream la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la soltó, inmediatamente levantó el vuelo seguido por Nightwind y ambos se transformaron casi simultáneamente.

Volaron por 20 minutos, Nightwind no se alejó de Starscream, estuvo volando ala con ala con él ya que no sabía en donde quedaba ese lugar del que le hablaba, después de lo ocurrido ella teme volar sola a grandes distancias, llegan al lugar secreto donde Starscream entrenaba últimamente, se transforman y aterrizan frente al lago, la seeker comienza a mirar a su alrededor con mucha expectación, admiraba la belleza del lugar con ópticos hipnotizados, el lugar estaba rodeado de montañas y bosques, en el centro había un enorme lago con flores nocturnas que iluminaban como pequeños y pintorescos sirios, las luciérnagas bailaban alrededor de ellos, convocando a las hembras para que se unieran a ellos, el cielo y las lunas se reflejaban en lago cristalino y cientos de grillos y ranas canturreaban pequeñas rapsodias románticas, el lugar era más orgánico que mecánico, al parecer ni los antiguos Autobots ni los cyborgs lo habían cambiado mucho, luego fue olvidado por el tiempo y la generación que conocía el lugar guardó el secreto y nadie sabe de su existencia, el lugar era relajante y romántico.

.- No sabía que este lugar existía .- Dijo la seeker con mucha admiración y maravillada.

.- Suelo venir aquí a practicar y a meditar, ni los renegados, Decepticons o cyborgs saben de este oasis .- Explicó Starscream acercándose a ella, Nightwind continuaba mirando a su alrededor.

.- Es hermoso .-

.- La verdad yo no soy admirador de la vida orgánica de ningún tipo, vine aquí porque el lugar es secreto .- Dijo Starscream de manera arrogante, Nightwind lo miró de manera reprobatoria y luego se sentó en el césped oscurecido por las sombras, Starscream la imitó y ambos estuvieron mirando el lago por unos minutos en completo silencio, ahora que ella estaba más relajada él continuó hablando .- Bien…Nightwind, quiero recordarte que yo…soy tu camarada, y como tu dijiste antes, debes confiar en tus camaradas porque los podrías necesitar, en estos momentos yo siento que necesitas a alguien además del psicólogo en quien apoyarte porque no es lo mismo contar tu problema a un médico que a un camarada .- Dijo Starscream con su legendaria técnica de manipulación, él la miró para ver como reaccionaba, ella mordió su labio inferior, y luego vio a Starscream que esperaba alguna respuesta, estaba nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y luego suspiró derrotada, el F-15 sonrió satisfecho, su táctica nunca falla.

.- Starscream yo…la verdad es que…mi problema es que… .- Comenzó a decir haciendo nerviosos ademanes .- estoy un poco…asustada .- Confesó por fin Nightwind, Starscream asintió pero aun no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

.- ¿Por qué? .- Inquirió él muy curioso, ella respingó un poco por la incomodidad.

.- Es que…yo…no puedo hablar ahora, es algo muy personal Starscream, lo siento .- Suspiró ella, Starscream suspiró desilusionado .- Siento que aun es muy pronto para decirlo .-

.- Ha pasado un mes Nightwind, creo que ya es hora que superes tu problema¿por qué estás asustada¿le temes a Skyscorcher? .- Inquirió él tratando de extraer la información, Nightwind suspira harta de las preguntas y se levanta de su asiento, se acerca un poco al lago con sus brazos cruzados, Starscream permanece sentado y miraba con mucha intensidad a la seeker aprovechando para estudiar de arriba abajo su magnífica y redondeada formas, estuvieron en silencio nuevamente.

.- No… .-

.- ¿No qué Nightwind? .- Inquirió nuevamente el seeker escarlata, Nightwind colocó sus manos a sus laterales y las empuñó con mucha impotencia, estaba muy incómoda con esta conversación.

.- ¡De acuerdo! .- Se volvió de repente enfrentando a Starscream .- ¿Quieres saber cual es mi temor?, pues no es Skyscorcher¡si estuviera aquí yo lo convertiría en piezas de repuesto por lo que me hizo! .-

.- ¿Si no es Skyscorcher entonces a qué le temes Nightwind?, vamos .- Starscream se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la figura furiosa de la Rebirth 3 .- Dímelo, te prometo guardar silencio .- Volvió a manipular.

.- Esto es algo que ni siquiera Typhoon lo sabe pero estoy segura que lo sospecha, mi miedo es… .- Titubeó y tomó aire para tener valor .- ¡mi problema es que temo tener una interfaz con alguien Starscream! .- Gritó con impotencia y luego se volvió hacia el lago, comenzó a llorar en silencio y volvió a cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho .- Yo jamás había tenido interfaz con alguien, estaba guardando mi virginidad para t… un meca especial para mí pero…Skyscorcher me lo quitó de la manera más repugnante y ya no hay vuelta atrás, sé que debí decírselo a Typhoon porque él es el único que puede ayudarme en estos momentos, nadie más puede .- Concluyó la confesión y Starscream estuvo paralizado del impacto, después de recuperarse él se acercó un poco más a ella pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial, entonces al seeker se le vino una idea.

.- Lo que puede decirte Typhoon es que debes dejar de preocuparte y que debes enfrentar tu problema tarde o temprano .- Dijo acercándose un poco más y Nightwind suspiró.

.- Lo sé, pero este problema es demasiado grande y no sé si pueda superarlo algún día .- Dijo Nightwind derramando más lágrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior, Starscream sonrió de manera traviesa.

.- Quizá… yo pueda ayudarte a superarlo .- Dijo el seeker volviéndose serio, Nightwind se puso un poco tensa.

.- ¿Cómo? .- Inquirió ella un poco nerviosa, Starscream se acercó un poco más hasta que su cabina casi toca la espalda de ella.

.- Enseñándote que una interfaz no es algo malo, sino un momento maravilloso que compartes con alguien que amas, algo especial, y no una tortura como te lo hizo sentir ese bastardo .- Dijo Starscream bajando el tono de voz y rozando el ala derecha de ella con su dedo muy suavemente, Nightwind se tensó aun más cuando sintió la pequeña caricia y se volvió hacia Starscream dedicándole una mirada de "sé lo que estás sugiriendo", todavía las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, luego ella dirigió su mirada hacia el piso completamente confundida, tenía mucho miedo de volver a sentir a alguien dentro de ella y tocándola de arriba a abajo, pero en el fondo deseaba hacerlo, siempre quiso hacerlo con este seeker y ahora tenía la oportunidad, si tan solo pudiera dejar su cobardía a un lado, Starscream levanta el rostro de ella para fijar sus ópticos con los de él, la mirada de Starscream se había transformado, no era el mismo meca malicioso y traidor que todos conocen, ahora se veía seductor, gentil, algo que ella nunca pensó en volver a ver, el F-15 secó las lágrimas de ella con su pulgar, el roce fue suave y cálido, exactamente igual a la pequeña caricia que él le dio en varias oportunidades en la Tierra y en la Luna.

De pronto las luciérnagas comenzaron a bailar junto a ellos y algunos de esos interesantes y misteriosos insectos se posaron en su metálica piel, entonces ambos sintieron como si un extraño hechizo se apoderaba de su mente e hicieran olvidar todo lo que ha pasado antes, olvidaran el lugar donde se encontraban y el tiempo se detuviera, solo estaban ellos, solos, en un lugar místico e idílico, e incluso olvidaron a las pequeñas traviesas luminosas que volaban a su alrededor, el seeker acercó el rostro de ella al de él lentamente, Nightwind no opuso resistencia y tampoco quería hacerlo, su mente le decía que olvidara todo y a todos y eso mismo hizo, ella apagó sus ópticos al igual que él cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, con pequeños y dulces roces que después se convirtieron en un delicioso beso, Starscream comenzó a acariciar los labios de ella con su glosa con mucha suavidad, ella le permitió entrar y ambos profundizaron más el beso, ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y Starscream rodeó la cintura de ella con los suyos, la acercó más a su cuerpo sin romper el contacto.

Sus glosas se acariciaban mutuamente, despacio, sin ningún apuro, tenían todo el tiempo para ellos, él exploró la boca de ella y Nightwind lo permitió, este beso es mejor que el anterior, era más sentimental y más genuino, ella sintió que en algún momento se desmayaría, entonces Starscream cambió la táctica y trazó un camino de besos hasta legar al delgado y tierno cuello de ella, Nightwind suspiraba de placer por la exquisita sensación, nadie la había besado de esa manera cuando Cybertron estaba en la Era Dorada, ella se aferró a la nuca de Starscream incitándolo a que continuara con su labor, él sonrió satisfecho, entonces el F-15 ayudó a Nightwind a acostarse en el suelo, todo movimiento lo hacía con cuidado, con mucha delicadeza, no quería alarmar a la joven y él quería disfrutarla como se debía.

Starscream se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una de sus torneadas piernas y la colocó en su hombro, comenzó a acariciar su muslo con la punta de sus dedos, pulsando pequeñas pero excitantes descargas eléctricas, ella continuaba con los ópticos apagados, sintiendo las descargas el doble de fuerte, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y Starscream sonrió malévolamente ante la reacción de ella, pero quería más, entonces continuó la caricia por el muslo, continuando por la zona ventral y la cintura, pulsó la descarga en el segmento entre el fuselaje y la cabina de ella, aumento un poco la intensidad, Nightwind deliraba con la maravillosas atenciones que le daba el seeker escarlata, aferraba sus manos en el césped y jadeaba de manera sonora, entonces Starscream continuó acariciando las alas de la joven, describiendo pequeños círculos a los largo y ancho de la zona, lo hacía con mucha lentitud para excitarla más, sus dedos rozaban los cientos de sensores y cada uno registraba los pulsos de energía que emanaba las puntas de sus azulados dedos, ella aun estaba asustada y mordió su labio inferior para no gritar, pero Starscream jugó la última carta y con una mano comenzó a acariciar los bordes de una ala, y con los dedos de la otra mano acarició un sensor que se ubicaba en la entrepierna de ella, siguió pulsando la descargar, Nightwind encendió sus ópticos a toda potencia de repente, jadeando y gimiendo más fuerte, el seeker no dejó de mirar su rostro ni un segundo, quería verla sufrir de placer, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, él sonrió de manera maquiavélica y aumentó la intensidad de la descarga, Nightwind dijo el nombre de su amante instintivamente, él se sintió satisfecho pero no lo suficiente.

Starscream comenzó a exponer su driver y Nightwind, al verlo tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de aquella vez que Skyscorcher se preparaba para violarla, ella quiso levantarse pero Starscream la detuvo.

.- No creo que esto sea buena idea .- Dijo ella entre jadeos.

.- Shhhhhhh tranquila¿por qué me temes? .- Dijo Starscream con extrema gentileza, tratando de manipularla para que se dejara hacer.

.- Es que…yo no… .- Fue interrumpida por un exquisito beso del antiguo comandante aéreo, Starscream pudo sentir el temblor de los labios de ella, estaba nerviosa, debía hacer algo rápidamente si no quería perder esta oportunidad dorada.

.- Te prometo que no te haré daño, solo dame una oportunidad y te demostraré lo mucho que significas para mi, pequeña .- Dijo dulcemente el seeker escarlata, Nightwind temblaba y sus respiración estaba entrecortada, luego ella se dejó acostar de nuevo, mirando a Starscream con mezcla de deseo y miedo, mucho miedo, el seeker le sonríe con gentileza para tranquilizarla .- Relájate .- Susurró él en su audio, Nightwind apagó sus ópticos y respiró profundo, Starscream se colocó sobre ella y con sus rodillas separó las piernas de ella, pero aun no se conectó .- Si hago algo que no te guste o que no quieras haga, debes decírmelo .- Pidió él con un susurro, ella asintió vigorosamente y jadeando nerviosamente, Starscream sonríe satisfecho.

Poco a poco él fue adentrándose en ella, dándole tiempo la joven a habituarse de nuevo a la intromisión, ella gemía con mezcla de dolor y placer, Starscream miraba su rostro maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía la seeker oscura, Nightwind volvió a aferrarse al cuello de Starscream y él continuaba conectándose hasta que por fin estaba completamente dentro, ella comenzó a pulsar descargas por el conducto, la energía azulada pulsaba a los largo del driver de Starscream y él comenzó a moverse lentamente contradiciendo el deseo de su propio cuerpo, Nightwind gemía ahora de placer, su rostro por fin se relajó y sus ópticos apenas se encendieron para ver el rostro magullado por el placer de Starscream, continuaba moviéndose lentamente, pero pronto esa lentitud se convirtió en una horrible tortura.

.- "_Paciencia, paciencia Starscream, no la asustes con un cambio brusco de velocidad_" .- Pensó el seeker con su mente embotada por el placer, él también tenía los ópticos encendidos a mínima expresión, las sensaciones los obligaban a apagar sus ópticos pero ellos querían verse mutuamente, Starscream se veía maravilloso con esa expresión que nunca pensó ver en él, Nightwind jamás pensó que este día llegaría y derramó lágrimas de felicidad, Starscream la miró un poco preocupado, pero ella aferró sus piernas a las caderas de él y comenzó a acariciar su cuello, hombros, pecho y cabina.

.- Más .- Suplicó ella entre jadeos, esa palabra fue el gatillo para Starscream, aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y él ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, sus gemidos fueron ahogados en el cuello y ella sintió la glosa de él acariciar los nódulos sensoriales del cuello, esto hizo que ella comenzara a gemir más fuerte y las descargas eléctricas aumentaron el poder, las sensaciones eran deliciosas, especialmente en su driver que recibía el 50 por ciento de las descargas de ella, las luciérnagas comenzaron a danza de manera frenética alrededor de ellos.

.- "_Oh Primus…se siente muy bien_" .- Pensó Starscream mientras aumentaba un poco más la velocidad, estaba sintiendo algo muy diferente en esta interfaz, algo que nunca había sentido con las otras mujeres con quien había estado, sabe muy bien que es, pero eso ya no le molestaba, porque eso hacía que la interfaz fuera mucho más…especial, exquisito y dulce.

Starscream se arrodilló nuevamente y tomó a Nightwind sentándola en sus caderas manteniendo la conexión, ella se aferró con más fuerza de brazos y piernas, él la embestía desde abajó mirándola fijamente a los ópticos y expresándole todo lo que en estos momentos sentía pero que no se atrevía a decir, ella besó sus labios con urgencia, las descargas aumentaron casi al máximo poder y los amantes parecían unos teslas, sus componentes internos comenzaron a sobrecalentarse y los sistemas de enfriamientos trabajaron el doble, ambos emanaban vapor por sus escapes de hombros, pechos, audios y boca, sus ópticos brillaron tan fuerte como las luces del las lunas al sentir venir la sobrecarga sensorial.

.- Oh Starscream…oh Starscream… .- Jadeó Nightwind que pronto llegaría al clímax de la deliciosa interfaz, las descargas eléctricas aumentaron hasta llegar a máxima potencia y Nightwind gritó el nombre de su amante cuando por fin llegó a la cúspide, Starscream apretó los dientes y la siguió a ella gruñendo de placer cuando sintió que descargaba nitro-semen, Nightwind gimió de placer al sentir la esencia de su amante llenarla por dentro, se sentía cálida y agradable a diferencia de la de Skyscorcher que estaba hirviendo y se sentía como si estuviera rociándola con un ácido corrosivo.

Ambos se dejaron caer exhaustos por el acto realizado, Nightwind tenía los ópticos apagados y Starscream ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, jadeaban buscando aire para disminuir la temperatura de los componentes internos, el vapor dejó de emanar de los escapes y pronto el aire comenzó a condensarse a su alrededor llenándolos de pequeñas gotas, las luciérnagas calmaron su danza y comenzaron a volar de manera calmada como al principio, después de el maravilloso momento Starscream se separa un poco de su joven amante sin desconectarse y la ve, las gotas de vapor goteaban por su rostro mezclándose con las gotas de ella, él estaba anonadado, Nightwind se veía hermosa especialmente en la descarga sensorial, Starscream sonrió satisfecho, es la mejor interfaz que había tenido en su vida, y estaba seguro que no sería la última, entonces con mucho cuidado él se desconecta de ella y se deja tumbar de espaldas a un lado de ella, el seeker apagó sus ópticos y los jadeos comenzaron a ceder.

Sintió el peso de Nightwind sobre su flanco, él la mira perplejo y ella simplemente le sonríe, o al menos trata de hacerlo, estaba agotada pero muy feliz y se lo demostró besándolo nuevamente en sus labios, luego ella se acomodó en el pecho de él, Starscream titubeó al principio pero luego rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo, acariciándola con su pulgar y perdiendo su mirada en el firmamento.

.- Gracias…Starscream, fue…hermoso .- Apenas dijo ella con voz somnolienta, él seeker vuelve a mirarla, pero ella ya se había dormido, él sonríe levemente, también estaba muy cansado y luego acarició el rostro de Nightwind con el dorso de sus dedos.

.- Lo fue .- Susurró Starscream.

Luego volvió a fijar su vista en las titilantes estrellas, dejándose llevar por el sueño y ninguno de los 2 se preocupó por primera vez de la angustia de la guerra, al menos por unos momentos, al día siguiente tendrían que volver a la realidad y enfrentarán muchos peligros, pero eso no quiere decir que nada de lo que ocurrió no se volverá a repetir.

.- "_¿Lo ves?, te dije que estabas perdido por ella, y no salgas con esa estupidez que solo lo hiciste por tener interfaz_" .- El Yo científico de Starscream volvió a aparecer para sermonear al seeker escarlata.

.- De acuerdo lo reconozco…solo…retrasaba lo…inevitable .- Contestó derrotado pero muy feliz.

.- "_Dicen que la mejor manera de evitar la tentación es cayendo en ella_" .- Dijo el Yo científico, Starscream rió entre dientes.

.- Lo sé… fui…en contra de…mi lógica… pero…se siente…muy…bien .-

Con ese pensamiento Starscream cayó por fin en las manos del sueño, completamente feliz y satisfecho, mañana tendrían que regresar al Rigel, a partir de ahora sus vidas cambiarán por completo, y Starscream tendrá la última palabra de continuar con el plan de retomar su corto liderazgo o no.

**Continuará**

**Chapter – 07 A New Spark**


	8. 07: A New Spark

Hola chicas!!! jejeje bueno, estoy reemplazando este cap, no hice muchos cambios, solo arreglé algunos errores y además cambié el nombre del siguiente cap, disculpen la molestia, se que soy una descuidada u.u Y por motivo de viaje no actualizare por un mes, les pido que tengan paciencia y mantenganse en línea, porque no abandonare el fic, y pronto vendra la segunda temporada, bueno, cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto, Bye

**

* * *

**

**Chapter – 07 A New Spark**

Estaba confundido, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero sabía que no se encontraba en su habitación, en vez de sentir la dura superficie y la constante emisión de energía de su cama de recarga, el césped húmedo era lo que sus sensores registraban, Starscream revisó su cronómetro interno, 07:14:36 am, era temprano, con mucha pereza el seeker encendió sus ópticos, la cúpula celeste adornada con rojizas nubes fue lo primero que captó, pero al sentir un pequeño peso en su costado dirigió su mirada hacia Nightwind que aun permanecía dormida en su pecho, él aun la rodeaba con sus brazos, fue entonces que recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Starscream suspiró y sonrió de manera traviesa, las imágenes del suceso volvieron a su mente, desde que conoció a Nightwind quería compenetrarse con ella en el tema de la interfaz, después de 2 años de lucha, torturas, muerte y resurrección lo logra, estaba feliz y realizado por eso, pero ahora sentía algo por ella que nunca pensó sentirlo por alguien, de hecho…nunca pensó que sentiría amor por alguien además de su ambición y hacia él mismo, pero ahora lo reconocía, Starscream está enamorado de Nightwind, siempre lo ha estado y él era demasiado terco y egoísta para reconocerlo, pero de todas maneras no debe permitir que eso interfiera con sus planes, su venganza aun sigue en pie y volver a ser el líder de los Decepticons también¿pero que hará con Nightwind?, el seeker vuelve a mirar a la pequeña figura oscura a su lado muy pensativo.

.- Tal vez tener una reina no sea tan malo después de todo…al menos que ella quiera mi lugar, o un trato especial, solo espero que tampoco sea una distracción .- Se dijo el seeker en voz baja, luego acaricia la mejilla de su amante con el dorso de sus dedos, ella frunce entre sueños pero no se despierta aun, él vuelve a acariciarla, esta vez en los labios, la acción surtió efecto y la seeker vuelve al país de los vivos lentamente.

Ella levanta su somnolienta mirada y sus ópticos se encontraron con los rubíes de Starscream, quien le sonríe a manera de saludo, ella le devuelve el gesto y con mucha pereza se separa de él y se levanta, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el rocío de la mañana al igual que él. Starscream se levanta del suelo, ejercitaba su hombro al sentirlo entumecido por la manera como durmió la noche anterior, ella lo ve con expectación, pero desvía su miraba cuando el F-15 la mira de repente, Starscream sonríe de manera burlona y deja de mover su hombro cuando sintió que estaba bien.

.- ¿Sigues siendo tímida conmigo después de lo que ocurrió anoche? .- Inquirió de manera traviesa y burlona, ella lo ve de manera reprobatoria.

.- Precisamente por eso mismo me avergüenza verte, nunca pensé que pasaría esto entre nosotros, no es que me esté quejando, me gustó mucho, pero…es extraño que de todos los mecas que hay en el universo tú eres quien me hizo el amor, si mi hermano se entera habrá problemas, GRAVES problemas .- Dijo Nightwind muy preocupada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como suele hacerlo cuando la atacaba los nervios, Starscream se acerca a ella sin borrar su sonrisa y coloca su mano sobre la de ella para detener su acción, Nightwind lo mira de reojo.

.- Darkstar no tiene porque enterarse, lo que ocurrió aquí será un secreto, entre tú y yo .- Dijo él manteniendo su sonrisa, ella lo miró perpleja al principio, pero luego ella asintió aceptando el nuevo pacto, Starscream asiente satisfecho y luego se vuelve sobre sus talones para levantar el vuelo.

.- Oye .- Dijo Nightwind de repente, Starscream se detiene y la mira sobre su hombro .- Quiero decirte que…emmmm bueno emmm…es difícil decirlo pero…Starscream tú…me gustas mucho, y yo desde que te conocí guardé mi virginidad para tí, sé que es tarde para eso pero…creo que deberías saberlo…no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera .- Concluyó ella volviendo a jugar con sus dedos, ella no se percató de la expresión del F-15, él ensanchó sus ópticos hasta más no poder, su respiración se detuvo y su bomba de combustible retumbó con más fuerza, entonces él no era el único, ella también siente lo mismo por él, Starscream no sabe que hacer, si volver a repetir la acción de anoche o simplemente ignorarla, pero no quería precipitarse, tampoco quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado porque estaría engañándose a sí mismo, Starscream suspiró derrotado y volvió su vista al frente.

.- No lo he pensado Nightwind, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, he conocido muchas mujeres en mi vida y ninguna es como tú, eres…una buena chica .- Starscream se sintió incómodo al confesar esas palabras, sus ópticos brillaban de vergüenza y se alegra estar de espaldas a Nightwind, ella levanta su mirada sorprendida y sonríe feliz al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del ex – comandante aéreo, ella siempre ha visto a Starscream como un meca frío y sin sentimientos, pero parece que él debajo de esa capa de individualismo y crueldad hay corazón, ella corre la pequeña distancia entre ella y el seeker y abraza el poderoso brazo plateado y azul, Starscream sintió que todo el energon se subía a su cabeza y tragó aceite, miró a la chica reojo y ella lo liberó sonriéndole ampliamente, los labios de él apenas se tuercen en una nerviosa sonrisa, él pensaba que le costará adaptarse a esto al principio, pero reconoce que se siente muy bien…además de ser el dueño absoluto de los Decepticons, entonces a Nightwind se le ocurre una idea.

.- Oye…¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera hasta el Rigel? .- Propone Nightwind muy animada y trotando en el mismo lugar, la expresión de timidez y vergüenza de Starscream se transforma en presunción y autosuficiencia, el seeker la enfrenta con los brazos cruzados sonriendo malévolamente.

.- ¿Así que quieres una carrera¿piensas que puedes derrotar al Orgullo de la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron? .-

.- Siempre hay una primera vez .- Responde tranquilamente la joven seeker deteniendo su calentamiento.

.- Pero hoy no será esa vez pequeña, créeme .- Starscream se coloca en posición y Nightwind lo imita .- Haré que tragues vapor niña, nadie ha derrotado a Starscream el Poderoso y dudo que tú puedas hacerlo .- Dijo Starscream mirándola de reojo sin borrar la expresión petulante de su rostro.

.- No te confíes "Starscream el Poderoso", recuerda que yo no soy una jugadora limpia .- Advirtió Nightwind con la misma expresión.

.- Que casualidad, yo tampoco lo soy .- Dijo Starscream de manera sarcástica y ambos se preparan para arrancar .- Te concedo el honor de hacer el conteo pequeña .-

.- ¡En sus marcas…! .- Anunció Nightwind y Starscream se preparó, pero de pronto ella corrió, levantó el vuelo y se transformó rápidamente dejando atrás a un atónito Starscream que escuchó la risilla traviesa de la seeker negra y violeta, casi al instante el seeker escarlata reacciona y se da cuenta de lo ocurrido.

.- ¡Oye pequeña tramposa…! .- Exclamó Starscream a la vez que levantaba el vuelo y se transformaba a pocos metros del suelo, sus propulsores rugieron por la potencia agregada, se elevó a toda velocidad alcanzando a la seeker oscura.

Nightwind agregó más potencia a sus propulsores y comenzó a alejarse de Starscream, la risa divertida de ella se escuchaba por los aires y entre las nubes, Starscream aumentó la velocidad y rebasó a la seeker girando en espiral, Nightwind lo imita y ambos penetran en un campo de nubes rojas, Starscream enciende su radar al menos para no chocar con algún ave o con la montaña, sabía perfectamente bien que en estos momentos ella debe tener el programa antirradar encendido, pero no debe volar a ciegas, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad pero aun no bordea la barrera del sonido, Starscream se preguntaba en donde rayos está esa tramposa, también recordó que también posee silenciadores, en pocas palabras, lo más probable es que ella se haya ido lejos y él estaba de tonto dentro de las nubes, Starscream maldice bajo su aliento, de pronto siente la pequeña y traviesa risilla de la seeker, Starscream se dio cuenta que ella volaba sobre su espalda encima de él.

.- Hola Starscream…adiós Starscream .- Saludo de manera burlona la seeker mientras agregaba más velocidad a sus propulsores.

.- ¡Qué demonios…! .- Exclamó el F-15 mientras veía a Nightwind alejarse rápidamente de él mientras giraba para volver a volar sobre su vientre.

Starscream sonrió de manera presumida, el seeker aumentó más la velocidad rebasando a la joven Nightwind y dejándola atrás, pero ella lo imita y sale del campo de nubes rojas yendo en picada para ganar más velocidad, Starscream sale de una nube roja y observa la acción de la seeker, Nightwind se dejó llevar por la gravedad por unos cuantos metros y luego levantó su nariz tomando altura nuevamente, pero apenas había adelantado unos cuantos metros, Starscream sonríe de manera presuntuosa, él podría dispararle un rayo nulificador y acabar esta competencia con su victoria, así quedaría a mano con ella, pero ya estaban cerca de la base y era hora de estirar sus alas y llegar a mach 2.8 y acabar con esta carrera como debe ser, con SU victoria como el seeker más veloz, Starscream rebasa a Nighwind riendo de manera burlona, pero ella no se deja intimidar, aumenta su velocidad al máximo y ella alcanza al seeker que comenzó a descender al igual que ella, ambos volaban ala con ala, el Rigel se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, su objetivo era la puerta de entrada, ambos se transforman casi simultáneamente y se dejan llevar por los propulsores y la gravedad, Starscream mira a su oponente con su clásica sonrisa maquiavélica, ella simplemente le muestra la glosa como insulto y el seeker solo ríe por el gesto tan infantil.

Ambos apagan sus propulsores y ninguno cedió la velocidad, Starscream seguía sonriendo, pero ella también sonreía de presunción y desafío, el suelo se acercaba cada vez más rápido y los 2 se prepararon para el aterrizaje, Starscream aterriza deslizándose graciosamente en el suelo, Nightwind utiliza su habilidad especial de magnetismo para amortiguar la caída, ahora comienza la carrera a pie hacia la puerta de la entrada, Starscream corría dejando atrás a su rival, pero Nightwing aprovechó el suelo metálico y comenzó a patinar usando de nuevo su habilidad, solo así pudo llegar a la par con el seeker escarlata, Starscream aceleró de nuevo usando todas sus fuerzas, de nuevo dejó a Nightwind atrás, él reía y jadeaba al mismo tiempo, pero ella no se rindió, antes que el F-15 pudiera llegar a la puerta Nightwind volvió a usar su magnetismo paralizando a Starscream, él estaba completamente atónito y trataba de moverse desesperadamente, gruñía y gemía de frustración mientras escuchaba la risita traviesa de Nightwind que pasaba patinando por su lado despidiéndose agitando animadamente su mano, el seeker la miraba frustrado y molesto, solo cuando ella cruzó el umbral del Rigel liberó a su oponente del magnetismo, Starscream suspiró por el exceso de frustración y cruzó la puerta de la base con pasos agigantados y pesados, pudo ver a Nightwind brincando y riendo de alegría, él cruza los brazos frente a su pecho y miraba fríamente a Nightwind al escuchar una y otra vez "te gané".

.- ¡Sabes muy bien que no fue justo, yo fui el que debió haber ganado! .- Exclamó Starscream señalándola con un índice acusador, ella se ríe aun más y dobla su cuerpo en 2 cruzando sus brazos frente a su barriga.

.- Si que eres un mal perdedor Starscream .- Dijo ella entre risas y cayendo al piso.

.- Mira quien habla de malos perdedores .-

.- Veo que se están divirtiendo .- Dijo el líder renegado muy sonriente al ver a su hermana reír con ganas, Nightwind deja de reír y corre hacia su hermano y le da un enorme abrazo que cortó momentáneamente la circulación del seeker mayor, después ella lo besa en la mejilla y luego se retira por el pasillo canturreando "le gané a Starscream", Darkstar sonríe conmovido mientras ve como ella se aleja de ellos brincando como una chispita, luego el líder le dedica una mirada divertida al seeker escarlata que permanecía mudo, con mirada fría y los brazos cruzados, la viva expresión de frustración, Darkstar ríe entre dientes .- Veo que tuviste la desgracia de competir con ella, olvídalo Starscream, Nightwind es tan tramposa y traidora como tú, ella hace lo que sea por ganar .- Concluyó tranquilamente el seeker negro y vinotinto.

.- Si ya lo sé, ella me lo dijo antes .- Dijo Starscream encogiéndose de hombros.

.- No sé que fue lo que hiciste para que cambiara de humor de manera radical, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho .- Darkstar se acerca a Starscream y extiende su mano, el F-15 lo ve por un instante y luego extiende la suya, ambos estrechan sus manos .- Gracias Starscream, en verdad muchas gracias .-

.- "_Si tan solo supieras_" .- Pensó el seeker escarlata .- No hay problema .- Respondió finalmente, Darkstar luego palmeó el hombro del ex – comandante aéreo amistosamente y salió de la nave para visitar a sus proveedores de combustible.

Starscream suspira y sonríe malévolamente por la ingenuidad del líder renegado, pero también por las tendencias de Nightwind, quizás ella no sea tan traidora como él, pero es algo puede entender perfectamente y quizás pueda ayudarla a perfeccionar ese arte…hasta cierto punto, entonces se retira a su habitación para tomar un baño y luego vigilar a ese bastardo de Galvatron, hace unos días que no sabía de sus actividades y será mejor que lo vigile nuevamente, mañana volverá a tomar sus actividades de seguir practicando Spark – Na – Su, será mejor que esta vez se tome medio día para practicar y el resto vigilar a su Némesis, no debe perderlo de vista por un instante, el éxito de su venganza depende de ello.

Al día siguiente Starscream regresó a su lugar secreto como decía su agenda, estuvo media mañana practicando su arte marcial personalizado, o al menos lo intentaba, su mente estaba perdida en otro plano mientras que su cuerpo realizaba las acciones por inercia, el seeker no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, cada cierto tiempo veía el lugar de su encuentro amoroso con Nightwind y las imágenes de lo que pasó hace 2 noches aparecían en su cabeza como vivos retratos una y otra vez, el seeker escarlata sacudía su cabeza para enterrar esas imágenes en el fondo de su cerebro y continuaba con el entrenamiento, pero de nuevo lo sucedido entre él y Nightwind volvió a escaparse de su cabeza y lo azotaba como una lluvia de agua fría terrestre, Starscream frota su rostro con ambas manos de manera frustrada, era inútil continuar con el entrenamiento, era obvio que esa interfaz le había gustado, pero jamás pensó que lo volvería tan loco como para mantenerlo distraído por un largo período de tiempo.

El miraba el lecho y luego el lago, recordó a las luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor como si los incitara a hacer el amor, era como si esos insectos hubiese sentido la química entre ellos y luego los hechizara, por ese momento él había olvidado la Gran Guerra, los Autobots y los Decepticons, hasta había olvidado a Galvatron, solo tenía ópticos y mente para Nightwind, los humanos tenían una creencia que podía compararse con su situación actual, cuando hablaban de asuntos amorosos a veces se referían a Cupido, el Dios del Amor en la mitología grecorromana, dicen que cuando Cupido te hería con una flecha dorada inmediatamente sentías los efectos del amor, tal vez las luciérnagas cuando bailan provocan el mismo efecto, aunque es poco probable, además…Starscream no era supersticioso, pero le intrigaba lo sucedido, siempre había querido tener una interfaz con Nightwind pero había tenido un autocontrol envidiable, hasta esa noche.

Starscream suspira, él lo reconoció en ese momento, le gusta la seeker nocturna y cada vez que está cerca de ella sentía la necesidad de besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, ahora sentía unos enormes deseos de protegerla, algo poco usual en él tratándose de segundas y terceras personas, y bastante extraño porque antes no sentía esa necesidad ni siquiera cuando la rescató del Thanatos, pero le restó atención poco después, decidió alejarse del lugar y regresar al Rigel para seguir con la otra rutina, al menos ver la actividad del desquiciado Lord Decepticon lo distraerá un rato de esos extraños pensamientos, Starscream dio un último vistazo al lecho y luego se elevó manteniendo su vista fija en él, repentinamente se transforma y sus propulsores encienden a máxima potencia y lo impulsan fuera del lugar.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y sin novedad, no había nada fuera de lo común excepto algunas bandadas de aves cyborgs que emigraban por el cambio de estación, chillaban y graznaban anunciando su partida al lugar de alimentación y reproducción, algunas aves aprovecharon el vórtice de aire que dejaba Starscream tras de sí para aminorar el esfuerzo de vuelo, pero cuando el seeker se dio cuenta de esto aceleró de pronto incinerando algunas aves en el proceso, veía con malévola satisfacción como algunas aves caían del cielo muertas y con el cuerpo en llamas, otras aves se dispersaron graznando frenéticamente por el enorme susto, el seeker rió cruelmente y bastante satisfecho, se sintió como una especie de catarsis por la cantidad de presión que tenía, el F-15 suspiró de satisfacción y continuó con su viaje, de pronto su computadora percibe 2 cuerpos que se movían frenéticamente, pudo identificarlos, eran Divemaster el seeker más joven y…Nightwind.

El seeker suspira derrotado, justamente ahora tenía que encontrarla en su camino, pero estaba seguro que si no la encontraba aquí, la encontraría en el Rigel, el seeker se transforma y continúa volando en su forma original, al acercarse puede ver que Nightwind estaba tratando de atrapar a Divemaster, pero sus intentos fallaban, ambos reían y parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho, pero al divisarlo dejan de jugar y Nightwind se acerca a él muy emocionada, Divemaster la seguía de cerca pero no compartía el sentimiento, Starscream se detiene en medio del aire y los nocturnos hacen lo mismo, de pronto el seeker escarlata sintió como su procesador de energon bailaba dentro de sí cuando volvió a mirarla a los ópticos, Nightwind sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero ella disimuló para no levantar sospechas.

.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Starscream? .- Preguntó la seeker oscura tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, Starscream despierta inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de ella.

.- Nada solo…me dirigía a la base, he estado volando todo el día sin parar .- Mintió él y se maldecía internamente por decir una excusa barata, Nightwind asiente sonriendo de manera traviesa .- Bueno…ya debo irme .- El seeker continuó su camino y los nocturnos se apartaron de su camino.

.- Espera¿te gustaría jugar a la lleva? .- Pregunta Nightwind colocándose delante del seeker escarlata sin borrar su sonrisa, el rostro de Divemaster pasa por 3 tipos de expresiones diferentes en menos de 5 segundos, pero Starscream simplemente quedó perplejo, la seeker negra y violeta estuvo esperando la respuesta.

.- No tengo tiempo para juego de niños Nightwind .- Dijo Starscream en voz baja pero muy ofendido y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, Nightwind vuelve a colocarse delante de él con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y sin dejar de sonreír, Starscream la mira con frialdad y a ella parece no importarle.

.- La lleva es un juego de niños si tu lo quieres ver así, se necesita bastante agilidad para poder atrapar a los jugadores además de paciencia y concentración .- Dijo Nightwind levantando su rostro con presunción, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron de incomodidad.

.- Aun así no deja de ser un juego de niños .- Repitió el seeker apartándose de nuevo, se alejó un poco de los nocturnos y Nightwind estrecha sus ópticos y comienza a seguirlo, pero Starscream no le presta atención.

.- ¿Ves?, ese es tu error, no puedes ver más allá de las apariencias .- Dijo ella insistiendo, Starscream tuerce sus ópticos al ver que la seeker se coloca frente a él pero sin detenerse .- No debes juzgar el energon por su presentación sino por su calidad¿por qué no vez a la lleva como un entrenamiento en vez de un juego? .- Inquirió ella colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y sin detenerse, Starscream suspira fastidiado.

.- Si que eres insistente avecilla .- Susurró Starscream sonriendo levemente, ella amplía más su sonrisa.

.- Tu objetivo es atrapar a unos enemigos sumamente ágiles, está prohibido esconderse en las nubes, aterrizar o usar habilidades especiales, seamos justos esta vez .- Dijo ella guiñando un óptico, Starscream ríe entre dientes.

.- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que me vas a convencer?, y si es así¿piensas que voy a creer en tu palabra? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata estrechando sus ópticos de manera incrédula, Nightwind lanza una mirada fugaz a Divemaster que estaba conteniendo la risa y luego vuelve a mirar al antiguo comandante aéreo.

.- Digamos que seré una buena chispa y te daré la oportunidad de vengarte por lo que pasó en la carrera, así que… .- Toca rápidamente la cabina del seeker .- ¡Tu la llevas! .- Nightwind sale volando riendo de manera divertida junto con Divemaster, en ese segundo Starscream volvió a tener la sensación de haber sido engañado nuevamente y de manera frustrada aprieta sus temblorosos puños sintiendo el energon hirviendo subir por su cabeza al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la risilla traviesa de los chicos.

.- ¡NIGHTWIND! .- Estalló el seeker escarlata y salió tras ella a toda velocidad, al atraer su atención la seeker nocturna vuela más rápido al igual que su amigo .- ¡No te burlarás de mi esta vez, voy a atraparte! .-

.- ¡Vuela rápido Dive! .- Chilló la seeker oscura al ver al que lleva la roña acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad, los chicos reían y volaban a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de un frustrado seeker escarlata.

Los 3 jugaron el resto del día y por supuesto mientras Starscream la lleva su objetivo principal era Nightwind, cada vez que la tocaba decía palabras como "la venganza es dulce" o "atrápame si puedes", al principio le fastidiaba tener que someterse a este jueguito infantil como suele llamarlo, pero luego fue encontrándole el lado divertido y comenzó a reír, no era la típica risa cruel o sarcástica que suele tener y por ende todos conocen, sino una risa genuina, refrescante, Starscream comenzó a relajarse y a divertirse de una manera…como diría él, diferente, hasta Divemaster comenzó a tomar confianza y ahora se divertía el doble.

Los seekers regresaron al Rigel al atardecer, estaban agotados de tanto ejercicio pero de muy buen humor, hacía tiempo que Starscream no tenía los ánimos tan elevados, y se sentía mucho más ágil que antes, era cierto lo que decía la joven Nightwind, el juego le había aumentado su agilidad, su precisión, su velocidad, y sus reflejos, recordó que los niños humanos usaban ese método cuando estaban en crecimiento, mejoraban todas sus habilidades mientras se divertían, primitivo pero práctico, Starscream preguntó en donde habían aprendido a jugar ese juego, Divemaster le respondió que los cyborgs le habían enseñado diferentes tipos de juegos, unos más divertidos que otros, pero Nightwind y Divemaster perfeccionaron la lleva usando solo la habilidad de volar, era mucho más divertido.

Divemaster se despidió de sus compañeros de juego y se retiró a la cantina para buscar sustento y luego ira a recargarse, dejó a Starscream y a Nightwind solos en el pasillo de los dormitorios comunes, entonces la timidez volvió a apoderarse de la seeker oscura y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, Starscream ya conoce esa pequeña maña, ella estaba nerviosa y el sonríe de manera burlona y aun no puede creer que a estas alturas ella aun sea tímida con él.

.- Ya deja de hacer eso Nightwind .- Pidió muy sonriente y calmado el seeker escarlata, ella lo miró de reojo con timidez y poco a poco sus manos se separaron y quedaron a los lados de su dorso.

.- Lo siento, sé que es una tontería que aun siga siendo tímida pero no lo puedo evitar .- Dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, Starscream amplía más su sonrisa.

.- No te preocupes pronto aprenderás .- Dijo él mientras pulsaba su código personal en el panel de control y la puerta se abre emitiendo su característico siseo .- Bueno…nos vemos mañana Nightwind .- Se despidió el seeker, pero ella no quería irse aun.

.- ¿Starscream? .- Llamó ella tímidamente, el seeker se detiene y mira a la meca alada con ópticos dudosos, ella titubea al principio, pero luego se decide y rodea el cuello de Starscream con sus brazos, acerca su rostro al de él y le da un beso suave, fue un roce, pero largo y dulce, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron sorprendidos al principio, pero luego los fue apagando y rodeó la cintura de Nightwind y la atrajo hacia sí, dejándose llevar por el oleaje sentimental que ahora lo abrumaba.

Fue un momento intenso y a la vez prolongado según ellos, pero a penas duró unos cuantos segundos, sus bombas de combustible retumbaban con tanta fuerza que pensaron que iba a salirse de sus pechos, también provocó que el energon circulara con más velocidad por su cuerpo aumentando la temperatura de sus componentes internos, los 2 se separan apenas un poco, ambos jadeaban por la falta de aire, Nightwind se separó gentilmente de él mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie haya visto la escena, Starscream traga aceite sorprendido consigo mismo por dejarse tocar y besar por alguien más, pero es Nightwind, solo ella tiene el permiso de tocarlo de esa manera, vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior bajando su cabeza avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer, también jugaba con sus dedos como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

.- Eso fue rápido .- Dijo Starscream sonriendo pícaramente haciendo avergonzar más a la joven seeker.

.- Lo siento es que no pude contenerme… .-

.- Esta bien .- Interrumpió el ex – comandante aéreo levantando su mano, ambos permanecen en silencio por unos segundos, durante ese momento Starscream miró los ópticos de Nightwind y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse así por ella, no vale la pena seguir peleando en contra de lo que dicta su chispa, era una batalla perdida, desde un principio lo fue, y ahora es cuando se da cuenta de ello, pero eso no quiere decir que el plan de vengarse de Galvatron se venga abajo, y tampoco ser el líder de los Decepticons, debe dejarle en claro a Nightwind que él no compartirá su poder con nadie, ni siquiera con ella, en cuanto al trato especial solo será durante los ratos libres y será en secreto para evitar que el favoritismo destruya su imagen y reinado, y también quiere evitar tener hijos, lo que menos quiere en este universo es heredar su poder a alguien que no tiene ni tendrá el don de gobernar ni tampoco aprecie el sabor del poder.

.- Bueno emmm…ya debo irme, no quiero que nadie nos vea haciendo esto .- Dijo Nightwind un poco más calmada, Starscream asintió estando de acuerdo .- Buenas noches Starscream .-

.- Nos vemos luego…Nightwind .- Dijo él, la seeker se dio vuelta y se alejó del seeker con pasos lentos, Starscream no la perdió de vista ni un segundo, antes de doblar la esquina ella se volvió para mirar una vez más al seeker escarlata, luego sonríe y desparece por los pasillos, Starscream queda unos minutos atónito, pero luego sonríe satisfecho y luego entra a su habitación, la puerta se cierra detrás de él y queda bloqueada, el seeker se dirige a la computadora y la enciende, realiza todo el proceso para conectarse con el satélite, en menos de un minuto estableció contacto y la cámara satelital comenzó a mostrar imágenes en vivo de su enemigo mortal.

Como siempre estaba agrediendo a sus subordinados tanto física como verbalmente, y al parecer ya habían asesinado a uno de los triple changers traidores, Octane, el seeker sintió pena por el meca, era relajado, amaba estar rodeado de mujeres, y jugaba con su alimento, pero era un buen guerrero y definitivamente un gran actor, recordó la vez que él lo ayudó a salir de la cripta Decepticon hace 2 años, el sujeto estaba tan aterrado con su presencia que se transformó involuntariamente y quedó atascado a media transformación, el seeker apenas rió entre dientes al recordar ese episodio, ese ciclo fue la última vez que vio a Octane vivo, pero al parecer Blitzwing aun sigue desaparecido, ese es el siguiente objetivo de Galvatron, solo espera que ese idiota no se aparezca ahora, es mejor que Galvatron se mantenga distraído con él ahora, el día de su partida con Nightwind estaba cerca, prefiere tomar desprevenido a su Némesis que tener un combate frontal, el seeker estuvo 2 horas vigilando al Lord Decepticon y lo único interesante que pudo averiguar fue la exterminación de Octane, y por supuesto derrumbar su buen humor al escuchar varios comentarios de los Decepticons referidos a él mismo de manera despectiva y ofensiva.

.- Al menos no me han olvidado .- Dijo Starscream de manera sarcástica mientras apagaba la computadora, luego se levanta de su asiento y se deja caer pesadamente en la cama de recarga, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño, el viaje a Char, su venganza, la recuperación de su lugar como líder y por último…Nightwind, no podía evitarlo, ella siempre esta rondando su cabeza como un fantasma, con una tonta sonrisa Starscream se quedó dormido mientras las deliciosas cargas de energía penetraban en su cuerpo.

Era las 2 en punto de la madrugada y Darkstar permanecía despierto en su habitación leyendo su datapad, su hermana había ido a la habitación a darle el beso de buenas noches hace rato, ella ahora estaba dormida, como la mayoría de los seekers, excepto los que tenían guardia nocturna, no había ningún ruido extraño a su alrededor, tan solo el canturreo de los grillos y los arrullos de las ranas, miró por su ventana y no vio ninguna nube flotando por el cielo, la noche era limpia y el manto negro estaba cubierto de hermosas y titilantes estrellas, Darkstar suspira y se relaja, esta noche la sentía diferente a las otras, sentía una extraña tranquilidad, incluso más que otros días, tanta paz lo ponía nervioso, si se relaja más de lo necesario puede que los Decepticons lo tomen desprevenido, su comunicador interno comienza a sonar y Darkstar da un leve respingo, después de un suspiro el seeker atiende la llamada.

.- Aquí Darkstar .-

.- Darkstar soy Hunter, nuestros sensores captaron 4 señales que se acercan a toda velocidad .- Informó el ex – agente, luego Darkstar dirige su mirada a la ventanilla y pudo divisar entre la oscuridad a 4 seekers Decepticons que volaban en su dirección, el líder renegado frunce el ceño perplejo.

.- Esto es extraño¿se acercan al Rigel sin tener los antirradares encendidos? .- Inquirió Darkstar perplejo.

.- Es la primera vez que hacen eso, no sé en qué están pensando .-

.- De todas maneras no debemos darles la oportunidad, sabía que había algo oxidado detrás de tanta tranquilidad, Hunter, reúne a todos los guardias y prepárense para defender la base, me reuniré con ustedes ahora mismo en el aire .-

.- Entendido .- La transmisión cesa y Darkstar se levanta de su cama, corre hacia la puerta y cuando sale pudo ver a todos los guardias reuniéndose en el aire para bloquear el paso de los Decepticons, el líder renegado fue el último en levantar el vuelo, cuando dio la orden todos los seekers se transformaron y se lanzaron al ataque sin perder tiempo.

Darkstar esperó el momento apropiado para disparar, y luego abrió fuego seguido de sus compañeros, pero los Decepticons esquivan los disparos, los renegados seguían disparando y defendían al Rigel a toda costa, varios seekers que estaban durmiendo despertaron al escuchar el sonido de la batalla y salieron de la base para ver como progresaba, entre esos estaba Starscream, otros seguían dentro de sus habitaciones y veían a través de las ventanillas, como Nightwind, sin embargo hay algo que le llamó la atención a Darkstar, los Decepticons no devolvieron el fuego, tan solo se preocupaban por esquivar los disparos, entonces se transformaron y quedaron estáticos en medio del aire, Darkstar ordenó a sus camaradas que cesaran el fuego y se transformaran, pero que se mantuvieran en alerta, todos los renegados obedecieron y rodearon a los Decepticons sin dejar de apuntarlos con sus rifles, al sentirse amenazados levantan sus manos levemente en señal de rendición, Darkstar se acerca a ellos pero mantiene cierta distancia, pudo identificar al líder del grupo, los renegados que permanecían en tierra miraban expectantes lo que sucedía, Starscream apenas ensanchó sus ópticos cuando reconoció al que dirigía al grupo, Nightwind ahogó un grito por lo mismo.

.- Si que tienen agallas para acercarse aquí ustedes 4 solos…o es que son demasiado estúpidos .- Dijo Darkstar de manera despectiva.

.- No vinimos a pelear Darkstar, les pedimos humildemente que bajen sus armas, no hay necesidad de usarlas, créeme .- Dijo Marauder usando un tono de voz sumiso, pero Darkstar estrecha sus ópticos incrédulo, hubo un incómodo silencio y ambos seekers se miraban a los ópticos.

.- ¿Díganme a qué vienen? .- Demandó el líder renegado, Marauder exhaló su presión.

.- Abandonamos a Skyscorcher y a los Decepticons, escapamos del Thanatos sin ser vistos, nadie sabe que estamos aquí .- Explicó brevemente Marauder, Darkstar cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho sin cambiar su expresión, Marauder traga aceite preocupado, no sabía si Darkstar creería su historia, los otros Decepticons también estaban muy nerviosos y miraban a cada rostro de los renegados, todos se veían severos y no dudarían en disparar al menor movimiento.

.- ¿Y por qué ustedes decidieron abandonar la causa? .- Inquirió de nuevo Darkstar, fue entonces que el semblante de Marauder se marchitó de tristeza.

.- Fue por lo que ocurrió esa noche con Nightwind, yo no estaba de acuerdo, y ellos tampoco .- Señaló con su pulgar a sus 3 camaradas .- Traté de convencer a Skyscorcher de que no…le hiciera daño pero…fue inútil, lo único que pudimos hacer fue dejar escapar a Starscream con tu hermana .- Dijo Marauder implorando con su vista a Darkstar, y rogando mentalmente a Primus por que creyera en su historia, Darkstar analizó a Marauder por unos segundos, luego con un ademán ordenó a los soldados que bajaran sus armas, ellos obedecieron, Marauder y los otros dieron un respiro de alivio y ellos bajaron sus manos también, al parecer había convencido al líder renegado.

Los demás seekers que estaban en tierra comentaban entre sí lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Starscream permaneció impávido, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente la escena, Nightwind se dirigió a la puerta y se situó al lado de Starscream para ver con más claridad lo que ocurría.

.- De acuerdo Marauder, sé que dejaste escapar a Starscream y a mi hermana porque ella me lo dijo, pero eso no quiere decir que crea todo lo que estás diciendo, estarán en prisión hasta que confirme que su traición a los Decepticons es genuina .- Dijo Darkstar con firmeza, Marauder y los demás fruncieron, no les agradó la idea de estar encerrados en una celda quien sabe hasta que momento, Marauder le lanza una mirada inquisitiva a sus camaradas y ellos asienten, entonces el ex – segundo al mando se arranca las insignias de sus alas y las deja caer al suelo semiorgánico, los demás lo imitan, y luego ofrecen sus muñecas, Darkstar ordena a Hunter que les coloque las esposas de energon y este lo hace.

Todos descienden al suelo y llevan a la nave a los nuevos renegados, los demás miran expectante a los recién llegados, especialmente Nightwind que sintió una extraña pena por Marauder, el seeker mira a la joven de reojo avergonzado y luego baja su mirada, no tenía valor para mirarla a los ópticos, después de que entraran los prisioneros los siguieron los demás, algunos retomaron sus labores de guardia, otros se devolvieron a sus habitaciones para volver a dormir, y los más curiosos como Nightwind fueron a la prisión con Darkstar y los demás para ver que pasará después, Darkstar hablaría al día siguiente con Hellfire para tomar una decisión, Starscream de nuevo sintió la necesidad de proteger a Nightwind por alguna extraña razón, no le agrada la idea de tener a esos sujetos cerca de ella aunque los haya ayudado a escapar, los tendría vigilados aunque Darkstar decida dejarlos libre en el Rigel.

En la negrura del pantano una figura vigilaba cada movimiento de los renegados, el espía estrecha sus ópticos al ver a Marauder y a los demás entregarse por su propia voluntad, estuvo hasta que todos entraron al Rigel, solo ese momento el espía Cloudraider asciende al cielo manteniendo su habilidad especial de camuflaje encendido al igual que su silenciador y antirradar para evitar ser visto por los guardias, Cloudraider sintió un enorme odio recorrer por sus conductos, nunca pensó que Marauder fuera capaz de traicionarlos y solo por lástima, el espía sintió unas enormes náuseas con solo pensarlo, el seeker se transformó y se dirigió a toda velocidad al Thanatos, Skyscorcher debe saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Al enterarse de la situación Skyscorcher comenzó a descargar su furia disparando a una de las paredes de su habitación, blasfemaba y gritaba con toda su chispa, la traición es lo que más aborrece el seeker de la cicatriz porque automáticamente lo relaciona con Starscream, y odia a ese seeker con pasión, continuó disparando hasta que comenzó a formar un enorme agujero del tamaño de su cabeza y medianamente profundo, Cloudraider mirada las acciones de su Comandante en completo silencio y rezando para que no cambie de blanco, solo cuando atravesó la pared fue que pudo calmarse a medias, bajó su arma jadeando por la pérdida de energía, dirigió sus furiosos ópticos amarillos al espía, éste respingó levemente por los nervios.

.- Esto no se quedará así¡Nadie traiciona a Skyscorcher y vive para contarlo! .- Dijo con firmeza el Comandante, se acercó con pasos agigantados al espía, éste se sintió encoger por el miedo .- A partir de ahora tu serás el Sub – Comandante Cloudraider, reúne a todos los soldados disponibles, atacaremos al Rigel y los exterminaremos de una vez por todas .- Ordenó bruscamente el Comandante, Cloudraider no contestó, simplemente se retiró corriendo a buscar a todos los seekers, Skyscorcher pudo escuchar a través de la puerta las órdenes que daba el nuevo oficial, él mismo será quien dirija el ataque, esta noche arderá el mismo infierno.

En la prisión Marauder y los otros seekers fueron encerrados en celdas separadas, desde que llegaron solo han hablado de cómo podrán probarle a Darkstar y a Hellfire que ya no están con los Decepticons, saben muy bien que él es difícil de persuadir, solo esperan que Hellfire pueda ablandarlo un poco, después escuchan unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, los ex – decepticons están alerta y dieron un respiro en parte de alivio y parte decepción al no ver a la persona que esperaban, Nightwind apareció ante ellos y a cada uno les dedicó una mirada desconfiada, pero ellos no se quejaron, uno bajó la cabeza avergonzado, otros 2 suplicaron con sus ópticos, el otro se devolvió a su banco y le dio la espalda a las barras de energon, Marauder se sentó en su banco sin dejar de mirar a su visitante.

.- Sé que no tengo derecho a hacerte esta pregunta pero…¿cómo estás Nightwind? .- Se atrevió Marauder, ella solo suspiró y negó con su cabeza .- ¿Pregunta estúpida verdad? .- Concluyó el ex – decepticon.

.- No…no es estúpida, pero me enoja que seas TU quien la haga .- Dijo Nightwind con voz muy oscura, Marauder suspira resignado y los demás miran expectante la escena.

.- Lo sé .- El seeker se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a las barras de energon .- Nightwind, lo lamento mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, traté de convencer a Skyscorcher pero… .-

.- ¿Lo sientes? .- Interrumpe Nightwind cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho .- ¡¿Lo sientes¡¿tienes idea de lo que me hizo ese desgraciado, tienes idea del daño que hizo?!, no…no la tienes, porque no eres TU quien vivió ese infierno, no sentiste en metal caliente la humillación, el dolor, el trauma…si en verdad estabas tan preocupado por mí hubieras hecho algo más que "tratar de convencer a Skyscorcher", pero no lo hiciste, quizás lo haya superado, pero no quiere decir que eso nunca pasó y ahora tendré que vivir con ese recuerdo por el resto de mi vida .- Dijo Nightwind conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Marauder baja su cabeza avergonzado.

.- Sé que no merezco perdón, ninguno de nosotros lo merecemos, pero…queremos enmendar de alguna manera nuestros errores Nightwind, nosotros nos dimos cuenta que esta guerra está mal y… .-

.- Se dieron cuenta muy tarde .- Volvió a interrumpir la seeker .- Muchos hermanos han fallecido por esta estúpida guerra, tanto de este lado como del otro .- Dijo Nightwind ensombreciendo su tono de voz nuevamente, Marauder asiente estando de acuerdo.

.- Pero más vale tarde que nunca¿no lo crees Nightwind? .- Inquirió el ex – decepticon con algo de esperanza en su voz, ella estrecha sus ópticos e iba a decir algo más, pero un temblor interrumpe su conversación, entonces la alarma comienza a sonar alertando a todos los soldados y la voz de Darkstar dijo a través de los altoparlantes que los Decepticons estaban atacando la base, en la prisión tanto Nightwind como los prisioneros ensanchan sus ópticos sorprendidos y luego ella le dedica una mirada furiosa a Marauder, el prisionero niega con su cabeza.

.- ¿Así que éste es su plan, pretender que se rendían para que bajemos la guardia y nos ataquen? .- Inquirió furiosa la seeker tratando de que su voz sonara más alto que la alarma.

.- No es lo que tu crees Nightwind, te juramos que ninguno de nosotros sabemos nada de esto .- Trató de defenderse el seeker, pero ella no le creyó.

.- ¿Y piensas que voy a creer esa estupidez después de lo que pasó? .-

.- Sé que es difícil Nightwind, pero tienes que creerme, podemos demostrarlo si nos liberas .- Dijo Marauder y otro temblor volvió a sacudir la nave

.- ¡¿Qué?! .-

.- Te lo suplico, libéranos y te demostraremos que nosotros no formamos parte de esto, vamos Nightwind, tu me debes una .- Dijo por fin el ex – decepticon, Nightwind lo mira de arriba a abajo desconfiada, luego miró a cada uno de los prisioneros y suspiró derrotada, desactivó cada celda y los prisioneros son liberados, Marauder le sonríe en agradecimiento y le da la señal a sus otros compañeros para pelear contra los Decepticons, Nightwind ve como ellos se alejan preguntándose si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, la seeker suspira y otro temblor vuelve a sacudir la nave, Nightwind tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para evitar caerse.

.- Primus, Darkstar va a matarme .- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventanilla más cercana para ver la batalla.

Afuera la batalla aumentaba en intensidad, Skyscorcher dirigía el ataque y gritaba con furia cada vez que se abalanzaba contra su enemigo, los demás trataban de vaporizar los cañones pero el escudo reflector evitaba todos los rayos láser enemigos, los renegados defendían la base con su propia vida, Darkstar y Starscream atacaban sin piedad a los Decepticons y ambos buscaban al seeker de la cicatriz para vengarse por lo que le hizo a Nightwind, para desgracia de Starscream, Darkstar fue el primero que lo encontró y ahora ambos tenían una batalla aérea feroz, pero no dejará que Darkstar se lleve toda la gloria, la batalla a su alrededor ardía casi como el ataque a Ciudad Autobot, Starscream se transforma y apunta su rifle al seeker negro y gris, usará su rayo nulificador para paralizarlo, y mientras está inmóvil lo golpeará hasta que quede convertido desperdicio, el seeker escarlata apunta y dispara, tomando por sorpresa al líder renegado que se transforma y ve como el Comandante cae a tierra aun transformado en jet cybertroniano, Starscream se va en picada para atrapar a Skyscorcher, al desaparecer el efecto del rayo y al sentir de nuevo sus flujos de energía recorrer por su cuerpo de nuevo se transforma en su modo original, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque Starscream ya estaba encima de él golpeándolo sin piedad mientras caían.

Darkstar vio expectante y preocupado como Starscream caía y golpeaba a la vez al seeker negro y gris, luego vio que los prisioneros se acercan a él, esto toma por sorpresa a Darkstar y apunta su rifle a Marauder que se dirigía a él aparentemente con malas intenciones, el seeker se transforma y dispara su rayo pero esta roza la cabeza de Darkstar y le da a un Decepticon que tenía en la espalda, el líder renegado vuelve su cabeza sorprendido hacia el atacante que caía muerto hacia el suelo, luego vuelve su mirada atónita a Marauder que estaba ahí flotando bajando su arma lentamente, Darkstar agradece con la mirada, el ex – decepticon asiente con su cabeza y ambos se separan para continuar con la batalla.

Mientras Starscream y Skyscorcher caen pesadamente a tierra, Starscream estaba encima de él golpeándolo a la cara sin cesar, gruñendo y gritando de furia, exclamando miles de groserías y maldiciéndolo por lo que le hizo a la joven seeker, pero Skyscorcher utiliza su habilidad especial y con sus dedos rocía un líquido corrosivo al hombro derecho de Starscream, el dolor era sumamente insoportable y se vio obligado a apartarse de Skyscorcher, gimiendo del dolor el F-15 vio como el ácido derretía su hombro y coloca su mano en la herida tratando de calmar el dolor, miró con mucha furia como Skyscorcher se levantaba del suelo riendo satisfecho, Starscream luchaba mentalmente contra el dolor y con un movimiento rápido levantó su arma y disparó en el hombro derecho de Skyscorcher que gritó de dolor y sorprendido por la rápida acción de su oponente, el jet cybertroniano coloca su mano en la herida para que el fluido violeta no escurriera, Skyscorcher aprieta sus dientes y gruñe frustrado y enojado, Starscream sonríe satisfecho entre el dolor.

.- Ahora estamos iguales .- Recalcó el F-15 con su mano en su hombro al igual que Skyscorcher.

.- ¡Pagarás por esto Starscream! .- Ladró furioso el seeker de la cicatriz que se lanzó a Starscream para golpearlo con el brazo que aun funciona, el seeker no pudo evitar el golpe debido al mareo del dolor, pero inmediatamente se repone y sin importarle el agudo dolor de su hombro Starscream, se abalanza a Skyscorcher, usando todas las reservas de su fuerza para golpear en las zonas claves del cuerpo de su oponente para debilitarlo más, el F-15 golpeaba sin piedad al Comandante, no le dio tiempo de defenderse y debido a eso pudo probar una muestra del poder del ex – comandante aéreo, Starscream le asestó un golpe en el pecho a Skyscorcher quebrando su cabina y el seeker negro y gris cae derrotado, Starscream estaba exhausto, su hombro dolía como el infierno, y con pasos tambaleantes se acercó a la figura golpeada y abollada de Skyscorcher, Starscream se hinca encima del cuerpo del seeker oscuro, éste lo miraba con odio, el seeker escarlata lo toma del cuello violentamente y lo obliga a sentarse.

.- No, TU pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Nightwind gusano miserable .- Corrigió Starscream en un áspero y odioso susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ópticos el F-15 levanta su arma y apuntó a la cabeza del Comandante, Starscream sintió el temblor del cuerpo de su oponente y éste sonríe sádicamente al percibir el miedo de Skyscorcher, Starscream prepara su arma y ésta emite un gemido al cargarse de energía, Skyscorcher miró el cañón del rifle y ensanchó sus ópticos, nunca pensó que Starscream fuera tan poderoso, cometió el error de subestimarlo y ahora pagará con su vida por eso .- Despídete Skyscorcher .- Dijo lentamente el seeker escarlata y Skyscorcher estaba sumamente agotado para defenderse, apagó sus ópticos y esperó que todo terminara.

Pero un disparo dirigido a la espalda de su ejecutor hace que el F-15 caiga sobre el cuerpo del Comandante pesadamente, Cloudraider corrió a salvar a su líder, retiró el cuerpo de Starscream de encima y ayudó a Skyscorcher a levantarse, Cloudraider tocó la retirada y los Decepticons se retiraron del campo de batalla llevándose a los heridos y a los muertos con ellos, los renegados dieron un grito de victoria al ver a sus enemigos huir, Darkstar se acercó a Marauder y a los otros 3 ex – decepticons con expresión seria, ellos miraron al líder nerviosamente, pero luego Darkstar ríe entre dientes y extiende su mano, Marauder la ve por un momento y con una sonrisa extiende la suya y ambos estrechan sus manos, luego Darkstar se acerca a los otros 3 ex – decepticons.

.- De acuerdo, debo decir que ustedes pelearon bien y aprecio mucho su ayuda .- Dijo finalmente el seeker negro y vinotinto.

.- Entonces¿te convencimos? .- Dijo uno de los ex – decepticons.

.- Definitivamente .- Dijo el líder renegado entre risas, luego mira fijamente a cada uno de ellos y abraza amistosamente a Marauder, éste se lo devuelve sin titubear .- Me alegra que al menos ustedes hayan abierto los ópticos, bienvenidos al Rigel muchachos .- Dijo cuando se separa de sus nuevos compañeros, los nuevos renegados asienten y los demás seekers, algunos heridos y algunos funcionando se acercan a ellos para darles la bienvenida, pero la llamada de Hunter alerta a todos.

.- ¡Darkstar, Starscream está herido! .- Dijo el ex – agente, inmediatamente todos los renegados van hacia la figura escarlata y plateada de Starscream, estaba tendido en el suelo con una enorme herida en el hombro producto del ácido corrosivo de Skyscorcher, Hunter se hinca a un lado del seeker escarlata .- Solo está aturdido, pero debemos llevarlo con Vertigo antes de que pierda más energon .- Dijo Hunter mirando el charco iridiscente que se formaba a un lado del cuerpo de Starscream, Darkstar asiente y con la ayuda de Hunter levanta al F-15 desmayado y entre los 2 lo llevan de vuelta al Rigel.

Mientras se dirigían a la enfermería, Darkstar miraba el rostro de Starscream marchitado con una expresión de dolor, él vio como el seeker golpeaba a Skyscorcher con furia como si fuese el mismo Megatron, Darkstar estaba muy pensativo por el motivo de Starscream¿quizás sea por lo que le hizo a su hermana?, no era posible, Starscream solo piensa en sí mismo y no le interesa lo que le ocurra a los demás, pero entonces¿cómo se explica el hecho de que haya rescatado a su hermana arriesgando su propia vida?, hay algo detrás de todo esto, y sea lo que sea no le parece nada agradable.

Starscream sentía los gemidos de las máquinas a su alrededor, el ruido era molesto y obligó al seeker a encender sus ópticos, sus rubíes captaron las luces blancas del techo y sintió que los tubos alimentadores lo llenaban de energon, revisó su cronómetro interno: 10:27:43 am, había dormido bastante tiempo, sintió un extraño peso en su mano derecha y al dirigir la mirada divisó a Nightwind que yacía dormida sobre su azulada extremidad, al parecer se había quedado toda la noche con él, su hombro también estaba reparado y pulido, al igual que todo su cuerpo tenía una película brillante lo que sugiere que le dieron un tratamiento con cera después de la reparación, con mucho cuidado Starscream retiró su mano tratando de no despertar a Nightwind, pero fue en vano, la seeker se despertó sorprendida por el movimiento y ve a Starscream que ya había despertado, el seeker suspira de cansancio y ella sonríe aliviada por el buen funcionamiento de su aliado.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? .- Pregunta suavemente la seeker mientras acariciaba el hombro reparado, Starscream se sintió extraño al ser manipulado de esa manera, pero se dejó hacer.

.- Viviré, por lo que veo .- Respondió Starscream con voz cansada .- ¿Tu fuiste la que me reparó? .- Inquirió curioso, ella asintió con su cabeza.

.- Hubo muchos heridos y tuve que ayudar a Typhoon y a Vertigo, los demás tenían heridas superficiales pero tu necesitabas toda la atención posible, así que me ofrecí .- Explicó muy sonriente la seeker negra y violeta, Starscream suspira exhalando todo su cansancio .- Aun no puedes levantarte, debes esperar hasta que las máquinas dejen de alimentarte .- Advirtió la seeker, Starscream vuelve a echarse un vistazo a sí mismo.

.- Tu trabajo no deja de sorprenderme, eres muy detallista y el nivel de perfección está más allá del 100 por ciento .- Dijo el seeker elogiándola.

.- Gracias, pero…ese es mi deber¿qué clase de médico sería si no fuera cuidadosa? .- Respondió ella tímidamente pero muy sonriente y jugando con sus dedos.

.- ¿Estamos solos? .- Inquirió él estrechando sus ópticos con curiosidad.

.- Sip, Typhoon está en la cantina con Vertigo, por ahora estoy a cargo de la enfermería .- Explicó nuevamente Nightwind levantándose de su asiento, al ver que ella se marchaba Starscream la toma de la mano y la jala hacia sí, sus labios se conectaron en un delicioso y profundo beso, ella ensanchó sus ópticos sorprendida por la súbita acción de su paciente, pero luego ella los apagó dejándose llevar por el exquisito ritmo que Starscream marcó con su glosa.

Luego él la jaló más obligándola a acostarse sobre él a pesar de estar rodeado de tubos y máquinas, la rodeó con sus brazos a duras penas debido a los tubos que aun permanecían conectados a él, ella acariciaba su rostro, y el acariciaba su espalda y sus alas provocando que los gemidos se escaparan de sus labios, ella acarició las alas de él y dio un respingo de placer, los gemidos de cada uno se ahogaban en la boca del otro, entonces Starscream comenzó a bajar su mano por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a uno de los glúteos, se aferró a esa parte con tanta fuerza que la seeker respingo sorprendida, Nightwind desconectó sus labios de los de él y lo vio con ópticos sorprendidos, pero él tan solo le dedicó su clásica sonrisa y Nightwind le sonrió de manera traviesa, ella se separó de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas escarlatas del seeker, Starscream colocó sus manos en los muslos de ella acariciándolos con las puntas de sus azulados dedos, ella suspiró por la sensación tan maravillosa, pero luego se levantó y volvió a tomar compostura en contra de la voluntad de ambos, pero no querían que alguien los viera haciendo de las suyas.

.- Voy a buscar algo de beber, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir Starscream, aun estás muy cansado .- Dijo ella sutilmente, el seeker asintió y de nuevo apagó sus ópticos para retomar su sueño, Nightwind lo mira por un instante y suspira feliz, pero luego su sonrisa se marchita, que ellos 2 estén juntos no es un secreto fácil de ocultar, y ella se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más podría mantenerlo oculto, mientras se dirigía a la cantina pensaba con mucha preocupación que pasaría si todo el Rigel se entera de lo que ellos hicieron hace 3 noches.

Había pasado 2 semanas y los renegados ya habían habituado a los nuevos renegados, pero viejos amigos y hermanos, todos estaban felices por que incrementaron su número aunque sea un poco, pero a pesar de que los Decepticons han perdido muchos soldados aun los superaban en número, y están completamente seguros que Skyscorcher querrá vengarse por lo sucedido y su objetivo principal será Starscream, pero por ahora lo único que pueden hacer es permanecer en bajo perfil mientras ellos se lamen las heridas.

Durante ese período de tiempo Nightwind ha tenido problemas de funcionamiento, ha tenido una enorme necesidad de beber energon en grandes cantidades y de vez en cuando ha sufrido apagones, Darkstar está muy preocupado por ella y le ha pedido que duerma con él en caso de suceda algo, mientras tanto le pidió que visitara a Vertigo para poder ver que le sucedía, tener apagones y beber energon como si nunca en su vida se hubiera recargado no era normal, la seeker toca el timbre de la enfermería, es atendida por Typhoon.

.- ¡Nightwind!, hace 5 minutos que no te veía, eso fue mucho tiempo .- Bromeó el psicólogo como de costumbre, Nightwind ríe por el chiste.

.- Eso fue en la cantina, Typhoon ¿por casualidad se encuentra Vertigo? .-

.- Emmm bueno, físicamente si .- Contestó el seeker negro y azul, Nightwind frotó su cabeza con mano perpleja, el seeker desbloqueó la puerta y Nightwind entró, lo primero que pudo ver fue a un cabeza de cono durmiendo con los pies sobre la mesa y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y una lata de energon dentro de su boca, Vertigo roncaba de manera sonora y sus brazos colgaban a los lados de la silla y no parecía querer despertarse ahora .- Ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente .- Excusó el psicólogo al ver el rostro impactado de Nightwind, luego ella agita ligeramente su cabeza para despertar del shock.

.- En ese caso…¿Podrías ayudarme? .- Inquirió la seeker, Typhoon asintió y ambos fueron al consultorio del psicólogo, Nightwind le contó con detalles al gracioso seeker lo que le ocurría, cada uno de los síntomas que padecía, y a medida que ella avanzaba su relato Typhoon se volvía cada vez más serio, ella como buen médico que es (si estuviera graduada) tenía una ligera sospecha, y eso la asustaba bastante, Typhoon le pidió que se sentara en la mesa de reparaciones, ella obedeció y el seeker fue a buscar uno de los instrumentos que utilizó con Ghostshell hace más 1 año, le pidió a la paciente que se recostara y así lo hizo, Typhoon colocó el aparato sobre el vientre de la seeker y lo encendió, mostraba una imagen en 3 dimensiones del interior de la matriz de la chica, el psicólogo ensancha sus ópticos al ver el causante de todo su malfuncionamiento, ella sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ópticos al ver esa imagen, ella estaba procesando una chispa, Typhoon suspiró decepcionado, desactivó el aparato y lo retiró del vientre de la chica, Nightwind se sentó en la mesa mientras veía al psicólogo guardar el artefacto y se devolvía a la mesa, toma asiento frente a la paciente y ambos permanecen cabisbajos y en silencio por unos segundos.

.- Lo siento Nightwind, demonios…creí que te había extraído toda esa información .- Dijo el psicólogo decepcionado y frotando su rostro con su mano de manera frustrada.

.- Si lo hiciste Typhoon, esta chispa no es de Skyscorcher, si fuera de él habría sentido los síntomas hace más de un mes .- Dijo Nightwind aun cabisbaja y Typhoon retira su mano de su rostro mirando a la paciente con mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

.- ¿Y de quién es? .- Preguntó el psicólogo lentamente, vio como ella tragaba aceite y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

.- Es de…Starscream .- Confesó ella con un hilillo de voz, los ópticos de Typhoon se ensancharon y a la vez brillaron de sorpresa y terror.

.- ¡¿DE STARSCREAM?! .- Preguntó él con un tono de voz sumamente alto, lo que provocó que ella respingara y Vertigo se despertara exaltado y luego cae al piso con su silla, Typhoon mira por un momento a su colega caído que sacudía su cabeza tratando de despejar el aturdimiento .- Vertigo, ven aquí y escucha esta confesión .- Dijo Typhoon muy disgustado, Nightwind baja su cabeza avergonzada mientras el médico se acercaba a ellos frotando su adolorida cabeza y escucha con atención, ella suspira buscando las agallas para repetir la noticia.

.- Vertigo emmmm…yo…estoy procesando una chispa y…es de Starscream .- Confesó nuevamente la seeker jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, Vertigo parpadeó varias veces incrédulo, Typhoon ensombreció su semblante, Nightwind lo veía de reojo, nunca lo había visto enojado.

.- Está bien, aun no he despertado y estoy soñando, regresaré a mi cama y despertaré de esta pesadilla .- Dijo Vertigo de manera sarcástica.

.- Se supone que ese tipo de cosas las digo yo Vertigo .- Reclamó Typhoon.

.- Muchachos sé que esto es…algo precipitado, pero no quiero que le digan nada a Darkstar, al menos por ahora .-

.- Ninguno de nosotros diremos nada Nightwind, de eso te encargarás tú .- Dijo Vertigo disgustado y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, Nightwind bajó su cabeza avergonzada y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Typhoon sintió un poco de pena y se acercó a la seeker, se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo para darle un poco de apoyo, Vertigo también sintió un poco de remordimiento e hizo lo mismo que su colega.

.- No sé que hacer, no sé como decírselo a Starscream y no sé cómo se lo tomará Darkstar, ayúdenme por favor .- Suplicó la seeker entre sollozos, Typhoon la acercó más a sí y Vertigo acariciaba sus alas.

Los médicos no sabían como confortar a la joven seeker, excepto abrazarla y darle todo el apoyo que necesita, porque lo que tenía que enfrentar dentro de poco será grande y quizás peligroso tratándose de Starscream, Typhoon y Vertigo le dijeron que no debe decirle a Darkstar nada aun, pero Starscream debe ser el primero en enterarse, ambos se ofrecieron protegerla en caso que el se torne violento por la noticia pero ella lo negó, no se sentirá cómoda sabiendo que ellos estará ahí escuchando la conversación, ambos aceptaron a regañadientes, no les gustaba la idea que ella estuviera sola con Starscream y hablando de un tema tan delicado como éste, esta noche lo haría, lo confesaría y luego lo dirá a Darkstar, solo espera que ninguno de los 2 se enfrenten de nuevo.

Otro día muere y Starscream se disponía a regresar al Rigel, estaba agotado,le urgía un alto grado, una buena recarga y quizás, solo quizás, unos mimos de Nightwind, si es que era buen momento para eso, el ciclo de hoy fue bastante productivo para el seeker escarlata, había creado unos cuantos movimientos lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar la armadura de su oponente con un solo golpe, esa técnica es bastante letal en las manos de un conocedor de la anatomía cybertroniana, un golpe certero en algún punto débil y puede desactivar el componente vital de su víctima, e incluso puede desconectarlo si es lo suficientemente poderoso, el seeker se preguntaba si su fuerza será suficiente como para atravesar la armadura de Galvatron, si Unicron lo reformó aun más poderoso que antes entonces todo lo que ha hecho habrá sido en vano y su misión se convertirá en un suicidio, Starscream desechó esa idea al fondo de su cabeza y se prepara para levantar el vuelo, pero la llamada a su comunicador interno lo interrumpe, es Nightwind, le había pedido una reunión privada, Starscream no respondió al instante, estaba perplejo por la perición, pero accede y le dice que se acerque a su lugar de entrenamiento, la comunicación cesa y Starscream se sienta en el cesped preguntándose que le sucedía a la seeker, se escuchaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa, como si quisiera decirle algo importante, de todas maneras no lo sabría hasta que hablaran del asunto, esperó una media hora y Nightwind llegó al sitió de su último encuentro amoroso con el ex - comandante aéreo, Starscream se levanta de su asiento al ver a la chica acercarse a él cabisbaja y titubeante, él frunce el ceño, no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía, él levanta el rostro de ella con sus dedos para que lo mire a los ópticos, preocupación y miedo, eran los sentimientos que más resaltaban en su ámbares.

.- ¿Qué sucede? .- Pregunta Starscream con una voz suave que solo usa cuando ellos están completamente solos, Nightwind toma la mano de él y la retira de su barbilla, pero no lo deja ir.

.- Tengo noticias...no sé si definirla como buena o como mala...pero es algo va a cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas si queremos continuar con esto .- Dijo Nightwind con un oscuro tono de voz, esto pone nervioso a Starscream, no quería que ella abandonara la misión ahora que estaban tan cerca.

.- ¿A...qué te refieres? .- Preguntó el seeker titubeando, ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, tragó aceite y Starscream se dio cuenta que ella comenzó a respirar más rápido y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, ella exhaló todo su nerviosismo, era ahora o nunca, ella lo miró a los ópticos con decisión.

.- Starscream...estoy... procesando una chispa .- Dijo por fin ahogando un sollozo, el seeker queda impactado por la noticia, no parpadeó, no respiró ni movió un solo dedo, ella lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta de él, pero Starscream permanecía inmóvil .- Starscream, dí algo por favor .- Pidió ella con voz temblorosa y abrazándose a sí misma, el seeker reacciona y se atreve a preguntar.

.- ¿Es...mío? .- Inquirió él aguantando de gritar todo un infierno y mirándola con ópticos furiosos que parecían un par de flamas ardientes, ella bajo la mirada y volvió a tragar aceite, ella asiente luego de titubear, casi al instante Starscream retira su mano de las de ella y se vuelve dándole la espalda a la seeker.

Está procesando una chispa, está procesando una chispa... el seeker se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, se frota su rostro con ambas manos con enorme frustración, sentía que el energon hervía y se acumulaba en su cuello y cabeza, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si fuese un león enjaulado, Nightwind lo miraba preocupada por lo que fuera a hacer, no se atrevía a acercarse al seeker por temor a que fuera a arremeter contra ella su mente ahora era un completo caos y no tenía idea de como lidiar con esta situación, pero sabía muy bien que esto arruinaba su plan y ahora deberá buscar otra alternativa rápidamente, en un momento de escasa cordura pudo darse cuenta del por qué tenía tanta necesidad de protegerla, era precisamente por su estado, Starscream apretó sus puños con más frustración.

.- ¿S-S-Starscream? .-

.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa todo esto Nightwind? .- Inquirió con un tono de voz moderado, pero peligroso, esto intimidó a la seeker e involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, el F-15 no le dio la cara ni un instante.

.- Starscream, lo lamento pero yo no lo sabía, me enteré hoy...yo...no .-

.- ¡Significa que nuestro plan está arruinado! .- Interrumpió el seeker estallando en ira y volviéndose violentamente a Nightwind, ella respinga y da otro paso más hacia atrás .- ¡Todos estos entrenamientos, todo este plan ha sido para nada, ahora tengo que buscar la manera de enfrentar a ese malnacido y todo porque te antojaste en arruinar mi vida! .- Dijo el seeker enfurecido, pero ella sintió una pizca de valor y enfrentó al seeker escarlata¿cómo se atreve a decir que ella arruinó su vida cuando todo fue idea de él?, no era justo.

.- ¿Yo quise arruinar tu vida¿Y qué dices de la mía¿acaso piensas que yo planeé todo esto apropósito¡yo tampoco quise que esto sucediera¡en primer lugar fue idea tuya follarme para pudiera "superar" mi trauma¡así que reconoce que la culpa no fue solo mía maldito bastardo! .- Nightwind vio como los ópticos de Starscream brillaron aun más cuando lo llamó de esa manera, ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo e instintivamente se llevó las temblorosas manos a los labios .- S-S-Starscream...l-lo siento, yo... .-

La seeker no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase por Starscream la tomó del cuello violentamente y la levantó del suelo, Nightwind sintió que sus pies estaban en el aire y el seeker la miraba con ópticos infernales, él la miró a sus ópticos amarillos, la retó a que diera pelea, y lo hizo, pero ella no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para zafarse de su agarre, Starscream pudo ver el miedo en los ópticos de ella, la miraba desde abajo y el Decepticon que aun habita dentro de él estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento que ella experimentaba ahora, Nightwind se aferró a la mano de Starscream y trataba de alguna manera soltarse de su agarre, ella tenía prohibido usar su habilidad especial debido a la cantidad de energía que puede consumir, y en el estado en que se encuentra significa que pueder perder la chispa e incluso perder su propia vida.

.- Vamos, vuelve a decirme maldito bastardo ahora, te reto a que lo hagas .- Dijo el seeker con voz peligrosamente baja.

.- Starscream, detente...por favor, me estás...lastimando .-

.- Es lo menos que te mereces maldita ramera .- Respondió él apretando más el agarre del cuello, Nightwind estaba boqueando tratando de inhalar aire, estaba aterrada y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el seeker sintió un pequeño impacto en su cerebro al ver los fluidos aceitosos en los ópticos de ella y pronto comenzó a calmarse, Starscream la soltó y volvió a darse la vuelta, se alejó de ella un poco y se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca del lago, ella lo vio mientras frotaba su abollado cuello, dolía, pero al menos no era nada grave, ella suspiró, ya estaba hecho, él se enteró como había planeado, ahora debe retirarse de ahí y dejarlo solo para que digiera la noticia .- No te vayas .- Dijo él al sentir que ella se marchaba, Nightwind se volvió perpleja y dejó de frotar su cuello.

.- Necesitas estar solo Starscream... .-

.- No, no quiero estar solo .- Interrumpió el .- Ven, acércate .- Dijo él ofreciendo asiento en la roca, Nightwind titubea un instante pero luego ella se decide y con pasos lentos se dirige a la roca, se sienta y ve de reojo al seeker que miraba a un punto perdido en el lago, ambos permanecen en silencio por unos segundos, y ella sintió que eran horas, el momento se volvía tenso e incómodo .- ¿Me temes? .- Dijo él de repente, ella vuelve su cabeza hacia él.

.- No me has dado razones para que no lo tenga, estuviste apunto de matarme .- Respondió ella apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas y dirigiendo su mirada al lago, el tono de voz sonó resentido pero a la vez con temor y triste, Starscream suspira frustrado.

.- Yo no quiero que tengas miedo de mí, los demás no me interesa, pero tú... .- Dejó la frase en el aire y luego él se levantó de su asiento acercándose un poco más al lago hasta llegar a la orilla, ella no apartó su vista de él por un instante .- Jamás pensé que esto podía ocurrir .- Dijo Starscream refiriéndose no solo al estado de Nightwind, sino también el hecho de que esté junto a ella.

.- Todo puede ocurrir Starscream, esto es parte de la vida, no tienes por qué enojarte de esa manera .- Dijo ella con voz suave.

.- ¡Pero yo no quise nada de esto! .- Gritó él haciendo que ella respingara, luego agregó con voz calmada .- Cuando era científico tenía una vida normal y no tenía tantas emociones, cuando me uní a los Decepticons me sentía vivo porque ser guerrero es mucho más emocionante que el campo de la ciencia, durante la Academia sobresalté en todas las misiones y gracias a eso logré ser el Comandante Aéreo, y no solo eso, también fui el Segundo al Mando de Megatron, me sentí poderoso y yo quería más, más poder, quería el respeto que me merecía y el reconocimiento de los demás, quería que todos vieran lo magnífico que puedo ser como líder y se dieran cuenta que bajo mi mando los Decepticons podrían alcanzar la gloria en poco tiempo, esa es mi más grande ambición y para poder lograrlo no debía tener lazos estrechos con nadie .- Explicó con tristeza mientras miraba el vaivén del agua, Nightwind se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al seeker escarlata.

.- ¿Y por qué tanto sacrificio Starscream¿por qué permanecer solo para lograr tu objetivo? .- Preguntó la seeker curiosa y a la vez sin comprender nada.

.- Porque no quiero compartir mi poder con nadie Nightwind, detesto eso con toda mi chispa, si tuviera a una mujer a mi lado ella estaría en la sombra de MI gloria, me debilitaría emocionalmente y no podría tomar las decisiones correctas cuando se presenta alguna situación crítica y el favoritismo arruina todo lo que hay a su paso, y si tuviera un hijo significa que tendría que heredar mi poder y es posible él luche contra mí para poder lograrlo¿entiendes lo que te digo? .- Explicó el seeker exaltado y mirándola a los ópticos, Nightwind permaneció inmóvil y luego se volvió hacia el lago, Starscream hizo lo mismo.

.- Mi más grande ambición es ser una médico reconocida en Cybertron, no es una ambición tan grande como la tuya pero es mi más ferviente sueño, lamentablemente la guerra arruinó ese sueño y ahora no sé si podré regresar a Cybertron a retormar mis estudios, pero he luchado por mantenerme funcionando para poder lograr mi objetivo, si Primus me lo permite, si es así entonces seré una médico famosa, sino entonces es porque ese nunca fue destino, de todas maneras, Primus sabe lo que hace .- Dijo ella dándole la espalda al seeker, se disponía a regresar al Rigel, pero luego ella se detiene y mira a Starscream por encima de su hombro .- Yo no estoy interesada en el poder Starscream, nunca lo hice, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, puedes quedarte con todo el poder que quieras, yo simplemente quiero vivir tranquila y ser libre .- Dijo ella con voz triste y decepcionada, luego levantó el vuelo y se transformó alejándose del claro a velocidad media, Starscream vuelve su cabeza y ve como ella se hace cada vez más pequeña en el firmamento hasta que su figura dejó de verse y sus turbinas dejaron de escucharse.

El seeker volvió a fijar su mirada en el azul oscuro del lago que reflejaba las alegres estrellas del firmamento, estaba analizando las palabras de ellas y suspiró derrotado a la vez que frotaba su rostro con su mano¿qué demonios hará él con una chispa?, de nuevo el Yo guerrero volvió a tener una batalla con el Yo científico, la sugerencia oscura del guerrero era acabar con su vida y buscar otra manera de derrotar a Galvatron, pero el científico vuelve a anteponerse haciendo que tuviera momentos de cordura y le recordara lo que siente por ella¿pero que puede hacer?, tener una chispa no es así de simple, debe tener un protoforma y además conectarlo a una máquina para lo alimente con energon, quisiera saber como demonios hizo Hellfire y Ghostshell para tener a su creación¿los cyborgs?, era posible, su tecnología estaba casi a la par de la suya, además que ellos importan artefactos y otras cosas de Cybertron, pero no debe pensar en eso ahora, aun falta un año para que Nightwind tenga a la chispa, es suficiente tiempo para encontrar otra manera de enfrentar a Galvatron, el resto se puede encargar ella perfectamente.

Durante el viaje de regreso Starscream no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en el estado de Nightwind, se sentía dentro de una maldición, tantos meses planeando y sucede esto, de pronto algo que le dijo Darkstar hace tiempo vino a su mente: "¿No te has dado cuenta que cada vez que piensas en destronar a Megatron todos tus planes se vienen abajo?", luego lo que Nightwind le dijo hace rato golpeó su mente como un potente rayo: "Si Primus me permite ser una médico famosa, entonces lo seré, y sino, es porque ese nunca fue mi destino"¿estará pasando lo mismo con él, será que ser el líder de los Decepticons no es su destino y nunca lo fue?, el seeker gruñe frustrado por ese pensamiento, estaba convencido que eso no es verdad, lograría su objetivo cueste lo que cueste, él no cree que el destino está escrito, EL es el dueño de su destino, EL es quien lo escribe y no un ser supremo que no está presente, no abandonará su plan a pesar de este cambio drástico, al llegar al Rigel tomará un baño, beberá un alto grado y vigilará a Galvatron durante la noche, mientras lo hace pensará en algún plan, el seeker llega y se transforma, entra a la nave con pasos pesados y cansados, fue recibido por un potente golpe que lo tomó desprevenido, Starscream se tambaleó y cayó al piso aturdido, al mismo tiempo los gritos y súplicas de Nightwind son escuchados, Starscream sacudía su cabeza tratando de liberarse del aturdimiento, sintió el sabor de energon casi al mismo tiempo del golpe, se frotó la zona afectada del rostro con su mano al mismo tiempo que veía la imponente figura de Darkstar parado frente a él con el puño en alto y con ópticos severos y furiosos, Nightwind lo tomaba del brazo y le imploraba detenerse, Starscream se levantó del piso y pronto los demás soldados se reunieron en el sitio debido a la conmoción.

.- ¿Así que esto era lo que planeaste cuando te pedí que hablaras con Nightwind verdad y además de eso amenazas con estrangularla? .- Inquirió Darkstar completamente furioso, Starscream escupió para liberarse del sabor de energon en su boca y limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

.- Nada de lo que ocurrió fue planeado Darkstar, esto simplemente sucedió .- Dijo Starscream con voz peligrosa, Darkstar sintió que la furia aumentaba de nivel y quiso golpear a Starscream nuevamente pero su hermana lo impidió aferrándose a su brazo.

.- Simplemente sucedió…que buena excusa Starscream¡¿Acaso tu no tienes cerebro¡pudiste evitarlo¡yo solo te pedí que la ayudaras a superar su problema no que iniciaras el proceso de la chispa! .- Dijo Darkstar completamente fuera de sí, los demás seekers estuvieron estupefactos al escuchar la noticia y todos miraban a Nightwind y a Starscream impactados, incluso Hellfire estaba sorprendido.

.- ¿Y acaso eso no fue lo que hice?, tu hermana volvió a ser la misma Nightwind que tu conocías, por supuesto que tuve que recurrir a métodos drásticos, pero era el único que estaba disponible, además yo tampoco quise que sucediera esto Darkstar .- Respondió Starscream sonriendo al principio, pero ensombreciendo su semblante al final de la sentencia, Darkstar empuñó sus manos completamente frustrado, al sentirlo Nightwind se aferró más al brazo de él y miraba a Starscream y a su hermano alternamente.

.- Yo no quiero que ella procese esa chispa Starscream, me opongo rotundamente a eso .- Dijo el seeker oscuro señalando amenazadoramente al seeker escarlata quien sonríe de manera sarcástica.

.- Vaya Darkstar es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo .- Respondió Starscream con el mismo tono, Nightwind sintió su propia chispa encogerse al escuchar las palabras de la boca de ellos.

.- ¡Silencio ustedes 2! .- Ordenó Hellfire y todos los seekers volvieron sus miradas al anciano enfurecido .- Para empezar Darkstar, esa decisión no la puedes tomar tu, es algo que Nightwind y Starscream deben decidir, y Starscream, la última palabra la tiene Nightwind¿has entendido? .- Ambos seekers se miraron con profundo odio el uno al otro, había demasiada tensión en el ambiente y todos miraban preocupados a los seekers que se enfrentaban, cortándose con sus miradas, Ghostshell tomó a Nightwind por el brazo y la apartó de su hermano suavemente, pero ella se zafó de su agarre y se retiró a su habitación corriendo, la anciana fue tras ella.

Darkstar suspiró al ver a su hermana alejarse de ellos, quería romper la placa facial de Starscream pero no volverá a cometer ese error, ese no es su estilo de resolver problemas, ya encontrará la manera de resolver este asunto.

.- De acuerdo la función terminó, todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones y los que están de guardia vuelvan a sus puestos .- Ordenó con firmeza el seeker oscuro, los soldados obedecieron y todos tomaron caminos separados, luego el renegado miró a Starscream con profundo odio y se retiró, el F-15 vio como Darkstar desaparecía en el pasillo, de pronto las ganas de recargarse y de beber energon desparecieron, el seeker escarlata suspira frustrado y se regresa a la entrada de la nave, se apoya en el umbral y pierde su mirada en la cúpula oscura, estaba completamente confundido, deseaba cumplir su destino pero de pronto la idea de que Nightwind interrumpa su proceso no le pareció tan buena idea.

Estuvo casi 2 horas en el mismo lugar pensando en su situación actual, decidió hablar con Nightwind con respecto al tema, no dormirá tranquilo hasta que resuelva este asunto, así que se dirigió al dormitorio de la seeker, cuando llegó pudo ver a la anciana salir de la habitación, ella al sentir la presencia del ex – comandante aéreo lo mira con desprecio y luego se retira a su habitación dejando solo al seeker escarlata, Starscream también la miró con la misma expresión y no apartó su mirada de ella hasta que entró a su habitación, luego se acercó al umbral de Nightwind y la puerta se abrió emitiendo un suave siseo, pudo ver a la seeker acostada en la cama, las luces estaban apagadas y en la mesa de noche se podía ver el brillante color fucsia del energon en un vaso de vidrio, luego entró y la puerta se cerró detrás de él y la oscuridad de la habitación es interrumpida solo por el vaso de energon que iluminaba una parte de Nightwind y la esquina de la habitación, Starscream se acercó lentamente a la figura de la chica y la miró por un instante, al parecer estaba dormida, pero no quería marcharse ahora, si quiere resolver esto entonces deberá hablar con ella, el F-15 tomó una silla y la colocó cerca de la cama, se sentó y buscó las palabras adecuadas para empezar a resolver este asunto y también confesar algo que se guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

.- Nightwind…emmm, sé que estas dormida y no quiero interrumpir tu sueño pero…de todas maneras siento la necesidad de hablarte como si estuvieras despierta, …en fin, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado .- Starscream ve por un momento la figura de Nightwind, aun duerme .- Lamento haber tratado de estrangularte, lamento haberte llamado "maldita ramera", tu no eres así, lamento haberte obligado a tener una interfaz y a meterte en este problema, se que tu tampoco querías esto, pero ahora todo depende de ti, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes…yo…te apoyo Nightwind, no se por qué estoy diciendo esto, últimamente he tenido la necesidad de protegerte y eso es algo que no suelo hacer con nadie, yo solo me protejo a mi mismo y los demás no me interesa, pero tu eres la excepción¿Primus por qué demonios me está pasando esto? .- Starscream se lleva las manos al rostro de manera frustrada.

.- El programa parental .- Dijo Nightwind de repente, Starscream da un leve respingo y retira sus manos del rostro y mira a la seeker perplejo, aun mantenía los ópticos apagados .- Es un programa que está en el cerebro de todos los cybertronianos, cuando 2 mecas de sexos diferentes están juntos el programa se inicia automáticamente y uno de los síntomas es necesidad de proteger al prójimo .- Explicó ella manteniendo los ópticos apagados, Starscream apenas sonríe, ella estuvo escuchando cada palabra de lo que dijo y asintió estando de acuerdo.

.- Gracias por la lección pero eso ya lo sabía .- Respondió él con el tono suave que solo le dedica a ella, Nightwind enciende sus ópticos por fin y se sienta en su cama, le dedica una mirada suave.

.- Lo sé, simplemente te lo recordaba .- Respondió ella acomodándose en la cama, se sentó recogiendo sus piernas y mirando al seeker escarlata con intensidad, Starscream volvió a sonreír pero cambió su expresión cambió cuando vio las abolladuras en el cuello de Nightwind.

.- Emmm, deberías pedirle a Vertigo que te revise el cuello¿o prefieres que lo haga yo? .- Sugirió el seeker escarlata.

.- Mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada .- Dijo ella frotando su cuello con su mano y luego suspiró por el agotamiento .- No te preocupes por lo de "ramera", ya estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así, y con respecto a esa decisión, yo no quiero perderlo, así que seremos creadores dentro de un año .- Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente, Starscream apenas sonríe y asiente.

.- Nightwind emmm, no solo vine a pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió, necesito…decirte algo importante pero no sé por donde empezar .- Dijo el seeker haciendo ademanes, Nightwind lo mira con atención y Starscream suspira buscando las agallas para hablar .- Bien…emmm, Nightwind¿sabes por qué se inició el programa parental?, por supuesto que si, eres médico; sabes que hay 3 gatillos que inician el programa: uno es cuando ves a menudo a la pareja escogida, el contacto visual es un factor importante para el inicio del programa, segundo: cuando la electro-feniletilamina inunda el cerebro produciendo electro-dopamina y electro-oxitocina, vulgarmente conocido como enamoramiento, y por último la necesidad de tener descendencia…Nightwind lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que… .- El seeker se ahoga con sus palabras y mira de casualidad el vaso de energon .- ¿Te importa? .- El seeker tomó el vaso y comenzó a beber sin respirar el contenido del vaso, Nightwind lo mira expectante.

.- ¿Lo que estás queriendo decir es que estás enamorado de mí? .- Inquirió casualmente la seeker provocando que Starscream escupa de manera súbita el fluido y le dedique una mirada de reproche a Nightwind.

.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan directa? .-

.- Porque estabas dando demasiadas vueltas…entonces¿estoy en lo correcto o no? .- Volvió a preguntar ella, Starscream suspiró resignado, estaba avergonzado por lo que sentía, el seeker desvía su mirada a la pared y enciende la luz a la mitad de la potencia, entonces sin mirar a Nightwind él asiente levemente aun avergonzado, ella suspira y siente que su bomba de combustible se acelera de pronto al escuchar la confesión de Starscream, él sentía lo mismo pero con doble intensidad, jamás pensó que tendría que revelar ese secreto a la seeker oscura .- ¿Starscream por qué no me lo dijiste antes? .- Preguntó Nightwind, su voz sonó curiosa pero a la vez perturbada, Starscream se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

.- Porque estaba confundido, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, esto es algo nuevo para mí, no sabía como lidiar con este asunto, yo tenía mi objetivo planteado pero desde que tu apareciste has hecho estragos en mi cabeza, cada vez que te veía sentía que yo libraba una batalla interna, creí que me estaba volviendo loco, de hecho, creo que estoy loco y tu eres la culpable de todo esto .- Dijo Starscream mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a la seeker fijamente a los ópticos, todo lo que dijo sonaría hermoso si no lo dijera en tono de regaño.

.- Que romántico .- Dijo la seeker de manera sarcástica, Starscream continuó.

.- ¡Tu provocaste que yo cayera en esta tontería, yo no quería nada de esto, no quería enamorarme porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo y mucho menos tener una creación, especialmente cuando mi objetivo es ser el líder de los Decepticon, ahora que he sucumbido a esto no sé si pueda lograrlo porque tú y esa criatura son una enorme distracción para mí, Y LO PEOR ES QUE ME GUSTA LO QUE SIENTO! .- Estalló el seeker golpeando la pared descargando su frustración, Nightwind respingó por el golpe y bajó su cabeza intimidada.

.- ¿Ya te desahogaste? .- Inquirió la seeker oscura en tono bajo y triste, Starscream suspiró y frotó su rostro de manera frustrada con su mano, luego se acercó a Nightwind y se sentó a su lado, la miró de reojo, ella se veía triste y herida emocionalmente, pudo ver las lágrimas acumularse en los ópticos de ella y luego deslizarse por sus mejillas, ella lloraba en silencio, Starscream secó los fluidos ópticos con el dorso de sus dedos, la Rebirth 3 se acercó a él y se aferró a su brazo buscando consuelo, él liberó su brazo y rodeó los hombros de ella con el mismo, Nightwind rodeó la cintura de él ocultando su rostro en un pectoral, más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella ahogo un sollozo, Starscream acariciaba el ala de ella tratando de calmarla, por varios minutos estuvieron en esa posición hasta que por fin ella se tranquilizó, Nightwind se separó de él y secó sus lágrimas, al verla más tranquila el seeker se dispone a retirarse, pero Nightwindse interpone en su camino.

El seeker pudo ver en los ópticos de ella la súplica mezclada con el deseo, no quería que la dejara sola, Starscream tragó aceite y su bomba de combustible comenzó a acelerarse, sin precio aviso Nightwind se abalanza al seeker escarlata y comenzó a besarlo de manera frenética, sus manos se aferraron al cuello de él y luego comenzaron a deslizarse por todo el cuerpo color sangre del ex – comandante aéreo, Starscream se dejó hacer y también devolvió el gesto a la joven acariciando cada zona de su oscuro ser, ambos gemían y jadeaban de placer, el seeker comenzó a tantear la pared con su mano buscando el panel de control, después de varios intentos fallidos logró dar con el y bloqueó la puerta, luego tomó a la seeker por la cintura y sin interrumpir el contacto la llevó a la cama de recarga donde ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente, él encima de ella, besándola de manera hambrienta, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella rodeó las caderas de él con sus piernas y se aferró al cuello de él con sus brazos, Starscream comenzó a acariciar el cuello de ella y sus labios se deslizaron por las mejillas hasta el tierno y abollado cuello de la seeker, besó cada abolladura provocando un dolor agridulce, esto lo hizo con mucha calma y dedicación, Nightwind suspiraba y gemía de placer, su mente comenzó a viajar a un universo paralelo en donde no existe noción del tiempo y el espacio al igual que él, y solo ellos existían en esa idílica nada, Starscream acariciaba cada zona de la seeker con la punta de sus azulados dedos y luego él comenzó a emitir pequeñas descargas eléctricas de manera sugestiva, luego se separó del cuello de ella y la miró en muda pregunta, ella respondió sonriendo ampliamente aceptando la propuesta, y él devolvió el gesto con un delicioso beso y conectándose a ella lentamente.

Darkstar volvía a su habitación con una lata de energon en su mano, estaba sumamente nervioso y necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera, este día terminó en un completo desastre y estaba muy decepcionado por lo sucedido, sin embargo pudo ver en los ópticos de su hermana que a pesar de su preocupación por su estado se veía feliz¿cómo puede sentir felicidad esperar una chispa de un asesino sádico como Starscream?, él suspira resignado, lo único que puede hacer es apoyar a su hermana con la decisión que tome, ella es una adulta y sabe muy bien lo que hace, al pasar frente a la habitación de Nightwind el seeker negro y vinotinto escuchó el sonido de pasión de la pareja a través de la puerta, los gemidos de ella se mezclaban con los de Starscream, sabía muy bien que estaban haciendo, y al parecer lo estaban disfrutando, Darkstar suspiró nuevamente derrotado, nada podía hacer excepto rogar a Primus por la felicidad de Nightwind y…de Starscream, por éste último lo hizo de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Luego de una hora de intensa pasión Nightwind yacía profundamente dormida, y Starscream a su lado apoyado sobre su codo acariciando el rostro de ella, la miraba con profunda admiración, se veía hermosa dormida y no quería dejarla sola, pero debe regresar a su habitación y cumplir con itinerario, había tomado una decisión, continuará con el plan de vengarse de Galvatron pero permanecerá al lado de Nightwind, si su programa parental está corriendo al 100 por ciento entonces eso lo obligará a protegerla de quien quiera que ose ponerle un dedo encima y nunca la abandonará, el seeker se desengancha de ella y con sumo cuidado se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, da un último vistazo a la seeker durmiente y después de desbloquear la puerta se retira.

Starscream se retiró a su habitación y los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, el silencio es roto por el sonido de sus pasos y alguna que otra máquina que gemía al seguir trabajando, entonces Starscream se encuentra con Darkstar justo en la entrada de los dormitorios comunes, el F-15 torció sus ópticos harto de ver al renegado interponerse en su camino, Darkstar estaba con los brazos cruzados y no tenía la más mínima intensión de dejarlo pasar.

.- ¿Y ahora que quieres Darkstar? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata, su tono de voz sonó cansado y fastidiado.

.- Solo vine a darte una advertencia, más te vale que cuides de ella porque si vuelvo a escuchar una queja, aunque sea una tontería te destruiré Starscream, lo juro por Primus que te arrancaré todos tus componentes internos y los venderé como piezas de repuesto .- Amenazó el líder renegado, pero Starscream sonrió de manera burlona.

.- ¿No dijiste que ese no es tu estilo de resolver tus asuntos?, definitivamente Darkstar, eres el ser más hipócrita que he conocido en toda mi vida .- Dijo Starscream cruzando sus brazos y levantando su cabeza de manera presumida, pero Darkstar estrechó sus ópticos y se acercó al F-15.

.- Cuando se trata de Nightwind resuelvo este problema a la antigua, y no me interesa lo que diga Hellfire y los demás, será fierro viejo si la lastimas de alguna manera .- Volvió amenazar de manera peligrosa.

.- Deja de amenazarme y preocúpate de tus propios asuntos Darkstar .- Dijo Starscream empujando con su hombro al renegado al dirigirse a su habitación, Darkstar no apartó sus ópticos de encima de él.

.- Nightwind es mi asunto te guste o no Starscream .-

.- Pero ahora es mío, el tuyo es de dirigir a tus renegados en esta guerra .- Dijo Starscream mientras pulsaba su código personal en el panel de control y cuando la puerta le permitió acceso entró sin borrar su característica sonrisa, Darkstar suspiró frustrado y completamente molesto se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Starscream se dejó caer en la silla y de mala gana encendió la computadora, hizo la conexión con el satélite y al ver las imágenes en vivo del Lord Decepticon comenzó a vigilar y a escuchar cada palabra que decía, de alguna manera trataba de encontrar un punto débil y no descansaría hasta que lo muestre, aunque sea por accidente.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter – 08 Fight To The Death**


	9. 08: Fight To The Death

De nuevo aquí con otro capítulo!!!!, mil gracias por sus lindos reviews y me alegra de todo corazon que les guste este fic, se que les dije que actualizaria dentro de un mes, pero simplemente no pude resistir la tentacion y escribi este cap, este es el penultimo señoritas, y actualizare despues de mi viaje, y no se preocupen, porque pronto vendra la segunda temporada que promete ser un poco más largo (tratare de no hacer tan largos los cap n.n), bueno disfruten y recuerden que todos sus reviews son bienvenidos siempre y cuando sean constructivos, nos leemos luego, Bye

**

* * *

Chapter – 08 Fight To The Death**

Aun continuaba con su tediosa labor, el seeker permanecía con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, sus ópticos se apagaban involuntariamente pero el chispazo de lucidez lo volvía a despertar, había estado tanto tiempo sentado frente a la computadora que había perdido la noción del tiempo, y Galvatron no había hecho nada interesante las últimas horas, su labor se hacía cada vez más pesada y el seeker suspira con mezcla de cansancio y fastidio, se reclina en la silla estirando un poco su espalda, también estira un poco cada rodilla y gruñe por el cansancio, Starscream permanece vigilante, aun reclinado en su silla y cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, de pronto un trueno rompe el agobiante silencio, el seeker le restó importancia y continuó espiando a su enemigo mortal, pero un segundo trueno mucho más potente que el anterior hace respingar al F-15 y éste despierta levemente por la pequeña descarga de electro-adrenalina, Starscream se frustra y se enoja levemente por haberse asustado por un pequeño trueno, sintió los golpes de las gruesas gotas en las paredes de la nave, la tormenta estaba desatándose y al parecer aun no descargaba toda su furia, las gotas aumentaron en intensidad y velocidad, un tercer trueno mucho más poderoso provocó que las luces parpadearan y la computadora perdió la conexión con el satélite, Starscream gruñó frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa emitiendo un golpe seco, entonces las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad devoró la habitación, esto era lo único que le faltaba.

Starscream no podía dejar su labor a medias, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y levantó pesadamente su cuerpo de la silla y salió a buscar algún panel de control para hacer regresar las luces; tanteando en la negrura logró llegar a la puerta y tuvo que abrirla manualmente, se encontró con más oscuridad al salir al pasillo, solo los ópticos rojos del seeker se veían como un par de gemas flotantes, tanteando la pared del pasillo continuó caminando hasta salir de los dormitorios comunes, las ventanas dejaban entrar las luces vacilantes e inconstantes de los relámpagos permitiendo ver por escasos segundos los alrededores, dio gracias a Primus que nadie se había despertado, ni siquiera los técnicos o sino estarían haciéndole preguntas, de nuevo comenzó a tantear en el aire y las paredes al entrar a otro pasillo, sabía muy bien donde estaban las escaleras, hacia ese lugar se dirigió, pero sintió una extraña presencia que estaba en la nave, el seeker miró a ambos lados y solo vio la misma oscuridad espesa que consumía las escaleras, le restó atención y bajó las cada escalón lentamente tomando el pasamanos con firmeza, luego continúa por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de control, de nuevo sentía que alguien estaba muy cerca de él y con un movimiento brusco el seeker se da vuelta, sus ópticos van de izquierda a derecha tratando captar algún movimiento pero la oscuridad era tan penetrante que ni siquiera podía ver su sensor olfativo.

Con la idea de que alguien lo vigilaba se vuelve lentamente después de escanear el lugar y continúa su atropellada travesía hasta que llegó a la sala de control, las ventanillas brindaban un poco de luz y pudo localizar el panel de energía auxiliar, separó la tapa de la caja y comenzó a maniobrar entre los cables y circuitos integrados para dar vida a la nave, un sonido seco alerta al seeker y levanta su rifle en dirección al ruido, a penas pudo ver una silueta entre las sombras que se detuvo en el umbral de la sala, Starscream estrecha sus ópticos tratando de enfocar su visión.

.- Sé muy bien que estás ahí, vamos, muéstrate ahora mismo si no quieres que te vuele la caja del cerebro .- Ordenó el F-15 con firmeza, ambos rifles apuntando amenazadoramente al intruso que rió entre dientes a modo de respuesta, esto puso nervioso a Starscream y sus brazos temblaron ante la escalofriante risita.

La silueta se acercaba lentamente al antiguo comandante aéreo pero se detuvo en medio de la habitación, la escasa luz que penetraba en el sitio no dejaba que el seeker reconociera a la figura, Starscream lo miraba confundido, pero por alguna extraña razón el sujeto lo ponía nervioso, lo miraba de arriba abajo, al igual que él solo se podían ver los ópticos rojos y no mostraba señal de ser amistoso, un ruidoso trueno azota el silencio acompañado de luminoso un relámpago y revela al intruso mostrando su enorme figura violeta, portaba un enorme cañón naranja en su brazo derecho y su rostro se mostraba severo, casi sin emoción, el seeker ensancha sus ópticos y sus labios temblaron al ver a su asesino frente a él con semblante oscuro y peligroso.

.- ¡Nooooooooooo….! .- Mitad grito y mitad gemido de terror, Starscream comenzó a temblar y disparaba incesantemente al Lord Decepticon, pero todos sus disparos rebotaban como si su cuerpo estuviera protegido por un campo de energía, Galvatron reía ante el inútil intento del F-15 de hacerle daño, Starscream cambió su modalidad de plasma a nulificador y continuó disparando, pero no logró paralizar ni un dedo de su Némesis.

El seeker temblaba de terror y lentamente bajó sus armas a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos, sus ópticos brillaban con profundo e infinito miedo, veía a su antiguo verdugo acercarse a él lentamente, como lo hace un gato con un ratón, una enorme consola impidió que siguiera retrocediendo e instintivamente se aferró a ella con sus azuladas manos, los labios de Galvatron se tuercen en una cruel y maquiavélica sonrisa, le gustaba la vista que tenía, disfrutaba tener a este insignificante meca frente a él paralizado por el miedo, los truenos y relámpagos azotaban nuevamente el silencio agregando más calor a la situación actual convirtiéndolo en una escena dramática y terrorífica, las descargas eléctricas recorrieron la zona frontal de la cabeza de Galvatron hasta los laterales, mostrando toda su locura.

.- ¿Piensas enfrentarme en esas condiciones Starscream?... .- Inquirió el Lord Decepticon con voz burlona pero no carente de maldad .- …¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme con toda esa basura que has aprendido?, nada de eso te dará seguridad Starscream, para enfrentarme necesitas agallas, y eso es lo que menos tienes en estos momentos .-

Era cierto, Starscream estaba tan impactado y asustado que no podía moverse por más que quisiera, entonces Galvatron ocultó su mano detrás de su espalda y Starscream ensanchó más sus ópticos, no sabía que era lo que éste sujeto planeaba hacer y eso lo asustaba aun más, no podía pensar con claridad.

.- ¿Quieres ver algo interesante Starscream? .- Inquirió Galvatron volviendo a mostrar su mano, esta vez sostenía algo grande y consistente, el seeker estrechó sus ópticos perplejo y curioso, pero deseó no haber tenido tanta curiosidad cuando un nuevo relámpago mostró la cabeza de su amante, aun goteaba energon por su cuello y por la expresión que tenía se la arrancó lentamente, torturándola en el proceso.

Starscream sintió que el energon se subía a su garganta, se llevó una mano a su boca para contener el fluido y no dejaba de ver la cabeza de la víctima, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y los sollozos eran contenidos en su boca junto con el energon, las náuseas, el dolor, la frustración y el odio comenzaron hacer estragos en su cabeza, el Lord Decepticon rió satisfecho por la expresión del seeker escarlata, Starscream sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrer toda su metálica espina hasta llegar a la base de su cuello.

.- Debo reconocer que era todo un encanto .- Dijo el meca violeta mirando con fascinación la cabeza de la seeker muerta .- Si…era toda una delicia, una seeker única y especial, un poco rígida en la cama y muy desobediente, pero no deja de ser algo que se disfrute .- Culminó la sentencia succionando y mordiendo el labio inferior de la cabeza gris y sin vida de Nightwind.

.- M-M-Maldito hijo de… .- Apenas reclamó el seeker escarlata por debajo de su aliento, asqueado por lo que hacía el meca violeta, empuñó sus temblorosas manos con tanta fuerza que sus servos chillaron en protesta, Galvatron sonríe cruelmente y arroja la cabeza a los pies de Starscream, el seeker respingó al ver la parte corporal rodar hasta la punta azulada de su pie, la mira de reojo y nuevamente un relámpago inunda con su luz el salón por unos escasos segundos.

.- Oh por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, ella tenía una pequeña sorpresa .- Dijo Galvatron a la vez que alzaba su otra mano mostrando una pequeña chispa azulada que menguaba poco a poco al no poder estar dentro de la matriz de su creadora, Starscream ve con horror la chispa de su pequeño desvanecerse en la mano de su ejecutor, luego Galvatron cerró su puño súbitamente acabando con la vida de la pequeña chispa.

El F-15 permaneció estático, con su boca levemente abierta y ninguna palabra se resbalaba de sus penosos labios, el Lord Decepticon sonrió aun más satisfecho al ver la destrucción mental del ex – comandante aéreo, pero su expresión cambió súbitamente a una mueca de odio y levantó su cañón disparando un par de veces en el pecho del Seeker, la fuerza de los rayos impulsó al F-15 hacia atrás, su cuerpo chocó con la consola y luego fue resbalándose dejando una enorme mancha violeta en el trayecto, Starscream gimió de dolor y agonía, el calor del disparo se sentía aun más potente que la vez de su retorno, entonces era verdad, su cuerpo no era más resistente, simplemente Galvatron no vio la necesidad de usar todo su poder en ese momento, la herida dolía endemoniadamente, el energon comenzó a fluir y el seeker se llevó una temblorosa mano al pecho para tratar de detener el flujo, pero todo era en vano, el energon se escurría por sus dedos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, Galvatron se acercó más a su víctima y lo miró con aires petulante, Starscream lo miró de reojo suplicándole con sus ópticos que lo dejara vivir.

.- ¿Aun ruegas por tu vida patético gusano?, Starscream…tu estás condenado, desde un principio lo has estado, jamás lograrás tu objetivo porque tu destino es estar bajo mis pies .- Dijo el meca violeta levantando su cañón al nivel de la cabeza del seeker, Starscream vio como el Decepticon cargaba su arma para darle el golpe de gracia, estaba aterrado y ensanchó sus ópticos al ver que ya no había vuelta atrás.

.- "_Yo no quiero morir…de nuevo_" .- Pensó Starscream, su mente estaba embotada por la sobredosis de agonía y dolor, su visión comenzó a tener estática y poco a poco se fue volviendo gris .- Yo…no…quiero…morir… .- Balbuceó el seeker al ver el rostro desquiciado del Líder de los Decepticons .- ¡Yo no quiero…morir! .- Volvió a gritar con un poco más de claridad el seeker reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

.- "¡Starscream!" .- Se escuchó una voz femenina en el lugar, el seeker frunce el seño perplejo, no sabía de donde venía la voz, pero la reconocía .- "¡Starscream!" .- Llamó de nuevo la voz esta vez con más insistencia.

.- ¡No voy a morir aquí! .- Dijo el seeker con todas sus fuerzas mirando al Líder demente con profundo odio y rencor, pero el meca violeta le resbalaron sus palabras como aceite y disparó sin contemplación, de nuevo la oscuridad de la nada envuelve al F-15 y todo se congela en el espacio.

El sentía que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo zarandeaba con urgencia, el seeker enciende sus ópticos a toda potencia y toma violentamente la mano que estaba sobre su hombro, su rifle apuntaba al rostro de quien lo había despertado, estrechó sus ópticos al reconocer a Nightwind que miraba al rifle asustada, Starscream suspira aliviado y deja ir a la seeker nocturna, ella se aleja un poco de él para recuperarse del susto y él para recobrar su aliento y estar consciente que todo lo que ocurrió hace un momento era un sueño; el seeker escarlata inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y apaga sus ópticos aliviado de que todo lo que pasó no fue real, pero le preocupa algo, en el sueño hubo unas palabras que había escuchado en un sueño previo a este: "Estás condenado", esas palabras confundían al F-15, primero Nightwind y ahora Galvatron, ambos dijeron esas palabras como si fueran una especie de maldición o presagio¿qué diablos significará todo esto?, era demasiada casualidad soñar 2 veces con las mismas palabras, el seeker vuelve su mirada a Nighwind que permanecía estática, viéndolo con preocupación y con una lata de energon en sus manos, dirigió su mirada al cuello de ella y se percató que ha sido reparada, él suspira y dirige su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora, la miraba de manera ausente mientras se convencía que nada de lo que sucedió fue real, todo fue un sueño y nada de esto es una premonición, Starscream no es supersticioso y al final ese sueño fue tan solo eso, un sueño; la seeker se acerca a su amante cautelosamente y titubeó al principio, pero luego colocó su oscura mano en el hombro de él para darle un poco de apoyo, él suspira ante el gentil toque y toma la mano de ella con la suya sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

.- Te traje algo .- Dijo ella sutilmente mientras le ofrecía la bebida condensada, Starscream mira la lata por un momento y luego a ella, el seeker sonríe y lo toma.

.- Tan oportuna como siempre .- Dijo él en tono de agradecimiento, abre la lata y comenzó a beber el contenido sin respirar un instante, mientras tanto Nightwind acercaba otra silla y se sentaba junto a él mientras veía como él se acababa el líquido iridiscente vital para los mecas, Starscream tritura la lata y la arroja al bote basura, y por último da un placentero suspiro al sentir el energon fluir por sus conductos calmando sus nervios y dándole un poco más de poder.

.- ¿Qué soñabas?, estabas gritando mucho y decías que no querías morir o algo así .- Preguntó ella de pronto mirando al seeker con expectación, Starscream la mira por un instante y luego vuelve a ver el monitor, suspirando por el cansancio apagó el monitor y se levantó de la silla, sintió todas sus coyunturas entumecidas y se estiró para desperezarse, luego fue al cuarto de baño y lavó su rostro para despertarse por completo.

.- No creo que quieras saberlo niña .- Dijo él mientras secaba su oscuro rostro con un trapo y volvía a la habitación para conectar sus armas a sus brazos, Nightwind no dejaba de mirarlo.

.- ¿Por qué, acaso muero contigo o algo por el estilo? .- Preguntó ella en tono bromista y sonriendo de manera traviesa, pero su expresión fue marchitándose cuando vio el rostro preocupado y dolido de Starscream, el seeker se sienta en su cama y Nightwind giró en su silla para mirar fijamente al seeker que permanecía cabisbajo, con los brazos sobre sus rodilla y sus manos colgando de sus muñecas .- ¿Es eso, verdad? .- Inquirió de nuevo esta vez con tono serio, Starscream la mira de reojo y suspira, luego asiente con mucho pesar, la seeker traga aceite y se encoge de hombros intimidada, Starscream apenas sonríe al ver la reacción de su amante.

.- Te dije que no querías saber lo que pasó .-

.- Si emm, tenías razón, yo y mi estúpida curiosidad .- Se reprendió ella bajo su aliento y jugando de manera nerviosa con sus dedos, Starscream sonríe más abiertamente al verla hacer esa acción.

.- No te preocupes, solo fue un sueño .- Dijo Starscream confortándola .- Pero te confieso que hubo algo curioso en ese sueño y es una frase que ya había escuchado en un sueño anterior, cuando llegué a este planeta me refugié en el bosque y entré en estasis, luego soñé que había vuelto al Némesis y te vi en la prisión, exactamente como estabas la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando me acerqué a ti comenzaste a padecer de óxido cósmico y tu cuerpo se fue desintegrando rápidamente, pero antes que te consumiera por completo tu me dijiste: Estás condenado .- El seeker se detuvo un momento para ver la expresión de la seeker, estaba sorprendida y asintió cuando terminó su relato.

.- ¿Y…en este sueño quien te dijo esas palabras? .- Inquirió curiosa la seeker.

.- Galvatron, él me dijo eso antes de… .- Starscream dejó la frase en el aire y suspiró tratando de aminorar sus nervios, era la primera vez que le cuenta algo personal a alguien por su propia voluntad.

.- Estás nervioso por la misión, es algo normal, yo también solía tener sueños parecidos .- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Starscream pensó por un momento, es posible que esa sea la razón de tener esos sueños tan extraños, tiene mucho sentido, Nightwind miró por un momento el monitor apagado y esta vez se sentó junto a Starscream en la cama .- ¿Estuviste espiando a Galvatron toda la noche? .-

.- Si, y la verdad no sé en que momento caí en estasis .- Confesó el seeker escarlata, luego miró a su amante y colocó su mano azulada en el muslo oscuro de ella, acariciando la piel metálica de ella con suavidad y dedicación, Nightwind tembló por el toque tan sensual del F-15, éste sonríe al percibir el nerviosismo de ella .- Descubrí una manera de atacarlo .- Dijo él mientras continuaba atendiendo la deliciosa extremidad de la Rebirth 3.

.- ¿Y cuál es? .-

.- Me di cuenta que Cyclonus, Scourge y Soundwave están con Galvatron a tiempo completo, si quiero llegar a él, primero tengo que encargarme de ellos 3, solo así podré asesinarlo sin que nadie estorbe, además destruyendo a sus oficiales puedo debilitarlo psicológicamente en vista que su fuerza yace en ellos, su propia locura será su perdición .- Dijo el seeker susurrando animadamente, luego miró perplejo a Nightwind al ver que tenía una extraña expresión de malicia en su rostro .- ¿Qué sucede? .-

.- ¿Mh?, emmm no, nada, es solo…que de pronto me pareció muy tentador asesinar a Soundwave¿extraño verdad? .- Dijo ella sonriendo de manera malévola, Starscream le devolvió el gesto y detuvo la caricia.

.- Lo siento pequeña, pero tengo problemas con Soundwave desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para sellarlo, así que tendré que dejarte a Scourge, si es que para ese momento no estás tan avanzada con el proceso .- Advirtió el seeker sonriente, ella ríe entre dientes y abraza el poderoso brazo del F-15.

.- No me importan las sobras, puedo vivir con eso .- Dijo ella aferrándose a la extremidad del seeker, Starscream coloca su mano en la rodilla de ella.

.- Algo más Nightwind, necesitamos una nave para poder ir a Char, preferiblemente pequeña pero lo suficientemente potente como para llegar allá¿sabes de alguien que nos pueda proveer de una? .-

.- Puedo hablar con los cyborgs, soy amiga de uno de los pilotos y él puede facilitarnos una, no te preocupes él es discreto, sabe guardar secretos .- Se apresuró a decir ella al mencionar a esas criaturas, Starscream no le agradó la idea de pedirle a esos microbios una nave para poder salir de este asqueroso planeta, primero porque es posible que su lealtad con Nightwind no sea tan fuerte como la que tienen con su hermano y segundo: va en contra de sus principios.

.- ¿No hay otro método? .- Inquirió él haciendo una mueca de "no me agrada la idea", Nightwind se lleva una mano al mentón muy pensativa.

.- Bueno…al menos que lancemos un ataque suicida a los Decepticons para robarles el Thanatos nop…no hay otro método, además no creo que sea buena idea llevárnosla, esa nave es muy grande y se necesita una tripulación, y el Rigel es irreparable, más nunca podrá volar de nuevo .- Explicó la seeker mirando al F-15 de reojo y apenas sonriente, Starscream suspiró frustrado y niega con su cabeza.

.- Starscream, no te preocupes, él no dirá nada a su gente ni tampoco a Darkstar, créeme yo le he confiado muchos secretos y hasta ahora no se ha delatado .- Volvió a decir ella tratando de hacerle entender que es la única manera de salir del planeta, Starscream la miraba de reojo nada convencido, luego suspiró frustrado y desesperado .- Puedo decirle que estamos esperando una chispa y queremos ir a un lugar donde podamos estar solos .-

.- ¡¿QUE?! .- Dijo él levantándose de la cama al escuchar la descabellada idea de ella, ella lo miró con expresión sorprendida .- Tu no le dirás nada a nadie de tu estado, ni de nuestra relación, ya es suficiente con tu hermano y los demás, si esas pobres excusas de Decepticons se enteran que estás procesando una chispa es posible que vuelvan a secuestrarte, y tendré que lanzarme a ese lugar a rescatarte de nuevo .- Dijo Starscream exasperado y caminando de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa.

.- De acuerdo Señor Sabelotodo¿qué idea brillante y convincente propones? .- Inquirió ella levemente molesta y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, Starscream se detiene y mira fijamente a los ópticos amarillos de Nightwind.

.- YO seré quien hable, le pediré a ese individuo que me provea la nave porque estoy listo para abandonar este planeta, esa será la única explicación que dé, la dejaré en mi lugar de entrenamiento y TU, Señorita Romántica esperarás ahí y no te moverás hasta que lo diga¿me has entendido? .- Ordenó él señalando a su amante con su índice haciendo énfasis en lo que dice, Nightwind de pronto sonríe maliciosamente.

.- Mira quien habla de romanticismo .- Bromeó ella, Starscream frotó su rostro de manera frustrada con su azulada mano, Nightwind se llevó una mano a los labios tratando de aguantar la risa, el seeker la mira exasperado.

.- Escucha…tu…yo… ¡aaarrrggg! Tu solo hazlo¿quieres? .- Dijo por fin, completamente fuera de argumento y bastante frustrado.

.- Si Comandante .- Dijo ella haciendo un saludo cybertroniano, Starscream torció sus ópticos fastidiado por las acciones de la seeker oscura, ella volvió a sonreír de manera traviesa, luego ella se levantó de la cama y su expresión se volvió seria .- Escucha, voy a ir a la enfermería para que Vertigo me examine, me gustaría que fueras .- Dijo ella bajando levemente su cabeza y con voz tímida pero llena de esperanza, Starscream se sintió incómodo por la propuesta, miraba en diferentes direcciones pensando en alguna respuesta negativa bastante política, pero al no ocurrírsele una, el seeker suspiró derrotado.

.- De acuerdo, ve tu primero, yo… tengo que terminar algunas cosas aquí .- Se excusó el seeker escarlata, Nightwind sonrió abiertamente y se acercó al rostro de su amante y le plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

.- No tardes .- Apremió ella y luego se alejó de la habitación brincando y canturreando como hacen las niñas terrestres, Starscream negó con su cabeza.

.- ¿Fue algo que hice verdad? .- Inquirió él al techo de su habitación como si estuviera hablando con Primus, el seeker se sintió como si estuviera siendo castigado o atravesando una difícil prueba, al no recibir respuesta (como si recibiera alguna) vuelve a sentarse y enciende el monitor para volver a conectarse con el satélite, había perdido mucho tiempo dormido y debe vigilar a Galvatron al menos por unos minutos más.

Al no poder encontrar a Galvatron en Char Starscream decidió ir a la enfermería para acompañar a la seeker oscura en su examen, caminaba por los pasillos sumergido en sus pensamientos, para empezar se sentía incómodo por estar con Nightwind en ese lugar, haciendo el papel de padre y tener que aguantar a ese par de locos, oh vaya…¿qué les dirá esos 2 cuando llegue a la enfermería?, solo espera que ninguno de ellos se atreva a decir algo "sutil" con respecto a él y a la chispa, ya se sentía bastante incómodo tener que soportar las miradas de los demás seekers, como si tener una chispa fuera algo poco común, por fin llega a la enfermería y toca el timbre, espera unos instantes.

.- Aquí Typhoon .- Responde la suave voz del psicólogo.

.- Soy Starscream, déjame pasar .- Respondió el seeker escarlata con voz baja.

.- Emmm….Lo siento, en estos momentos los médicos no se encuentran, por favor deje su nombre y mensaje después del tono AUGH!!! .-

.- ¡Typhoon, basurero volador, aléjate de aquí ahora mismo! .- Se escuchó de pronto la voz gruesa y amarga del médico cabeza de cono al mismo tiempo de un golpe seco y metálico y la risa de Nightwind en el fondo, Starscream suspira resignado .- Starscream lo siento, es que este idiota amaneció más bromista de lo normal, pasa .- Dijo el médico desbloqueando la puerta.

.- Lo que tengo que soportar… .- Se dijo resignado el seeker escarlata al ser desactivado el intercomunicador, la puerta se abre ante él emitiendo un siseo y él entra, se dirigió a la sala de reparaciones donde vio al par de payasos discutiendo como chispa inmaduras y a Nightwind riendo a carcajadas por la estúpida actuación de los seekers.

Estaba sentada en la camilla balanceando sus pies adelante y atrás, abrazando su barriga por el refrescante ataque de risa que tenía, Starscream quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado por aquella visión, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba lo que veía, estudió nuevamente la figura orgánica y suave de su pequeña amante, apreciando los oscuros y hermosos colores, la suavidad y armoniosa forma de sus piernas, cintura y busto, la magnificencia de sus oscuras y sensibles alas, culminando en su rostro, estudiando cada detalle del mismo, apreciando la belleza de su forma y color, embelezándose por el color de sus ópticos y la figura blanca que lo rodeaba, hacía mucho tiempo que el F-15 no estudiaba a su amante de esta manera, se veía…hermosa, el programa parental si que hace estragos en la cabeza de los cybertroniano, Nightwind dirigió su mirada al ex – comandante aéreo y le sonrió, Starscream despertó de su ensoñación y le devolvió el gesto, el seeker se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, Vertigo pateó el trasero de su camarada y éste aterrizó directo en su consultorio escandalosamente, Vertigo cerró la puerta del consultorio exasperadamente y al ver al F-15 junto con la Rebirth 3 el cabeza de cono tomó el instrumento y se acercó a su paciente ablandando su semblante como si nada hubiera pasado.

.- Nightwind, si eres tan amable .- Pidió gentilmente el seeker negro y verde, la chica se recostó sobre sus codos y el médico colocó el instrumento sobre el vientre de ella, encendió el aparato y mostró una imagen tridimensional de su matriz, por primera vez Starscream pudo ver a la pequeña chispa azulada que almacenaba la información tanto de ella como de él, de pronto el seeker tuvo una extraña sensación en su procesador de energon, como si estuviera haciéndose un nudo en torno a sí.

El seeker traga aceite, estaba conmovido ante la visión de su creación, no era débil y fatuo como lo vio en sus sueños, al contrario, brillaba con mucha fuerza y prometía ser poderoso, Nightwind sonreía de felicidad al ver a su pequeño funcionar muy bien, Vertigo también se veía satisfecho por el progreso, Typhoon pudo salir de su consultorio aparatosamente y llegar hasta su amiga para ver a la chispita que crecía en su matriz, todos estaban embelesados ante aquella visión, Starscream sacudió su cabeza y carraspeó para traer a todos a la realidad.

.- De acuerdo Nightwind, la chispa posee un característico color azul claro, su brillo es constante y está almacenando la información a la velocidad correcta, lo que significa que está en buen funcionamiento, emmm… estoy seguro que sabes a que te enfrentarás pero de todas maneras te lo diré…al principio la chispa consumirá un 3 por ciento de tu reserva de energon, pero al final del proceso llegará a consumir el 30 por ciento así que necesitarás beber más cantidad para que puedas funcionar y la chispa no se desvanezca, en ese momento no podrás volar sin un acompañante .- Dijo Vertigo mirando a Starscream de manera sugestiva, el seeker estrechó sus ópticos por la incomodidad, Vertigo continuó .- La chispa tendrá alguna que otra inconstancia así que tendrás algunos apagones, eso es perfectamente normal y sucederá al principio, pero después del tercer mes se anulará ese síntoma .-

.- Es un alivio .- Dijo Nightwind de manera sarcástica.

.- Otra cosa, las emisiones de energía de la chispita puede ir directo a tus centros de lógicas y emocionales sobrecargándolas, lo que provocará que estés muy sensible emocionalmente y no puedas razonar con claridad, así que te sugiero que tengas paciencia a partir de ahora Starscream .- Dijo el médico mirando con seriedad al seeker escarlata, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos, era obvio que el comentario le perturbó, Nightwind y Typhoon los miraban alternamente, aguantando la risa.

.- ¿Algo más que quieras agregar Vertigo? .- Inquirió el F-15 sonriendo de manera sarcástica, el médico le devuelve la sonrisa y Starscream marchitó la suya, era la primera vez que veía a éste cabeza de cono sonreír, además su mueca significa que SI tiene algo más que decir, cosa que le preocupó al antiguo comandante aéreo.

.- Ahora que lo preguntas, si, hay algo más, mi recomendación es que de vez en cuando acaricies el vientre de Nightwind y descargues algo de tu energía .- Dijo el médico muy sonriente al ver la expresión de vergüenza e incómoda de Starscream.

.- ¿Y para qué es eso Vertigo? .- Inquirió curioso el psicólogo.

.- Es para que la chispa conozca a su creador antes de que la coloque en un protoforma, las descargas eléctricas de cada meca es única, además sería bueno para que la criatura no le tema a su propio creador, oh vaya si tan solo supiera el pobre… .- Dijo el seeker oscuro sonriendo ampliamente, Typhoon y Nightwind estaban impactados ante esa novedad, ni siquiera ella lo sabía y ambos dieron un coro de "ooohhh", Starscream frota su rostro con su mano de manera frustrada y dirige su furiosa mirada al techo, Vertigo mira primero a Starscream aguantando la risa, y luego mira a la joven seeker y a su colega que permanecían con expresión sorprendida .- ¡Y cierren la boca, sus colmillos me ponen nervioso!, no entiendo por qué esos cyborgs se empeñaron en alargarles esos colmillos .- Dijo Vertigo regañando a ambos Rebirth 3, estos se llevaron la mano a los labios involuntariamente al escuchar la amargada orden del cybertroniano oscuro, Vertigo desactivó el aparato y lo retiró del vientre de Nightwind.

.- Emmmm¿y eso es todo o hay algo más? .- Inquirió la joven seeker al descubrirse los labios, Vertigo guardó el instrumento y volvió para estar al lado de su camarada.

.- Te recomendaría que no salieras a volar sin un acompañante, y también que no se hable ni una palabra de esto, si Skyscorcher se entera puede malinterpretarlo y quizás te secuestre, si es que él está interesado en tener descendencia, sino… .-

.- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! .- Estalló el seeker escarlata estrellando su puño en una mesa, los 3 mecas alados miraron exaltados al ex – comandante aéreo .- ¡Estoy harto de escuchar tantas idioteces, si no tienes nada interesante que decir entonces me iré de aquí ahora mismo! .- Exclamó furioso el seeker escarlata, los demás lo miraron de manera reprobatoria, pero Starscream no le importó, estaba harto tener que escuchar el tema de su creación, pero lo que colmó su escasa paciencia fue que Vertigo mencionara al malnacido de Skyscorcher.

.- De acuerdo, ya dije lo más importante, Nightwind, estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, y también habla con Ghostshell, ella podrá guiarte .- Dijo el cabeza de cono gentilmente, la seeker asintió y se bajó de la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta pasando por un lado de Starscream, mirándolo con mucha furia y reproche.

El seeker escarlata suspiró derrotado y siguió a su amante alejándose de los médicos, al cerrarse la puerta ambos seekers oscuros se miran de manera inquisitiva.

.- ¿Crees que Starscream se tome bien esta situación? .- Preguntó Vertigo.

.- Lo hará aunque no le guste, su programa parental no le permitirá lastimar a Nightwind aunque quisiera, no te preocupes, ya se acostumbrará .- Respondió el psicólogo despreocupadamente mientras se retiraba a su consultorio, Vertigo suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

.- Lo dices como si fuera algo simple .- Musitó Vertigo mientras se retiraba a su oficina.

Nightwind caminaba por el pasillo con pasos apresurados, Starscream caminaba detrás de ella y la llamaba con insistencia, pero ella hacía como si no lo escuchaba, el seeker suspiró frustrado y tomó a la chica por la muñeca y la volvió para que lo enfrentara, Nightwind lo miró a los ópticos y estaba enojada, el F-15 afloja su agarre, recordando las palabras de Vertigo, debe tener mucha paciencia con ella a partir de ahora.

.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? .- Inquirió Starscream tratando de suprimir su enojo.

.- Tu falta de tacto, sé que tu no pediste esto, y yo tampoco; sin embargo estoy emocionada porque tendré mi primera creación contigo y tu eres incapaz de mostrar el más mínimo signo de afecto a pesar de todo .- Starscream suspiró resignado y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, esto sería un largo regaño .- ¡Me dolió mucho que tuvieras esa actitud, me sentí como si yo no te importara y que lo único que te interesa en esta vida es ser el Líder de los Decepticons, como si eso fuera gran cosa! .- Starscream respingó al escuchar esas palabras, en parte era cierto lo que ella decía, pero solo en parte, Nightwind comenzó a levantar la voz y los soldados que pasaban los miraban curiosos y Starscream comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo, pero se mantuvo firme y tragaba todas las palabras que ella le decía .- ¡Pero estoy segura que yo para ti no valgo absolutamente nada, solo me usas para tus propios planes y soy bastante estúpida porque te obedezco, NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ME DEJE FOLLAR POR TI SI TU NI SIQUIERAS ME AMAS DE VERDAD! .-

.- ¡¡NIGHTWIND!! .- Interrumpió furioso y exasperado el seeker escarlata, sus ópticos brillaron con ira por un instante, Nightwind calló al escuchar la imponente y furiosa voz de su amante y lo miraba asustada, todo su cuerpo temblaba y luego parpadeó como si ella hubiese despertado de un sueño, los demás soldados se apartaban de su camino y hacían como si nada hubiera pasado, Starscream suspiró tratando de desahogar su enojo, luego agregó en voz baja .- No exageres .-

Starscream sintió un poco de remordimiento por haberle gritado a ella de esa manera, pero estaba yendo demasiado lejos y podría hablar de más, Nightwind tragó aceite y bajó su cabeza avergonzada, las lágrimas aceitosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Starscream frotó su rostro con su mano azulada al verla así, entonces le tomó la muñeca y la guió por el pasillo, buscando alguna habitación donde puedan estar solos y arreglar este pequeño mal entendido, ambos entraron al almacén de armas y cuando la puerta se cerró el seeker la bloqueó para que nadie pudiera entrar, Nightwind se fue al fondo de la habitación y se sentó en el piso, encogiendo sus rodillas y abrazándolas con fuerza, veía como el seeker escarlata se acercaba y luego se hincó frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad, ella bajó su mirada y ahogaba sus sollozos, Starscream la tomó del mentón y la obligó sutilmente que lo mirada a los ópticos.

.- Tienes razón, ser el Líder de los Decepticons es importante para mí, pero no es lo único que me importa .- Se apresuró a decir al ver más lágrimas acumularse en los ópticos amarillos de ella, Starscream calló por un instante pensando que diría ahora .- Nightwind…si tu no me importaras jamás te habría puesto los ópticos encima, jamás te hubiese permitido tocarme y sobre todo, jamás habría aceptado tu decisión de tener esta chispa .- Dijo él con un susurro, Nightwind tragó aceite y tembló cuando escuchó esas palabras, más lágrimas brotaron de sus ámbares.

.- Starscream yo…lo siento, es que…no pensé con claridad, es estoy muy… .-

.- Sensible, lo sé pequeña .- Completó el seeker y continuó .- Pero debes controlarlo, eres una Spark – Na – Sunai, sabes hacerlo, pero también quiero que tengas paciencia conmigo, todo esto es algo nuevo para mí y a veces no sé como lidiar con ello, si he cometido alguna estupidez, perdóname, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero también quiero que me comprendas .- Explicó sutilmente el seeker escarlata, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho con alguien, y nunca pensó que le pediría disculpas a alguien por algún acto cometido, además de Megatron, Nightwind asintió y ahogó un sollozo .- Y deja de llorar, todo saldrá bien .- Dijo él mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares el aceitoso fluido óptico y sonriendo al final, ella suspiró descargando toda la presión y se refugió en el pecho de él, Starscream la rodeó con sus brazos.

.- ¿Starscream? .-

.- ¿Mmh? .-

.- ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con el cyborg? .-

.- Hoy mismo, antes del anochecer, necesito que me digas el nombre de la criatura y exactamente donde puedo encontrarlo .- Pidió el seeker manteniendo un tono de voz sutil, Nightwind se desprende del abrazo y vuelve a suspirar.

.- Su nombre es Garyon, el vive en el hangar número 9, es el único aeropuerto que se encuentra al norte del pueblo, no te perderás, y Starscream, dile que vas de mi parte, sino se negará a tomar el encargo .- Dijo la seeker, Starscream asiente y vuelve tomar el mentón de Nightwind, acercando el rostro de ella al suyo, pero una llamada al comunicador de la seeker negra y violeta interrumpe su momento, Nightwind gimió en protesta y Starscream suspiró frustrado.

.- Aquí Nightwind…si…voy enseguida .- La transmisión cesa .- Starscream mi hermano quiere verme, lo siento .- Se excusó ella con un hilillo de voz.

.- Esta bien, podremos hablar más tarde, quiero que te reúnas conmigo en mi lugar de entrenamiento esta noche, quiero que sepas como vamos a proceder con el plan .- Explicó el seeker escarlata, ella asintió y luego se incorporó al igual que Starscream, ambos salieron del almacén y tomaron caminos separados, Nightwind fue a la habitación de Darkstar, Starscream salió del Rigel con dirección al pueblo.

La joven seeker nocturna llega a la habitación del líder renegado, ella suspira, estaba muy nerviosa, su hermano se oía muy serio, ella titubeó al principio y luego tocó el intercomunicador, esperó unos segundos hasta que la voz de Darkstar se escuchó permitiéndole pasar, la seeker entra y pudo ver a su hermano sentado frente a su escritorio a un lado de su enorme habitación, estaba revisando algo en su datapad, ella cerró la puerta con seguro cuando entró, Darkstar vio a su hermana por encima del datapad y le sonríe, ella le devuelve el gesto tímidamente, el renegado deja de hacer sus labores y recibe a su hermana con un cálido abrazo fraternal, ella titubea al principio, pero luego rodea la cintura de él con sus delgados brazos; al sentirla el seeker la abraza con más fuerza, y luego la separa de de sí para verla, Darkstar pudo sentir la paz que su hermana transmitía, sonrió y le pidió que se sentara en su cama, ella obedeció, Darkstar le ofreció un alto grado y ella aceptó gustosa, la chica bebió el contenido en 6 tragos, su hermano la veía conmovido, cuando ella terminó de beber Darkstar retiró la lata de sus manos y la arrojó al cesto de basura, tomó las manos de su hermana y acarició el dorso de ellas con sus pulgares, Nightwind veía a su hermano un poco avergonzada, ella sabía que él trataba de ablandar la situación tratando de apoyarla, pero eso no quiere decir que estaba decepcionado y no estaba de acuerdo que ella procese esa chispa.

.- Nightwind…emmm, lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche, sé que lo que dije te afectó mucho y…no fue mi intensión lastimarte, sé muy bien que tu amas a Starscream .- Los ópticos de Nightwind se ensancharon al escuchar esas palabras .- Hellfire me lo dijo anoche, si, y Nightwind…quiero decirte que yo no estoy molesto contigo, ni tampoco estoy decepcionado de ti, al contrario, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermana y me alegra que hayas sido bendecida, aunque el creador de esa chispa sea Starscream .- Dijo el renegado sonriendo sinceramente, Nightwind sonríe con timidez, se sentía extraño procesar una chispa y compartirla con su hermano.

.- Es un gran alivio que pienses de esa manera, y me alegra que no te haya decepcionado hermano, estaba preocupada por eso .- Dijo ella tímidamente pero visiblemente aliviada, Darkstar se aferra a las manos de ellas.

.- No estaba decepcionado, nunca lo estaría contigo, simplemente me había impactado la noticia, y actué sin pensar, tienes que entender que esto es algo inesperado .- Explicó el seeker negro y vinotinto, Nightwind asintió .- Nightwind emm, hay algo más que debes saber .-

.- ¿Qué es? .-

.- Bueno…¿por dónde empiezo?... antes que Nova fuera a la misión, me dijo que me daría una sorpresa, yo le insistí que me la dijera pero ella no quiso, y se fue, recuerdo que estuve frustrado y le dije que me vengaría de ella .- Dijo Darkstar en tono levemente gracioso, pero su mirada y su voz eran muy distantes, luego continuó .- Después que recibí la terrible noticia y vi su cuerpo gris en la sala de reparaciones…sentí que mi chispa se desvanecía, pero la noticia no llegó hasta ahí… .- Darkstar calló un instante y Nightwind lo miró con curiosidad y duda .- Vertigo revisó su cuerpo y me dijo que Devcon la había torturado con una vara eléctrica, además de disparos y abolladuras, también me dijo que su matriz estaba expandida, en pocas palabras, ella estaba procesando una chispa, en ese momento me di cuenta que esa era la sorpresa que me tenía y luego casi todo mi mundo se vino debajo de un soplido .- Explicó el seeker oscuro a una sorprendida Nightwind que se llevaba la mano a los labios completamente impactada, Darkstar la miró de reojo muy apenado.

.- Darkstar…yo…no lo sabía .-

.- Nadie lo sabe, excepto Vertigo, Typhoon y Hellfire .- Dijo él suavizando el tono de voz.

.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Darkstar?, yo soy tu hermana, tenía el derecho a saberlo .- Reprendió ella, Darkstar asintió aceptando el regaño.

.- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, ya tuve bastante culpa al enviarla a esa misión y no sabía como iban a reaccionar los demás, especialmente tú, todos dirían que soy un irresponsable y un pésimo comandante, oh Primus…creí que me moría cuando Vertigo me dijo eso .- El seeker se llevó ambas manos al rostro frotándolo con desesperación .- Perdí a Nova y a mi creación al mismo tiempo, eso es más de lo que un meca puede soportar .- Concluyó el renegado apoyando su rostro en su puño, Nightwind toma el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo mira fijamente.

.- Yo jamás…te habría culpado por eso Darkstar, recuerdo que Nova se ofreció a realizar esa misión, tu no eres el irresponsable, era ella porque sabía que procesaba una chispa y no lo dijo a nadie, tu simplemente cumplías con tu deber como Comandante y no sabías absolutamente nada, si Nova te lo hubiera dicho tu habrías enviado a otro agente y ella aun estaría viva, y también tu hijo…deja de lamentarte por eso Darkstar, tu no tienes por qué hacerlo, no le debes nada a Nova, y estoy segura que ella lo sabe .- Dijo gentilmente la joven seeker.

Los labios de Darkstar temblaron y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus oscuras mejillas, el seeker se aferró a su hermana y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, el renegado lloró desconsoladamente en el cuello de su hermana, descargando una agonizante culpa que duró 7 años, Nightwind acariciaba la nuca de su hermano y las lágrimas de ella se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, acompañándolo en el dolor de él, pero manteniéndose fuerte para que su hermano se apoye en ella y se sienta seguro, la seeker abrazaba con fuerza el enorme cuerpo del líder renegado y le decía con voz dulce que dejara salir todo ese dolor, por varios minutos Darkstar estuvo descargando ese peso que tenía sobre sus hombros de manera innecesaria y poco a poco su llanto fue cediendo.

.- Gracias Nightwind…gracias, no tienes idea… cuanta falta…me hacía…escuchar eso .- Dijo el seeker oscuro ahogando sus palabras en el cuello de ella, pero fueron muy bien escuchadas por ella.

.- Lo digo con toda mi chispa Darkstar, no tienes nada que agradecer .- Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas, el seeker nocturno se aleja un poco de su hermana y vuelve a tomar sus manos, su rostro estaba empapado por el aceitoso líquido óptico.

.- Quiero que lo tengas, no lo pierdas Nightwind, perder una creación es algo terrible y si yo no pude tenerlo, al menos quiero que tu si puedas .- Concluyó el líder renegado y volvió a abrazar a su hermana, ambos se libraron de mucha culpa, ahora sus consciencias estaban limpias, y sus chispas en paz.

La noche llega envolviendo al mundo con su oscuro manto y las estrellas comienzan a manifestarse, brillando como pequeños faros por el firmamento, Starscream había culminado su entrenamiento por el ciclo de hoy y ahora se encontraba en el claro que había descubierto, logró hablar con el tal Garyon y llegó a un acuerdo con él, no fue fácil a pesar de haberle dicho que él estaba de parte de Nightwind, el hecho de que él sea Starscream daba mucho en qué pensar, definitivamente su fama le precede, a pesar de haberle dicho que él quería retirarse de este planeta porque quería regresar a Cybertron el cyborg dudó de su palabra, sin embargo él es un buen negociador y posee un poder de persuasión enorme, después de haberle explicado una y otra vez que no quería regresar a este lugar el nativo accedió y le dijo que la nave se la darían en 7 horas, con suficiente combustible y energon para llegar a su destino, Starscream estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta y le dijo que buscaría la nave después de ese lapso de tiempo, luego se retiró a su lugar secreto para seguir entrenando, quizás por última vez y esperaría a Nightwind para informarle, si en verdad le darían la nave en 7 horas tendrían que irse de inmediato, sin preguntas ni quejas, entre más rápido cumpla con su misión, mejor ya que no podrá contar con Nightwind después del tercer mes de proceso.

Starscream se sentó en la roca junto al lago, pensaba con mucho cuidado como procedería, Char estaba atestado de Decepticons que no dudarían en disparar cualquier cosa que se mueva, recordó que los seekers nocturnos tenían una base de operaciones escondida según le contó Nightwind, si todavía existe puede esconder la nave en ese lugar y continuar con el plan, en cuanto a los asesinatos deberá acabar con los oficiales por orden decreciente, acabando con el meca de mayor rango y terminando con el más insignificante, es decir, tendría asesinar a Cyclonus primero, seguido de Soundwave y por último a Scourge, después iría tras el pez gordo.

Asesinar a Cyclonus y a Scourge era algo que no tenía sabor para él, puede acabar con ellos rápidamente para evitar algún inconveniente, pero cuando le toque el turno a Soundwave no lo matará instantáneamente, no…le hará sufrir por cada vez que se atrevió a arruinar sus planes de destronar a Megatron, ese bocón doblecara deseará no haber cruzado su camino, y en cuanto a Galvatron, se tomará su tiempo para hacerlo sufrir antes de tomar su vida, ese bastardo no ha conocido toda la crueldad que Starscream es capaz de desatar, descargará toda su furia sobre él no solo por haber quitado su lugar como Líder, sino por humillarlo públicamente al darle una muerte barata y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, el seeker vio su reflejo en el lago, sus ópticos brillaban con furia y su expresión era de odio y decisión, pudo ver en su reflejo el rostro del maniático líder burlándose de él, riendo satisfecho por haber acabado con su vida, Starscream aprieta su quijada y gruñe frustrado, definitivamente debe destruirlo; mientras permanecía mirando su reflejo de manera ausente otro reflejo se posa a su lado, el F-15 se distrajo y pudo ver a una sonriente Nightwind que lo miraba entretenida.

.- Uy que cara tienes… .- Bromeó la seeker al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Starscream, el seeker vuelve su cabeza hacia la recién llegada y la mira con frialdad.

.- No empieces Nightwind, no estoy de humor para bromas .- Dijo Starscream muy ofendido, ella se sienta a su lado moderando su sonrisa.

.- ¿No pudiste conseguir la nave? .- Inquirió ella preocupada y con curiosidad, el seeker escarlata asintió.

.- La conseguí, no fue fácil, pero al final pude lograrlo, la entregará en 7 horas, le dije que la dejara cerca de las montañas del norte, está bastante lejos de ambas bases y pasaremos desapercibidos, iremos a Char y nos ocultaremos en tu antigua base .- Explicó brevemente el F-15, Nightwind frunció con desagrado, no le gustaba la idea de volver a ese agujero infernal y menos en su estado, Starscream se percata de la incomodidad de ella .- ¿Qué sucede? .- Inquirió él, Nightwind titubeó al principio, luego abrió la boca pero ni una palabra salió.

.- ¿Cuándo partimos? .- Fue lo que preguntó ella cautelosamente, el F-15 la estudia por unos instantes, sabía que eso no era lo que quería decir, pero de igual forma respondió.

.- Más tarde, cuando entreguen la nave .- Respondió él, Nightwind respingó violentamente como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, parpadeó una par de veces y se recuperó del impacto.

.- ¿Hoy…esta noche? .- Preguntó ella atropelladamente, Starscream solo asintió, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a ella, apoyando sus azuladas manos en las oscuras rodillas de ella y mirándola con intensidad.

.- ¿Nightwind dime qué te ocurre? .- Volvió a preguntar él, ella suspiró y tragó aceite, estaba nerviosa y no sabía como decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

.- Starscream yo…no sé si…pueda ayudarte con tu venganza .- Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, el seeker frunció el ceño obviamente perturbado .- Mi hermano me confesó que su compañera procesaba una chispa y fue a una misión, ella…murió y…yo… .-

.- Tienes miedo que te ocurra lo mismo¿cierto? .- Completó él con voz neutra, ella tembló levemente por la falta de emoción en su respuesta, y asintió tímidamente, el seeker dejó caer su cabeza suspirando en derrota, ya se esperaba que algo así podía ocurrir, pero no la culpaba, Nightwind no estaba en condiciones para estar en una misión como esta .- No te preocupes, no te obligaré a asesinar a esos imbéciles, estoy consciente de tu estado y…es mi creación la que está en juego, pero te necesito conmigo porque quiero que me ayudes a encontrar esa base y me dirijas por medio del satélite para evitar errores, tu permanecerás oculta ahí y por nada saldrás de ahí, tu vida está en mis manos, y la mía está en las tuyas, confianza entre camaradas¿recuerdas? .- Dijo el seeker escarlata, ella asiente.

.- Lo sé, nunca dije que no te acompañaría, simplemente que no estaría en el campo de batalla .- Aclaró ella con una sonrisa y aliviada por la comprensión de Starscream, él asiente y vuelve a incorporarse.

.- Entonces sigo contando contigo .- Dijo él con firmeza, ella asiente con decisión .- Podemos celebrarlo entonces .- Dijo el seeker con una sonrisa traviesa, ella frunce confundida y luego asustada.

.- ¿Ah sí¿y cómo? .- Inquirió nerviosamente mirando en todas direcciones, él amplía aun más su sonrisa y se acerca a ella como una gato salvaje, acaricia el rostro de ella con el dorso de sus dedos, Nightwind suspira y apaga sus ópticos por la deliciosa sensación, Starscream se acerca al audio de ella para susurrarle algo que al parecer era romántico, aunque sería la primera vez que el ex – comandante aéreo dice algo así.

.- Tu la llevas .- Susurró él, Nightwind encendió sus ópticos de repente y vio como su amante se alejaba corriendo y riendo a carcajadas, ella parpadeó por un instante, la frustración y el enojo comenzó a apoderarse de su chispa y empuñó sus temblorosas manos.

.- ¡STARSCREAM!, eres…eres…¡ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! .- Estalló ella apretando sus puños por la sobredosis de frustración y enojo, Starscream se reía de ella y levantó el vuelo, retándola a seguirlo, Nightwind no perdió el tiempo y fue tras él para pasarle la roña.

Ambos seekers se elevaron al cielo a toda velocidad, Starscream se reía de la cara de frustración de Nightwind, en verdad la venganza tiene sabor dulce, pero esto es solo un aperitivo, porque el plato fuerte vendrá en unas cuantas horas, pero un poco de diversión no le hará daño a nadie, de pronto la pareja se detiene en seco en mitad del aire, ambos petrificados ante la nefata visión, todos los Decepticons se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad, Starscream pudo ver a Skycorcher dirigiendo el enorme escuadrón que se acercaban a ellos como un hambriento enjambre de abejas asesinas, Nightwind tragó aceite y se aferró al brazo de Starscream diciéndole que deben regresar al Rigel rápido y avisarles a los demás que se avecina otra batalla, el F-15 le dice que vuele rápido y bajo, ella obedece y Starscream la sigue, ambos volaban a toda velocidad a penas rozando las copas de los árboles semiorgánicos, el seeker escarlata miraba constantemente sobre su ala para ubicar a los seekers nocturnos estaban lejos, pero se acercaban a toda velocidad, al llegar al Rigel Nightwind comienza a dar la alarma y todos los soldados se reúnen en la entrada al ver a una exaltada y nerviosa seeker oscura que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, Darkstar aparece en escena y trata de calmar a su hermana, pero ella le explica la situación, nada agradable por supuesto.

El líder renegado ordena a todos los seekers que levanten el vuelo inmediatamente e intercepten a los Decepticons antes que lleguen a la base, todos incluyendo Starscream obedecieron, aunque el F-15 simplemente aprovecha esta oportunidad para acabar con Skyscorcher de una vez por todas, Darkstar ordenó a los médicos y las mujeres que permanecieran dentro de la nave y que mantengan el escudo reflector activo en caso de cualquier emergencia, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo e inmediatamente fueron a sus posiciones, antes de salir del Rigel lanzó una discreta mirada preocupada a su amante, Nightwind capta el mensaje y de la misma recatada mueve sus labios pronunciando silenciosas pero muy coherentes palabras, Starscream supo leer los labios de ella y le responde de la misma manera y se retira, levantando el vuelo para reunirse con los seekers renegados que ya estaban en camino para detener a Skyscorcher, cueste lo que cueste, Nightwind suspira nerviosa y mentalmente ruega a Primus por el bienestar de todos sus compañeros y cuando se vuelve fue capturada por la mirada confundida de Ghostshell, Nightwind se dirige a la puerta de la base y vio las figuras de los jet cybertronianos, Rebirth y F-15 Eagle escarlata alejarse de ella velozmente, Ghostshell se coloca a un lado de la joven seeker y le brinda apoyo moral colocando su mano en el hombro.

.- Está actuando extraño… .- Dijo la anciana con tono suave, Nightwind no responde sino que no deja de mirar el firmamento .- ¿Qué te dijo? .- Inquirió ella.

.- "Tu también" .- Respondió la joven seeker, Ghostshell frunce el ceño confundida.

.- ¿Y que le dijiste para que te respondiera eso? .- Preguntó de nuevo la anciana, Nightwind aparta su vista del cielo y los fija en la seeker mayor.

.- "Cuídate" .- Volvió a responder ella y se introdujo a la base, esto dejó sorprendida a Ghostshell, jamás pensó que el antiguo comandante aéreo se preocuparía por alguien más además de sí mismo, la anciana vuelve a dar un último vistazo rápido al cielo y entra al Rigel, la nave cierra la compuerta asegurando a los 5 seekers adentro.

Los Decepticons se acercaban a toda velocidad a su objetivo, estaban decididos que esta sería la batalla definitiva, este ciclo se sellará esta guerra de una vez por todas, y los Decepticons se asegurarán que ellos sean quienes pongan el broche de platino.

.- Cloudraider…ya sabes que hacer .- Dijo el Comandante con voz firme al seeker que estaba a su lado.

.- Si señor .- Respondió el meca alado y se separa del grupo en otra dirección junto con 5 seekers más, Skyscorcher no permitirá vivir a ningún renegado, ni siquiera a Nightwind, todos morirán y luego se irán a Char a reunirse con Galvatron, como se había planeado anteriormente.

Skyscorcher se transformó en medio del aire haciendo una señal a los escuadrones para que se detengan, todos obedecieron y se transformaron, el seeker de la cicatriz sonrió maliciosamente al ver a los renegados acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad, asiente satisfecho y prepara su rifle, su plan había dado resultado; Darkstar y los demás renegados se transforman frente a sus enemigos, estaban a penas a un par de metros de distancia, la tensión comenzó a aumentar cuando ambos líderes se miraron a los ópticos, Darkstar taladraba con mucho odio a Skyscorcher, al igual que Starscream, pero el Comandante ríe entre dientes, burlándose de ellos descaradamente, Starscream sentía que sus conductos de energon iban a estallar por la furia, sus ópticos brillaban con mucha ira y deseaba acabar con esa mofa de Decepticon que tenía enfrente.

.- Vaya, vaya, vaya, al fin toda la familia reunida, o al menos una buena parte de ella¿dónde están los médicos, Darkstar…y tu encantadora compañera, Hellfire…y la deliciosa Nightwind, Starscream? .- Preguntó Skyscorcher con cinismo, mirando a cada uno de los nombrados y ampliando su sonrisa al verlos molestos y perturbados.

.- No menciones ese nombre maldito…no tienes derecho a hacerlo .- Respondió Starscream con un odioso siseo.

.- Debería hacerte la misma pregunta¿Dónde está Cloudraider? .- Respondió el líder renegado con otra pregunta al percatarse de la ausencia de tal seeker, Skyscorcher se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

.- En casa .- Respondió el seeker gris y negro en el mismo tono despreocupado, Darkstar estrecha sus ópticos completamente incrédulo.

Starscream estaba completamente escaso de paciencia, sin pensarlo 2 veces el seeker escarlata levanta su arma y dispara sin contemplación al Comandante, pero un soldado Decepticon se atraviesa entre el rayo y Skyscorcher, recibiendo de lleno el disparo en el pecho, el meca cae al vacío muerto y todos los seekers quedaron atónitos ante tal acción, Starscream maldice bajo su aliento, por culpa de ese entrometido falló su tiro, Skyscorcher mira con odio al ex – comandante aéreo y da el grito de batalla, inmediatamente todos ambos bandos comienzan a dispararse sin piedad, algunos se transformaron y dieron batallas aéreas, otros permanecieron en su forma original y comenzaron a dispararse, y algunos tenían combates cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, Skyscorcher se había perdido entre la masa de la batalla, tanto Starscream como Darkstar lo buscaban desesperadamente para saldar ciertas cuentas.

.- Si que eres un estúpido Starscream¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? .- Inquirió furioso el líder renegado al posarse a un lado del F-15.

.- ¡Menos palabrería y más pelea Darkstar! .- Fue la furiosa respuesta del seeker escarlata mientras disparaba sin piedad a los Decepticons oscuros.

Cloudraider y los demás continuaban su travesía a pie, el equipo se movía con extrema agilidad por el pantano, evitando innumerables ramas y raíces, tubos y cañerías, con sus alas plegadas al igual que sus escapes de hombros se movían como veloces sombras mortales, el líder del grupo se detiene en seco y se agacha, su grupo hace lo mismo al unísono, habían llegado a su destino, la nave renegada estaba en su campo visual, su escaner detectó el campo de fuerza y también la compuerta sellada herméticamente, sin perder de vista su objetivo Cloudraider hace una señal para que continúen con su camino.

Dentro de la nave Nightwind se encontraba agotada y trataba de no quedarse dormida, pero Ghostshell la tomó por el brazo gentilmente y la guió hasta a su habitación, la joven seeker se quejaba y decía que no quería dormir, pero la anciana muy sabiamente le dijo que no debe dejar de recargarse o sino perdería a la chispa, Divemaster acompañó a ambas mujeres a la habitación mientras que los médicos se quedaron en la sala de control vigilando los exteriores de la nave.

Fuera del Rigel Cloudraider indicó a los soldados que se mantuvieran ocultos, ellos obedecieron, usando su habilidad especial de camuflaje y manteniendo su programa antirradar en línea, el Segundo al Mando se aproximó a la nave evadiendo con facilidad las cámaras y los radares, buscaba el centro de control principal, escaneaba rápidamente el exterior de la nave hasta que dio con el panel, usando una navaja de energía logró hacer esta absorbiera parte de las emisiones del campo de energía y abrió el panel, hurgando entre cables y circuitos abrió manualmente la puerta de carga de la nave, usando su radio interno se comunicó por línea privada con su Mano Derecha indicándole que pueden proceder, el seeker dio la señal y todos se movieron velozmente a la entrada, mientras esté abierta el campo de energía no cubrirá ese segmento, Cloudraider termina su labor y se reúne con sus camaradas dentro de la nave.

Una luz comienza a parpadear en el panel de control, indicando que hay intrusos en la nave, Vertigo y Typhoon se lanzan miradas preocupadas pero determinadas, ambos se levantan y preparan sus rifles mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera de la nave, los médicos caminaban con cuidado por los pasillos, colocando sus espaldas contra la pared y dando pequeños vistazos a cada esquina para asegurarse de que podrían continuar, con uno aseguraba el otro se adelantaba para repetir el procedimiento, hasta ahora no habían encontrado algún intruso, los pasillos estaban despejados, ni una señal de vida, Vertigo caminaba con cautela, con el rifle apuntando al frente y Typhoon cuidaba la retaguardia, nadie al frente, nadie atrás, todo estaba tranquilo, incómodamente tranquilo, la electro-adrenalina comenzó a fluir por los conductos de ambos médicos provocando que sus bombas de combustibles se aceleraran al igual que su respiración, los 2 estaban muy nerviosos y cualquier cosa que se moviera, aunque sea insignificante los alteraba aun más, y era inevitable obviar la sensación de que alguien los estaba vigilando.

En el momento que Typhoon dirigió su vista al frente un Decepticon cae del techo con suavidad tomando por la espalda al infortunado psicólogo, cubriendo su boca con su oscura mano y atravesando su espalda con una espada de energon, el escaso ruido alertó a Vertigo y se volvió instantáneamente, quedando impactado al ver a su camarada agonizando en las manos de su enemigo.

.- Typhoon… .- Apenas susurró el médico cabeza de cono cuando otro Decepticon lo asaltó por detrás cortando su cuello con una navaja de energon, ambos seekers dejan caer a sus víctimas al piso, el color se fue drenando de sus cuerpos hasta que se tornaron grises y sus vidas se desvanecieron para siempre, Cloudraider apareció por el pasillo, aprobando el trabajo de sus camaradas con asentimiento con su cabeza.

.- Busquen a las mujeres y al niño, no los dejen con vida .- Ordenó el seeker negro y marrón en voz baja, los soldados asintieron y luego se retiraron, Cloudraider bajó su mirada al piso para ver por última vez a los médicos caídos, por un momento sintió algo de lástima por ellos, ellos eran traidores a la causa pero después de todo, ambos le caían bien, luego se retiró para unirse a su grupo.

Nightwind se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, Ghostshell estaba a su lado velando su sueño al igual que el joven Divemaster, ambos estaban relajados hasta que escucharon un extraño sonido que provino del pasillo, la creadora y su chispa se levantaron al unísono de sus asientos, en completa alerta, Ghostshell le pidió a su hijo que permaneciera en la habitación mientras ella investiga, usando su habilidad de invisibilidad la seeker fantasmal salió de la habitación, caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que avistó a un Decepticon que se acercaba a ella lentamente, vigilando su retaguardia cada segundo, la seeker se regresa silenciosamente a la habitación, desactiva su habilidad especial y bloquea la puerta, Divemaster mira a su madre confundido y nervioso, ella zarandeó a Nightwind para que despertara y la joven volvió en sí exaltada.

.- ¿Qué sucede? .- Pregunta nerviosa la seeker negra y violeta, Ghostshell mira a su hijo por un momento y luego vuelve su mirada a ella completamente asustada.

.- Tenemos compañía .- Respondió la anciana, Divemaster se aferró a Nightwind completamente aterrado y la Rebirth 3 lo abraza de manera protectora sin dejar de mirar nerviosamente a la anciana.

Un ruido seco hace respingar a las mujeres y al niño, los 3 miraron a la puerta y Ghostshell abraza a la joven Nightwind.

.- Madre…tengo miedo .- Dijo el joven seeker temblando en los brazos de Nightwind, su madre sisea sutilmente y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño para tranquilizarlo.

Otro ruido mucho más fuerte que el anterior vuelve a exaltarlos, Nightwind utiliza su comunicador interno y notificar a Darkstar que ellas están en peligro.

La batalla se era brutal, los cielos se iluminaron con los láseres enemigos, decenas seekers caían al vacío como si fueran moscas, y el suelo se fue tiñendo de violeta y llenándose de cadáveres grisáceos, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 bandos tenían intensiones de ceder, Darkstar recibe una transmisión privada de su hermana, y se pone nervioso, si ella está llamando significa que algo anda mal.

.- ¡Nightwind que sucede! .-

.- Darkstar, necesitamos ayuda, los Decepticons están dentro de la base y nosotras estamos atrapadas en mi habitación .- Informó Nightwind tratando de hablar en voz baja para que no la escuchen, Darkstar se transforma en su modo original y dispara un par de rayos a las cabeza de un par de soldados que golpeaban a un compañero.

.- ¿Qué pasó con Vertigo y Typhoon? .- Inquirió mientras golpeaba el rostro de otro Decepticon que se abalanzó contra él.

.- Si los Decepticons pudieron entrar significa que algo les ocurrió, Darkstar por favor ven a ayudarnos, estamos desarmadas .- Volvió a decir Nightwind aguantando las ganas de llorar y manteniendo el tono bajo.

La transmisión cesa y Darkstar se preocupa al extremo, pudo avistar a Starscream entre las masas y se dirige a él, pero un Decepticon lo toma por la espalda impidiéndole que se acerque a él.

.- ¡STARSCREAAAAAAAAAAAAM! .- Gritó el líder renegado con todas sus fuerzas, tratando que su voz sonara por encima de los gritos de batalla, el seeker escarlata escuchó a Darkstar y pudo verlo que peleaba por zafarse de su captor .- ¡REGRESA AL RIGEL, ELLAS ESTAN EN PELIGRO! .- Informó el seeker negro y vinotinto con urgencia, Starscream sintió que su mundo se venía encima al escuchar esa noticia e inmediatamente se retiró del campo de batalla, golpeando furiosamente y disparando sin contemplación a cada soldado enemigo que se interponía en su camino .- ¡SALVALA STARSCREAM, SALVA A MI HERMANA! .- Gritó una vez más el renegado y el seeker escarlata se transformó, encendió sus propulsores y se alejó de la batalla a toda velocidad.

Darkstar le propina un codazo a su atacante dejándolo privado y luego le dispara en la cabeza acabando con su vida instantáneamente, de pronto un disparo roza su ala derecha provocando que girara sobre su eje, el seeker grita de dolor y aprieta sus dientes tratando de contener su dolor y furia, pudo ver al desgraciado y muy sonriente Skyscorcher apuntándolo con su rifle, Darkstar miró por un momento su herida, comenzó a fluir energon por ella, pero no era de gravedad, Skyscorcher vuelve a cargar su arma y dispara, pero Darkstar logra esquivarla y le devuelve una docena de rayos violetas que fueron esquivadas, la risa maniática de Skyscorcher se escuchó en el aire frustrando aun más al líder renegado, el Decepticon huía del renegado y Darkstar completamente furioso y frustrado fue tras él.

Starscream volaba de regreso al Rigel, iba con tanta velocidad que su campo de visión comenzó a estar borroso en los laterales, su cuerpo se tensaba y su bomba de combustible comenzó a trabajar el doble, rogaba mentalmente por la seguridad de su amante y que ninguno de esas burlas de Decepticons le pusiera un dedo encima, de nuevo iba a rescatarla, arriesgando su chasis por salvar la de otra, el problema es que esa "otra" no es cualquiera, era Nightwind y esperaba una chispa de él, de nuevo recordó que su programa parental corría por su cerebro y estaba obligado a protegerla de quien sea, entonces supo que si algo malo llegase a pasarle, él ya no sería el mismo de antes, porque no conseguiría a otra mujer como ella en su vida, y ni siquiera contará con Unicron para resucitarla, o para que le devuelva su cordura.

**Continuará**

**Next Chapter – Epilogue: Don't Look Back**


	10. Epílogo: Don't Look Back

Hola!!!! He vuelto!!!!! Y aquí traigo el cap final de esta temporada!!! lamento mucho la tardanza pero como lo prometi, aqui esta el ultimo cap, espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic, agradesco a las chicas que lo han seguido y han dejado muy buenas criticas, para el proximo fic sere más organizada con el tipeo y tendre mucho cuidado con la ortografia (lo prometo n.n), y tratare que sea mas largo ;)

Bueno, espero que les guste mucho este cap y nos leemos en la proxima temporada, bye!!! n.n

**

* * *

Epílogo: Don't Look Back**

Se alejaba de la sangrienta batalla, sus turbinas lo impulsaban con furia por el cielo nocturno y su cuerpo se tensó al llegar a su poderoso y característico mach 2.8, pero a pesar de estar lejos del Rigel su mente estaba con ella, que ella esté en esa nave sin estar armada y que los Decepticons hayan podido introducirse en la base sin ser detectados lo había descontrolado por completo, Starscream respiraba pesadamente, su bomba de combustible se aceleraba y todo su sistema exudaba electro-adrenalina, agregándole más poder a sus turbinas y haciendo que el vuelo sea más rápido, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que volaba a velocidad de paloma; el seeker estaba asustado, tenía miedo de perder a esa mujer que lo volvía loco y que era la única que le movía el suelo.

.- "_Primus por favor…que no le ocurra nada, por favor…que no le ocurra nada_" .- Rogaba mentalmente el seeker escarlata, su programa parental lo impulsaba a lanzarse a su rescate, a arriesgar su vida por salvar la de ella, en estos momentos Starscream no era el mismo de antes, ahora es la antítesis de lo que una vez fue, pero eso solo dura unos instantes mientras ella peligra, pero esos cortos minutos se vuelven siglos debido a que está pasando por un terrible momento.

Starscream sentía que su procesador de energon se retorcía y se hacía cada vez más pesado, el viento estaba en su contra por lo que aminoraba su velocidad, el seeker maldecía bajo su aliento, se sentía como los salmones de la Tierra en época de apareamiento, seguía rogando a Primus por la seguridad de su amante y esperaba que al llegar no encontraría una terrible escena, Starscream desechó todos esos malos pensamientos y se concentró en su misión; nada haría con preocuparse ahora, primero debe llegar a la base y salvar a Nightwind, solo en ese momento él se preocupará.

En el Rigel los Decepticons continuaban buscando por las habitaciones como los perros de caza, registraba cada rincón de la habitación de los ancianos y la de Darkstar, no encontraron señal de vida, varios Decepticons se retiraron del lugar para continuar con la búsqueda, solo 3 se quedaron para registrar la última habitación, la de Nightwind, uno de los seekers hace una señal con su cabeza indicando a su camarada que se acercara a la puerta de la habitación restante, el Decepticon trató de abrir la puerta pero ésta no cedió, el seeker hace una señal afirmativa con su cabeza a su compañero, indicándole que es posible que las mujeres y el niño se encontraran ahí, luego se apartó para ceder el paso al otro seeker para que pudiera abrir la puerta manualmente, abrió el panel de control y comenzó a tantear los cables; al otro lado de la puerta las mujeres y el joven seeker estaban aterrados, los sonidos que producían los cables hacía que respingaran de los nervios, sentían que en cualquier momento los Decepticon iban a dar con el cable correcto y abrirían la puerta, Ghostshell abrazaba a su creación con fuerza, Nightwind hacía lo mismo con Divemaster y él temblaba de miedo, al igual que su creadora y su amiga, un sonido seco hizo que respingaran y ahogaran un grito, de nuevo volvió a escucharse ese sonido brusco, al parecer el Decepticon no pudo conseguir el cable correcto y comenzó a golpear la puerta, la abrirían a la fuerza.

Los golpes continuaban con insistencia y al ver que la puerta comenzó a abollarse los renegados se alarmaron, se abrazaron con más fuerza tratando de buscar protección en cada quien, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, Ghostshell estaba desarmada al igual que Nightwind y Divemaster, Nightwind no podía usar su habilidad especial debido a su estado y Divemaster es solo un chico, ni siquiera tenían una vara de metal cerca que pudieran usar como arma, ellas estaban perdidas.

El Decepticon continuó pateando la puerta para debilitarla, cuando ésta cedió el seeker tomó impulso y con una sola patada derribó la puerta, ésta cayó al piso pesadamente permitiendo al enemigo entrar con sus armas en alto, primero entró uno mirando de izquierda a derecha y caminando con cautela, luego entro el segundo y el tercero para cubrir a su compañero, los 3 entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a buscar a sus presas, pero se sorprendieron cuando no hayaron nada, ninguno de ellos se encontraban en la habitación, los Decepticons bajaron sus armas maldiciendo en voz baja.

.- ¡Rayos! .- Exclamó uno de ellos llamando la atención a los otros 2, el seeker tiene su mirada a un punto fijo en la pared, los otros 2 gruñeron de rabia e impotencia cuando vieron la rejilla del conducto de ventilación colgando de un tornillo, las mujeres y el joven habían escapado y ahora tendrían que adivinar en donde demonios fueron a parar.

.- Miserables…¡muévanse, debemos encontrarlos! .- Ordenó el Decepticon, inmediatamente los 3 salieron de la habitación para buscar a los renegados y acabar con sus vidas.

Los Decepticons corrieron a toda velocidad dejando atrás las habitaciones principales, entonces cuando ya no había peligro Nightwind se desenganchó del techo, le indicó silenciosamente a Ghostshell y a Divemaster que hicieran lo mismo, ambos cayeron con mucha suavidad al piso, la anciana se dirigió a la puerta y echó un vistazo, todo claro, con un ademán le indicó a los jóvenes que la siguieran, con mucha cautela los renegados continuaron por el pasillo, cuidando que nadie los viera, Divemaster se aferró al brazo de Nightwind mientras ella colocaba su mano en el ala de la anciana, se detuvieron por unos instantes en la esquina, y solo cuando Ghostshell estuvo segura que no había moros en la costa indicó que continuaran, Nightwind fue muy inteligente y astuta al idear esa plan, mientras los Decepticons estaban distraídos siguiendo los conductos de ventilación, ellas escapaban de la nave.

Lograron llegar a las escaleras, pero antes de entrar escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban velozmente, inmediatamente Ghostshell ordenó a los jóvenes que se ocultaran detrás de una columna, estos obedecieron y rápidamente se ocultaron, al no haber más columnas cercanas que sirviera de escondite y la otra columna apenas ocultaba a Nightwind y a su creación, Ghostshell usó su habilidad especial y se volvió invisible, permaneció inmóvil y con su espalda completamente apoyada a la pared, los Decepticons se detuvieron frente al umbral de las escaleras, era un grupo de 3 seekers y estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que se emitiera, la anciana se dio cuenta que sobre el umbral de las escaleras había una terminal del conducto de ventilación, ella maldijo mentalmente y empuñó sus manos, rogando a Primus que le restaran atención y se fueran del lugar; pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió, en vez de eso uno de los seekers comenzó a desatornillar la rejilla y luego lanzó una especie de bomba de humo para obligar a los renegados a salir, Ghostshell lanzó una mirada preocupada a los jóvenes que estaban detrás de la columna, Divemaster estaba refugiado en los brazos de Nightwind y ella miraba de reojo todas las acciones de los Decepticons, al no percibir señal de vida por el conducto los Decepticons dejaron la rejilla en el piso y abandonaron el lugar, cuando se perdieron de vista Ghostshell dio un respiro y desactivó su campo invisible, nuevamente le indicó a los jóvenes que salieran de su escondite, los 3 bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras cuidando cada paso que hacían, no querían emitir ni un sonido, los 3 miraban de vez en cuando por encima de sus alas para asegurarse que nadie los seguía.

Salieron de las escaleras, Ghostshell indicaba cuando deben detenerse y cuando podían avanzar, estuvieron haciendo la misma maniobra cada vez que veían al enemigo que estaba obsesionado con lanzar bombas de humo a los conductos, pero no deben relajarse tanto porque a pesar de todo los Decepticons continúan buscándolos, así que deberán salir de la nave lo antes posible, al dar vuelta a una esquina las mujeres y el chico quedan petrificados al ver las figuras grises y sin vida de los médicos, ambos sumergidos en un enorme charco de su propio energon, Vertigo tenía una enorme rajadura en el cuello y Typhoon un agujero en el pecho, Nightwind traga aceite y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, las lágrimas aceitosas resbalaban por su metálico rostro y empuñó sus manos por la impotencia, Ghostshell abrazó a su creación cubriendo su joven rostro para que no viera los cadáveres de sus camaradas, la anciana lloró en silencio al igual que Nightwind, la muerte de Vertigo y Typhoon es una gran lástima para los renegados, ambos eran estupendos compañeros y sus ocurrencias eran refrescantes en los momentos oscuros; Vertigo le ha enseñado mucho a Nightwind en cuanto al área de medicina robótica, gracias a él, ella se sentía una médico completa a pesar que no poseía ningún título, y Typhoon era un excelente psicólogo y un seeker bastante divertido, pero ahora presenciaban y sentían una de las pérdidas más dolorosas que hayan vivido jamás.

.- Debemos continuar, no tenemos tiempo para llorar sus muertes .- Dijo Ghostshell con dolor, pero con un matiz de decisión en su voz, secó sus lágrimas y miró a la joven seeker.

Nightwind secó sus lágrimas y asintió con pesar, luego la anciana ofreció su mano y la joven seeker la tomó, los 3 reanudaron su escape, Nightwind dio un último vistazo a los cuerpos de sus colegas caídos y siguió a la anciana y a su creación; la seeker fantasmal recorría cada metro cuadrado de los pasillos, cuartos y escaleras, cuidando que no haya presencia enemiga en el lugar, continuaron buscando la salida, pero los Decepticons los superaban en número y lograr llegar a la salida no iba a ser fácil, Nightwind rogó a Primus que Darkstar, Hellfire o Starscream fueran a ayudarlas a salir de ese infierno.

La batalla se había tornado más violenta y sangrienta, tanto los Decepticons como los renegados caían al suelo como insectos voladores, ninguno de los 2 bandos estaban en desventaja, ambos perdían hombres por igual, todos olvidaron por un momento lo que una vez fueron, amigos, camaradas, hermanos de armas, familia, nada de eso existía en sus mentes ahora, frente a ellos tan solo veían a un vulgar enemigo que deben exterminar, y solamente eso; pero cuando uno de los 2 recibía un impacto de rayo y caía al suelo manchado de energon, las imágenes de los días pasados azotaban su mente como un rayo, miles y miles de recuerdos aparecían frente a ellos en una fracción de segundo, pero ese segundo no duraba precisamente un segundo, sino una eternidad, y vinieron otros sentimientos, reemplazando al odio por la culpa, a la indiferencia por la nostalgia, y la ira por la tristeza, solo en esos escasos momentos se daban cuenta de lo que hacían ahora, y de lo que una vez fueron y compartieron, pero la muerte rara vez perdona a los condenados y este día no tenía intensiones de hacerlo, por lo tanto nadie tendría tiempo de pedir perdón a sus camaradas, solo cuando estén frente a Primus es que podrán hacerlo.

Entre los que cayeron en batalla se encontraban Hunter y Marauder, ambos murieron valientemente por defender su causa, pero con mucha tristeza y dolor, pensar que estaban levantando sus armas contra sus propios hermanos los entristecía, de hecho, la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons es una guerra entre hermanos, una misma raza peleando entre ellos por tener un lugar en el mundo, por poder, por someter a sus rivales a sus propias reglas, y han estado tratando de someterse el uno al otro por millones de años¿algún día acabará esta guerra?, y si es así¿quién será el que tenga la mano más alta?, nadie puede predecirlo.

Darkstar había iniciado un combate aéreo con Skyscorcher, ambos intercambiaba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, ninguno de los 2 tenía las intensiones de ceder, ahora era un combate a muerte, uno quedará en pie y el otro caerá, pero nadie aseguraba la victoria a los líderes, y ambos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirla, el futuro solo será escrito con la mano del victorioso, Skyscorcher quería continuar luchando por la causa de los Decepticons, Darkstar quería la libertad, y ambos soñaban con esos codiciados premios mientras esquivaban y recibían golpes furiosos de sus contrincantes.

Skyscorcher reía y provocaba a Darkstar, le decía una y otra vez cuanto disfrutó haber violado a su hermana, cuanto disfrutó hacerla sufrir y cuanto disfrutó destruir su mente, el líder renegado hervía de la furia con cada sucia palabra que decía su oponente, pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo firme y con su mente fría, Skyscorcher se frustraba por no lograr perturbar a su rival, sabía que estaba furioso, pero le molestaba el envidiable autocontrol que poseía ahora, no era algo que caracterizaba al seeker negro y vinotinto, pero ahora había logrado conseguirlo, el Comandante decidió cambiar de táctica y se dirigió a las espesas nubes rojas, arriesgando su propia vida por usar una estrategia suicida, Darkstar sonrió por la gran estupidez de Skyscorcher, él no está vacunado con corrostop y puede contraer óxido cósmico o quizás algo peor, con bastante confianza siguió a su rival hacia esas dañinas nubes y encendió su programa antirradar, comenzó a buscarlo pero el sujeto al parecer realizó la misma táctica ya que su radar interno no lo percibe, Darkstar maldice bajo su aliento y pronto comenzó a sentir las sutiles gotas ácidas en su cuerpo, de pronto el Comandante se abalanza a él desde atrás, sosteniéndolo firmemente por los brazos para que no usara sus rifles, entonces el seeker de la cicatriz encendió sus turbinas al máximo poder y se lanzó en picada con su prisionero, Darkstar trataba zafarse de su agarre, pero Skyscorcher lo superaba en fuerza, el Comandante reía maliciosamente por los vanos intentos de su rival y se disponía a usar su habilidad especial y rociar su ácido corrosivo en el rostro del renegado, los ópticos de Darkstar se ensanchan sorprendidos al ver el maligno líquido escurrir por los dedos de su enemigo, sin pensarlo 2 veces uso su habilidad especial: gravedad oscura, Darkstar creó un campo de gravedad alrededor de su cuerpo con la misma polaridad de las emisiones de energía de Skyscorcher, esto hizo que su cuerpo rechazara a su enemigo, Skyscorcher salió despedido por el aire y Darkstar logró frenar su caída usando sus propulsores; al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que el Comandante tenía daños leves en su piel metálica, ésta humeaba y presentaba pequeñas corrosiones debido a las gotas ácidas, Darkstar jadeaba debido a la succión de energía que le provocó su habilidad especial, pero no demostrará a su enemigo que se encuentra debilitado, Skyscorcher aprieta sus dientes y sus ópticos brillan de furia, sus puños temblaban de impotencia, no perdió tiempo y volvió a lanzarse contra Darkstar, el renegado también se lanzó al ataque y la batalla continúa.

Su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se entrecortaba, solo cuando las nubes color sangre se despejaron mostrando la nave renegada todo su ser se relajó un poco, su radar registró un par de seekers cuidando la entrada y otros 2 más cuidando la puerta de la zona de carga, pero no había tiempo para sutilezas, Nightwind tiene los minutos contados y con cada minuto perdido la muerte se acercaba más a ella, el seeker escarlata se dirigió a la puerta de carga y se transformó, dejándose ver ante los Decepticons, los otros seekers reaccionaron instantáneamente y comenzaron a disparar al intruso, Starscream se ocultó detrás de una roca, veía como los rayos violetas rozaban su escondite, con mucho cuidado Starscream disparó un par de rayos y acabó con la vida de los guardias, luego corrió a la nave, escaneando cada lugar en busca de Nightwind y de algún Decepticon que rondara el lugar; había encontrado uno al doblar la esquina, el seeker oscuro le estaba dando la espalda, Starscream aprovechó el momento y envolvió el cuello del enemigo con su brazo mientras cubría su boca con la otra mano, el Decepticon forcejeaba para zafarse del poderoso agarre del seeker escarlata, trataba de gritar pidiendo ayuda pero todos sus esfuerzos eran ahogados por la azulada mano del ex – comandante aéreo, el Decepticon temía por su vida, estaba muy asustado y Starscream acabó con su miseria desnucando a su enemigo, inmediatamente el cuerpo del seeker se tornó gris y Starscream lo dejó caer al piso para continuar con su búsqueda, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

Starscream escaneaba el lugar de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, pero no hayó nada, ni los Decepticons ni a Nightwind, comenzaba a preocuparse y un escalofrío recorrió su metálica espina haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara violentamente, de pronto el sueño que tuvo hace unos días se encendió en su mente como una alarma, el seeker escarlata tragó aceite y de pronto sintió que su chispa se hacía cada vez más pesada, sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente de ese venenoso pensamiento, Nightwind es una sobreviviente y es muy astuta, habrá encontrado la manera de evadir al enemigo y con suerte habrá matado alguno; pero cuando dobló en otra esquina se encontró con un grupo de 4 seekers, todos reaccionaron al instante y Starscream corrió por el pasillo siendo perseguido por los Decepticons, los seekers nocturnos disparaban, insultaban y llamaban a Starscream, el ex – comandante se dio cuenta que estos tenían su programa antirradar encendido y por eso no los pudo localizar, el seeker escarlata maldice bajo su aliento y con su vista buscaba alguna salida mientras esquivaba torpemente los disparos del enemigo; un par de rayos dio de lleno en la espalda de Starscream, el seeker grita de dolor y tropieza, pero rápidamente recupera el equilibrio y continúa corriendo, pudo escuchar las risas y los gritos de victoria de sus perseguidores, Starscream aprieta su quijada por el agudo dolor que sentía, trató de no pensar en ello pero era difícil, entonces dobló en una esquina y pudo encontrar una habitación desconocida, el seeker escarlata miró por encima de su ala un instante y volvió a mirar el umbral, no había otra solución, deberá ocultarse ahí.

Los Decepticons se detienen al doblar la esquina y vieron la puerta de la habitación, no había duda que Starscream se ha ocultado ahí, con mucha confianza pero con cautela el líder del grupo avanza primero, abre la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras y con su visión nocturna comenzó a buscar al traidor, con una señal con su mano indicó a sus camaradas que lo siguieran, estos lo siguieron y comenzaron a registrar la habitación que extrañamente se encontraba vacía, no había provisiones de energon, ni piezas de repuesto, ni repuestos para la nave, la habitación solo era 4 paredes metálicas sin contenido, lo único que había era unas extrañas duchas que sobresalían de unos tubos en el techo, no había lugar para ocultarse¿entonces en dónde demonios está Starscream?; la respuesta la tuvieron cuando la sombra del seeker escarlata se manifestó en el umbral de la puerta, los 4 Decepticons volvieron sus cabezas hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo y vieron como el ex – comandante aéreo pulsaba un botón y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, los seekers nocturnos se alarmaron y se dirigieron a la puerta lo más rápido que pudieron, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado con seguro y Starscream manipuló los cables para que no pudieran salir, el seeker escarlata miraba muy sonriente a través de la ventanilla de la puerta como los Decepticons intentaban por todos los medios abrir la puerta, comenzaron a patearla, pero la puerta era demasiado gruesa y no le pudieran hacer ni un rasguño.

.- ¡Maldito traidor¡Sucia sabandija¡déjanos salir ahora mismo! .- Ordenó el líder del grupo, Starscream rió entre dientes maliciosamente.

.- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo haré eso? .- Inquirió cruelmente el ex – comandante aéreo acercándose un poco más a la ventanilla, entonces, sin dejar de mirar a los prisioneros, Starscream, presiona un botón y un sonido parecido a un siseo, los mecas alados dejaron de forcejear la puerta para dirigir su mirada hacia la procedencia de ese sonido, las duchas comenzaron a expulsar una especie de gas, los seekers nocturnos comenzaron a alarmarse y todos apuntaron sus armas a las duchas, pero ni un rayo de plasma salió de sus rifles, los Decepticons miraron perplejos sus armas y se sorprendieron aun más cuando estas comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha, estaban congeladas y continuaban congelándose, al igual que ellos, los seekers se vieron sus manos y presentaban la misma escarcha, comenzaron a toser cuando el gas comenzaron a introducirse por su sistema respiratorio, sentían que sus filtros de aire comenzaron a congelarse al igual que otros componentes, Starscream los miraba con gran satisfacción a través de la ventanilla .- ¿Qué les parece el sabor del nitrógeno gusanos? .-

.- ¡Mis filtros…de aire…se están…congelando! .- Tosió el líder del grupo.

.- ¡Siento que…mi energon…se congela! .- Exclamó otro seeker mientras se arrodillaba de dolor y sin dejar de toser.

.- ¡No…puedo…respirar! .- Exclamó otro seeker que cae al suelo junto con su otro compañero.

En poco tiempo el grupo de Decepticons cayeron muertos al piso y completamente congelados, Starscream vio con profunda satisfacción como los cadáveres se cubrían de hielo a cada segundo, sonrió malévolamente y dejó a los cuerpos congelados encerrados en el refrigerador, continuó con su búsqueda y rápidamente borró su maquiavélica sonrisa cuando pensó en su amante, corrió hacia el pasillo frontal escaneando cada rincón, trató de comunicarse con Nightwind por su radio interno, pero solo recibió estática, al parecer los Decepticons interrumpieron todas las líneas, esto ponía más nervioso a Starscream y aceleró su paso frunciendo el ceño por el agudo dolor en su espalda, aun tenía esperanza de encontrar a su amante viva.

Cloudraider mantenía todas las comunicaciones bloqueadas para que los renegados no pudieran comunicarse con Darkstar y los demás, el seeker negro y marrón se encontraba en la sala de control sentado en la silla del capitán con el artefacto en sus manos, dejó de mirar el aparato cuando sintió unos pasos calmados que se acercaban a su posición, pudo ver a través del reflejo de la gran ventanilla que era uno de los soldados que venía a dar un informe, Cloudraider se da vuelta con la silla y mira fijamente al soldado.

.- ¿Lograron encontrarlos? .- Preguntó firmemente el nuevo Segundo al Mando, pero se hizo ilusiones.

.- No señor, buscamos por todas las habitaciones de la nave y no hayamos nada, y lo más preocupante es que ninguno de los soldados se han reportado .- Informó el seeker nocturno, los ópticos de Cloudraider brillaron de incomodidad y enojo al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿No se han reportado dices? .- Inquirió con voz sospechosa y maliciosa, el soldado solo respondió con una afirmación con su cabeza, Cloudraider se levanta de la silla con un movimiento fluido y se dirigió al soldado, éste se paró firme y esperó nuevas órdenes .- Es inútil que continuemos buscando, será mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, coloquen una bomba de alto poder en la nave, en 10 minutos los renegados serán historia .- Ordenó el Sub – Comandante, con un saludo cybertroniano el soldado obedeció y salió de la sala de control, Cloudraider siguió al seeker calmadamente, quien sabe, a los mejor él tendrá mejor suerte y dará con las mujeres y a la chispa.

El soldado consiguió un punto estratégico en la nave y colocó la bomba, programó el artefacto para que estallara en 10 minutos como había ordenado Cloudraider, pulsó el botón y comenzó el conteo regresivo, sin perder tiempo el seeker se retiró del lugar dejando a la bomba que hiciera su labor.

Darkstar le propinó un par de furiosos golpes en el rostro de Skyscorcher, el seeker de la cicatriz se aleja bastante mareado y sacude su cabeza para recuperarse, el Comandante tenía abolladuras por todo su cuerpo, muchas rajaduras que escurría energon y otras que emitían descargas eléctricas, su rostro estaba muy golpeado y las gotas de energon fluían por las comisuras de sus labios, pero la condición de Darkstar no era muy diferente a la de Skyscorcher, pero además de eso su nivel de energon ha bajado considerablemente por usar su habilidad especial, estaba muy agotado y las heridas mezclada con la pelea provocaba que el nivel de energon decreciera más rápido, y Skyscorcher lo sabe muy bien; el seeker de la cicatriz ríe malévolamente, sabía que Darkstar no iba a durar mucho tiempo y cuando acabe con su vida destruirá a todos los renegados, sin excepción, al igual que a Starscream, Darkstar estrecha sus ópticos completamente incómodo por la actitud de su rival.

.- ¡No saldrás vivo de esta Darkstar¡Nadie lo hará, ni siquiera tu deliciosa hermana! .- Exclamó el Comandante, Darkstar empuña sus manos mezcla de impotencia e ira y se abalanza contra Skyscorcher.

.- ¡Deja de mencionar su nombre! .- Ordenó el líder renegado a la vez que le propina un poderoso golpe en el rostro, y luego comenzó a darle una serie de patadas furiosas en los lugares claves para fulminarlo de una vez por todas .- ¡Si voy a morir en esta batalla no lo haré solo! .- Exclamó firmemente el seeker negro y vinotinto mientras golpeaba furiosamente al Comandante, Darkstar usó nuevamente su habilidad especial y lanzó una esfera de gravedad concentrada a su enemigo, Skyscorcher no logró esquivarla debido a la magnitud de sus heridas, recibió de lleno la esfera de gravedad y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Apenas podía moverse, y Darkstar aterrizó cerca de él luchando por mantener su equilibrio, ahora debía volver al Rigel para darle una mano a Starscream y salvar a su hermana, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esa basura que yacía en el suelo, Darkstar giró sobre sus talones y con pasos torpes fue alejándose del lugar, pero los ópticos de Skyscorcher se enciende a máximo poder y se levanta del suelo con un movimiento fluido, Hellfire quien estaba cerca del lugar se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer el Comandante, ensanchó sus ópticos sorprendidos y luego de matar a 3 Decepticons a la vez se lanza en picada, Skyscorcher tenía la mirada severa, traicionera y llena de odio, levanta su arma y comienza a cargarla, Hellfire aumenta la velocidad y esquivaba disparo y golpes, golpeaba y disparaba mientras intentaba detener a Skyscorcher, Hellfire no podía dispararle al Comandante porque estaba tratando de protegerse a sí mismo de las agresiones de los Decepticons que se lanzaban encima de él como una manada de lobos, el anciano usó su habilidad especial e incineró a todos los Decepticons que quedaban en el aire, y gritó el nombre de su camarada con urgencia, Darkstar se vuelve y una ráfaga de terror atacó su ser cuando vio al maniático de Skyscorcher apuntándolo con su rifle, listo para descargarle un furioso rayo, el Comandante sonríe malévolamente y disparó; ya no había tiempo para detener a Skyscorcher, Hellfire se lanzó en el espacio entre el rayo y Darkstar, recibiendo de lleno el disparo, el anciano gritaba de dolor y agonía, Darkstar solo podía ver la figura extendida del veterano protegiéndolo del poderoso ataque.

.- ¡HELLFIRE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! .- Gritó Darkstar ensanchando sus ópticos hasta donde sus servos lo permitían, luego el enorme cuerpo del anciano cae involuntariamente al suelo, pero Darkstar logra detener su caída y lo recuesta en el suelo, el líder renegado se hinca a su lado y coloca a Hellfire en una posición reclinada.

El anciano comenzó a agonizar, vomitaba energon y sus ópticos brillaban mezcla de miedo y dolor, su respiración era irregular y comenzó a expulsar humo negro de su boca, Darkstar veía con horror como su camarada, amigo, consejero y a quien vio como figura paterna se consumía en la oscuridad de la muerte, Darkstar tomó la mano del anciano y la apretó con urgencia.

.- Hellfire…por favor…aguanta….estarás bien, no te mueras, Ghostshell y Divemaster te necesitan, YO te necesito al igual que Nightwind…por favor Hellfire… .- Imploró Darkstar aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero la mirada de Hellfire había cambiado, ya no reflejaba miedo, sino paz, su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar y con un último suspiro el anciano falleció en los brazos de quien una vez consideró no solo un buen amigo, sino su hijo, los colores se drenaron de su cuerpo tornando al cybertroniano alado gris y sin vida, sus ópticos se apagaron y se convirtieron en un vacío negro, Darkstar sintió como el agarre de Hellfire fue cediendo hasta que su mano cayó sin vida a un lado de su cuerpo, Darkstar miró con incredulidad el cadáver de Hellfire, su rostro se fue marchitando a una expresión de dolor y tristeza, dejó caer su cabeza en pena, ahogó un sollozo y escondió sus aceitosas lágrimas, no quería que Skyscorcher lo viera de esta manera.

.- Anciano estúpido .- Dijo el Comandante con gran desprecio, estaba completamente molesto por no haber podido asesinar a Darkstar.

El seeker negro y vinotinto apenas levantó su mirada al escuchar las palabras de Skyscorcher, sus ópticos brillaban con furia, sus dientes estaban apretados de tanta impotencia y odio, con mucha sutileza dejó el cuerpo de su camarada en el suelo y con mucha lentitud se levantó para enfrentar a su rival, ambos se miraban fijamente, Darkstar mostraba todo su desprecio con su mirada, Skyscorcher sonreía vilmente, satisfecho por haber desequilibrado a su oponente, no había nadie más en el campo de batalla, solo ellos, los demás han caído muertos, el suelo de Mecorg se llenó de los cuerpos de los seekers y el lugar estaba teñido de violeta, el lugar ya no era un campo de batalla, ahora era un enorme cementerio de seekers y solo Skyscorcher y Darkstar eran los únicos que quedaban con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo.

.- Pagarás caro por esto Skyscorcher, no solo por la vida de Hellfire y los demás, también por lo que le has hecho a Nightwind .- Dijo Darkstar con tono de voz moderado pero aun así muy peligroso, recibió una vulgar y descarada sonrisa de su rival.

.- Entonces…este es el segundo asalto de la pelea final, Darkstar .- Dijo Skyscorcher riendo entre dientes.

El líder renegado estrecha sus ópticos en completo desprecio y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó al ataque, simultáneamente Skyscorcher también se lanzó a la carga, esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás, esta será la batalla definitiva, ya no se decidirá el destino de los bandos, ahora es personal.

Ghostshell sintió un agudo dolor en su chispa mientras caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos del Rigel, se lleva una mano a su pecho apagando sus ópticos y su rostro se contrajo por el dolor que sentía, la anciana se sintió mareada y apoyó su otra mano en la pared, su respiración se entrecortaba y sus rodillas ya no podían sostenerla, comenzó a ceder apoyando su cuerpo en la pared y descendiendo poco a poco, Nightwind y Divemaster corrieron a ayudar a la anciana, los jóvenes se arrodillaron a cada lado de Ghostshell, Nightwind abrió una puertecilla en el antebrazo de la anciana, se mostraba una pequeña pantalla que monitoreaba las pulsaciones de la chispa y cada componente interno de la seeker, pero la anciana coloca su mano en el hombro de Nightwind y ella dejó de revisar sus signos vitales.

.- Estoy bien .- Jadeó la anciana que ahora se recuperaba del intenso dolor.

.- Ghostshell¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?, tu nunca has tenido un ataque como éste .- Dijo Nightwind muy preocupada por el bienestar de la seeker mayor, Divemaster tomó la mano de su madre y se aferró a ella completamente preocupado.

.- Nightwind…Hellfire ha… .- Ghostshell dejó la sentencia en el aire cuando vio a su creación aferrarse a su mano, el joven miraba a su creadora preocupado y además curioso, sus ópticos no parpadeaban y ansiaban la respuesta de su creadora, Nightwind miró por un momento a Divemaster y luego a Ghostshell, entonces entendió lo que ella estaba queriendo decir y dejó caer su cabeza con profunda pena, Hellfire ha muerto y Ghostshell pudo sentirlo porque las ataduras de sus chispas se han roto, la joven seeker luchó por no dejar salir sus lágrimas, no quería preocupar a Divemaster más de lo que ya está, el jovencito miraba alternamente a su creadora y a Nightwind completamente confundido, le urgía saber que sucedía, pero Ghostshell y Nightwind no podían decirlo ahora, destruiría a Divemaster por completo, pero deberá saberlo en su momento.

.- Madre por favor, dime que le ocurrió a papá .- Suplicó el joven seeker aferrándose aun más a la mano de su creadora, la anciana levanta su mirada a su hijo y trata de ocultar su tristeza.

.- Nada hijo, no le ocurre nada .- Contestó la anciana con un tono de voz sombrío, Divemaster frunció el ceño completamente incrédulo a sus palabras, Nightwind tragó aceite y suspiró profundamente para ganar fuerzas.

.- No debemos detenernos ahora, debemos continuar sino queremos que nos atrapen .- Dijo la joven seeker mientras ayudaba a la anciana a incorporarse y reanudaron su escape, Divemaster suplicaba a su creadora que le dijera la verdad sobre su creador, pero ella volvió a negar lo que ocurría, Nightwind le dijo que lo sabrá una vez que salgan de la nave, solo así pudo calmar a medias al pequeño seeker.

Continuaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación, Ghostshell usó su habilidad especial para entrar primero y asegurarse que no había nadie en la cámara, ella regresa al lugar donde aguardaban Nightwind y Divemaster y les da la luz verde, los 3 se introdujeron en la habitación e inmediatamente la reconocieron, esta habitación está junto a la zona de carga, solo tenían que cruzar la puerta y podrán salir de la nave, pero una sombra hizo que los renegados se detuvieran y se ocultaran detrás de unas cajas que habían cerca, Ghostshell siseó a los jóvenes para que guardaran silencio, la anciana asomó un poco su cabeza y sus ópticos brillaron sorprendidos y asustados cuando vieron a un Decepticon que rondaba la habitación, buscando entre los recovecos como una pantera, la seeker mayor miró a los jóvenes con preocupación, si no hacían algo rápido el seeker nocturno sabrán de su presencia y los matará.

Un par de Decepticons corrían por los pasillos buscando la salida, Cloudraider había dado la orden de abandonar la nave ya que se implantó una bomba, cuando llegan a una intersección un par de manos azuladas toma por el cuello y cubre la boca del desafortunado seeker y lo oculta detrás de la esquina, un leve sonido hizo que el otro seeker se detuviera un instante y se vuelve sobre sus talones, al no ver a su compañero por ningún lado comienza a preocuparse, el seeker comenzó a llamar a su camarada pero no hubo respuesta, esto le dio muy mala espina y cargó su arma, acercándose con cautela a la esquina donde se supone que está su compañero o quien quiera que sea, levantó su rifle y ordenó salir al intruso, al minuto el cadáver desnucado y gris de su camarada es arrojado al piso, su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, el Decepticon comenzó a temblar y no dejaba de mirar el horrendo cuerpo de su camarada, trataba de gritar pero solo los sollozos de miedo se resbalaban de sus labios, Starscream aprovechó este momento de poca cordura y se dejó ver, apuntó su arma y disparó al segundo Decepticon justo entre los ópticos, el seeker nocturno cayó pesadamente al piso y los colores oscuros de su cuerpo se fueron opacando hasta que se tornó gris, Starscream miró de manera divertida a ambos cadáveres y sonrió con burla.

.- ¿Y dicen que yo soy el cobarde? .- Se inquirió burlonamente el seeker escarlata, luego continuó su camino buscando a su amante, durante su trayecto ha matado a una enorme cantidad de seekers nocturnos y no ha perdido tiempo en ocultar sus cadáveres, sabía que en cualquier momento el primero que encuentre las pruebas delictivas dará la alarma y comenzarán a doblar la búsqueda.

Al doblar en una esquina Starscream encuentra un artefacto enganchado a la pared, era rectangular y posee unos números que hacían una cuenta regresiva, el seeker maldijo bajo su aliento, no podía intentar desactivarla sin las herramientas necesarias, un movimiento en falso y la bomba estallará, el seeker escarlata decidió retirarse del lugar y seguir buscando a Nightwind, de nuevo comenzó a preocuparse por la cantidad de muertos que hay esparcidos por toda la base, si alguien llegase a ver alguno es posible que haga estallar la bomba antes de tiempo.

.- "_Tiempo es lo que menos tengo en estos momentos_" .- Pensó el seeker escarlata con mucha preocupación mientras caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos, por ahora tenía 4 minutos para encontrar a Nightwind y huir de la base, solo espera encontrarla él antes que los Decepticons.

El Decepticon permanecía parado en el mismo lugar y no tenía intenciones de moverse, Ghostshell y Nightwind miraban con cautela desde su escondite los escasos movimientos del enemigo, estaba alerta y no dudaría en dispararle a cualquier cosa que se mueva, las mujeres estaban desesperándose al no poder hacer nada, pero cuando el seeker oscuro giró su cabeza a otro lado Divemaster aprovechó esta oportunidad para dirigirse rápidamente a otro escondite, Ghostshell y Nightwind se alarmaron y tuvieron que contener un grito cuando el joven corrió silenciosamente a otra caja, Ghostshell iba a salir detrás de su creación, pero Nightwind la detuvo cuando el Decepticon volvió a girar su cabeza en dirección a ellas; ahora las mujeres y el pequeño seeker estaban separados y la desesperación aumentaba al doble, Divemaster hacía señas a las mujeres para que se acercaran a él, pero ellas se negaron, los nervios comenzó a hacer estragos en la mente de la anciana y sin darse cuenta su pie rozó con una herramienta provocando un sonoro tintineo, el Decepticon levantó su cabeza al escuchar el sonido, agudizó sus audios y miraba a todas partes buscando la procedencia de ese sonido, Nightwind y Ghostshell se agazaparon en su refugio, aguantando la respiración, el joven seeker también se ocultó más y permaneció inmóvil; el Decepticon buscaba y rebuscaba los rincones del lugar y no hayó nada, fue solo que se dirigió lentamente al refugio de las mujeres preparando su rifle para acabar con los renegados que faltaban, ellas sabían que se acercaba y comenzaron a temblar de miedo, Ghostshell se aferró a la mano de Nightwind y ambas comenzaron a rezar mentalmente a Primus para que el seeker oscuro se fuera, Divemaster pudo ver entre las separaciones de la caja que el Decepticon no tenía intenciones de alejarse del escondite de su madre y su amiga, no había otra solución, debía hacer algo para distraerlo y que ellas pudieran escapar, es la única solución.

Sin pensarlo el joven seeker saltó como una fiera de su escondite, gritando un alarido de guerra y el Decepticon fijó su vista en su atacante completamente alarmado, Divemaster comenzó a golpear con toda su furia al seeker mayor, Ghostshell se aterró cuando vio a su hijo arriesgar su vida y se dispuso a salir a protegerlo, pero Nightwind se lo impidió; Divemaster continuaba golpeando y pateando al Decepticon pero éste era más fuerte y con un solo bofetón se quitó de encima al pequeño atacante, Divemaster estaba muy aturdido por el golpe y el Decepticon aprovechó la oportunidad y apuntó su arma al joven seeker, apenas el joven meca alado se recuperó el mareo distinguió el barril del arma del Decepticon, no tuvo tiempo de llamar a su madre, el seeker nocturno disparó acabando instantáneamente con la joven vida del pequeño renegado, Ghostshell gritó al ver a su hijo como sus oscuros colores se drenaban de su cuerpo hasta volverse gris, Nightwind cubrió la boca de la anciana y la atrajo hacia sí para que no siguiera viendo su cadáver y para tratar de confortarla, pero el Decepticon escuchó claramente el grito ahogado y volvió su vista hacia el escondite que se disponía a revisar antes que el joven lo interrumpiera, sus labios se tuercen en una maligna sonrisa y se acerca al conjunto de cajas volviendo a preparar su arma.

Ghostshell ahogaba su llanto en el pecho de Nightwind, su chispa estaba completamente destruida, primero pierde a Hellfire y ahora a su primera y única creación, su familia estaba disuelta, eso es más de lo que un meca puede soportar; la seeker más joven trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a la anciana, ella lloraba y se lamentaba, Nightwind en el fondo se sentía en parte culpable por no haber dejado a la creadora salvar al joven, pero si no la detenía era seguro que ella también tuviera el mismo fin; Nightwind escuchaba entre el llanto de Ghostshell los pasos lentos y seguros del Decepticon acercarse a ellas, la anciana al parecer no estaba al tanto de eso pero Nightwind si, el terror comenzó a apoderarse de ella y su sistema comenzó a emitir electro-adrenalina y este se dispersó por todo su cuerpo, la chispa que procesaba recibió la carga de electro-adrenalina y comenzó a resentir el miedo en su creadora, comenzó a tener pequeñas inconstancias que provocaba pequeños dolores y Nightwind se llevó una mano al vientre, ahora ella también debe calmarse si no quiere tener un apagón, comenzó jadear y su mente se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas para soportar el dolor.

.- "_Primus por favor, ayúdenos_" .- Rogó mentalmente la seeker al percibir los pasos del Decepticon más cerca, al sentir que su mente se iba y al sentir que el dolor aumentaba, apretó sus dientes y apagó sus ópticos resignada a morir miserablemente en ese lugar.

Otro disparo se escuchó en la habitación, ambas mujeres respingaron del susto y de pronto hubo un profundo silencio, Nightwind encendió sus ópticos lentamente y sus audios estuvieron en alerta, ya no oía los pasos del Decepticon, ella frunció el ceño y Ghostshell se apartó de ella temblorosamente pero tratando de mantener la calma, las mujeres se preguntaba que había ocurrido, la seeker joven se llenó de valor y echó un vistazo por encima de la caja, pudo ver el cadáver del joven Divemaster y más cerca de ellas el cadáver del Decepticon, tenía un disparo en la cabeza y debajo de él se formaba un charco iridiscente de energon, Ghostshell al ver la cara perpleja de Nightwind también se asomó, primero vio al cuerpo del Decepticon y luego su vista se posó en el cuerpo de su creación, allí permaneció estática y su cuerpo comenzó a andar por si sola hasta el cuerpo del joven seeker, sin importarle si había más enemigos alrededor, Nightwind se alarmó y comenzó a llamar a la anciana pero ella no le hacía caso, simplemente caminó, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo gris de Divemaster y lo acunó en sus brazos, la joven seeker apretó sus puños frustrada y desesperada, esa acción las condenaría a ambas, justamente cuando iba a buscar a la anciana Nightwind siente una mano que cubre su boca y otra que se posa en su ala izquierda, la seeker ahoga un grito y el miedo la petrifica, pero un calmado siseo hace que ella se confunda, las manos la sueltan lentamente y luego ella se volvió para ver quien era el que estaba ahí.

.- ¡Starscream! .- Exclamó ella con voz queda, inmediatamente se lanza hacia él aferrándose a su cuello, el seeker escarlata la rodea con sus brazos y vuelve a sisearle en el audio a la joven para que guarde silencio .- Gracias a Primus que viniste .- Susurró ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del seeker escarlata, él respinga de dolor y Nightwind se separa de él perpleja, luego ella se mira sus manos y se da cuenta que están húmedas por el energon, ella dirige su preocupada mirada a su amante .- Starscream estas… .-

.- No es nada, escucha, debemos irnos ahora mismo .- Interrumpió el ex – comandante aéreo.

.- Pero estás perdiendo energon, déjame al menos coagular el fluido .- Volvió a insistir la joven seeker.

.- Nightwind no hay tiempo, han colocado una bomba en la nave y estallará en menos de 4 minutos .- Dijo el seeker escarlata aumentando la voz, ella tragó aceite y suspiró temblorosamente, Starscream se incorpora con mucho trabajo, aprieta sus dientes por el dolor en su espalda y Nightwind lo imita .- Debemos irnos ahora .- Dijo el seeker con decisión.

Starscream pasa por un lado de Ghostshell y no se molestó en mirarla siquiera, a él no le importaba la anciana o al chico, él venía por Nightwind y solo por ella, los demás eran insignificantes para él, pero la joven seeker tomó la mano de la anciana y con mucha urgencia trató de incorporarla para que los siguieran, pero Ghostshell parecía no percatarse de la joven, ella solo estaba ahí, arrodillada, acunando a su único hijo como si estuviera durmiendo, la anciana tenía la mente bloqueada y parecía que no iba a moverse de ahí, Nightwind continuaba insistiendo y le decía una y otra vez que había una bomba en la nave y que debían salir ahora, pero la anciana no hizo caso, Starscream volvió a llamar a Nightwind exasperado, la joven no quería dejar a quien vio como una madre abandonada en la nave, pero no había otra solución, dejó de insistir y siguió a Starscream hacia la zona de carga; entonces la mente de la anciana comenzó a aclararse lentamente, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Divemaster comenzó a procesar la información de la seeker más joven y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que su compañero y su creación ya no están en este mundo ella no quería morir, no aun, la vida continuaba y ella viviría por los 3; la anciana besa la frente de su hijo y con mucha gentileza dejó el cuerpo en el piso, se levantó y miró por última vez a su creación, este no sería un adiós, solo un hasta luego, entonces dirigió su mirada a los 2 seekers que se alejaban de la habitación.

.- ¡Oigan, espérenme! .- Gritó la anciana mientras comenzaba a correr tras ellos, Nightwind se detiene y se da la vuelta para ver como la anciana se dirigía a ellos con decisión, la seeker más joven sonríe por la fortaleza de la anciana y que haya decidido continuar con ellos, pero la sonrisa se fue marchitando cuando vio a Cloudraider salir por otra puerta detrás de Ghostshell y sin contemplación levantó su arma y disparó 4 veces a la seeker que corría, Nigthwind sintió que todo ocurría en cámara lenta cuando esos disparos atravesaron el cuerpo de la seeker fantasmal, la anciana sintió como el ardor de los láseres sobrecargaban sus procesadores de dolor, su rostro tuvo una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor, tristeza y agonía, la anciana comenzó a caer al piso y a pesar que su vista la tenía fija en su amiga, las imágenes de su vida comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ópticos, cuando inició sus estudios en la universidad, cuando conoció a Hellfire y ambos se enamoraron, el día que Hellfire le pidió que se atara a él, cuando supo que procesaba una chispa, el nacimiento de Divemaster, los momentos tristes y felices, los momentos de buen y mal funcionamiento, los momentos buenos y malos, millones de recuerdos que transcurrieron en un segundo y parecía una eternidad.

.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! .- Fue el gritó histérico de la joven seeker cuando vio a la anciana caer al piso pesadamente, justamente cuando ella iba a ir a socorrerla Starscream la tomó de la muñeca y continuaron corriendo hacia la salida .- ¡GHOSTSHEEEEEL! .- Fue lo único que captó los embotados audios de la seeker fantasmal que ahora agonizaba.

El energon fluía por la comisura de los labios y la anciana veía pudo ver el cadáver se su creación a unos pasos de ella, estiraba su brazo en un vano intento de alcanzarlo, susurrando su nombre; su vista comenzó a nublarse y entre la extraña bruma pudo ver junto a ella a su amado compañero y a su creación, los veía con mucha claridad, como si su vista funcionara perfectamente, ambos le sonreían abiertamente y Hellfire le ofreció su oscura mano a su compañera, como si la invitara a ir a donde estaban ellos, la anciana sonrió entre la agonía y el dolor, con todas sus fuerzas levantó su temblorosa mano para tomar la de Hellfire; Cloudraider miró perplejo las acciones de la anciana y se acercó a ella, mirándola con desprecio y repulsión, levantó su arma y apuntó directo a su cabeza.

Starscream y Nightwind atravesaron lo que quedaba del pasillo y llegaron a la zona de carga, el sonido del disparo hizo eco por el pasillo hasta la zona de carga, en ese momento Nightwind supo que Cloudraider había acabado con Ghostshell, las lágrimas se resbalaban por su oscuro rostro y suprimió las ganas de llorar.

5…

Por fin ambos seekers salieron de la nave, y comenzaron a alejarse.

4…

Nightwind miró por encima de su ala hacia la nave, mirándola en pie por última vez.

3…

Starscream levanta el vuelo llevándose a Nightwind en brazos, trataba de suprimir el agudo dolor que tenía en su espalda y sus propulsores lo llevaban lejos.

2…

Nightwind se aferró al cuello de su amante y apagó sus ópticos con fuerza, rezó mentalmente a Primus por el bienestar de ambos.

1…

Starscream se aferra a Nightwind y mentalmente ruega a Primus por que ambos sigan con vida después de la explosión.

0…

La nave estalla en mil pedazos, los enormes e incinerados trozos del Rigel son dispersados por los aires a la vez que la poderosa onda expansiva empuja a Starscream y a Nightwind en el aire haciendo que cayeran al suelo como pesadas rocas, el seeker no soltó a Nightwind en ningún momento y maniobró su cuerpo para que él fuera quien cayera primero y amortiguar la caída de Nightwind; Starscream cae sobre su espalda herida y el dolor aumenta en intensidad, el ex – comandante aéreo grita quejándose del insoportable dolor y Nightwind quien estaba encima de él, se aparta un poco para ayudarlo a levantarse, Starscream apretaba sus dientes y sus puños, aguantaba el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, la seeker oscura estaba muy preocupada por él y le pidió que se colocara boca abajo para poder coagular el energon en su espalda, pero justamente cuando Starscream obedecía Nightwind recibió un disparo en su ala derecha, el energon de ella salpicó el rostro oscuro de Starscream, y él se olvido de su propio dolor cuando vio a su amante herida, su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación, y de la preocupación a la ira cuando vio a quien osó lastimarla, Cloudraider estaba a varios metros de ellos apuntándolos con un tembloroso brazo y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, había perdido ambas alas, la mitad de su rostro y su brazo derecho estaba completamente destruido.

Nightwind vio de reojo su herida, había un agujero en la parte baja del ala y el energon comenzó a fluir en él, de nuevo comenzó una lucha por mantener el autocontrol, el exceso de electro-adrenalina volvió a atacar la chispa y esta resintió el dolor de su creadora, la chispa comenzó a tener inconstancia que hacía doler el vientre de la seeker, instintivamente ella se llevó las manos al vientre buscando la manera de calmar el dolor.

.- Starscream…la chispa… .- Jadeó ella dolorosamente, el seeker le lanzó una preocupada mirada a ella¿Qué hará ahora demonios?, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla para tratar de calmarla, Cloudraider no tenía intenciones de dejarlos vivir y si Starscream no hacía algo rápido ambos morirán, y también su chispa.

La voluntad de Cloudraider luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, él temblaba por la inestabilidad, el hecho de haber perdido sus alas hacía estragos en su centro de equilibrio, su rostro dolía como el infierno y haber perdido un óptico también hizo que perdiera el sentido de profundidad, su brazo derecho mostraba su esqueleto metálico y estaba completamente inutilizado, pero aun así, si él iba a morir, no lo haría solo.

.- Nightwind…escúchame con atención, cuando yo te diga salta lo más alto que puedas, no uses tus propulsores ni tu habilidad especial, solo salta usando la fuerza de tus piernas, y hazlo rápido .- Susurró el seeker escarlata en el audio de la joven.

.- ¿Qué¿pero qué estás tratando de…? .-

.- Confía en mí .- Dijo Starscream sin dejar de mirar al desbaratado seeker que los amenazaba con su rifle, la chica asiente y respiró profundo para que la chispa que procesaba se calmara, respiraba profundo una y otra vez hasta que la chispa sintió un poco más de paz .- ¡AHORA! .-

En una fracción de segundo Nightwind reunió todas sus fuerzas en sus poderosas piernas y dio el impulso más grande que jamás en su vida haya hecho, Cloudraider no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su rostro apenas mostraba la expresión de sorpresa cuando Starscream aprovechó la oportunidad y apuntó ambos rifles al Decepticon y disparó incontables veces, el seeker destartalado recibió de lleno los rayos violetas del ex-comandante aéreo y fue impulsado hacia atrás, cayó al suelo y sus heridas comenzaron a fluir energon y humo, uno de los disparos dio en su cuello rompiendo un conducto importante, el equivalente a la vena aorta en los seres humanos, Cloudraider comenzó a quedarse sin energon, el líquido iridiscente fluía alegremente por esa herida además de las que tiene en el pecho; el seeker moribundo se llevó una temblorosa mano a la garganta para tratar de alguna manera detener el fluido, pero todo fue en vano, poco a poco su campo de visión fue tornándose borroso y con estática, luego sintió que todo a su alrededor se consumía en la oscuridad y la muerte reclamó la chispa del Segundo al Mando.

Starscream relajó sus brazos y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que el cuerpo de Cloudraider se había tornado gris y opaco, Nightwind aterrizó a su lado elegantemente y también dio un respiro completamente aliviada no solo porque Cloudraider pasó a la historia, sino porque la chispa que ella procesaba ya no emitía inconstancias y estaba tranquila, la seeker se llevó una mano al vientre completamente aliviada, entonces ella miró al herido Starscream y se arrodilló detrás de él, con sus dedos comenzó a emitir pequeñas descargas de energía que estimulaban al sistema de autoreparación a gelatinizar el energon que escurría por las heridas, Starscream gemía de dolor al principio, pero poco a poco esos gemidos de dolor se transformaron en suspiros de alivio cuando sus procesadores ya no analizaban ningún rastro de dolor; cuando ella terminó de examinar al seeker escarlata inmediatamente él comenzó a revisar la herida que ella tiene en el ala, no era grave y ya se había iniciado la gelatinización, pero dolía mucho; Starscream no podía hacer nada por ella ahora, necesitaba llevarla a la nave que los cyborgs llevarán al pie de las montañas y solo ahí podrá repararla.

Por otro lado Nightwind vio con mirada hipnótica como los restos del Rigel se consumía en el calor de las danzantes llamas, esa nave tuvo mucho significado sentimental para ella, en el Rigel fue donde Starscream la había besado por primera vez, donde descubrió que procesaba una chispa y donde se reconcilió con su hermano Darkstar, de pronto el pensamiento en su hermano cayó sobre ella como un poderoso relámpago.

.- Vámonos Nightwind, debemos salir de este planeta ahora .- Dijo Starscream mientras halaba por la mano, pero ella se mantenía estática como una estatua.

.- ¿Y mi hermano¿qué pasará con él?, él aun sigue luchando contra Skyscorcher .- Inquirió ella mirando a Starscream con mezcla de preocupación y reproche, el seeker suspira molesto y fastidiado por la tonta preocupación de Nightwind .- El nos necesita Starscream .-

.- Escúchame Nightwind, pasé por todo un infierno para poder salvarte DE NUEVO¿y ahora quieres que ayudemos a Darkstar¿acaso tu no te das cuenta que no podemos perder tiempo en esas tonterías? .-

.- ¿Tonterías?, quizás para sea una tontería pero para mi no lo es…mi hermano es ahora lo único que me queda de mi raza y no lo abandonaré¿entiendes? .- Dijo ella con firmeza y se dispuso a irse pero Starscream la tomó de la mano con fuerza y la volvió para que lo enfrentara.

.- Deja de tratarme como si fuera un extraño, si es verdad, no soy un seeker nocturno como tu, pero si soy un seeker, y por si no lo recuerdas tu estas procesando una chispa mía y no quiero que estés cerca de una batalla aunque sea para salvar a tu hermano, deja de arriesgarte .- Dijo él con la misma firmeza.

.- Tu lo que quieres es salir de este planeta para vengarte de Galvatron y nada más, y eso lo sabes muy bien .- Dijo ella con un venenoso tono de voz y se zafó del agarre de Starscream, luego de dedicarle una mirada de reproche y enojo levantó el vuelo y se transformó en mitad del aire para dirigirse a la batalla donde estaban enfrentándose Darkstar y Skyscorcher; Starscream se sintió herido por lo que dijo ella, si, es verdad que él quiere salir de este planeta para vengarse de Galvatron, pero si a él no le importara Nightwind se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo y ni se hubiera molestado en rescatarla por tercera vez, con mucho enojo el seeker la siguió a ella en el aire transformándose en su modo alterno de F-15 y encendió sus propulsores a máxima potencia, su programa parental no lo dejará que ella esté sola en una batalla y mucho menos cuando en ella está involucrado el bastardo que arruinó su cuerpo y su mente.

Darkstar cae al suelo muy mal herido y agotado por la batalla, su cuerpo estaba lleno de abolladuras y rajaduras, su ala izquierda fue carcomida por el ácido mortal de Skyscorcher, al igual que su hombro izquierdo, el dolor era sumamente insoportable y sentía que sus procesadores se sobresaturaban de tanta información, el ácido de Skyscorcher hacía sentir por lo menos 10 dolores diferentes, eso es más de lo que se un meca puede procesar; pero Skyscorcher no parecía estar cansado, tenía varias heridas pero parece que no le importa, ni siquiera jadeaba, muy al contrario de Darkstar que estaba completamente exhausto y ni siquiera su voluntad lo ayudaba a levantarse, Skyscorcher se acercó a su rival derrotado y se hincó frente a él, lo tomó por el cuello, obligándolo a sentarse, el Comandante sonrió satisfecho por la nueva imagen que tiene ahora Darkstar, así quería verlo, destruido, humillado, derrotado; Darkstar sentía mucha impotencia estar así frente a Skyscorcher, siempre supo que él lo superaba en fuerza física, pero no podía huir de él y quedar como cobarde, él es un guerrero, y un guerrero no huye de una batalla, aunque caiga derrotado, al menos le ha demostrado que le ha hecho frente y ha luchado con toda su chispa.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora Darkstar¿a qué sabe la derrota? .- Inquirió burlonamente el seeker de la cicatriz.

.- Creo…que…tu…lo…conoces…mejor…que yo… Skyscorcher .- Boqueó Darkstar en un tono apenas audible, los ópticos de Skyscorcher brillaron visiblemente perturbados por el comentario del renegado, pero no se dejó intimidar por el jueguito de respuestas inteligentes y sonrió abiertamente.

.- Que gracioso, si es verdad, tu me has derrotado muchas veces, lo reconozco, pero hay algo que tu debes reconocer, jamás me has igualado en poder Darkstar, los tuyos nunca lo hicieron, mira a tu alrededor, todos están muertos, y muy pronto tú los seguirás .- Dijo el seeker negro y gris malignamente.

.- ¿Los míos?...¿a qué…te refieres…con eso?, nosotros…somos…una raza…una especie…somos UNO, a pesar…de…pensar…diferente .- Trató de decir Darkstar débilmente, pero Skyscorcher se rió en su cara burlándose de ese ideal tan ridículo.

.- ¿Uno¿dices que somos UNO?, por supuesto que fuimos uno cuando eras Decepticon, pero ahora no eres nada, ni Autobot ni Decepticon, si vas a Cybertron ten por seguro que tanto Galvatron como ese tonto líder Autobot que tienen ahora te perseguirán hasta el fin de los tiempos, claro, si llegases a escapar de esta…sinceramente lo dudo¿sabes por qué?...porque yo acabaré con tu miseria ahora mismo Darkstar .- Soltó el cuello de Darkstar y éste cayó pesadamente al suelo, Skyscorcher apuntó su arma al líder renegado .- Los Decepticon que murieron hoy nunca serán olvidados, estoy seguro que sus chispas están complacidas por tener el honor de morir por una causa como la nuestra, y también porque hemos acabado con todos ustedes, y también estoy seguro que Galvatron estará complacido cuando vaya a Char y le diga todo lo que ocurrió aquí .- Dijo Skyscorcher fanáticamente.

.- "_Nightwind…_" .- Darkstar pensó en su hermana, en lo que pudo haber sido, en su chispa nonata, y derramó sus últimas lágrimas aceitosas de tristeza, apagó sus ópticos y esperó a que todo acabara, lo único que escuchó fue el sonido del rifle de Skyscorcher disparando, y todo se volvió nada a su alrededor.

La joven seeker tuvo un mal presentimiento, voló lo más rápido que le daba los propulsores y atravesó el cielo como una oscura saeta, Starscream la seguía de cerca cuidando que nada le pasara mientras volaba, estaba seguro que lo que encontraría no sería nada agradable para ella, Nightwind intentó varias veces comunicarse con Darkstar

Pero lo único que recibió fue estática, se preocupó el doble y aceleró el vuelo, Starscream hizo lo mismo cuando vio que ella se alejaba de él, él estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que no encontraría nada agradable en ese lugar, y no quería que algo le pasara a ella o a la chispa.

Varios kilómetros volaron y Nightwind aterrizó en lo que divisó los cuerpos sin vida de sus camaradas, Starscream aterrizó a su lado y no le quitó los ópticos de encima, la seeker vio con horror el campo de batalla y los numerosos cuerpos que habían en él, por donde pisaba había energon, tropezaba con la pierna, cabeza o brazo de algún cadáver, mientras andaba con lentitud seguida de cerca por Starscream, pudo reconocer a varios rostros, Hunter, Marauder, Blackhaze, Hellfire, todos ellos están ahora muertos, su cerebro apenas podía procesar la información y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ópticos; comenzó a buscar a Darkstar por todas partes, lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre de manera histérica cuando no oía respuesta, Starscream a pesar de estar cerca de ella mantuvo una distancia prudencial, no quería exaltarla más de lo que está ahora, después de varios intentos, Nightwind pudo hayar a su hermano unos cuantos metros más del cementerio de seekers, la joven corrió hasta él y lo acunó en sus brazos, aun no ha perdido sus colores, estaba vivo, pero tiene demasiadas heridas en su cuerpo, hizo un rápido escaneo en todo su cuerpo, las heridas son fatales, pero eso no le importó, al menos debe intentar salvarlo así que lo colocó en posición y con las pocas herramientas que tenía a la mano comenzó a trabajar, Starscream suspiró por el intento de Nightwind, cuando ella comenzó a usar el láser de su dedo índice la mano gruesa Darkstar la detuvo, ella respingó por la acción de su hermano y dejó de hacer.

.- No lo…hagas…Nightwind…no vale…la pena .- Jadeó el joven seeker de manera agonizante.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso hermano?, yo voy a salvarte .- Dijo ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero Darkstar negó con su cabeza.

.- No voy…a…sobre…vivir…y lo…sabes .- Dijo él apenas sonriendo, pero Nightwind dejó caer su cabeza en derrota y las lágrimas recorrieron lentamente sus metálicas mejillas, Darkstar levantó débilmente su temblorosa mano y secó una de las mejillas de su hermana, pero al hacerlo la impregnó de su energon, pero a ella no le importó .- Me alegra…que…estés…viva .- Dijo por fin el seeker nocturno, Starscream se acercó un poco más a su amante y vio de manera impávida al seeker agonizante.

.- Por supuesto que estoy viva, Starscream me salvó, pero…los demás…están .-

.- Están…muertos .- Finalizó él la sentencia, eso hizo que ella derramará más fluido óptico y asintiera con mucho pesar .- Nightwind…escúchame .- La joven seeker tuvo que acunar a su hermano y acercar su audio a los labios de él para poder escucharlo .- Quiero que…te…alejes de…este planeta…ve a…Cybertron y…has tu vida .- Dijo Darkstar con mucha debilidad en su voz, pero con mucha fuerza en su chispa, Nightwind miró perpleja a su hermano y luego a Starscream quien solo le devolvió una mirada neutra.

.- ¿Qué me vaya?, pero…yo no quiero dejarte aquí Darkstar, yo… .-

.- Yo estoy…acabado…Nightwind…todos…lo estamos, no quiero que…te ates a…este lugar…no quiero que…vivas triste…quiero…que…seas feliz…y…luches por…lo que…más valoras…en el…universo .- Darkstar tosió energon y su hermana lo tomó de la mano, él volvió a acariciar el rostro de ella llenándola de nuevo del fluido violeta .- Me alegra…haberte…visto…una vez…más, y estoy…muy…orgulloso…de ti hermana, soy…un meca…feliz .- Dijo Darkstar con una débil sonrisa, Nightwind se dejó acariciar por la mano empapada, pero poco a poco esta comenzó a ceder, y Nightwind se alarmó cuando su hermano se dejaba llevar por el eterno sueño, su cuerpo se dejó caer por su propio peso, sus ópticos se apagaron y se volvieron negros, y todo su cuerpo se tornó gris, Darkstar ha muerto.

Nightwind se llevó una mano a los labios impactada, negaba con su cabeza, negaba aceptar la muerte de su hermano, ella comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo del seeker muerto en un vano intento de despertarlo.

.- Darkstar, por favor…no me dejes…no mueras… .- Suplicó la joven seeker y se dejó caer en el pecho de su hermano muerto, llorando desconsoladamente .- Te quiero Darkstar, te quiero mucho .-

Starscream suspiró y se acercó nuevamente a Nightwind, colocó su mano en el ala izquierda de ella para darle un poco de apoyo, Starscream nunca sintió afecto por el líder renegado y por ende no le dolía su muerte, pero no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amante de esa manera.

.- Vamos Nightwind, déjalo, se ha ido .- Dijo el seeker en tono suave, pero ella se acurrucó más en el pecho del cadáver y Starscream tuvo que apretar más el agarre .- Nightwind, está muerto, no hay nada que puedas hacer, déjalo ir .- Repitió esta vez con una voz más firme.

La seeker se levantó con un movimiento fluido y se aferró al pecho de Starscream y continuó llorando, el ex – comandante aéreo la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que ella descargara toda su tristeza, mientras ella permanecía así, Starscream miraba a todas partes buscando señal de Skyscorcher, pero al parecer no se encontraba cerca, poco a poco la seeker fue calmándose hasta que el llanto se convirtió en un leve sollozo, ninguno de los 2 rompió el abrazo, pero Nightwind miró al seeker escarlata con ópticos furiosos y vengativos.

.- Starscream, quiero vengarme, quiero acabar con Skyscorcher, por lo que me hizo, por lo que nos hizo a todos, por culpa de él es que todo esto acabó así .- Dijo Nightwind con decisión y mucha furia en su voz.

.- Entiendo lo que sientes pero no te dejaré hacer eso .- Dijo Starscream con voz firme y autoritaria.

.- ¡Pero él mató a mi hermano¡él me violó! .- Gritó ella y golpeando levemente el pecho del seeker escarlata.

.- Lo sé Nightwind, pero no estás en condiciones para enfrentarte a él, no quiero que nada malo te pase, ya he tenido bastantes sustos contigo, será mejor que vayas a la nave que nos dio Garyon y prepárala para mi regreso .- Dijo Starscream con voz firme y con decisión, Nightwind lo mira perpleja.

.- ¿Qué vas hacer tu? .-

.- Voy a visitar a Skyscorcher, él y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar .- Dijo el seeker escarlata malignamente y sonriendo con perversidad, Nightwind solo asintió resignada y secó sus fluidos ópticos mezclados con energon, ambos se separaron del abrazo.

.- Cuídate Starscream, por favor, tu no quieres que me pase nada malo; pero yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase a ti .- Dijo ella mirando el suelo semiorgánico con mucha preocupación, entonces el seeker escarlata levantó el mentón de ella y le plantó un delicioso beso en los labios, luego se retiró transformándose a mitad del aire y encendiendo sus propulsores a máximo poder.

Nightwind vio como la figura de su amante se alejaba por el oscuro firmamento, no apartó su vista de él hasta que las rojizas nubes cubrieron su figura, entonces volvió su vista al cuerpo de Darkstar y se arrodilló a su lado, colocó las gruesas manos de él sobre su pecho y dio una oración a Primus por la chispa de todos los hermanos caídos en batalla, cuando acabó el rezo las primeras gotas de lluvia ácida comenzaron a caer empapando todo el suelo junto con los cuerpos, cuando ella se levanto dio un vistazo a su alrededor y luego a su hermano, luego hizo un saludo cybertroniano.

.- Adiós hermano, adiós a todos .- Susurró la seeker primero a Darkstar y luego al cielo, luego levantó el vuelo suavemente sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su querido hermano, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se transformó en su modo alterno Rebirth 3 y se retiró a las montañas.

Mientras volaba el F-15 dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, pensaba en las millones de maneras de cómo acabaría con el despreciable Decepticon, no le interesaba vengar las muertes de esos seekers, nunca sintió algún tipo de afecto por ellos, pero vengaría a Nightwind por atreverse a tocarla, y por su puesto se vengaría a sí mismo por haberlo secuestrado y golpeado, esto no es un segundo asalto, es un asunto inconcluso, y Starscream juró que no abandonaría Mecorg hasta haber destruido a Skyscorcher, no podrá concentrarse en su misión si no lo destruye antes, lo que hizo no tiene perdón, y lo hará pagar con su vida.

El antiguo comandante aéreo llega a la base de los Decepticons, se transforma en medio del aire y aterriza, miró a ambos lados, no había nadie merodeando, eso significa que el único seeker nocturno que queda ahí es Skyscorcher, pero pronto Nightwind será la única de su raza; el seeker escarlata no perdió tiempo y se adentró a la nave con pasos seguros y decididos, volvió a mirar a ambos lados, nada; se adentró y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, estaba seguro que si Skyscorcher se encontraba aquí lo estaría vigilando con las cámaras de seguridad, Starscream miró a una de las cámaras de reojo, desafiando al Comandante, retándolo a que aparezca y lo enfrente, el seeker escarlata continuó caminando por los pasillos, habitaciones y cámaras, evitando las zonas pequeñas y con poco espacio, en cualquier momento Skyscorcher saldría de su madriguera y enfrentaría a su rival.

En el salón de seguridad el seeker oscuro se encontraba sentado muy cómodamente en uno de los asientos de vigilante, miraba muy entretenido las acciones de su enemigo a través de las numerosas pantallas que tenía enfrente, Skyscorcher estrecha sus ópticos cuando vio que Starscream miró una de las cámaras y hacía ademanes, incitándolo a que saliera de donde quiera que esté para que lo enfrentara, el seeker nocturno sonrió de manera presumida, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, si Starscream quiere una pelea, con gusto se la daría, y esta vez no subestimará al ex – comandante aéreo como lo hizo el otro día, ahora lo tomará en serio y lo destruirá como el bastardo que es, su muerte será olvidada rápidamente, y él ira a Char para estar junto a Galvatron y llevar a los Decepticons a la gloria como había jurado una vez.

Starscream continuaba buscando por los pasillos, mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su ala para asegurarse que no será sorprendido por la espalda, esta vez debe tener mucho más cuidado, porque no posee el oscuro camuflaje que Hellfire le dio aquella noche, la única ventaja que Starscream tiene ahora es que Skyscorcher se encontraba completamente solo, y deberá aprovecharla al máximo esa debilidad, si hay algo que descubrió de Skyscorcher es que él no es inteligente en el combate, otra debilidad que deberá aprovechar; mientras el seeker escarlata pensaba en ventajas y desventajas, fortalezas y debilidades, las luces de la nave se apagaron y todo quedó sumergido en la oscuridad, Starscream tragó aceite, sabía muy bien cuales eran las cualidades de un seeker nocturno y una de ellas es que poseen visión nocturna, el seeker escarlata suspiró frustrado y con sus manos en el aire comenzó a tantear el vacío y la pared, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con algo, la escasa visión de Starscream lo ponía nervioso y se había adentrado mucho a la nave, no había tiempo para regresar a la salida, entre la negrura escuchó el característico gemido del rifle de seeker detrás de su cabeza, Starscream se detiene y petrifica al mismo tiempo, apaga sus ópticos y maldice mentalmente por su descuido; Skyscorcher sonríe completamente satisfecho, al principio él había subestimado al antiguo comandante aéreo, y ahora era él quien lo subestimaba, había cometido una grave error y ahora pagará con su vida.

.- Grave error Starscream, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte al venir aquí, si tan solo te hubieras mantenido alejado pude haberme hecho la idea de que estabas muerto, y te evitarías una avalancha de tortura, pero tuviste que ser bastante estúpido .- Dijo el seeker oscuro con falsa reprimenda, Starscream se mantuvo estático y apretó su quijada por la frustración.

.- Estúpido sería si te dejara salir con la tuya .- Dijo Starscream con mucho rencor y Skyscorcher presionó el cañón de su arma a la nuca del seeker escarlata obligándolo a inclinar su cabezas hacia delante.

.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu si logrará tu venganza, Starscream?, Darkstar no lo hizo, yo lo destrocé como el bastardo que es, y tu correrás con la misma suerte .- Terminó su sentencia con un odioso siseo, pero Starscream sonríe de manera presumida y ríe entre dientes.

.- En tus sueños .- Dijo el seeker escarlata y con un veloz movimiento se giró para enfrentar a su rival y lo despojó de su rifle, golpeó fuertemente en su quijada haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera, Starscream aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió por el pasillo, disparando con el rifle de Skyscorcher a las lámparas, éstas al estallar producía una luminosa chispa blanca y brindaba algo de luz, Starscream aplicó esa estrategia y disparó a cada lámpara, Skyscorcher sacudió su cabeza para despejar su aturdimiento y con mucha furia corrió tras Starscream que dejaba un visible rastro en su camino.

Starscream miró por encima de su ala y vio entre las chispa que las lámparas arrojaban a Skyscorcher que lo perseguía con su única arma en alto y disparando, el ex – comandante aéreo sonríe satisfecho, su plan improvisado está funcionando y ahora atraerá a Skyscorcher a la salida, el seeker nocturno gritaba por la frustración, de vez en cuando Starscream regresaba el fuego y continuaba corriendo, solo cuando él vio la salida pudo dar un respiro y aceleró su carrera, el seeker escarlata apretó con mucha fuerza el rifle de Skyscorcher hasta doblar el cañón y lo arrojó lejos, cuando alcanzó la salida levantó el vuelo y se transformó en su modo alterno F-15, seguido de Skyscorcher que lo imitó transformándose en su modo Jet Cybertroniano; ambos se elevaron por los aires y se inició una última batalla aérea, la lluvia azotaba la tierra a medias, ambos se disparaban sin piedad y descargaron todo su armamento.

El seeker escarlata pudo ver que el cuerpo de Skyscorcher no humeaba ni presentaba rastros de corrosión¿el desgraciado es inmune al ácido?, por su puesto que si, el ácido es su especialidad y si su cuerpo no es resistente a todo tipo de ácido entonces su propia habilidad especial lo destruye, Starscream maldice bajo su aliento¿cómo demonios puede acabar con él?; Skyscorcher continuaba disparándole con su único rifle y Starscream esquivaba sus disparos y devolvía el fuego, solo hay una solución, Starscream se dirigió a toda velocidad a las nubes rojas, esquivando los rayos violetas de su enemigo y se ocultó en ellas, Skyscorcher lo siguió sin dejar de disparar.

.- ¡Eres un torpe Starscream¡Darkstar también intentó esa estrategia! .- Dijo el seeker oscuro riéndose de las ocurrencias del seeker escarlata, cuando entro al campo nublado comenzó a buscar a Starscream por medio del radar, pero no podía encontrarlo, Skyscorcher maldecía todo un infierno, Starscream no podía desaparecer en el aire así, y él no posee programa antirradar¿en dónde demonios se metió? .- ¡STARSCREAM¡sal ahora mismo y enfréntame cobarde! .- Gritó Skyscorcher completamente frustrado y disparando ciegamente a las nubes rojas.

Skyscorcher se transformó y se detuvo en medio del aire mirando a todas partes, atento a cualquier sonido de turbinas, pero todo lo que escuchó fue el sonido de las gotas de lluvia sobre su metálico cuerpo, de pronto todo a su alrededor se oscureció de pronto y Skyscorcher no supo más de él; Starscream había aparecido por encima del seeker nocturno en su forma original y descendió en una mortal picada tras el Comandante desmayado, cuando logró alcanzarlo el seeker escarlata abrió la compuerta pectoral, y comenzó a arrancar los cables de sus componentes mientras caían, cuando Skyscorcher comenzó a volver en si sintió un espantoso dolor en su pecho que recorría gran parte de su caja torácica, Starscream sonrió malévolamente al ver la agonía en el rostro de su enemigo.

.- El mismo truco siempre funciona con los torpes¿eh Skyscorcher? .- Dijo muy sonriente el seeker escarlata mientras continuaba despojando al meca nocturno de sus cables, Skyscorcher se retorcía de dolor y comenzó a golpear a su agresor para quitárselo de encima, Starscream le devolvía los golpes y decidió acabar con esta pelea de una vez, arrancó un cable y un componente principal que conectaba las piernas del seeker oscuro con su centro neural y lo inutilizó, Skyscorcher ahora estaba parapléjico y no podía caminar, correr o usar sus propulsores; Starscream pateó al seeker nocturno y éste cayó pesadamente a tierra, Starscream aterrizó suavemente a unos cuantos metros del seeker inutilizado y se tomó su tiempo, miraba entretenido como Skyscorcher luchaba por colocarse boca abajo y con sus brazos se arrastraba sobre su estómago, el seeker nocturno estaba frustrado, asustado, adolorido y humillado; trataba de huir del lugar, no poder usar las pierna es algo que descolocó al seeker oscuro por completo, Starscream rió entre dientes y se acercó con calma a su víctima, al percibir los pasos del seeker escarlata Skyscorcher aceleró el paso, pero no llegaría a ningún lado, eso lo sabe muy bien él, y también Starscream.

Starscream pudo apreciar con más detalle el cuerpo de Skyscorcher, sus alas estaban completamente destruidas, había muchas abolladuras y de las rajaduras fluía energon, dejaba un rastro violeta tras de sí mientras se arrastraba, y en algunos lugares de su cuerpo, especialmente el pecho, emitía pequeñas descargas eléctricas, Starscream sonrío abiertamente, dio una sonrisa maquiavélica, una sonrisa de un asesino de energon frío, cuando Skyscorcher estiró su brazo armado el seeker escarlata posó su pie pesadamente sobre la mano oscura para impedir que siga avanzando, luego despojó a Skyscorcher de su único rifle y lo arrojó lejos, Starscream miraba al condenado con mezcla de odio y satisfacción; Skyscorcher le devuelve la misma mirada de odio, pero la frustración y el miedo resaltaban en sus ópticos; Starscream no perdió tiempo y con su rayo nulificador inutilizó los brazos de Skyscorcher, luego le asestó una potente patada que lo obligó a colocarse boca arriba, el seeker escarlata se hinco sobre él y sonrió de manera perversa.

.- Oxídate en el infierno…Starscream .- Dijo el seeker nocturno con voz temblorosa y adolorida, pero Starscream tan solo rió de manera divertida por la osadía de su víctima.

.- ¿Te atreves a insultarme sabiendo que estás en desventaja Skyscorcher? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata tranquilamente.

.- Al menos…yo no suplico por mi vida…como lo haces tu .- Dijo el seeker oscuro en tono de desafío y doloroso a la vez, Starscream estrecha sus ópticos visiblemente molesto.

.- ¿En serio?, vamos a ver si es cierto .- Dijo el seeker escarlata amenazadoramente y con un rápido movimiento desconectó los brazos de Skyscorcher de su sistema neural.

Starscream comenzó a hurgar por los circuitos de Skyscorcher y continuó desconectando cable por cable, buscando los componentes internos menos importantes y evadiendo los esenciales, lo hacía con mucha lentitud, se tomaba su tiempo en desconectar cada componente para retrasar las horribles sensaciones y aumentar el dolor al triple en su víctima, Skyscorcher gritaba con toda su chispa, el dolor que sentía era sumamente insoportable y provocaba estática en su sistema, Starscream sonreía malévolamente por el exquisito momento, los gritos de Skyscorcher son música para sus audios y no tenía intenciones de detenerse, continuó buscando entre los componentes, impregnado sus azuladas manos con el fluido violeta del enemigo y a pesar que la sensación era algo repulsiva, a la vez se sentía agradable.

.- Y bien Skyscorcher¿aun no te ha pasado por la cabeza suplicar por tu miserable vida? .- Inquirió Starscream a la vez que arrancaba un componente menor y lo veía morbosamente antes de mostrársela a su víctima, Skyscorcher apenas podía mantener los ópticos encendido, lo que sentía y presenciaba era sumamente desagradable, recordó que así había acabado Devcon cuando Nightwind lo asesinó, se sintió miserable saber que él mismo tendría una muerte deshonrosa igual que aquel Autobot, sus gritos aumentaban en intensidad con cada cable y componente despojado.

Skyscorcher tomó fuerzas de donde pensó no tener y dio sus últimas palabras, no le rogaría a Starscream por su vida, pero si le remarcaría algo por el resto de su existencia.

.- St-tars-cream…t-tu, jamás…l-le g-g-gannarás a-a-a G-Galvat-tron, y-y N-Night-w-wind…f-fue m-m-mía…antes q-que…t-tu .- Dijo completamente adolorido el seeker oscuro y apenas sonrió satisfecho cuando vio como la sonrisa de Starscream comenzó a marchitarse lentamente, el seeker escarlata dejó de torturar a su víctima y dejó caer su cabeza, aparentemente derrotado.

.- Si, es verdad, tu la tuviste antes que yo Skyscorcher, y tendré que vivir con eso por el resto de mi vida .- Dijo el seeker escarlata en tono sombrío, luego miró con mucho odio a su víctima y continuó .- Pero eso solo fue una vez, en cambio yo la tendré por el resto mi vida, y eso tu te lo llevarás a la tumba .- Finalizó Starscream con un áspero y muy cargado de odio tono de voz, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Skyscorcher se marchitó transformándose en una expresión de sorpresa y dolor cuando Starscream rodeó la bomba de combustible de su condenado y la arrancó sin contemplación, Skyscorcher gritó de dolor y agonía, el fluido violeta salpicó el pecho y el rostro de Starscream y éste sonrió satisfecho por el miserable final que ahora tendrá el Comandante.

Ahí esperó hasta que el cuerpo dejó de convulsionar y quedó inerte, poco a poco los colores se opacaron y el cuerpo se tornó gris, la expresión de agonía en el rostro de Skyscorcher es un agradable recuerdo que Starscream marcaría en fuego en su mente, entonces con un rápido movimiento arrancó la cabeza del cadáver y lo miró en todos los ángulos, se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de mirar la parte corporal, luego rió entre dientes y miró el cuerpo por un instante para después volver a fijar su mirada en el rostro de su víctima.

.- Eres tan despreciable que ni siquiera sirves de trofeo .- Dijo con repulsión el seeker escarlata y arrojó la cabeza al suelo, luego se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, estaba cubierto de energon de pies a pecho y parte de su cara, Starscream suspiró aliviado, la guerra oscura acabó y su amante fue vengada, pronto escuchó el sonido de un motor en el aire y pudo divisar la nave negra que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, no es tan grande como el Rigel o el Thanatos, pero es suficiente grande para llevar a 4 cybertronianos, Starscream dio un último vistazo al cadáver destrozado y luego levantó el vuelo hacia la nave que se aproximaba.

Nightwind pudo ver en su radar a Starscream que se acercaba a él y abrió la compuerta para que pudiera pasar, cuando el seeker entra Nightwind desengancha su cinturón de seguridad, colocó el piloto automático y salió corriendo al encuentro de su amante muy sonriente, pero se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa se marchitó y su expresión fue la de repulsión total.

.- ¡Oh por Primus, Starscream! .- Exclamó ella completamente asqueada por la apariencia de su amante, Starscream solo sonrió con mezcla malévola y divertida.

.- ¿Qué¿no te gusta? .- Inquirió burlonamente el seeker acercándose a ella con intenciones de abrazarla, pero ella se aleja de él.

.- No quiero imaginarme que le hiciste a Skyscorcher, y menos quiero imaginarme como quedó .- Dijo ella impactada y asqueada, Starscream amplió su sonrisa.

.- No tienes que imaginarte nada, le hice exactamente lo que tu le hiciste a Devcon, pequeña .- Dijo él acercándose un poco más y bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un seductor ronroneo, Starscream se divertía mucho con las expresiones de Nightwind quien lo miró de arriba abajo y luego asintió aceptando lo que dijo.

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tengo derecho a reclamarte, solo…ve a darte un baño, por favor .- Al principio lo dijo en tono defensivo, pero finalizó la sentencia con un tono humilde y apenas señalando la dirección del cuarto de baño, Starscream sonrió, tomó el mentón de Nightwind y besó su mejilla llenándola del repulsivo energon, ella se separa de él violentamente y el seeker se va al cuarto de baño muy sonriente dejando atrás a una asqueada Nightwind .- ¡Fuchi¡energon de Skyscorcher¡guácala! .- Gritó doblemente asqueada la seeker nocturna, y se molestó cuando escuchó la risa de Starscream en el fondo.

Starscream había salido del cuarto de baño completamente limpio, había lavado todo el energon de su cuerpo que comenzaba a gelatinizarse, luego fue a buscar a Nightwind, no la hayó en la cabina, la nave tenía puesto el piloto automático, Starscream revisó las coordenadas del destino en la computadora, confirmó que la nave se dirigía hacia Char, después de revisar se retira de la sala de mando continuó buscando a la seeker por la pequeña nave hasta que la hayó en un pequeño pasillo mirando por la ventanilla como el planeta Mecorg se alejaba y se hacía cada vez más pequeño; Starscream se acercó a ella con mucha cautela y colocó su mano en el ala oscura.

.- Nightwind .- Llamó él con sutileza, la seeker vuelve su cabeza con poco ánimo en dirección a Starscream, él vio que ella tenía fluido aceitoso en sus ópticos, entonces la seeker no aguantó más y descargó de nuevo un lamentable llanto, se refugió en el pecho de Starscream y él la abrazó de manera protectora.

.- ¡¿Por qué… por qué…por qué tuvo que acabar de esta manera Starscream, por qué?! .- Inquirió la seeker entre el triste llanto, Starscream no sabía como responder esa pregunta, sencillamente estaba fuera de sus manos, el seeker suspiró.

.- Así es la guerra Nightwind, solo hay 2 cosas seguras, primero la muerte y luego la victoria, la muerte reclama vidas a ambos bandos pero nadie sabe a que bando le sonreirá la victoria .- Respondió el seeker escarlata, susurrándole en el audio para tratar de calmarla.

.- Pero…nadie ganó esta guerra, todos han muerto .- Dijo ella aminorando un poco más el llanto y acurrucándose más en el pecho escarlata de Starscream.

.- No todos murieron .- Corrigió el seeker mientras separaba un poco a Nightwind de sí y levantó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ópticos .- Yo no he muerto y tu tampoco, ahora debes continuar con tu vida y no debes mirar atrás, por eso tu hermano no quiso que te quedaras en el planeta .- Dijo Starscream mientras secaba las lágrimas de ella con su pulgar.

.- A él…ya no lo volveré a ver, ni a Hellfire, ni a Ghostshell, nadie… .- De pronto la voz de Nightwind se tornó muy distante y sus ópticos comenzaron a apagarse progresivamente, esto alarmó un poco a Starscream.

.- Pero yo estoy aquí contigo Nightwind, tu no estás sola y nunca lo has estado, yo he dejado atrás a mucha gente pero a ti no te dejaré nunca¿entiendes? .- Aclaró nuevamente el seeker escarlata, se sorprendió mucho por la manera como lo dijo, es la primera vez que él expresaba sus emociones de manera genuina y esto hizo que ella encendiera sus ópticos a máximo poder y sonriera de felicidad, pero así como se encendieron también se apagaron y Nightwind se dejó caer por su peso, Starscream aprieta el abrazo para que ella no cayera al piso y la tomó en brazos, hacía tiempo que ella no sufría de un apagón.

La llevó a una de las habitaciones y con mucha gentileza la colocó en la camilla de recargar, encendió la camilla y esperó a que la computadora diera el análisis, la pantalla mostraba el nivel de energon en su cuerpo, tenía 61 por ciento, estaba muy cerca de la mitad, luego revisó los signos vitales en el antebrazo de Nightwind, todos los componentes funcionaban perfectamente, la chispa también procesaba correctamente la información; Starscream suspiró aliviado, solo fue una inconstancia de la chispa, solo tendrá ese síntoma por 3 meses y luego se disipará, el seeker enciende la camilla para que comience a recargar el hambriento cuerpo de su amante, la conectó a la computadora para ver sus signos vitales a primera vista y después se retiró de la habitación; fue a la despensa para verificar cuantas provisiones tenía, nada bueno, no había suficiente para llegar a Char, el F-15 maldice bajo su aliento, tendrá que hacer escala en algún planeta para buscar provisiones, se dirigió a la sala de control y comenzó a ojear el mapa del sistema, mostraba una imagen tridimensional de todos los planetas cercanos y de su localización actual, pudo ver al planeta Mecorg que se encontraba más cerca, y no había otros planetas cercanos, solo el satélite Monicus, Starscream suspiró frustrado, ese lugar es un nido de escoria y no podía regresar ahora a Mecorg por más energon, ya estaban bastante lejos y sería un enorme desperdicio de tiempo y enegon; no había otra solución, deberá dirigirse a Monicus y buscar energon en aquel lugar.

No le gustaba la idea tener que acercarse ahí con una meca procesando una chispa, pero era eso o morir en el espacio, y morir no estaba en los planes de Starscream, con pesadez apagó el mapa y fue a sentarse frente a la computadora, cuando pudo conectarse con el satélite vio las imágenes en vivo de lo que ocurría en Char, pudo ver a su mortal enemigo sentado en su trono…no será suyo por mucho tiempo, Starscream estrecha sus ópticos al ver el rostro severo de Galvatron, como siempre estaba acompañado de su lacayo Cyclonus…no por mucho tiempo, Starscream sonrió malignamente al pensar de nuevo en su plan, atacaría primero a los oficiales y luego iría tras Galvatron.

.- Prepárate Galvatron, porque pronto iré por ti, y tomaré lo que me corresponde en la jerarquía como Líder de los Decepticons, y a ti te arrojaré en un pozo de fundición, y contemplaré tu lenta destrucción .- Dijo Starscream finalizando con una maligna y sádica risa que resonó en toda la nave como un aterrador canto fúnebre.

Nightwind frunció el ceño entre sueños y la chispa resintió el miedo hacia su creador.

**(Not) The End**

**Next Season ------ Transformers: Born To Be King**


End file.
